We Will Come Together
by Co-lord44
Summary: During the nine year period between Star Fox 64 and SFA, a new team begins to form. With characters that never made it to any games, including three who came at SFC, they will join this new team to protect a system next to Lylat.
1. Chapter 1

We Will Come Together

Chapter 1: Intro

Author's notes

The first part of the story takes place in the nine year period of time after Star Fox 64 to the end of Star Fox Assault. So in a way, it goes with the original story line. All of the characters including Dash Bowman, Fara, Miyu, Fay, Lucy, and Amanda will be in this including some characters of my own. The members of Star Fox (This includes Krystal) and Star Wolf won't be making an appearance themselves until the second part of the story. This is so that way the events that happen in the two games that came after Star Fox 64 won't be changed. I will try to keep true to them. However, the reason why I won't include the events from Star Fox Command is because there are multiple endings, so it's hard to say whether that game is cannon to the others or not. The first part takes place on Corneria but Fara, Miyu, Fay, and Lucy aren't at the academy that Fox attended. They are all in their last year of high school and they aren't sure whether to become pilots or not. But that will change. And with that let's get to it.

X

"Fara, are you alright? You seem to be out of it."

Fara turned towards the speaker; a female lynx with an earring attached to her left ear. "Yeah I'm fine, Miyu. I'm just thinking about the visitors that will becoming today." Today was career day at Rocket High School. It was a chance for the seniors to see what jobs that Corneria had to offer. Fara and her friends had already checked out the booths in the cafeteria, but now they were on their way outside to see the last of the visitors come. Apparently they were coming by ship, since the gymnasium at the school wouldn't do the trick when they made their entrance.

"I think that it's pretty cool that a team of pilots will be coming," said a border collie on Fara's left. "It seems they've gotten into a lot of adventures already despite the fact that they've been together for only a year. I heard that the leader of the team has come here to recruit new members."

Fara just turned to the collie and smiled. She knew that was how Fay way. Fay made it her business to know just about everything that happened at their school. If you wanted the latest gossip, Fay was the girl to go to.

"I don't know about that; he should've checked out for recruits at the Corneria Flight Academy," said a female river otter with brown fur that was walking on Fay's left. "It doesn't make a whole lot of sense to check around here."

"Maybe he's looking for young people to do so," a female hare replied. "He might want people he can relate to. They say that he's only 19 years old. So he's only been out of high school for a year."

"Either that, or he just wants to get some girls," said a female wolf with cerulean blue eyes with a giggle. "I herded he's quite the ladies man."

"You would think that Luna," said a female snow monkey. "Seeing as how you're a hopeless romance." She said it to tease Luna.

Fara turned over the information that she knew in her mind as she and her group of friends made their way to the stadium outside. The visitors that were coming were known as Star Flight. No one knew just what the members looked like, but it was known that there were seven species that had come together after the Venom threat from last year. It was said that the leader had formed the team to assist with protecting the galaxy from the remainder of the Venom army that had been broken up since Andross's defeat at the hands of Star Fox. Everyone in the Lylat system knew that team. But Star Flight was getting to be better known as well. Especially since they had been protecting Lylat from space pirates as of late.

As the seven friends arrived at the football stadium trying to find a spot to sit, Fara couldn't help but notice that they all got a lot of looks from the guys. But it was to be expected, she knew. After all, the group of friends hadn't earned the nickname "Rocket High's Jewels" by the male student body for nothing.

The snow monkey named Yuki Flower was considered the class clown. Always looking for a laugh and a good time, she usually messed around to get that. But she still got good marks and was a fun person to hang out. But her most unique feature was her eyes. They were colored green, which was very unusual for her species. A lot of guys found it very attractive.

The river otter named Nami Sheika was pretty much you're typical high school girl. She was one of the pretty girls, mainly because of her sleek, brown fur, but she was also one of the nicest ones who went to Rocket High. It wasn't a surprise that she had a lot of admirers who were guys.

The wolf named Luna McCay was one of the most beautiful girls at the school. Her luscious cerulean blue eyes were quite rare for her species, and had light grey fur with some white at the end of her tail. Besides her eyes, she also had extremely long silver blonde hair that reached down to her lower back. And she was a good student when it came to grades. Most of the guys had crushes on her.

The female hare named Lucy Hare was one of the most well known students in the school. Her fur color was pink, but she was more known for being the daughter of Peppy Hare of the Star Fox team. She was also one of the brightest students as well.

The border collie named Fay Spaniel had pure white fur and was another one of the girls who guys thought was cute. She was never the ace when it came to grades, but she did well just like Yuki.

Miyu Lynx was considered to be one of the best academic students and was very athletic and outgoing towards people; both boys and girls. She almost always made A's in class. Despite the fact that she was a tom boy, she was very attractive, and a lot of the guys had crushes on her.

As for Fara Phoenix, she was considered by guys to be the cutest girl at the school. She was everything; beautiful, the ace student, funny, nice, and was willing to help others. But she was a bit shy. But that didn't matter to the male students. They would do anything for a chance to go out with her.

The seven friends finally found a spot at one of the bleachers near the green grass of the stadium so they could see Star Flight perfectly. There were also reporters and news crews at the edge of the field to cover the story as Star Flight would finally go public. They talked among themselves wondering how the assembly was going to go. Little did they know that they're lives were about to change.

Author's notes

Well, how was that for the first chapter? I think it's got a pretty good start but I could be wrong. Let me know what you think. I don't know how frequent chapters will be or how long the story will be. But no matter how long it takes, I will finish this. And if a chapter should get removed, just send me a comment and I'll reload it up. I have a feeling that this will turn out great. One final thing as well. This story will be taking a more mature route so depending on how descriptive it gets, some of the parts could have either an M rating or a MA rating. Sorry if you're young and a fan of Star Fox, but I don't see how to make it for a younger audience. Besides, I've decided to make this for a more mature one. Anyway, chapter 2 will be out soon. One last note; sometimes chapters for all parts will be re uploaded. This is because I keep finding mistakes or find ways to make it better. So when I do, I will fix it.

-Co-lord 44


	2. Chapter 2

We Will Come Together

Chapter 2: Meeting

Author's notes: I've decided to have Katt's appearance be the way it was in Star Fox Command. I think she looks much cooler that way. Bill's fur color will also be the way it was in Command instead of its usual grey color.

X

"When exactly are they suppose to get here?" asked Yuki

Miyu checked her watch. "They're suppose to come at 10:30 and that what it says now."

The words had hardly left her mouth when suddenly a loud sound from above caused all the students, news people, reporters, and teachers to look up. The sound was being made by a huge ship beginning to descend towards the field. Although it was the same size and shape as the Great Fox used by the Star Fox team, there were some major differences. The main body of the ship was colored green, with orange stripes on the wings. The symbol on the side was a orange circle with three red lines running up and down.

"Ladies and gentleman; May I present to you; Staaaaarrrr Flight!" shouted a voice from somewhere into a microphone. Fara say that the voice was coming from the class president; a male tiger. Meanwhile, the entire student body let out a loud cheer.

Suddenly from the opening to the hull of the ship came seven fighters that looked like the Arwings used by Star Fox, but they were colored green instead. The pilots inside started to do air tricks and stunts; the kind that you see at air shows to please the students. After a few minutes of this, the ships came to a standstill and descended down; just low enough so that the pilots could eject themselves out and land on the ground without worrying about getting hurt in a row. The students burst into more cheers.

"And now I present to you; the three robots of Star Flight!" the class president boomed.

"Wait, I didn't know they had robots," exclaimed Nami. "I thought there were only seven of them."

But her comment was left unnoticed because at that moment, three robots descended from the opening of the main ship and landed on the ground below. They were all identical in the fact that they had four arms, the same golden color bodies, and same mouth pieces. But the eye color was different.

"I give you Wire!" The robot with red eyes waved to the crowd. "Jazz!" The one with blue eyes gave the crowd four thumbs up. "And Robert!" The one with yellow eyes saluted the audience as the burst with more cheers. Fara and her friends joined in.

"And now for the crew members!" said the male tiger. The stadium went quite; this was it, the moment when the seven species would finally be seen. "This first pilot from Aquas is the life and light of the team. Put your hand together for Amanda!" From the cockpit of the fighter on the far left a figure ejected herself out. She did a couple of front flips as she descended before landing on the ground. As she got up, the stadium bursted into cheers.

Fara only took a look at the female who appeared on the electric bill board. Amanda was a pink frog, with a green space suit. She also was wearing a yellow bow on top of her yellow hair which reached her shoulders. She took her place right in front of the three robots

"This next pilot is one of their best they have and despite her looks, is someone you need to be careful around. Come out, Katt Monroe!" Another female pilot ejected herself out of the fighter on the far right and landed on the ground. As she picked herself up, the seven friends couldn't help but notice that the guys had blush coming on their faces. But it was no surprise; this feline was beautiful.

Katt Monroe was wearing a red bandana with a yellow gem in the middle. Her fur color was black and white and wore a necklace on top of his sleeveless space suit, which left her stomach exposed. Red pants and black boots made up the bottom part of her body. And she had striking blue eyes.

"Those are the ladies; but now the guys will take their stand. He hails from Papetoon, and though he's young, he's becoming a top pilot. I give you, Dash Bowman!" The pilot from the fighter next to Amanda's. He landed and got up. He was a snow monkey like Yuki, His hair was white snow, and his face was colored brown. His space suit was colored silver, dark blue, and yellow that went well with his light blue eyes.

Fara turned to look at Yuki and saw that she was looking at Dash as though she was a little curious. But Fara didn't have time to dwell on it, because the class president began to introduce the next member.

"This next guy is the fastest on foot and in the air. Don't blink, or you might miss him. Come out, Ben Speedo!" The pilot next to Katt's fighter ejected himself and landed on the ground. Ben was a tall hare and was wearing an orange space suit like Amanda's which brought out the color in his eyes which were orange as well. He was also very muscled in the legs

Fara spotted Lucy looking at Ben with some curiosity. There were only a few hares at the school and were underclass men. So to see one that was older besides her dad was something new.

"The next pilot has lighting reflexes to go with his long body; I give you Cody Otter!" The pilot in the fighter next to Dash's fighter came out and landed on the ground. He was a river otter like Nami, but his fur was colored black from his head to his tail. To go with the fur color, his eyes were golden. These two features were very unusual in the species. He wore a long sleeved, golden shirt with blue jeans. The cloths fit him nicely and hung perfectly on his muscled body.

Fara spotted Nami looking at Cody with interest. Nami had never seen an otter look like the way Cody did before.

"This next pilot is a bit more known than the others since he came from Katina. He's the guy who looks for adventure and joined Star Flight for that. I give you Bill Grey!" The pilot next to Ben's fighter ejected himself out and landed on the ground. Bill was wearing green pants that went with his green shirt that was covered by a long white coat. On top of his head, he wore a green helmet with a red stripe down the middle. His fur color was a mixture of brown colors.

His name did cause the student to whisper amounts themselves. After all, he was leader of his own team on Katina.

"I thought he was on Katina," said Fay, who was looking at Bill with interest. "I wonder why he's here."

"Maybe he got bored of his job. He looks like the kind of guy that wants adventures while traveling the Lylat," said Lucy. Bill took his position next to the other six by the robots.

"And now the moment you've been waiting for," said the class president. The whole stadium went dead quite, all wondering the same thing. Who was the leader of the team and what did he look like?

"He at only 19 years old, is a top pilot, and has helped the Lylat system by protecting it. It gives me great pleasure to present to you, the leader of Star Flight, Nicholas McCoy!"

The last pilot in the middle of the row of fighter ejected himself out of his ship and landed on the field. He pressed a little button on the left frame of his sunglass. They transformed into small, square framed glasses. No one said anything as he got up so they could get a good look at him.

He was a fox, like some of the students at the school and had the typical orange fur that most males had; it was certainly a bit lighter than Fara's whose fur was a light brownish color. The pupils of his eyes which were colored emerald had a spark to them. One that had the look of someone waiting for the next adventure.

He was wearing a green vest over a black tank top that exposed his muscled arms. The shirt and vest hung on his muscled chest. On top of that he wore a necklace that had a cross attached to it. He wore green pants that hung on his muscled legs and wore black boots. His wore fingerless gloves and they were black to. But his most striking feature was his hair. It was long yellow hair tied back into a ponytail that reached his upper back.

The silence continued. Nobody, especially the girls were expecting this. The girls had never thought that the leader of Star Flight would look so cool and handsome. They all blushed slightly as they looked at him. But Miyu, Lucy, Yuki, Fay, Nami, and Fara remand unaffected.

Fara studied him closely. She thought that he looked interesting, and that was all. She saw Luna looking at Nicholas with the most wondrous look in her eyes as though she couldn't believe that this handsome vulpine was actually here. But there was another girl who caught Fara's eye.

A female coyote was also looking at Nicholas with the same look on her face as Luna. Fara's eyes narrowed in distrust. She and her friends knew this girl, and not in a good way. Her name was Darcy Miller, and although she was a beautiful, popular girl, she and Fara's group had bad history between them.

Darcy was jealous of Fara and her friends because of the attention that they got from the guys. So she and her own group of three friends were always trying to get the better of the seven. She always ended up dating the biggest jerks of the school. And breaking other guy's hearts. Fara didn't have to read her mind to figure out that Darcy would be trying to get to this vulpine and make him her own. With an effort she turned her attention back to Nicholas who was testing a headset on the side of his head.

"Hello there. It's nice to finally be here," he spoke. His voice sounded sexy, like the princely type of student found at high schools. The girls affected by him before blushed a bit deeper. They instantly had crushes on him. Fara then noticed some things on the electric bulletin board about Nicholas. The cross he wore had strange markings on them that she didn't recognize. Both his arms had tattoos that was a spiral with four small triangles surrounding it on the middle part of his upper arms. And she saw on the right side of his chin something that she hadn't noticed before; a thin one inch scar running up and down.

"You're wondering why me and my crew are here. Well it's so we can get new members," said Nicholas. "You see, Katt and Amanda here need some more friends that are females. They're lonely. So me and my team will be coming to this school for the remainder of the year to find the lucky ones who will join my team at the end of the year. And already I see many beauties that could work." He smiled and Fara swore she saw his white teeth shine. The girls that were affected by him just sighed wistfully.

"But it takes more than just looks to join. We won't tell you what it will take to join us. But know this; doing favors for me or the other team members won't cut it. So don't try to bribe us. I wish you all the best of luck"

It happened very suddenly; Nicholas who had been looking around at the student body turned his head and looked right at and into Fara's eyes. Fara, realizing that the tall, handsome vulpine was looking at her, blushed and quickly looked down. She had no idea what had just happened. Although it only lasted a couple of seconds, something passed between them, like some common destiny; despite the fact that they had never met.

She looked up again and saw that Nicholas wasn't looking at her anymore and continuing to speak. "Now then, you saw our maneuvers in the air; now let my team show you what they can do on the ground." He snapped the fingers on his right paw, and the other six species quickly chose someone else. Then they launched at each other.

Everyone watched in amazement as the three groups of two attacked the other with punches and kicks. But not a single one of them seemed to have an advantage over the other. Like a graceful dance, they weaved, ducked, and attacked

A few minutes later Nicholas shouted, "Break!" and the six stopped. The school bursted into applause. "That was just a demonstration of what you could be capable of after you join us."

"Now I know that we're running out of time, so we'll end this with another treat for you. You see besides being a team, we're also a band as well. We've been practicing, and you are the first live audience we've played for."

He pressed a button on the top of his vest. A section of the main ship broke off and began to descend slowly towards the ground. The school watched as the part landed and began to unfold to reveal a stage; complete with instruments and sound equipment.

Star Flight took up their positions on the stage. Nicholas walked up to the microphone. "Now Rocket High let me introduce who does what. Katt over there plays the electric fiddle (I don't know if that's the correct name of the instrument. Correct me if I'm wrong), Amanda on the electric sax, Dash as percussion, Bill on electric guitar, Cody on the upright electric bass, Ben on electric guitar, Wire on electric bass, and Jazz on drums!" The student body cheered. "And then there's me singing," said Nicholas.

"So Rocket High, are you ready to rock?!" The students yelled. "Then let's do it all night and party every day! One, two, three, four!" And with that the band launched into the song Rock and Roll All Night. Fara thought the song was normally okay, but when she heard Star Flight play, she thought that it was wonderful.

After the intro music, Nicholas stepped up to the mike and began to sing. But his voice was not his normal one. It was very different; like he was a totally new person. But he sounded really good.

**You show us everything you've got.**

**You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot.**

**You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy.**

**You say you wanna go for a spin.**

**The party's just begun, we'll let you in.**

**You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy.**

**You keep on shoutin', you keep on shouting. **

**Come on!**

Fara found herself moving to beat of the song along with her friends. When Nicholas shouted "Come on", the students roared with admiration.

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day.**

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day.**

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day.**

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day.**

**You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while.**

**You're lookin' fancy and I like your style.**

**You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy.**

**You show us everything you've got.**

**Baby, baby that's quite a lot.**

**And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy.**

**You keep on shoutin', you keep on shouting. I can't hear ya!**

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day.**

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day.**

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day.**

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day.**

Then the rest of the band not singing launched into the bridge giving them the chance to show to everyone on what they could do. There was no doubt in anyone's mind. Star Flight was good. They had the whole student body clapping, yelling, and singing (For those who knew the words). Nicholas then stepped back up to the mike.

**You keep on shoutin', you keep on shouting. What?! **

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day.**

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day.**

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day.**

**I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day.**

With that, the band rolled right into the end. As soon as the last note was played, all the students let to their feet and cheered for the Star flight, Including Fara and her friends. Fara was impressed. This team had changed her opinion of the song completely. She now loved it.

"Thank you very much!" said Nicholas in his normal, sexy voice. "If you ever want to see us play again, you can come see us at our concert after your homecoming dance. We'll let you know the details when we get them. We've got to go now, but we'll be back here at the cafeteria at lunch time. You can see and talk to us there. Until then, see ya!"

With that, he and the other member walked off the stage listening to the guys yelling and the girls letting out fan girl screams at them. Nicholas looked at Fara once again and winked at her. Seeing this, she blushed again but held his gaze. He turned away a second latter, but she saw that there was a smile on his face. She really didn't know where this was going to head.

Author's notes

Sorry that the second chapter was very long, but I needed to introduce the other characters. Sometimes chapter will be short, sometimes long. Tell me what you think of this one. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. One final note; when lyrics are sung the words will be bolded.

-Co-lord44


	3. Chapter 3

We Will Come Together

Chapter 3: The Beginning of Something

As Star Flight waited while the stage went back up to the mother ship to reattach itself, the students all got up and began to head back to the main building. They were talking about how great the team was and what a show they had put on.

"That was pretty amazing," said Nami. "The team is impressive."

"Who cares about the team?" asked Luna. "All I saw was Nicholas." She had that same wondrous look in her eyes from before.

"Don't tell me," said Fay in a teasing voice. "You've already got a crush on him."

"Maybe," said Luna as blush lit up her beautiful face. Everyone else took that as another way of saying "yes". It was very obvious. "Don't you think he's the most amazing guy you've ever seen?"

"I don't know," said Miyu. "But then again, he's not my type."

"What do you mean Miyu?" asked Luna in disbelief. "He's like the most coolest and handsome guy ever."

"You should know that I've only dated felines in the past," Miyu replied. All of them knew this to be true. "But maybe I'm wrong." They then went their separate ways since they all had different classes.

Although classes were shortened due to career day, every student wanted lunch to come around so that they could talk to Star Flight face to face. But eventually the lunch bell did ring and Fara and her friends met up outside of the cafeteria. They could see every student inside surrounding a table.

"Wow, it's already crowded. Not that I'm surprised. It looks like they did show up after all," said Yuki. And with that, they walked in.

The group, including the three robots of the team was sitting in the middle surrounded by some guys but mostly girls. Fara could see each of the members talking to the student body.

"Damn, I knew I should've just gone in," said Luna. "Now who knows if I'll even get to approach him?"

"I'm sure you'll get a chance," said Fay. "We've got a whole hour and a half."

"Well I'm going to get something to eat; I'm hungry," said Fara.

"And miss this opportunity?" asked Luna with disbelief.

"He's going to be here all year," said Fara. "There will be other chances." She went inside the smaller section of the cafeteria to get some food. The others joined her as well as Luna, even though she would rather try to get a chance to talk to Nicholas.

After getting their food, they found a spot not too far from Star Flight. They were able to pick up the questions being asked and the answers to them. The seven just ate and listened.

"Tell me Robert, which of you three came first?" asked a badger with glasses.

"Well, I came first, then Jazz, and then Wire," The yellow eyed robot replied in the typical mechanical voice that all robots had.

"Which planet is your home world, Amanda?" asked a male pheasant.

"I come from Aquas," replied Amanda. "It's nothing like Corneria."

"Um… is there anything I can get for you to eat, Katt?" asked a male jaguar nervously. Fara could see the blush beginning to come up on his face.

"Well aren't you sweet," said Katt. "That's okay though; my crew and I have already had lunch. But I'll be sure to let you know if I do need something, handsome." She winked at him, and he blushed even harder. Fara could see some other students giggling. They were probably his friends.

"Tell me Bill, why did you leave your squad at Katina?" asked a female Dalmatian.

"Well to tell you the truth, being a leader really isn't my thing," said Bill. "I was good at it, but what I really wanted was to travel in a team across the Lylat. So I turned my position over to my second command."

Fara then looked over at Luna and saw that she was speeding through her meal. "Luna, you're not in a race. There will be time."

Luna swallowed her food. "Oh yeah? Take a good look at who's over there in front of Nicholas." The other six looked and saw no other then Darcy Miller talking to Nicholas. "I know she'll be trying to get him. I have to charm Nicholas before she can."

"How do you know that it will work between you two?" asked Yuki. "You always go for the hot guys and what happens is that the relationships always end."

"No, this time it will work; I can feel it," said Luna.

"Like I said before; you're hopeless romance," said Yuki.

"So tell me Darcy, do you like my eyes?" asked Nicholas in his sexy, prince voice.

"I love them," answered Darcy.

"Excellent," said Nicholas in a singing voice. "What is your question, my darling?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" asked Darcy. "It's Friday after all." Everyone who heard this was a little surprised at Darcy's bold move to ask Nicholas out right away.

Nicholas immediately realized that Darcy was asking him to go out with her. "Well I do have plans for tonight. I will be unavailable. Besides, I just met you. How about you wait a month to give me a chance to get to know everyone a little bit, and then ask me."

"Okay then," said Darcy, looking a little disappointed. "Then can you do something for me?"

"Anything for you, honey as long as it's reasonable," said Nicholas.

"Can you give me your autograph?" she asked.

"Of course I will," said Nicholas with a smile. He pulled out a green pen. "This one will be for you." He signed the piece of paper Darcy handed him. "If anyone wants my autograph, just step on up." Immediately, he was surrounded by girls.

"Wow, looks like you were right, Luna." said Miyu. "She already tried to ask him out. But he turned her down."

"A good thing he did," said Luna as she glared at Darcy as she walked out of the cafeteria. "Nicholas deserves someone better than her."

"Like you?" asked Lucy. Luna nodded.

"Well all I can wish you is good luck," said Nami. "You're going to need it." She finished her lunch. "I think I'll go over there and talk to Cody."

"Yeah, I'll go to," said Miyu. She, Nami, Luna, Lucy, Yuki, and Fay despised of their trash and went on over to Star Flight. Fara just watched them, but especially Luna.

"Tell me Cody, is that you're natural fur color, or did you dye it?" asked Nami.

"Well that's a good question, Nami," Cody replied. "This is my natural color. I got it from my mother." Meanwhile, Luna had gotten Nicholas's attention and told him her name.

"Luna; that's a beautiful name," said Nicholas. "What can I answer for you, my princess?" Luna went a bit red, but kept her cool.

"I was wondering, how did you manage to get to where you are today at being only 19?" asked Luna.

'Well I knew all along that I wanted to be a pilot," answered Nicholas. "At 18 I heard about how the Venom armies were still out there, so I rounded up these guys here to try to clean up the messes that nobody else could. Katt took a bit of searching, and Bill some convincing. But in the end, I had my team, and things went off from there." Suddenly a bell went off.

"It looks like we're out of time," said Nicholas. "We'll be back on Monday to answer more questions." He then spotted Fara getting up from her spot, her back towards him. Nicholas stopped Luna.

"Excuse me, Luna," he said. "Do you happen to know that girl?" He pointed to Fara.

"She's Fara Phoenix," answered Luna. "Why?"

"Nothing," said Nicholas. "Just curious, that's all." He saw her walk out of the cafeteria. _"I wonder…" _he thought. (Whenever a character is thinking something, the words will be in italics). He got up with the rest of his team and left with them, all the while being followed by girls.

X

The rest of the classes were shorter because of Career day, but school still let out at the same time as it always did at 2:50. Although the seven friends usually hung out on Fridays, they couldn't today because Fara had to get to her job. She had to cover for someone else until they could make it at 6:00.

She worked at Heritage Cafe; usually on the other days of the week except Friday, Saturday, and Sunday as her part time job. They co-workers were a mix of males and females of different species. The males wore black shoes, black pants, and white button down shirts, while Fara and the other females wore black heels, knee length black skirts and button down white blouses. They all had their name tags on the front of their shirts.

"Hey thanks for covering me, Fara," said Nathan, a tall pheasant. "I was in a real jam until you helped me out."

"My pleasure," said Fara, as she went back into the locker area of the cafe to get her things. In ten minutes, she was out of the building and driving home in her car. It was 6:30 when Fara got arrived, her family just beginning dinner. They looked up as she came in.

"Hey Fara, you're just in time," said Fara's mother. Stephanie was her name and she worked at insurance. Fara's father, Allen, looked up as well. He worked at Phoenix Corporations, where they design and test all new thrusters; engines, all of that stuff for the military and Cornerian ship industries. He had founded it. But they weren't working right now. They were taking a break while they took care of a more important matter.

"So tell me sweetie, how was career day? Did you see anything that was interesting?" he asked. Fara just rolled her eyes. It seems ever since she became a senior, her dad had been trying to find options for her to do. She didn't see what the big deal was. She still had time to decide.

"Dad, we've been through this. Not everyone at my age knows what they want to do when they get older," she said, a little annoyed. "Besides, I have until the end of the year to make up my mind."

"It never hurts to start thinking now," said Allen. "It will come quicker than you think." Fara didn't think so. It was only the second week of school. Graduation still seemed far away. But she stayed silent as she began to eat. A loud giggle made her look up.

A small baby girl of one month was giggling as her mother tried to feed her. Her name was Grace, and it was interesting to see her growing every day. Although she was older and was beginning to sleep better than when she'd been first born, you could tell from the looks on her parent's faces that they were still sleep deprived.

"Did you give mom and dad trouble today?' asked Fara in a cute voice to the kit. The kit just looked at Fara and giggled some more. Fara took that as a yes. Fara had been delighted when Grace was born. Fara loved her dearly.

"You still haven't answered my question, Fara," said Allen. Fara sighed. She guessed that there wasn't any way she was getting out of this.

"I saw a couple of things that looked okay." She went on to explain them.

"That's good," said Allen.

"However, there was another visitor; or should I say group of visitors that came today," said Fara.

"Who were they?" asked Stephanie.

"A group called Star Flight," Fara replied.

"Huh," said Allen. "Tell me, what did they look like?" Fara did.

"Just as I thought," said Allen. "I know Nicholas McCoy, their leader."

"How?" asked Fara.

"He came to me about a year ago with Ben, Cody, Robert, Wire, and Jazz to my cooperation looking for engines for their ships. It took a week, but he got what he needed and I learned a little about him during that time. I'll never forget him."

"Well, with the way he looks, it's not surprising," said Stephanie. "He sounds like an interesting guy. Don't you think so, dear?"

Fara knew what her mother was trying to get at. Ever since her breakup with her last boyfriend, her mother wanted Fara to get another. "Look mom, I'm not interested in a relationship right now."

"Oh, well that's a shame," said her mother as she fed Grace another spoonful of food. "So what did they want?" Fara explained.

"That's interesting that he would choose Rocket High instead of the academy," said Allen.

"Funny; that's exactly what Nami said," said Fara. The family soon finished the meal. Fara then departed to her room to relax since it was Friday.

X

Latter as Fara was getting ready for bed, she couldn't help but once again think that she was senior. Her school career had gone by quick. She also thought about when she met her friends and what they were doing now.

Fara had met Miyu and Fay in grade school. The three instantly hit it off. The three then met Luna, Lucy, Yuki, and Nami latter in 5th grade. They couldn't figure what had drawn them together, but they all felt that they were supposed to be together. They then entered high school, and at the end of their freshman year, they earned the nickname "Rocket High's Jewels".

As the years passed, the seven spent it at each other's houses, doing stuff down town, and many other things. When one would have a boyfriend, he would instantly become a part of the group. The others always treated him like a brother. That was why the seven had never had an argument over a guy.

Like Fara, everyone except Fay were still not sure what they wanted to do. Fay worked in her dad's mechanic shop. It was no secret that she wanted to be one when she got older.

Fara then thought about Star Flight that had come today. She thought that it would be interesting to travel the Lylat and seeing new things. Her thoughts then lingered on Nicholas. She did think that he was interesting, but felt nothing else then that. But then she remembered the two times he looked at her, especially the first time.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Although she remembered the feeling of common destiny, she shrugged it off. How could it happen when they had only seen each other today? She didn't know where this would go, but she had no doubt about Luna.

She smiled as she thought about Luna's reaction to Nicholas. Fara could tell that Luna liked Nicholas a lot already. Maybe she would get with him. Fara then climbed into bed, unaware that things were about to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

We Will Come Together

Chapter 4: Didn't See This Coming

The weekend passed at its normal pace for Fara despite the fact that she had homework to do. Fortunately, she had her friends to help, since they had homework to do as well.

For Luna, the weekend couldn't go fast enough. Although she did her homework and spent time with her friends, her thoughts were about Nicholas. She just couldn't get the vulpine out of her mind. Everything about him that she had learned and observed about him so far just left her in a daze. He was perfect.

But Monday did come around and it found Fara driving her and Miyu to school. Miyu's car was in the repair shop, so Miyu was thankful that Fara offered to drive her. At least Miyu wouldn't have to take a bus.

As they pulled in, Fara spotted some cars that she didn't recognize. She thought they might belong to some new students. She couldn't have been more wrong. They met up with their friends, and everyone could see that Luna was as jumpy as a Mexican Jumping Bean.

"Luna, I know you're excited to see Nicholas, but you need to calm down," said Nami.

"I know; It's just that I haven't seen him yet," said Luna. "He said he and the team would be here today."

"Well let's get going," said Yuki. "We don't want to be late to class."

The seven then split because they had different classes. Fara, Luna, and Miyu had English for their first class. As they got close to the room, they notice a bunch of girls surrounding the door talking exactly about something.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Miyu as they manage to get through the class. When they walked in, the reason became obvious. Nicholas was in the room talking to Mrs. Lasher, the teacher.

"Oh. My. God." said Luna; one paw went to her mouth. She was speechless. "He's here."

"But I don't recall him saying that he would go to classes," said Miyu. "He must be doing this to begin the process of finding those to join his team. I wonder if the other members are doing the same thing?"

Fara didn't say anything. She just took a look at Nicholas. Today he was wearing sneakers with blue jeans. He was wearing a grey short sleeved shirt that covered the tattoos on his arms. He was still wearing his cross necklace that had the marking on them and his glasses. His gloves were off and his yellow hair was in a ponytail.

Fara also saw Darcy looking at Nicholas, just as speechless as Luna. Fara just ignored it. If Darcy wanted to try to get with Nicholas, then she would. She, Miyu, and Luna took their seats. Next to Miyu, the class president named Nate turned and began to talk with Miyu. They were good friends; but nothing more than that. The bell then rang announcing for class to begin.

"Good morning class," said Mrs. Lasher. "I hope you've had a good weekend. As you can see, we've got a guest here today. Why don't you say hi, Nicholas?"

"It's good to see you today," said Nicholas in his sexy, princely voice. All the girls including Luna gave fan girl squeals. Only Fara and Miyu didn't do anything. Fara just rolled her eyes. Sure Nicholas was interesting, but that was it. Miyu and Nate just looked at each other and shock their heads; not understanding how all the girls could've fallen for the vulpine already.

"I talked with the principal and my team and I got permission to go to the classes that seniors are attending to find the lucky ones who will have the opportunity to join my team after they graduate. I think that this will be a fun year."

He then spotted Fara and gave her a quick smile. Fara blushed slightly, but she had expected this to happen. She figured he would see her no matter what she would do. Nobody else except Miyu saw this.

"Thank you, Nicholas," said Mrs. Lasher. "Now you're homework is due today, so if you would be so kind to get it out and pass it forward to Nicholas." There were a few moments as people passed it up to him. Nicholas handed the pile to the teacher.

"Now class, we'll begin our projects today," said Mrs. Lasher. "Get into your groups. During this time, Nicholas will be coming around. But he told me to tell you that this time it's his turn to ask the questions and to save yours for him latter at lunch." The girls who had crushes on him looked disappointed. With that, the class got to work.

Fara, Nate, Luna, and Miyu were together in a group. Although she was working, Luna couldn't help but look up and glance at Nicholas. She saw him slowly going around each group talking with them. Fara however paid no heed to him.

It happened right in the middle of class when Fara heard a soft musical voice say, "Hello there." She looked up to see none other than the tall vulpine next to her. The other three looked up and saw Nicholas. Luna became a little flustered, but Nate and Miyu remanded the same.

"I see that you're in this class to Luna," said Nicholas.

"_He actually remembered my name_," thought Luna. She blushed.

"I must say, it's nice to finally meet you, Fara," said Nicholas.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" asked Fara.

"Well I asked Luna and she told me," answered Nicholas. "So how about you two?" he asked Miyu and Nate. They told him their names.

"Miyu, huh? That's an interesting name," said Nicholas. He then went on to ask a few more questions. What they were working on, how they did, and how they knew each other. "Don't worry, I've asked this to everyone one. I need this info for latter." Nicholas took notes on paper. When he was finished, he went back to where the teacher was.

Fara just watch him walk off. The entire time, he had stayed right by her, and saw that he had a smile on his face. She really had no idea what to make of him.

X

The next classes for Fara were Biology, Algebra, and History. When the bell rang for lunch, the seven met up and walked to down town. Since it was right next to the school, they had plenty of time to go there, eat, and make it back. They did this every time. The only reason why they hadn't last Friday was because of career day.

They walked into the local supermarket. Most of the students ate here because of the selection of foods and drinks. The place even had a public eatery.

They talked as they made their way down. It seemed that all seven of them had run into at least one of the members of Star Flight. Nami had Cody in her second period class, Lucy had Ben in her third period class, Yuki had Dash in her first period class, and Fay had Bill in her fourth period class. Fara wondered if this was a joke, or something else. How was it that the Star Flight team had managed to get to one of the seven's classes? Fara didn't have time to dwell on it, because Lucy then interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, isn't that them over there?" She pointed to a table. Fara looked, and sure enough, the entire team, including Katt and Amanda were there. They were eating and talking about who knew what.

Suddenly, Nicholas looked up and spotted Fara's group. He beckoned them to come over with a finger.

"Is he actually telling us to come over?" asked Luna, hardly believing it.

"It looks that way," said Miyu. 'Let's see what he wants."

Fara was curious to. Every since she'd found out that Nicholas knew her dad, she found the vulpine a bit more interesting. Now Fara wanted to get to know him a bit better.

The group of girls walked over to the team, and the rest of the members looked up at the new arrivals. "Why don't you seven eat lunch with us?" Nicholas offered.

"Are you sure that the other girls won't mind?" asked Nami.

"Hey they don't know we're here," said Cody.

"Yeah, we made sure to avoid contact with them today," said Ben. "Apparently Nicholas wanted it."

"Why?" asked Luna in a breathless voice.

"Because I remember seeing you seven together on Friday," Nicholas answered. "It's just a strange feeling that I have that you seven are meant to be a part of me and my team's lives."

None of the girls knew what to make of this. "Are you saying that you can see the future and see us on your team?" asked Fara.

"Oh I can't; nobody can," said Nicholas. "The future is always in motion. I think it's more like some common destiny."

"I'm not sure about that," said Fara.

"Are you saying you don't believe in it?" Nicholas asked; a smile on his face. He turned all of his attention to Fara. Fara found it hard to think; his eyes and stare were so entrancing. With an effort she replied.

"I don't believe in it. But I don't disbelieve in it either."

"Is that so?" Nicholas replied. "I wasn't expecting that. So then, are you lovely ladies going to stand or sit?" Catching his drift the group of girls sat down.

"_What the hell was that_?" Fara thought as she placed her food down. The way Nicholas had looked at her just now was exactly like the way when he had first done so. She wondered what was going through the vulpine's mind right now. She looked up and saw Katt, Amanda, and Miyu having a conversation. She also saw Bill talking to Fay, Cody talking to Nami, Dash talking to Yuki, and Ben talking to Lucy. Which meant that left her and Luna to talk to Nicholas.

Fara began to eat, just listening. Luna seemed to really be enjoying herself. But while they were talking, Nicholas glanced over at Fara just eating. It made him feel sad that she wasn't a part of the conversation. Fara then saw Nicholas looking at her.

"Is everything alright, Fara? You've been quite," he said.

"She can be a bit shy at times," said Luna.

"Nothing wrong with that," said Nicholas and smiled at Fara. "But it doesn't help me since there are a few things I wanted to ask you."

"Really?" asked Fara raising an eyebrow. "Like what?'

"Well I was wondering since your last name is Phoenix, are you related to a vulpine called Allen Phoenix?"

"Of course; he's my dad," said Fara.

"Just as I thought," said Nicholas. "Your fur color looks exactly like his. I thought it looked familiar. But why didn't you ask how I knew him?"

"Because after I told him about you visiting on Friday, he told my family and me about you," Fara explained.

"I see; it would appear you and I have something new in common. And that would be knowing your dad." said Nicholas.

Fara then joined in the conversation that Luna was having with Nicholas. Now the vixen wanted to know more about him. After answering the rest of the questions he had for her, she got a chance to ask some of hers.

"Tell me, what do those markings on your cross mean?"

So you noticed those, huh?" said Nicholas. "I can't answer that unless you end up becoming one of the team members. But know this; this is an old artifact that my parents gave to me. It comes from Cerinia."

"Cerinia?" asked Luna and Fara. They weren't familiar with that planet.

"It's outside of the Lylat system," Nicholas explained. "Since it's a long way from Corneria, not too many people here know about it."

"Okay then, what about the tattoos you have on your arms?" asked Luna.

"That's another thing I can only answer once you're a team member," said Nicholas. "But they're more like a reminder about my ancestors. That's all I'm saying."

"So what kind of glasses do you have?" asked Fara. "I didn't think that there were ones that could become sunglasses."

"You're right that there aren't; these were made by me specifically," Nicholas answered. "These are unique. Not only that, they frame and glass parts are made out of the toughest material out there, so it's impossible to break these. You could drop our mother ship on these babies, and they wouldn't break."

"Wow," said Luna, impressed.

Fara just thought about the information that she'd gotten out of the vulpine. His answers had just made new questions. She'd tried to look into the markings and tattoos to find out more info about them last weekend. But she'd came up with nothing. All she could tell is that they look like some kind of tribal or high social markings. But Nicholas didn't look he fitted into either of those categories.

But Fara put those thoughts to the back of her mind as she and Luna continued to talk to Nicholas. Fara found out that Nicholas was a kind and gentle person. He truly was a fun guy to be around. Fara was enjoying herself so much, that time seemed to pass quickly. Before she knew it, the time had come to head back to school.

As Fara and her friends left, Fara couldn't help but look back at Nicholas. He wasn't looking at her; he was talking to the rest of his team mates. Nicholas thought it would be best if he, his team, and Fara's group went back to school together separately. It would probably cause jealousy among the other girls, and Nicholas wanted to avoid trouble if possible.

Fara thought that the time she had spent with Nicholas had been good. She had a funny feeling that this would be the first of many conversations and times spent with the tall, handsome vulpine.

Meanwhile, Luna was watching Fara. She couldn't tell how much Fara had enjoyed Nicholas. After all, she hadn't shown interest in him when he first came up. Fara seemed to be normal. Luna just shrugged it off. She was just happy that Fara hadn't given hints that she liked Nicholas. Luna didn't need another rival for his affections.

X

Fara and her friends didn't see Nicholas or the other males during the rest of their classes. Katt did show up during Fara's sixth period class which was art. Miyu was also in that class and it seemed to Fara that Miyu was already beginning to have a lot of respect for the other feline because Miyu was asking Katt for advice. But soon the bell rang for the last class which was gym. That class went by without incident.

When the final bell rang, the seven met up and walked outside to their cars. Fara then saw Star Flight at the cars she saw this morning. She should've known that the team drove. The seven friends then split with Miyu getting a ride home with Fay because Fara had to get to work.

She headed down to Heritage Café where she worked from 3:15 to 6:30 because it was a Monday. It would repeat on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. When her shift ended, she drove home. It had been an interesting day.

As Fara approached her house, she spotted something she hadn't noticed before. A structure had taken up residence in the abandoned spot at the corner of the street near her house. It wasn't too dark yet, she could clearly see it. It looked like a house, but there were parts that stuck out at odd angles. At the very top, one part looked like that of the Star Flight mother ship's front cockpit.

Fara then spotted their symbol on the side. No mistaking it; it was their ship. But how? She made a mental note to ask Nicholas when she saw him tomorrow. She then pulled into the drive way. Until she was certain, she would keep this to herself. But she knew one thing. She hadn't seen this coming. The fact that Star Flight was staying right next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

We Will Come Together

Chapter 5: Surprise

Tuesday came bright and early and once again it found Fara driving herself and Miyu to school. Miyu would have her car done by the afternoon, so this was the last time.

"Thanks for doing this, Fara," said Miyu as she got in.

"No problem," Fara repaid. "It's what friends are for. Besides, it's not out of my way." Miyu lived right next to Fara, so it wasn't a problem.

Miyu then spotted Star Flight's ship on the abandoned spot. "Hey isn't that Star Flight's Ship? What is it doing here? And why am I just noticing it now?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to ask Nicholas," said Fara.

"Oh, Luna and the other girls at school won't like this," said Miyu. "If it is true, and they find out that Nicholas lives right next to you, there'll be trouble."

"Why would there be?" asked Fara.

"For one thing, they'll be jealous, and second, I think he's into you and not them," said Miyu.

Fara went bright red. "W-What?! That can't be!"

"Why not?" asked Miyu. "I've seen him looking at you."

"Look," said Fara with a deep breath. "He's an interesting guy, that's all. You know I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Miyu stayed silent, but Fara was pondering over the statement Miyu said. Yes, Nicholas had looked at her a few times and smiled, but that didn't necessarily mean that he liked her. Besides, it hadn't been a week yet. Then Fara remembered when he looked at her when he asked if she didn't believe in destiny. She couldn't help remember how entrancing his gaze had been. And that he was good looking…

"_Wait, what am I thinking_?!" Fara thought. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. What was wrong with her? She had just said it; she didn't want a relationship at all. Besides, there was no way he'd want to go out with her anyway. Fara then began to make small talk with Miyu as they drove the rest of the way to school.

X

When Fara, Miyu, and Luna arrived to their first class, Nicholas was already there, but this time just sitting in a corner. Although no girls were surrounding him, they were all looking at him with their heads in their paws or wings, observing him. Fara, Miyu, and Luna took their seats. Fara then took a look at Nicholas.

Suddenly, he looked up and saw Fara looking at him. Fara quickly looked down at her desk, blushing. "_Why did I do that_?" she wondered. Fara noticed her heart was beating a little too fast all of a sudden. But before she could think about that, Mrs. Lasher stood up to address the class, which forced Fara to concentrate on the teacher.

Miyu was the only one who seemed to notice the whole thing that had happened. She had a smug look on her face. She could tell that something was happening to Fara, but Fara didn't realize it. Miyu turned her attention to the teacher.

After addressing the class, the students got to work on their projects. They were to present them Friday, so after today, there would be only two more days to do so.

As Fara was working, she couldn't help but notice that Nicholas wasn't walking around the room. Instead, he was sitting in the corner, just observing and taking notes on a clipboard. Fara then realized that Nicholas was looking at her again. Blushing a bit, she turned her attention back to her work. She didn't see the smile on Nicholas's face.

Luna couldn't help and notice that Nicholas was looking at her as well. When she would take a glance at him, a lot of the time, she found him looking at her for a second or two. Every time he did, she blushed. Then she noticed that sometimes he was looking at another person. He seemed to be observing every girl, but two more often. She glanced and saw that they were Fara and Darcy.

"_I wonder what's with him_?" thought Luna. Could it be possible that he would actually consider Darcy for the team? "_I have to warn him about her; she's bad news_."

X

The rest of the class passed without any more incidents. As the bell rang, Nicholas quickly got up and headed out the door. Noticing this, Fara decided to ask him why he did that at lunch. Fara saw Darcy walk out and thought it was odd that she looked a bit more happy than usual.

"Do you think that Darcy seems more cheerful today?" asked Nate.

"You're right; she does," said Miyu.

"What's up with her?" asked Fara.

"Who knows?" said Luna. She did not say that Nicholas had also been looking at Darcy as well. She figured it would be best to keep it a secret for now. But if Darcy thought she could win Nicholas's heart, that girl was dead wrong.

Eventually lunch came around. Fara and her female friends chatted as they walked to the place where they ate last time. It seemed that Bill, Dash, Cody, and Ben had been in the same class as Fay, Yuki, Nami, and Lucy as they had yesterday. Fara couldn't help but notice that Fay, Nami, Yuki, and Lucy seemed to also be a bit more happy than usual. When she asked, they just shrugged and made no comment.

When they arrived, they found Star Flight pretty easy. Once again they were surrounded by some males and mostly females. And right near the group was Darcy Miller.

"_That little bitch_," thought Luna; eyes narrowing in anger. But Luna didn't want to start something with Darcy; it wasn't worth it. She just got her lunch with the rest of her friends and they found a spot near the gathering. They once again listened to the questions being asked and the responses to them.

Nicholas then spotted Fara and her friends sitting not too far from them. He was aware that each of these girls had enjoyed themselves with his group yesterday. He wanted the groups to get together, but how could he possibly do that without causing a scene? He figured that most of the girls in the school had crushes on him by now. If he tried to approach the seven it could lead to trouble. He wanted to avoid it if possible.

Suddenly he noticed Fara looking at him. He didn't want to call out to her, but it looked like she wanted to talk to him. But how was he going to?

"Are you alright Nicholas?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He saw Darcy looking at him. "You seem to be out of it," she said.

"I'm fine," said Nicholas. He looked up and saw Fara give a jerk with her head to the side. Nicholas kept one eye on Darcy and another on Fara as she got up and began to make her way around a corner of the eatery. When her friends asked her where she was going, Nicholas heard her say that she needed to check something out. He saw her disappear around the corner.

"Will you excuse me a minute?" he asked Darcy, the other girls and his team mates. "I need to check up on something. It won't take me long."

"Okay, but hurry back," said Darcy, giving Nicholas a seductive gaze. Nicholas got up and began to make his way to the corner. Nicholas figured that by now Darcy was trying to get with him. True, she hadn't asked him out again since he told her to give him a month. But it was obvious to him that she wanted to be with him. But he wasn't a fool.

Nicholas had heard some things about Darcy, most of which hadn't been good. He didn't know the full details, but it seemed that Darcy and Fara's group weren't on good terms. There was only one word for her; "Trouble." But for now, Nicholas would keep an eye on her.

Nicholas made it around the corner to find Fara. Fara looked up when she saw him, blushing a bit. But she knew that this was the best way to get the answers she wanted.

Nicholas noticed that Fara was rubbing the back of her right arm with her left paw, and looked a little nervous. But still, he wondered what she wanted.

"So what is it Fara?" he asked, turn his gaze to her. "What can I do for you?"

Once again Fara found it hard to think. She broke eye contact with Nicholas and blushed a little more. "Well…" she said nervously."It's just that I have two questions, but I didn't want to ask in front of all those people."

"Really?" said Nicholas with a smile. "Why is that?"

"Because it will cause trouble if the answer is what I think it is," said Fara looking back at him. "But I have to know; is your ship on the abandoned spot at Flight Street, 180?"

"Yes it is and… Wait, how did you know that?" asked Nicholas. "Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, at Flight Street 177," said Fara.

"Oh that is around the corner where me and my team are living," said Nicholas. "I didn't think I would be living that close to you. Do anyone of your friends live near me to?"

"Just Miyu; she lives next door," said Fara. "So tell me, how is it that a ship that big can fit into such a small space?"

"That's a good question," said Nicholas. "Basically, the ship can transform into a house if we need one. It's certainly better than trying to find a hotel. The ship has its own running water, electricity, and wireless connection, so we don't have to worry about those things."

"How did you get permission to stay there?" asked Fara.

"I got a special permit that will expire at the end of the school year," said Nicholas. "What is the second one?"

"This morning, you left my class room quickly. Why exactly?"

"Simply so I could get to a second period class without getting caught up in a crowd of girls," said Nicholas.

"Now I need to ask you some things. Why did you call me all the way out here to ask your questions?"

"I want to avoid trouble," said Fara. "Most of the girls have crushes on you, and if they find out that I live close to you, it will cause trouble. Especially if Darcy finds out."

"So it is true," said Nicholas. "I heard that you, your friends, and Darcy have had problems before."

"Yes, and with her friends," Fara replied. "Those four, Darcy, Natalie, Kelly, and Erin are all bad news."

"Yeah, I've met Darcy's friends," said Nicholas. "Don't worry. From the moment I laid eyes on them, I knew they were four bad apples. But until I have solid evidence that they are, I'll give them a chance. Just like everyone else."

"I think until the concert comes around, it would be best if you kept this information to yourself," said Nicholas. "People will find out then because that is where it will take place. It's the only area that will work for what I have in mind. Can you keep where we live and where the concert will take place a secret?"

"Sure I can," said Fara with a smile.

"Then shake on it," said Nicholas holding out his right paw. Fara blushed a little. She didn't expect this. "I'm not going to bite," said Nicholas with a smile when he saw her hesitating. Fara then shock paws with him. To her surprise, his paw felt so warm and soft. The handshake lasted only a second, but Fara would've liked it if it has lasted a bit longer.

"Now then, I better get back; my fans will be wondering what has happened to me," said Nicholas. "I'll see you later." He walked away, but Fara just stood there in a daze.

"_What is happing to me_?" she thought. Thinking his eyes were entrancing, his paw warm and soft, and that Nicholas was good looking? What did it mean? Fara felt blush coming on her muzzle and her heart beginning to beat faster. She shook her head vigorously to clear her mind. "_I've said it before; he's just an interesting guy; that's all_," she thought. And that was how it was going to stay that way.

X

Two days later found Fara at Heritage Cafe working her usual shift. She had half an hour left and was taking some trash out. It was beginning to get dark, but not too much. When her shift would be over, Miyu would be picking her up. Fara's car was in the garage for a checkup, and she wouldn't get it back until Friday afternoon.

So far, Fara hadn't told anyone that Star Flight lived next to her or where the concert was being held. Miyu was the only one that knew where Star Flight's house was at. She had spotted Katt coming out of the front door. Miyu and Katt had a nice conversation, but Katt then told Miyu not to tell anyone that they were living there. Miyu promised. She didn't know that Fara already knew this.

After Fara finished the task, she leaned against the wall for a breather. It seemed that things were beginning to get a little hectic since senior year started. It seemed that Fara was having less free time on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. She had to balance her school life and her work life. She wouldn't allow her grades to drop because of her job. And then on top of that, there was the situation with Nicholas.

"I swear, I don't know what's going to happen with him," said Fara. She was so lost in thought, she didn't see a figure walking by her and stopping.

"Well, well," said the figure in a familiar voice.

Startled, Fara looked up to see none other than Nicholas standing right in front of her.

"This is a surprise," said the vulpine. "I wasn't expecting to see you dressed like this, Miss Fara Phoenix."

"_Nicholas McCoy?!_" Fara screamed in her head. She had gone bright red. Mostly due to nervousness and embarrassment, but there was also another feeling that she couldn't identify. Her heart was beating extremely fast.

"Are you alright?" asked Nicholas with concern.

"I-I-um…" said Fara at a loss for words. She could still feel the heat on her face. "I-I think so," she finally said. "_What is he doing here_?!" she thought.

"Oh, if this is a bad time, I'll just be on my way," said Nicholas.

"No, wait." said Fara. "Just give me 40 minutes and I'll explain."

"Ok then," said Nicholas. He watched Fara go back into the cafe.

X

Fara was completely nervous when she emerged from the cafe in her school clothes. She thought Nicholas might have left. But he was still standing outside in the same place.

"Oh, you're dressed normally now," he said.

"Y-you're still here?!" asked Fara nervously.

"I wanted to be sure that the waitress that came out was you," said Nicholas. "Tell me, why are you working in a place like this?"

"Fine, come with me," said Fara, leading Nicholas to the parking lot where Miyu would pick her up. They leaned against the wall near the entrance of the cafe.

"Yeah, so this is my part time job," said Fara, waiting for Nicholas to laugh or something. But he didn't.

"I see," he said. "Do you do this every day, or only some days of the week?"

"Only on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from 3:15 till 6:30," Fara replied. Nicholas turned his head to look at her.

"Besides your family, does anyone else know about this?" asked Nicholas.

"Only my friends," said Fara.

"If you think I'm going to laugh, I won't," he said. "There's nothing wrong with being a waitress at a cafe."

"Really?" asked Fara turning to him.

"Yeah," said Nicholas. He looked up into the sky. "After all, it's not forbidden to have a part time job while going to school. Plus I've got respect for people who have jobs where they have to serve the public."

"You do?" asked Fara.

"All because when I was in school, I was a bagger at a grocery store," said Nicholas. "So I kinda know what it feels like."

Fara just stared at Nicholas. She never would have thought he would have had a part time job like that.

"But I'm glad I did run into you, because there's something we need to talk about," said Nicholas. Fara blushed a little.

"What exactly?" she asked.

"Do you remember our groups got together and I said that we should head back to school separately to avoid trouble? Well, I've been thinking; we should do things like that more often."

"But I thought you said you wanted to avoid that with the other girls at school," said Fara.

"I did," said Nicholas. "But I realized during that time we spent together, that my team enjoyed spending time with your friends. And I enjoyed spending time with you and Luna." He turned his face to her and gave Fara his entrancing gaze and a smile.

Fara blushed a bit more. Why was her heart beating so fast just now? She looked away from him. "But what happens if Darcy and the others try to hurt us?"

"Fara…" said Nicholas, and placed one paw on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up at his face. "I realize now that my team being with you and your friends is more important than that. Because the rest of my team mates have actually stated that they want to. And if someone tries to threaten you or harm you, I'll be there to protect you, Fara."

Fara blushed harder and swallowed as she looked into Nicholas's eyes. Her heart was beating fast again. Could it be…?

Suddenly Nicholas turned his head and saw Miyu pulling up. "I take it that Miyu is here to pick you up because I don't see your car here." Miyu got out of hers and walked up to the two foxes.

"Sorry I'm late Fara. I got caught in some traffic and…" she stopped as she saw the scene. She saw Nicholas's paw still on Fara's shoulder. "Oh… am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all Miyu," said Nicholas as he turned his whole body around to face her. "We were just talking, that's all. Anyway, I'll see you two latter." He walked over to his car, got in, and drove away.

Fara just stood there in a daze watching Nicholas go; her heart still beating fast and blush still on her face. Nicholas's paw had felt warm and soft on her shoulder. If only he had remained in that position for a little longer.

"Fara? Are you in there?" asked Miyu waving her paw in front of Fara.

Fara jumped, and came out of her trance. "Yeah… I'm fine."

Miyu just smiled. "Let's get you home."

On the way back, Miyu didn't say anything. She figured it would be best to let Fara think to herself. But Miyu could tell that Fara was being changed by Nicholas.

During the entire ride, Fara was deep in thought. She just couldn't get the vulpine out of her mind. His entrancing gaze, the way his paw had felt when they shock on the deal, the way it felt on her shoulder. Then there were his looks, his smile, and how he stated that he wanted to spend time with her. Fara felt blush come onto her muzzle again, and her heart beating faster than normal.

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice that Miyu had pulled up to her house. Only after Miyu said something did Fara get out of the car with her stuff.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" said Miyu.

"Sure," said Fara. She turned around slowly and walked into her house. When she entered into the dining room, she saw that her family was beginning to eat.

"Welcome home, honey" said Stephanie, and indicated the plate with food at Fara's spot. Fara sat down and began to eat. Allen looked up from feeding Grace.

"How was work and school today?" he asked.

Fara didn't answer at first. All of the things that had happened today that involved Nicholas went through her mind, and she blushed again. "Yeah, both things went fine."

She looked up at Grace who let out a giggle. Fara smiled at her. Sometimes life was easier when you were just a baby. It would be a long time before Grace would go through the sometimes hard times that high schoolers went through.

"That's good then," said Allen. "Did you see Star Flight today?" Fara simply nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked her mother, worried. "You're usually the chatter box."

"I am, I'm just a bit tired tonight," said Fara. The family finished their meal, and Fara went up to her room.

Fara found it hard to concentrate on her homework that night, but somehow she managed to get through it. Nicholas kept popping up in her thoughts, which was distracting. After laying it aside, she got up and began to prepare herself for sleep.

As she was getting into bed, she was still trying to figure out what was happing to her. Why was it that she blushed and her heart beat very fast with the actions Nicholas did? She then thought back to when he saw her in her work uniform. She remembered that there was a third feeling. She realized now that it was something she hadn't felt in a while. Not since her breakup with her last boyfriend.

"_Could it be_?" she wondered. It didn't seem possible, yet it might be. Could it be that she was falling and developing feelings for the tall, handsome leader of Star Flight? Only time would tell. She lay down, surprised at how tired she was. She was soon asleep. This day had been one big surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

We Will Come Together

Chapter 6: Meeting and Discovery

When Fara woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm, she didn't feel herself. Something seemed off. As she turned the alarm off, she tried to remember what had happened yesterday. Then it all came back; Nicholas, the actions he had done, and what she had come to realize. It made her blush hard.

"_Can I really face him today after the stuff that happened yesterday_?" she wondered. But she didn't have time to dwell on it; she had to get ready for school. But as she did, she couldn't help but think of Luna. By now, Fara knew that Luna had a crush on Nicholas. It might even turn to love. If that happened, things could get really complicated between her and Luna.

Fara managed to get out of the house ready to go, when Miyu showed up. They exchanged greetings but mostly stayed silent the entire ride. Fara was making it obvious that she wasn't in a mood to talk right now. Miyu gave her respect, but couldn't help but wonder what was going through the vixen's mind.

Fara's brain was in overdrive trying to prepare herself mentally for the day. She would try to act like her normal self around Nicholas. She was still unsure about her feelings for him. But she had to keep this a secret; especially from Darcy and Luna.

When Fara, Luna, and Miyu arrived at their English class, Nicholas was once again in the room. But this time, he wasn't looking at anyone; he was busy looking at something on his clipboard. But as soon as they entered, he looked up and smiled at them. Fara and Luna both blushed, and looked away shyly. But Miyu just gave Nicholas a small nod with her head, not wanting to call out to him.

When Fara got to her spot, she saw a folded piece of paper on her desk. On the top of it was a typed message. It read, "Do not read this until you're in a location by yourself Fara." Fara wondered who it could be from. Since it wasn't handwritten, she couldn't trace it back to the writer. Luna noticed it as well.

"A note for you?" she asked. "I wonder who gave it to you. Maybe a secret admirer."

Fara then looked up at Nicholas. He gave a small nod with his head. Fara knew in that moment somehow that he was the one who had given it to her.

"I wonder why whoever wrote this wants Fara to open it in private?" asked Luna.

"He probably wants to make sure that there won't be any trouble with other guys," said Miyu. "After all, we know that most of them want to go out with Fara." She gave Fara a look that made Fara blush.

"_Could she already know_?" thought Fara. But at that moment the teacher got up and addressed the class. Fara had to focus now; the day had come for the class to do their presentations. During the entire time, Nicholas just took endless notes on his clipboard. He joined in the applause at the end of each one, but Fara thought he clapped a bit harder at the end of hers than the others. But Fara put that thought in the back of her mind.

X

Second period found Fara in her Biology class that she didn't share with any of her friends. She figured that now would be a good time to look at the mysterious note. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, but they weren't. She took it out and unfolded it. The words where hand written in green.

"Fara, I know that I said that our groups should hang out. But let's not try it until Monday of next week. Mondays are known for being the start of something new, so that would be a good time to try. If you want to ask me questions today, I think that will be okay. Next Monday, my team and I will invite you to sit with us during lunch when we see you. Only then should you approach us. I also forgot to tell you last night that if you or Miyu need or want anything, just come over, and my team and I will help. Finally, I want you to know that my team and I will be busy tonight and the weekend. But after that, if you and your friends want to come over, you can. I look forward to seeing you more. Nicholas."

His name was in his autograph signature. Below that there were two phone numbers. Below them was some more writing. "The top number is the number for the ship; the second is for my personal phone. If something comes up, call me."

Fara just stared at the note; blush coming on to her muzzle. Nicholas had just given her his phone number and stated that she could come over to his place already. What should she do? She took another look around the class room. Nobody was even looking at her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly put the note away. But when she did that same question came to mind. Should she take up his offer? She still didn't know him that well, and was still unsure of her feelings for him. At that moment, the teacher called the class to attention, and she had to concentrate.

When lunch came around, Fara and her friends saw Star Flight once again surrounded by a crowd. It was amazing that the students could keep coming up with questions for the team. But after they finished eating, Fara went with her friends to ask some to Nicholas. Darcy noticed Fara when she came. But she just shrugged off the observation. Darcy figured that Fara was curious about the team, that was all. She let it slide.

X

Saturday morning came and Fara was at loss at what to do. Sure there were chores and homework to do, but those activities wouldn't take up the entire day. She was thinking when Allen interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me Fara, but I've been meaning to ask you something," he said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Tell me, isn't that Star Flight's ship on the abandoned spot around the corner?"

Fara's heart seemed to stop. She didn't think he would notice that quickly. "Um…. Yeah, that's right," she said nervously.

"Oh, then maybe I should go over there and say hello," said Allen.

Fara blushed. She didn't think it would be the best time right now. Not because they were busy, but because until Fara knew that her feelings for Nicholas were real, it would be better if her dad didn't go over. "I don't think that's a good idea right now. They're busy."

"Oh, then maybe another time," said Allen unaware of the blush on his daughter's face. Fara breathed a sigh of relief. "_That was too close_," she thought. Maybe she should go out for a walk to clear her mind. It seemed like a good idea. After telling her dad, she went out and about the neighborhood.

X

The rest of the weekend, Fara was able to keep busy and Monday came as usual. Nicholas was in her English class as usual, but when she got to Biology, he was there to. Fara just stared at him in shock when she saw him.

"_What is he doing here_?!" she thought, blush coming on her muzzle. This had to be some kind of joke. But now that she thought about it, he did say that he and his team would be going to other classes. But for him to choose this one, another one that she had was like a one in a million chance. Fara glanced over and saw Erin, a jaguar looking at Nicholas with a dreamy look.

"_Damn, I forgot about her_," Fara realized. This meant that she had to be extra careful. If she gave something away, and Erin saw it, she would go straight to Darcy. And the trouble would begin.

Luckily Fara was able to keep her cool, and lunch came around again. Before they went into the place where they ate, the seven friends had a group huddle. Fara had shared with them about trying what Nicholas said on the note. The other six were for it.

"Now remember, just act cool and to not make a scene," said Nami. "We'll just wait for the team to invite us over to join them."

"And if someone tries anything, we'll help each other," said Yuki.

"Paws in for luck," said Lucy. They did so and walked in.

They found Star Flight sitting in the middle of the eatery surrounded by a group again. But it seemed to be smaller than before. Nicholas looked up and saw the seven getting their lunches. He turned and nodded to his team mates on his left and right. They nodded in return. Nicholas had told them beforehand that they were going to try this. Everyone was ready.

When the seven were done getting their food, Nicholas got the crowd's attention. "Now then, it's time for some special guests to make their way over to us." This got the girls silent. Who could they be?

Fara and her friends got closer to Star Flight's table. "I personally invited them to eat lunch with us today, and they have come." He looked up and called to Fara: "Would the Seven Jewels of Rocket High come over?" Every girl surrounding them turned in shock to see Fara and her friends come over and sit next to Star Flight. Fara and Luna blushed a little as the seven sat down.

"Before you say or do anything, I want to make it clear; they are our guests and if you try anything, I will be angry," said Nicholas. His eyes became dangerous. They had a look that said not to try him. The other girls didn't say anything. Some were in shock. Others didn't know what to think. But some, including Darcy and her friends, began to become furious. How could the members and especially Nicholas be into these seven? Did they give themselves to them? With that, the crowd dispersed.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Natalie, a feline like Katt, but with orange fur. "How did those seven get Star Flight to be interested in them?"

"Never mind that; what are we going to do?" asked Erin.

"Right now I'm too angry to think," said Kelly, a Mountain Lion.

"Same here," said Darcy. "But I'm going to find out. Honestly I don't care about the other members except for Nicholas. Nobody else is going to get him, but me." She could tell that Luna had fallen for the vulpine, along with every other girl. And as for Fara, Darcy saw her blush when Nicholas looked up at her as she had sat down. It seemed to Darcy that Fara was beginning to fall for the vulpine. "_If those two bitches think they can get Nicholas, they got another thing coming_," she thought.

X

Meanwhile Fara's group and Team Star Flight were talking and laughing. Fara and her friends seemed to be in higher spirits than usual. They saw the other girls leave, including Darcy's group, and it made them happy.

The seven learned even more about the team; the home worlds of Katt and Bill, but also a few of the other member's interests. And Star Flight got to know the seven a bit more as well. But soon the time came for them to head back to the school. But they went as one big group.

As they were coming back, they got a lot of stares from the students, but they didn't care. They were in their own little world and still talking. They then separated.

When the final bell rang, Fara got into Miyu's car, and Miyu took Fara to her job. Soon Fara was at the cafe working her usual shift. Then at 4:00 the door opened up. Fara went up front to greet the customer. To her shock, it was Nicholas.

"Why are you here as a customer?!" she asked, totally nervous.

Her boss, a grey furred vixen named Misa also saw Nicholas come in along with two of the other waitresses.

"Oh my…. this guy…" the first one whispered

"He's so cool and handsome!" whispered the other one. They both blushed. Nicholas spotted Fara.

"Oh, there you are Fara," said Nicholas. Fara didn't speak; she was blushing.

"Are you supposed to just stare at customers, Fara? I've never worked in a place like this, but I don't think that's how it goes," said Nicholas with a smile. Fara snapped out of her trance and lead him to a table. Because it was a little chilly today, Nicholas ordered a glass of hot, spiced apple cider. After Fara brought it to him, she walked off; unaware that Nicholas was watching her. Misa walked up to Fara.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she whispered. "He's been staring at you the entire time!" Fara went bright red as her heart went into overdrive.

"W-what?! My boyfriend?! No he's not!" She didn't yell it out loud. Nicholas sat there for an hour just slowly sipping his delicious drink and watching Fara. He then left some credits (the currency of the Lylat) on the table and left.

"_He's finally gone_," thought Fara. "_I hope this doesn't happen again._" But she was wrong.

The next day, he appeared in her second period class again. Fara didn't mind that. Their groups hung out at lunch again; this time, only a few girls came up and asked questions. Then at 4:00 at the cafe, Fara looked up and saw Nicholas, Cody, Bill, and Ben sitting at a table having hot drinks and talking; a different person had shown them to a table.

"_He's back and this time he's brought some of his team mates. Doesn't he realize that people are starting to notice him_?" Fara wondered. Misa walked up to her.

"I knew it!" she whispered to Fara. "He's into you!"

"Huh? Into me?" Fara whispered back. The question didn't make her blush; it had caught her off guard. She then looked at Nicholas who looked up at her and smiled. Fara blushed.

Next day, the same things happened at school as on Tuesday, but this time Nicholas brought the rest of his team mates that hadn't been to the cafe. Fara wondered how long Nicholas would keep this up.

Thursday was a normal day; the members of Star Flight were now in two of the classes that the seven had, and lunch conversations where going smoothly. Fara wondered why Nicholas didn't bring up her work place yet. But then when she was at the cafe later, Nicholas arrived with all of his team mates except the robots. Fara couldn't take it anymore; she had to ask him.

After taking the team to a table she turned to Nicholas. "Just how long to you plan on keeping this up?"

"I don't see why it should be a problem," he answered. "There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about, and the food and drinks here are good. I think this might become my team's little routine Monday through Thursday."

Fara made no comment but instead took their orders.

X

Yes, it had been an interesting week, but Friday was about to become the most freaky. Throughout the week, Fara was beginning to get stressed. Balancing her job, school work, and this thing with Nicholas was beginning to catch up to her. Nicholas could tell on her face that she was driving herself into a corner.

When Fara woke up on Friday, she could insanely tell that something was off. She didn't feel her normal self. As she got ready, she actually coughed a few times. But nothing happened as Miyu got them to school, but not without the occasional coughing. When she got there, her friends noticed.

"I'm fine," she said when they asked her. With that, they headed to their classes.

When she, Luna, and Miyu got to English, Nicholas saw Fara and knew something was up. As they took their seats next to Nate, he went over. "Are you alright, Fara?" he asked with concern.

"Yes," said Fara looking down, embarrassed. But then she coughed again.

"You know," said Nicholas, "I've seen you working hard at school and work. But you need to loosen up a little or something bad might happen."

Suddenly Fara felt weak and began to fall out of her chair. Nicholas caught her with one paw. "That was close. Are you alright Fara?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly, with blush coming on her muzzle. She straitened herself out.

"That's good," said Nicholas and walked off.

Luna just was watching the entire time, not saying anything. Was something happing to Fara? Luna couldn't tell.

Darcy had also seen the whole thing. The look on her face said it all; she was furious. She knew she must act. And Darcy knew the perfect time and place to do it.

X

As Fara's classes went on, Fara began to feel worse. It felt like she was getting sick. Sometimes it happened to her; when she worked too hard without taking it easy, she seemed to catch colds more easily. "_It seems to have happened again_," she thought. But trouble was coming for her.

After third period class, there was a 10 minute break period. Darcy and her friends decided to act then. They found Fara at her locker leaning against it and not looking well. Her friends weren't around, and neither was Star Flight. They walked up to her.

"Well Fara, looks like you're having a tough time," said Darcy. Fara looked up and closed her eyes. She didn't need this now. Any other time, she could take care of herself when it came to Darcy and her friends; but she was getting sick. She was weak this time around.

"I don't see Nicholas around. Tell me, has he stopped seeing you? I thought you gave yourself to him, you slut."

"What are you talking about?' asked Fara. She was angry, but couldn't muster up the energy to sound so.

"Why else would he be interested in a girl like you?" asked Kelly. "That's the only reason why he's hanging out with you."

"That's not…" Fara didn't finish as she coughed.

"Yeah, don't say anything," said Natalie. "Darcy is the only one worthy of Nicholas; not you!" She shoved Fara into the lockers.

"People like you shouldn't even be in school; you're a disgrace!" said Erin. Fara couldn't say anything. Her whole body hurt because it was more sensitive than usual.

"Well now, what should we do with you?" asked Darcy, reaching out to Fara. Before Darcy made contact, another paw shot out of nowhere knocking hers back. A second one pulled Fara close to his body.

"Don't think you girls can give Fara a hard time just because I choose to hang out with her instead of you and that she's beautiful and you're not," said Nicholas in a harsh voice.

Fara's eyes widen in shock as she blushed. "N-Nicholas!" the other girls said as they took some automatic steps back.

"Are you alright?" asked Nicholas to Fara. He then turned to the other four. "Beat it," he said, dangerously. His eyes were like icy daggers and had an angry fire to them. The message was clear; "Don't mess with her." Darcy and her friends ran. Nicholas turned back to Fara, and put one paw on her forehead and noticed it felt warmer than usual. "I think you're sick," he said.

Fara didn't answer. She felt the muscles underneath his shirt and thought that they felt nice. Her heart was beating steadily. She felt she could stay like this forever.

"I'm sorry Nicholas; I couldn't defend myself," she said.

"It's alright," said Nicholas. "But I knew something bad might happen to you. It makes me worry about you."

I'm sorry I did," said Fara. "Can I stay like this?"

Nicholas's eyes softened as he replied with a smile, "Sure. But this isn't the right place for you to recover. I need to get you home. Do you have a phone?" Fara nodded and got it out of her front pants pocket. Nicholas found Miyu's number and called.

"Hello?" Miyu's voice answered after a few rings.

"This is Nicholas, Miyu. I need you to come by Fara's locker."

X

Miyu was there in two minutes. "What happened here?" she asked.

"Fara has come down with something. I need to take her home. Can you tell her other teachers that Fara won't be there?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, leave it to me," said Miyu. "But what about her car? She's supposed to get it today from the garage."

"I'll have one of my crew members get it," said Nicholas. Miyu then walked off to leave the two foxes alone.

"Can you walk Fara?" Nicholas turned to the vixen still in the same position. Fara nodded slowly. With a little help from Nicholas, they made it outside. They got stares from students, but Fara didn't notice them. She was too sick to care. Nicholas ignored them.

When they reached the student parking lot, Fara stumbled and Nicholas caught her again. Fara let out a series of coughs.

"Yeah, you do sound sick," said Nicholas. "Can you make it to my car? It's not too far."

Fara just shook her head. She couldn't find the strength to walk anymore. "Guess I have no choice but to carry you," said Nicholas. He picked her up easily. Normally, Fara would have been bright red and saying it wasn't necessary. But she just leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck; eyes closed. She couldn't help but notice the fact that Nicholas was strong; strong enough to carry her easily. And she fitted right into his arms; as though she was made to do so.

Nicholas quickly arrived and put her on the passenger side. He got in and began to make the drive home. He quickly made a call to Cody and told him to pick up Fara's car and that he might be staying at Fara's house for awhile. Nami would drive him there, and then he would bring it back to Fara's house. Nicholas also told Cody not to tell anyone of Fara's friends about this just yet. Cody said that he wouldn't.

After he hung up, Nicholas took a look at Fara just resting as much as she could. Despite the fact she coughed, Fara looked so peaceful. With a smile, Nicholas turned his attention back to the road.

Soon, he pulled up to the house where Fara lived. He got out and went to the passenger side. He carried Fara to the door. After standing her up, he rang the door bell. Fara had told him before hand that her parents were home. So Nicholas knew that people where inside.

Allen was in the middle of some work when he heard the ringing. He got up from his desk and headed to the front door wondering who it could be.

"Should I get it, Allen?' he heard Stephanie calling from Grace's room.

"I'm already there," he responded. He opened the door and to his shock he saw Nicholas standing there supporting his daughter who was coughing. He didn't know what to say. The fact that he hadn't seen this vulpine in a year only to find him holding onto his daughter was something he wasn't expecting.

"I'm very sorry for intruding like this, but Fara's sick," said Nicholas with a smile. "I brought her home from school."

"O-oh, right," said Allen.

"Anyway, I'll be taking my leave," said Nicholas. He thought Allen didn't want him here.

"Wait," said Allen. "I think you should come in. I just wasn't expecting this."

"Okay then," Nicholas replied, and came into the house with Fara. "Should I take Fara to her room or should I go to the living room?"

"I think I can make it from here, Nicholas," Fara said. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, just try to take it easy," said Nicholas. Fara did manage to get to her bed and was now beginning to shiver. She got under the covers and was soon asleep.

Meanwhile, Allen had taken Nicholas to the living room. "Can I get you anything?" Allen asked.

"Just some water from the sink," said Nicholas. Allen got up and left and was back in a couple of minutes. "Thanks," said Nicholas as he took the glass from Allen. "I've been meaning to come over here for a bit, but I didn't think it would be happing this way." He took a gulp of water.

"Yeah, I figured you might be paying a visit since I heard you lived a few doors down," said Allen. Stephanie walked in.

"I finally got Grace down for a nap, and…" she stopped when she spotted Nicholas."Allen, who is this?"

Nicholas looked up at the vixen. She looked a lot like Fara, but was obviously older. Nicholas figured this must be her mother.

"This is Nicholas the leader of Star Flight."

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Phoenix, Fara's mother," said Nicholas. They shock paws.

"You can just call me Stephanie, hon. You don't have to be so formal," said Stephanie. She took her place by her husband.

After that, the three got into a conversation. Allen asked the usual of Nicholas; how his team was doing, how long he would be here, all that stuff. It seems that Fara had been right about those facts when she told her parents. Then Nicholas asked how things were going with the company. It seemed that things were going smooth.

"So tell me, who is Grace?" asked Nicholas.

"She's Fara's one month old sister," said Allen.

"Oh, I didn't realize that Fara had a sibling; I bet Grace is a cutie."

"She is; Fara loves her a lot," said Stephanie.

Nicholas looked up at the clock; it now read 1:00. Time had gone by quickly. As though to announce it was lunch time, Nicholas's stomach growled.

"I guess it's lunch time; Will you be staying?" asked Allen.

"If it's alright, I guess I could," said Nicholas. "I don't have anything better to do."

"We'd be delighted," said Stephanie. They heard some noise coming from the top of the stairs that lead to the second floor. They looked up to see Fara standing right there and looking into the living room.

"Nicholas?" she asked groggily. "Why are you still here?"

"Why are you out of bed?" Nicholas asked. "You need your rest."

"Because I'm hungry," said Fara and she slowly made her way down the stairs. She made it to the couch and took her place next to Nicholas. She grabbed a blanked next to her and wrapped herself up in it. "After that nap, I feel a bit better."

"Just don't push yourself," said Nicholas. Stephanie got up and went to Grace's room. "Anyway, your parents invited me to lunch, so I accepted. My teammates know where I'm at, so no worries there."

"So what would you like?" asked Allen. "Don't worry Nicholas; you're our guest. You don't have to prepare your food." Nicholas looked like he wanted to say otherwise, but he let it drop.

"I guess soup is fine, since I bet Fara wants some," he said. "What ever you make her will do the trick."

Allen got up and went into the kitchen to make vegetable noodle soup. Nicholas turned to Fara. "Your parents are nice. I think they think I'm alright."

Fara gave him a weak smile. "Of course they do; anyone would." Stephanie then came into the living room with Grace. Nicholas looked up and saw them.

"So this is Grace? She's a cute one," said Nicholas as he took a look at the kit. The kit seemed to look like Allen, but had her mother's fur which was a lighter orange than Allen's. The kit then spotted Nicholas and began to reach out towards him letting out a giggle.

"I think she wants you to hold her," said Stephanie. She handed Grace to Nicholas. When they made contact, Nicholas got that feeling again, like the time when he first saw Fara. A sense of common destiny. He had a gut feeling that like Fara, Grace would become a part of his life as well. But he quickly focused on the kit.

"I didn't think that at one month, she would be this active, or giggling," said Nicholas. Grace looked up at him, quite infatuated with him. Up till now, she had never seen anyone with hair before. She reached up and managed to grab his ponytail.

"And she's quite strong to," said Nicholas wincing a bit, but chuckling. Fara gave a weak laugh, but had to stop to cough. She turned away to avoid giving Grace what she had. Nicholas managed to get his hair out of the kit's paw and sat her down on his lap. "Is she an unusual case?" asked Nicholas.

"Yes she is," said Stephanie with a smile. "Normally babies aren't like this at one month old, but Grace is different."

"Well she's certainly like my younger brother; he was quite like her when he was that age. According to my parents," said Nicholas. He then went on to explain that his younger brother named Lucas had been born when Nicholas was three years old. So he didn't remember too much of his brother's life for the first two years. He then told a couple of funny stories involving himself and his brother. During that time Allen came back with the soup; one bowl for everyone, and Nicholas handed Grace back to Allen so he could eat. Nicholas finished by telling them what Lucas was up to now.

"I guess overall it's nice to have a sibling," Nicholas concluded.

"Do you miss him and your family?" asked Fara.

"I do. I miss them that I want to see them. But we have video chats once a week unless something comes up. My brother is 16 though; he's got his own life. I don't see him as often as my parents, but I do occasionally on the chat screen."

The time now read 3:15. Nicholas had already told Cody to tell Fara's friends that Fara wouldn't be able to hang out with the other six tonight. But they understood.

"Say what about Fara's car?" asked Allen. "Is someone going to pick it up?"

"Yeah, my team mate," said Nicholas. "He should be here in three… two… one…."

And then they heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. They looked out the window to see Cody get out and begin to walk back to the ship. "And there you go," said Nicholas. He went on to explain who Cody was to Fara's parents.

"I think now is the time for me to get home; I've got things to do," he said as he got up.

"But…" said Fara. She didn't want him to go.

"Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow," said Nicholas.

"If that's the case, then okay," said Stephanie. "It was good to meet you."

"Likewise," Nicholas responded. He got up and went out the door. He had hardly taken two steps out on the lawn when he was stopped by Allen.

"Before you go, I want to say thank you for what you did for Fara today," said Allen.

"It's my pleasure," said Nicholas.

"Look, I know it's none of my business but I'm wondering…. Did you do this because you're dating her?" Nicholas let out a chuckle.

"No, I'm not," he said. "The reason I am is because Fara is like my sister. That is why. But don't tell her I said that. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked up the street that lead to his ship.

X

That night Fara was doing some thinking about what had been happing as of late. She realized now that Nicholas was so much more to her. Him saying he'll protect her, how natural it felt for him to touch her, the way she fitted perfectly into his arms, his looks, everything. Her heart beat was slow, but strong as she realized why she didn't want him to go. She had heard about that situation in books and seen it in movies, but she didn't think it would happen to her.

She knew that it would cause problems with Darcy. But she could take care of herself, and would have Nicholas to help her. As for Luna, she would deal with it when the time came. Her life had become stressed. But now it could go back to normal. Now that she knew.

Nicholas to Fara was more than just someone to hangout with. He was someone she wanted to be with and to love. Because Fara now knew that she had fallen in love with the tall, handsome leader of Star Flight. It had happened when they first made eye contact. Fara had experienced love at first sight but hadn't realized it. Now she could get her life back on course. His face was the last thing in her mind before she drifted off into sleep.

Author's notes: That was the longest chapter I'd written. But now things have taken an interesting turn.

-Co-lord 44


	7. Chapter 7

We Will Come Together

Chapter 7: More Visits, Asking, and Homecoming Week

Nicholas woke up Saturday morning with a yawn. When he looked over at his clock on his bedside desk it read 8:00. He didn't think he would be waking up this early since last night had been movie night for Star Flight. Stretching with a yawn, he got out of his bed and shock his head a couple of times.

Taking off the gym shorts he wore as sleep wear, he put on some jeans and a green shirt over the under shirt tank top he wore. Since it would be colder today than yesterday, he went with a long, sleeved one. Putting on his glasses, watch, and necklace, he stepped outside of his room and listened. Nobody else seemed awake.

"_Just my luck; everyone else is asleep_," he thought. He made his was downstairs to the kitchen trying to figure out what to do today. He knew that yesterday he told Fara he would go back to her house. Nicholas knew that Fara would want that, and so would her family. But they might still be asleep; especially Fara since she was sick. He grabbed some power bars and fruit. He didn't want to eat too much in case Fara's parents offered him breakfast. After having his food, he washed it down with a vitamin and caffeine pill. His team mates couldn't understand why he didn't drink coffee. But Nicholas had never gotten use to the taste. So he took a different supplement to get him awake in the morning.

Going to the bathroom in his room, he brushed his teeth and got ready. He didn't take showers in the morning; he took them before going to bed. It seemed to make more sense to him to do it then to get rid of the sweat and filth that had accumulated on him during the day. He stepped out at 8:30, and decided to take a walk while waiting.

Just as he was about to turn the corner that lead down the street that Fara and Miyu's houses were on, he saw a female lynx coming out of Miyu's house to get the morning paper. He stayed back; only just watching her. She retrieved the news and turned back to the building; unaware that she was being watched. Nicholas was able to get a good look at her. She looked a lot like Miyu; from the pattern of spots on her fur to the color. Nicholas figured out that this must be Mrs. Lynx, Miyu's mother. He knew that soon he might meet her. But now was not the time.

After Miyu's mother went back into the house, Nicholas continued on his walk.

X

He returned a bit latter to his ship and found the rest of his team mates, including the robots in the dining room having breakfast. They looked up when they saw him.

"Up early as usual Nicholas," said Katt holding a mug of coffee. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well for one thing, we need to go to the store," said Ben. "We're running low on certain foods and items."

"I need to check our money and bank statements today," said Amanda. Being one of the smartest members of the group, she was in charge of that.

"We need to return the movies back to the rental store," said Cody. "Then there's the thing of looking over the notes we're all taken so far. I say that we're close to eliminating some people."

"Do you have to put it that way dude?' asked Bill."It sounds like a tournament or something."

"What about you?" asked Dash to Nicholas.

"I was thinking of going over to Fara's house and seeing how she was doing today," he replied. He had told them everything that happened yesterday to the team. "I did say that I would."

"Just hope the other girls, especially Luna doesn't hear about this," said Katt, with a wink. "They'll be jealous."

"As far as I'm concern, the female body at Rocket High is an army I can take care of with just a look from my eyes," said Nicholas. He had told his team about the incident Fara had with Darcy and her friends. The rest of them figured that he had given those four his "evil look." It was scary enough to scare normal people.

"Anyway, I'll head on over; they out to be up by now," said Nicholas, and went back out the door.

X

When he did arrive at Fara's house, he was surprise to see Miyu already there just about ready to ring the doorbell. He called out to her, "Miyu, what are you doing here?"

Miyu turned and saw the vulpine standing behind her. "That's my line," she said with a smile. "I'm just here to see how Fara's doing."

"Yeah, same here," said Nicholas as Miyu rang the doorbell. A couple minutes later, Allen opened the door. He didn't expect to see both these two.

"Miyu and Nicholas; both of you together is a surprise."

"I thought Miyu might come over; after all, I know that she's been friends with Fara since childhood. Is Fara up yet?" asked Nicholas.

"Yes, she is; come on it," said Allen and lead the two into the dining room. Sure enough Fara was, along with her mother and sister. Fara looked much better today. It seemed she was well on her way to recovery.

"Oh, both Nicholas and Miyu came," said Stephanie. Fara raised her head to see the two. She got a wide grin on her face. Grace looked up and saw Nicholas. She seemed to get very happy at the sight of the vulpine.

"Good morning Fara and Stephanie," said Nicholas. "And there's the little cutie." He went over to Grace's booster seat. "How are you today Grace?"

Her response was to spit the binkie in her mouth onto Nicholas's forehead. He took a step back, and clutched the spot with his paw. "Ow," he said, but it was hard to say, because he was laughing. The females and Allen were to, but Grace's laugh was the loudest of all.

"I didn't expect that to hurt," said Nicholas with a smile. He picked up the binkie from the ground and placed it back on the table. "So how are you today, Fara?"

"Much better than yesterday," said Fara with a smile. "But even more so now that Grace has done that and that you're here."

"I guess it happened to you again," said Miyu as she took her place at the table. She knew Fara got sick easily when she pushed herself too hard.

"Do you both want any breakfast?" asked Stephanie. "There's still some left."

Miyu had already, but Nicholas helped himself. His eyes widen as he ate the French toast that was on the table. "Wow, this is good; who made this?"

"I actually did," said Fara. It made her happy that he liked it.

"Wow, I'm impressed Fara," said Nicholas turning to her and smiling. Fara just looked down at the table, embarrassed.

Miyu didn't end up staying to long since she had to get back to her house. Before she left, she asked Nicholas to come with her for a minute. He followed her out to the front lawn.

"Okay, Miyu. What do you want?' asked Nicholas.

"Look, I'm going to ask it straight out. I appreciate what you've done for Fara so far. But it seems to me that you're treating her more than a friend. Are you in love with her or something?" Nicholas just chuckled.

"I can understand why you would think that," he said. "Her father had a similar question yesterday. But it's not like that."

"Then why?"

"It's because Fara is like my sister; that's why. Now, I'm going back." Nicholas turned around and went into Fara's house. He didn't see the smug look on Miyu's face.

"_A sister? Yeah, right. It's more like he is in love with her. He just doesn't know it or wants to admit it._" Miyu turned around and headed back to her house.

X

Fara was back to normal by Monday and able to drive herself to school. Nicholas had come by on Sunday as well. While she did her homework, Nicholas helped around the house. Looking after Grace, cleaning, or what ever needed to be done. Fara smiled as she remembered him being Grace's playmate. She could tell that her baby sister already was into the vulpine. And Nicholas seemed to enjoy her. He'd explained that he was good with babies and little kids.

Fara pulled up into her spot at the student parking lot. She got out and met up with her friends and Star Flight. They did this now every day before heading to class. Fara couldn't help but notice that Fay seemed to be a bit more into Bill than usual. And the same thing applied to Nami when she looked at Cody, Lucy to Ben, and Yuki to Dash. The other guys had run into them during the weekend and had a nice talk with them and their parents. Fara couldn't be sure, but maybe these four were beginning to really like these guys.

They went to their usual classes, and Fara couldn't help but notice the look that Darcy gave Nicholas. It seemed to be a scared one. Fara didn't blame her; after all, she had made Nicholas mad. Smiling, she turned her attention to her English teacher.

When they met up at lunch, they talked manly about homecoming week, which was coming up. The themes for the days of the week had already been chosen with dress-up between the guys and girls. Monday would be pirates versus ninjas with the boys as pirates and the girls as ninjas. Tuesday was tie-dye day where you wore anything that matched that category.

Wednesday was mythical day where it would like the students had stepped right out of the pages of a book. Thursday was rappers versus rock stars with the guys dressing as rappers and the females dressing as rock stars. Friday was spirit day and homecoming court. The students would dress in the school colors; green and black. Since there was to be an assembly, classes that day would be shot.

"I think this is going to be fun," said Yuki.

"It will be since my team and I will be allowed to be involved," said Nicholas. The girls stopped eating; they weren't expecting this.

'Wait, what do you mean by that?" asked Nami.

"Simple; we got permission from the principle to participate," said Cody.

"Apparently most of the students gave request for us to be allowed to during this and other school events," said Nicholas. "So the principal allowed us. We got the call from the school yesterday."

The seven went silent for a bit. That meant that Star Flight would also be involved with Planet Day (The equivalent of Culture Day), the talent show, and Prom.

"We figured that it would be a good idea so that the seniors could have their last year be their best. And for the other students to remember this year fondly," said Nicholas. "But then we also received news that my team and I are on the list as princes and princesses to represent the senior class for homecoming."

"You're joking!" said Luna.

"I am not, my dear," said Nicholas smiling at her. "But this is also something that the students wanted. But now I have to be careful; because when girls find this out, they're going to ask me."

Fara just ate and took this information in. She knew that Nicholas was the only guy she wanted to go with. She figured she'd better ask him before some other girl asked him.

X

One week before homecoming, Nicholas's predications came true as it seemed that every girl seemed to get shyer around him. Not so much with the other males, but it was noticeable. The sheet with the list of people for princes and princesses had come out and Nicholas's name was on there along with his team mates. It came as a surprise to the others when Fara's name appeared as well.

"I'm not," she said. "Ever since my sophomore year, I've always been on the list."

The votes were soon written down. Now all the students could do was to wait until the assembly on Friday where they lucky ones would be announced. Only during the dance would the king and queen of homecoming be crowned.

When the group met up at lunch, things were quite interesting. "I knew that this would happen," said Nicholas. "It seems I've been asked 20 times just today to go with someone to the dance."

"Damn, that's more than me," said Bill. "I've only been asked five times."

"I don't really care if I get asked," said Amanda. "I think it still will be fun if I go with my team. Having a date is nice but isn't necessary."

Fara and Luna didn't say anything; the gears in their brain were turning. Luna wanted to go with Nicholas to homecoming; but she didn't know that Fara also wanted that. They figured that they'd better ask him tomorrow.

X

The resolve to do so intensified during the break when Nicholas met up with them during that time. Suddenly Darcy came up to them. She completely ignored the other two as she focused all her attention on Nicholas.

"Nicholas I've been looking for you," she said batting her eyelashes at him. Nicholas put on his friendly face, but he was on guard. He hadn't forgiven Darcy or her friends for what they had done to Fara. Until he knew what she wanted, he would be polite.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, his eyes closed and smiling. Fara and Luna glared at Darcy, but she didn't notice them.

"It's been a month," said Darcy. "So I was wondering if you would go to homecoming with me?" Nicholas's expression changed instantly.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in a dangerous voice. Darcy realized instantly that he was angry. "Do you honestly think I would want to go with you after the crap you and your friends did to Fara?"

Darcy's eyes widen in shock. "But I thought…."

"You thought that I would forget or forgive you? Or you hoped?" Nicholas asked with his scary look on his face. "I'm letting you know right now that I won't nor plan to ever go out with you or your friends. I'd rather do so with anyone else. You four make me sick. Let's go, Fara and Luna." With that, the three turned around and walked away.

Darcy was in shock. Her friends walked up to her; they had seen and heard the whole thing. But Darcy's shock began to turn to anger towards the vulpine. He had rejected her, and nobody got away with it. "I'm going to make that bastard pay. Nobody turns me down."

X

Fara and Luna were in good spirits when the group met up for lunch. Nicholas had put Darcy in her place. But now they had to ask him why he did. Nicholas told the whole thing to them and everyone else.

"Wait, why would you reject her? What did she do to Fara?" asked Yuki. Then Nicholas told them what had happened the day Fara got sick, including taking her to her house.

"The nerve of her; now I see why," said Nami.

"I know," said Fay.

"To make a long story short, her parents invited me in; I couldn't say no," said Nicholas. "I also met Grace which was a delight." He didn't say though that he had visited more than once. He had told Fara and Miyu to keep it a secret; he didn't want Luna or anyone else to know.

Luna just listened. She had seen a picture of Grace and knew that she was cute. But she felt relieved that Nicholas had only entered because he didn't want to seem rude to her parents. Fara then got up.

"Nicholas, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure Fara," said Nicholas. He sensed that she wanted to say something to him privately. "Excuse us a minute; this won't take long." They got up and went around the corner near the eatery. Luna just looked after them curiously. What did Fara have to say to Nicholas that she couldn't say in front of everyone else? She had to know. Looking around to see if nobody was noticing her, she slowly got up and began to make her way to the two foxes.

"So what's up?" asked Nicholas. Fara began to go red. Why did she have to now?

"So…. I…. was wondering if maybe…." she was getting more and more nervous by the second. "If you…" Nicholas nodded to encourage her. "If you… if you…. would go to homecoming with me?" she said the last part very fast, wanting to get it out. She waited for his response. He was silent for just a second. But then he broke out into a smile.

"Of course I would love to Fara," he said. "It would be my honor."

Fara breathed a sigh of relief as her face returned to normal. It hadn't been as hard as she thought. But then she remembered. "Wait, I thought you said you had been asked like 20 times already."

"I have been, but I told them that I wasn't going," said Nicholas. "I could tell that they were disappointed."

"Then what made me different?" asked Fara.

"The fact that I'm pretty sure Darcy and her friends will be there," said Nicholas. "After what happened to you, I want to make sure they don't try anything while you're there. But another reason is that I would rather spend the night with you."

Fara's heart went into overtime as she looked into Nicholas's eyes as she blushed. Could he have the same feelings for her to?

"However, I think it would be best if we tried to make it obvious to everyone that we're just going as friends," said Nicholas. "We don't want people to get the wrong idea."

Fara nodded. "I understand," she said.

"But is it allowed? I'm not a student here."

"I have to fill out a form first; it's no big deal."

"Then it's settled," said Nicholas. "We'll go together to homecoming." A sound suddenly made the two foxes look up to see Luna. She had heard the last sentence. She had a hurt look on her face and tears were beginning to come to her eyes. She ran.

"Luna! Wait!" shouted Fara and tried to follow her, but was stopped by Nicholas.

"Leave this to me," he said and took off after the she wolf. He quickly caught up to her and stopped her. "Luna, wait!" He saw that tears were coming down her face. "I'm sorry, but did you want me to go to homecoming with you to?"

Luna didn't say anything, but nodded. "I'm sorry," said Nicholas. "I'm sorry that Fara beat you to asking. But I had to say yes to protect her."

"What?" asked Luna. Nicholas explained his worry about Darcy and her friends.

"That's why I said yes," said Nicholas. "We're only going as friends, nothing more than that."

Luna felt much better when she heard that. She wiped her tears. "Yeah, sorry I overacted."

"It's alright," said Nicholas, "But sometimes you win and sometimes you lose in life. Next time there's another dance, just ask me before Fara does. And because this happened, I'll make it up to you."

"How?' asked Luna.

"During our concert, I leave a special spot at the front row for you so you can see us clearly. I'll even let you attend our practices."

"Really? You mean it?" Luna couldn't believe it.

"I do," said Nicholas. Luna was so happy she gave him a hug. It startled Nicholas, but he gave her a small hug back. Luna stepped back and let go.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Nicholas.

"I'll still go and if someone asks me, I'll be their date," said Luna.

"That's good," said Fara as she walked up. She had heard the whole thing, and thought that Nicholas was nice for what he did. He was doing what a friend would have done.

"Let's get back, everyone's waiting for us," said Nicholas. They made their way back.

X

Over the rest of the week, the members of Star Flight were being asked to go out. To the group's surprise, the very same male jaguar from before asked Katt if she wanted to go with him to homecoming just as friends. His name was Kyle and was 18, so it wouldn't be too weird. Katt accepted to his joy.

Although the other males of the team got asked, they kept during them down. Nicholas had an especially hard time.

"I'm sorry, but I've already got a date," he said for the hundredth time. The girl looked disappointed, but wasn't giving up.

"So then will you go out with me?" Nicholas raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected her to ask that. With a sigh, he told it to her straight.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." The girl began to tear up. "It's not you, it's me. I've only just got out from a bad breakup; having one is the farthest thing from my mind. And I'll be leaving at the end of the year. I would just have to go through that crap again. I'm sorry."

The girl said she understood, but was still heartbroken. "_It's how things are,_" Nicholas thought as he went on his way. He didn't plan on telling Fara and Luna yet. They would know in time.

Star Flight kept coming to Heritage Cafe as usual to Fara's joy. She learned from their conversations that Bill was planning to ask Fay, Cody asking Nami, Dash asking Yuki, and Ben asking Lucy to the dance as friends. Fara just smiled when she heard that. She planned to let them tell the girls.

When they were asked, they did accept with delight. They hadn't told anyone yet. But the truth was that they wanted to go with them. Fay was developing feelings for Bill; Nami was developing feelings for Cody, Lucy for Ben, and Yuki for Dash. The rest of the girls would learn in time.

Later on, Miyu got asked by Nate if she would go with him as friends. He had done this before, and Miyu accepted. Luna also got asked by a coyote named Dave. She said yes to him as well. With that, the seven had dates.

X

The weekend found the girls including Katt and Amanda at the department store to find dresses for the dance. They were all pretty excited, even Amanda despite the fact that she hadn't been asked. Nicholas said that they would take turns dancing with her so she wouldn't get too bored.

The guys also went shopping for outfits as well. When they were done, they all went back to their homes to prepare for next week because it was homecoming week. A week full of dress up and to see the princes and princesses. It was going to be fun.

X

Monday came and it was interesting to see the students. The five guys of Star Flight along with Kyle, Dace, and Nate had seemed to really outdo themselves; they really did look like a crew. Cody has dressed up as a low ranking sailor with a bandana, stripped tank top, and shorts. Ben appeared the same, but Dash, Bill, and Nicholas looked more majestic since they dressed up to show they were higher in rank. Dash looked like he was the steerer of the ship, Bill looked like the first mate, and Nicholas looked like the captain. Kyle, Dave, and Nate dressed up as though they were the ones that fired the cannons.

The seven girls however looked like they were a squad; since they looked the same, but were in different colors. Nicholas thought Luna looked the best. Her long hair coming out form the black face masked that covered her head and mouth seemed so cool. Amanda and Katt made an excellent addition to the group. Due to school rules, nobody could bring weapons that day or Wednesday.

Tuesday looked like everyone had bursted into a rainbow of colors due to the sheer amount of tie-dye clothes. On mythical day, the whole group decide to dress up as people found in a castle. Ben dressed up as a jester along with Lucy. Dash dressed up as a messenger boy. Cody and Nami dressed up as blacksmiths. Yuki and Miyu dressed up as stable hands. Dave, Kyle and Nate dressed up as leather makers. Katt, Fay, and Luna dressed up as ladies in waiting. Bill dressed up as a noble lord. Fara and Nicholas dressed up as a king and a queen. All the students thought they really did a good job.

Thursday came, and Fara thought that out of all the male students, Nicholas fitted the category best. With his long hair under a cap, baggy clothes, gloves, and necklace, he really did look like a rapper.

When they went to lunch, they talked about the week and how fun it had been so far. But what they really were looking to was Friday. During first period class, both Nicholas and Fara had received a note; but they decided not to share with the others to surprise them.

"So how does the homecoming court go?" asked Bill.

"First the sport teams and clubs come out and our introduced. Then there's a few performances and then the princes and princesses are announced," said Fay. The votes had been taking Monday and had been counted by Wednesday. Now the whole school was waiting. Everyone who was chosen would have a song playing in the background that would be picked by them. Star Flight and Fara had theirs already picked just in case.

"What if you're in the assembly? Where do you go?" asked Dash.

"If you are, you'll be in the area where the lockers are," answered Yuki. "Are you in it?"

"Maybe he is and maybe he's not," said Nicholas. "But I know how and what's going to happen."

"Oh? How?" asked Fay.

"I can't tell you, or it will ruin the surprise."

"I want to know," she said.

"I'm not going to tell you," said Nicholas in a teasing sing song voice.

"Come on; tell me!" said Fay. Nicholas shock his head. "Then tell me something at least."

"Okay, our three robots will be here spray painted in the school colors," said Nicholas. That seemed to satisfy Fay for now. They went back to talking, wondering how the assembly would go.

X

At last Friday came, and the whole school was excited as they wore green and black. Some had really outdone themselves; even going so far as to spray painting their faces. But the most green and black were Robert, Wire and Jazz.

Classes were shorter because of the assembly. When the last bell rang early, everyone hurried to the gym. The freshman, sophomores, juniors and seniors sat in their designated areas. Lucy, Yuki, Fay, Nami, and Luna were joined by Katt, Dave, Kyle, and Amanda. The males of Star Flight and Fara told them that they would be in the assembly but wouldn't say what they were doing. So instead, the group of girls and two guys got seats near the ground so that they could clearly see them. Miyu was with Nate to help him while he announced the events. The robots where at the very front with the teachers, Robert holding a camera. That way he could get a clear shot when Nicholas and the other males came out. When everyone was settled, Nate spoke into the mike.

"Alright Rocket High! Welcome to homecoming court!" Everyone roared in enthusiasm. They knew that this was going to be unlike any one they had been to. "And with me is Miyu Lynx to help me."

"That's right, Nate," she said into another mike. "Now let's hear it for our sport teams!" One by one they came out and then the clubs. Then they took their spots in the front row of the bleachers.

"Now the time has come for a special performance by the Five Bad Boys; Come out here!" said Nate. From the corner of the gym that lead to the locker rooms, came Nicholas, Cody, Bill, Dash, and Ben as they ran. The six girls along with Dave and Kyle in the bleachers were surprised at this. Not what they had been expecting.

The five were in the clothes that they had been in this morning and looked the same. They were wearing black jeans and green short sleeved shirts with sunglasses; kinda like people from the hood. Nicholas however wore his necklace and black fingerless gloves. They took their positions in the middle of the gym while the students cheered. Robert began to film them.

"Now then, it's time for you to show us your dance!" said Miyu as she hit the play button on the CD player. Immediately the five broke into the dance moves as the song Crank That (Soulja Boy) began to play. Fara was watching them from the shadows. She had never heard this song before. Some of the other students, including her friends didn't as well. But there were some that did. They yelled when they heard the song.

**(Yoooouuuu!)**

**Soulja boy I tell 'em**

**Hey I got a new dance fo you all called the soulja boy**

**(Yoooouuuu!)**

**You gotta punch then crank back three times from left to right**

**(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh)**

**Soulja Boy off in this oh**

**Watch me crank it, watch me roll**

**Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy**

**Then Superman dat oh**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch**

**Soulja Boy off in this oh**

**Watch me crank it, watch me roll**

**Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy**

**Then Superman dat oh**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch**

**Soulja Boy off in this oh**

**Watch me lean then watch me rock**

**Super Man dat oh**

**Yeah watch me crank dat Robocop**

**Super Fresh, now watch me jock**

**Jocking on them haterz man**

**When I do dat Soulja Boy**

**I lean to the left and crank dat thing**

**Now you**

**I'm jocking on you, I'm jockin' on you**

**And if we get the fightin'**

**Then I'm cocking on you, then I'm cockin' on you**

**You catch me at yo local party**

**Yes I crank it everyday**

**Haterz get mad cuz**

**I got me some Bathin' Apes**

**Soulja Boy off in this oh**

**Watch me crank it, watch me roll**

**Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy**

**Then Superman dat oh**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch**

**Soulja Boy off in this oh**

**Watch me crank it, watch me roll**

**Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy**

**Then Superman dat oh**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch**

The whole gym was going crazy as the students moved to the beat of the song. They were impressed with the five who were doing the moves. Fara was liking this song along with her friends.

**I'm bouncin' on my toe**

**Watch me super soak dat oh**

**I'ma pass it to Arab**

**And he's gon' crank it up fo' sho'**

**Haterz wanna be me**

**Soulja Boy, I'm the man**

**They be lookin' at my neck**

**Sayin' it's the Rubberband Man, man**

**Watch me do, watch me do**

**Damn, damn**

**Let it to, let it to**

**Nope, you can't do it like me**

**Doe, so don't do it like me**

**Fool, I see you tryin' to do it like me**

**Man that thing was ugly**

**Soulja Boy off in this oh**

**Watch me crank it, watch me roll**

**Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy**

**Then Superman dat oh**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch**

**Soulja Boy off in this oh**

**Watch me crank it, watch me roll**

**Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy**

**Then Superman dat oh**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch**

The five just kept it up; they hadn't missed a single step. It was thanks to the weeks of practice that they had put into learning the moves and getting them right on top of everything else they had to do.

**I'm too fresh off in this oh**

**Watch me crank it, watch me roll**

**Watch me crank that Roosevelt**

**And super soak that oh**

**Super soak that oh**

**Super soak that oh**

**Super soak that oh**

**Super soak that oh**

**I'm too fresh now watch me do**

**Watch me shuffle, watch me do**

**Watch me crank that Soulja Boy, now Superman do **

**Superman do it**

**Superman do it**

**Ahh**

**Soulja Boy off in this oh**

**Watch me crank it, watch me roll**

**Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy**

**Then Superman dat oh**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch**

**Soulja Boy off in this oh**

**Watch me crank it, watch me roll**

**Watch me crank dat, Soulja Boy**

**Then Superman dat oh**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me you**

**(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch**

The song was coming to the end and you could tell from the five's faces that they had gotten it perfectly and that they had enjoyed doing it. The last lyric played

**ahh you**

As soon as the song was over, the whole gym let out a huge roar. Fara, her friends, Dave, Kyle, Nate, Katt, and Amanda clapped and yelled the loudest. The guys who had done it showed it all on their faces; they were thrilled. Saluting the crowd, they rang back to the corner that lead to the locker rooms.

"Beautifully done!" said Miyu. "Now the time has come for our next performances!" Fara went back to get ready when she would come out. Meanwhile in the gym the usual versus games were going on; were teachers would go against students. It didn't matter who really won since it was all in good fun. But now the time came to announce the princes and princesses of homecoming. The gym went dark.

First the music that the students picked began to play. Not the whole thing; just parts of it. After a few seconds a spot light would come on in the other corner of the gym to reveal the winner. The boy would then go to the center of the gym with a rose to present to his princess. Then she would come out and be giving the rose. The guys were dressed in suits or tuxes and the girls were in dresses. After the underclassmen were done, the moment came for the senior ones to be chosen.

So far, none of Fara's friends, Dave, Kyle, Katt and Amanda had seen Fara in any of the performances. They then realized that she must be one of the senior princesses. But Miyu spoke into the mike which caused them to focus on her. "Now presenting, the seniors!"

One by one they came out, but Fara wasn't seen yet. Then some music began to play. Fay and Miyu along with most of the students recognized the song that was I Gotta Feeling. The spot light came on and showed none other than Nicholas. He was in a black suit with black pants and black shoes. His tie was a light green to bring out the color of his eyes. His gloves were off, and was holding a rose in his right paw. He went to the center of the gym among the applause of the people present.

Then more music began to play. Fay and Miyu knew this song well; it was one of Fara's favorites. The song was Lights and the spot light came on to reveal none other than the vixen herself. She was dressed in a black dress that went to her knees. It had small green flower designs on it. She was embarrassed, but happy at the same time. Everyone thought she looked beautiful.

She went to Nicholas and accepted the rose from him. He had a huge grin on his face; they had both known since they got the notes saying that they had won. The whole school burst into applause. But the loudest was Star Flight, Dave, Kyle, Nate, and Fara's friends. Luna was among them. She knew the reason why Nicholas was doing this and knew they we're just friends. Besides, what Nicholas said he would do for her to make it up to her was enough to make her be happy for Fara.

The only one in the audience who wasn't was Darcy. Her eyes went wide with shock; she couldn't believe that these two had actually won. Her shock became rage. She would make them pay at the dance. But she went unnoticed by the rest of the crowd.

"This is your homecoming princes and princesses, give them a hand!" said Nate.

X

After the assembly, Nicholas and Fara changed and met up with the others, including Nate, Cody, and Kyle. They thought that this had been an excellent homecoming week. Then they all went to their homes, ready for fun Saturday night.


	8. Chapter 8

We Will Come Together

Chapter 8: Homecoming Dance

Author's notes: Because of one word, this chapter has an M rating and one line in the lyrics of one of the songs had to be changed

X

The tickets, flowers, and clothes had been bought; everyone was ready to go. The dance would take place at 8:00 that night, but some people could hardly wait.

The group decided that since they were all going together as one, they may as well meet up at Fara's house and have photos taken there before heading out. The parents would be there to see them off.

Although Fara had plenty to do, she still was nervous about tonight. But then she remembered that Nicholas would be with her; that's all that mattered. Whenever she began to worry she would think of him, and it would go away. What could possibly go wrong?

But soon the time came for the young species to make their way over to Fara's house. Dave, Kyle, and Nate decided to wait for the boys from Star Flight since they decided to change inside their ship. Katt and Amanda had already gone to Fara's house to change with the other girls. At around quarter till 7:00, the males came out.

The guys were dressed in suits that were different shades of black expected for Cody. He had gone with a white tux and silver color tie. This was because with his natural fur color, if he would go into the somewhat darkened room, he would pretty much disappear. The only other one that stood out was Nicholas. He was wearing the same suit he had worn at homecoming court, but his hair was different. It was in a ponytail, but braided. Taking the bouquets for their dates, they made their way over to Fara's house.

As they were walking Nicholas thought back to the video chat he had made to his parents. Lucas was out with friends tonight because it was a Saturday, but his parents were home. Nicholas had shown them what Fara looked like, and they thought that both she and Nicholas couldn't be luckier. Though Nicholas said he wasn't interested in dating, they thought that she was perfect for him.

Nicholas also knew that Cody, Dash, and Ben had done the same with their parents. They had shown the pictures of Nami, Yuki, and Lucy to them so that the parents would know what they looked like. They thought that it was nice that the three had become friends with three wonderful girls.

The boys approached the house and noticed the amount of cars that were there. Although only a few of them would be driving everyone, the parents except for Miyu's needed to somehow get there. Only Dave's and Kyle's weren't there since they didn't know the others too well.

"Here we go," said Nicholas turning to the others with a smile. He rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, it was answered by Allen.

"Good evening, gentlemen. You all look nice, especially you, Nicholas."

"Thank you Mr. Phoenix," said Nicholas as he and the others stepped in. Allen took them to the living room where the parents were. For the guys who hadn't met them, they went over and introduced themselves. The adults were dressed up a little nicer than usual since it was a special event. Grace was there to, dressed up, and sitting on the lap of Stephanie.

Fay's father named Ted was a somewhat tall collie with brown fur. Her mother named Alice however was white like her daughter, it was easy to see where Fay got her fur from.

Chad Lynx, Miyu's dad had blue eyes like her, but had darker fur color. It was from her mother, Dianne Lynx, that Miyu had gotten her fur color. It was funny to see that Dianne too had an earning on her left ear to.

Lucy's parents weren't there because Peppy was with Star Fox. And her mother, Vivian had passed away when Lucy was little. She had done a video chat with him before hand and had managed to show him what Ben looked like. It seemed from her father's reaction that Ben seemed alright.

Kagetora, Yuki's father was a powerfully built snow monkey. His daughter had inherited his fur color which was grey. Sakura, her mother on the other hand, had white fur and the same green eyes that her daughter had.

Kyo, Nami's father and Tohru, Nami's mother both had brown fur. But it seemed that Nami took after her mother. When the guys saw her, it was like looking at an older version of Nami

Michel McCay, Luna's father was a tall wolf with dark, grey fur with the same cerulean blue eyes that his daughter had and powerfully built. But Luna looked a lot like her mother named Janie. They were both just about the same height, had the same silver blond hair, even the white at the end of their tails was identical.

After the introductions were made, Allen went to check up on the girls to see if they were ready. He came out a few minutes later saying that they wanted to come out one by one. Amanda came out first in a green dress. Her hair had been styled for the night.

Katt came next. She was in a bright orange dress that went well with her black and tan fur. She walked over to Kyle, who couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful.

Fay appeared after Katt. She was in a pink dress that reached her knees and it went well with her white fur. Nicholas raised an eyebrow; he hadn't expected her to look this good. Bill didn't say anything as Fay came to him. Like Nicholas, he wasn't looking for a relationship since he would be leaving at the end of the year. He didn't have any feelings for Fay. But he did think that she looked nice.

Lucy came, and went to Ben. She was wearing a light tan dress with pink lines as the border of the outfit. Ben, like Nicholas and Bill was in the same wing; not wanting a relationship. But he still thought she looked pretty in general.

Miyu appeared in a lighter orange dress than Katt to bring out the color of her fur. It had just one strap around her right shoulder. Not quite a two string, not quite a strapless dress that went down to her knees.

Nami was next and came out in a longer dress that was white with golden trim at the borders. It went perfectly with Cody's outfit. Cody smiled, but didn't feel anything for Nami. He to wasn't looking for a relationship. But he thought that she looked beautiful for the dance.

Yuki came out in a red wine colored dress. She went over to Dash and they both smiled at each other. But Dash was the last guy on the team who didn't want a relationship since he would be leaving at the end of the year. Now the question was who was coming? Fara or Luna?

Fara was the second to last one. Nicholas couldn't help but grin as Fara was in the black dress with green flowers on it. She was wearing a lovely green, sparkling pendant around her neck to bring out the color of her eyes. She smiled at him as she thought he couldn't look more handsome. And he would be with her tonight.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Fara," said Nicholas. She blushed but smiled back.

"Thank you," she said as she took her place besides him.

Luna was the last one. In a cerulean blue dress that brought out her eye color, the strings went around the neck to leave the top of her back exposed. Her hair had been styled and was in a ponytail. Holding the hair in place was a braid that had a blue flower on it. She took her place next to Dave.

First came individual photos, and then together photos. The last one was a group one, with everyone's arms around their dates except Amanda who didn't have one. Nicholas, Ben, Dash, and Cody knew that they would have to send these to their parents. But after that, the large group got into the cars and drove off to the school.

X

They arrived right before 8:00 and walked into the building. Presenting the tickets to the people at the entrance, each person made his or her way to the voting booth to vote for the king and queen of homecoming. Then they made their way to the cafeteria. It was the ideal location. Since there was carpet for flooring, the girls could take off their shoes and have a comfortable surface to place their bare feet on, and big enough to hold the entire student body. The DJ station that would play the music was near the middle of the area. The thrones where the king and queen would be crowned were stationed on one side of the cafeteria.

The place was already crowded with other students and lights were going through one last check run. The large group of friends made their way towards the DJ and waited. You could see from the looks on their faces that they were excited. The DJ soundly spoke into the mike.

"Now Rocket High, are you ready to get your grove on?" The students responded with a loud cheer. 'Alright, let's get started!" He began to play the music. Nobody else but Star Flight knew that they had been allowed to choose the tracks for tonight. So they knew what to expect. The song Just Dance came on. Most people recognized it. Luna was especially happy; this was one of her favorite songs.

The lights flashed in time with the beat as Nicholas and the other males of Star Flight began to break out in dance. Fara just watched Nicholas in amazement at his moves. But she should have realized that he was a good dancer. Seeing her looking, he beaconed her with a finger. She joined him and took his paws. Dancing in a fast and upbeat way, the two foxes spun across the space.

The other dates of the other four had also joined them. The guys did most of the work, the girls didn't need to do a thing. You could tell from their faces that they were having fun.

When the song ended, it was quickly replaced with another, not quite as fast, but certainly not a slow one. Letting go of Fara's paws, Nicholas did more dance moves to show off to her. Fara just moved with the beat and watched Nicholas with a smile.

The lights shinned around the students and Star Flight. The music was coursing through their veins; controlling them. The students thought that the way the songs flowed was well done. The way it went from fast songs to slow ones and back to fast was perfect.

The only type of song that wasn't on the list of songs was any hip hop or rap songs. The reason was that the members of Star Flight didn't want any grinding to go on with their dates since they were going just as friends.

When the first slow song came on, Fara wrapped her arms around Nicholas's neck; just like she had when he had carried her. She laid her head on the vulpine's chest and closed her eyes. She was in heaven right now. He placed his arms around her waist as they slowly rocked back and forth. Everywhere, other couples were doing the same thing.

But trouble was going to happen, for Darcy and her friends spotted the two foxes from the upper level of the area. Her look said it all; she was furious at the two.

"Follow me." They walked out of the area towards the utility closet nearby. Evil smiles came onto their faces. This was the chance for pay back against the two.

Meanwhile, the others were taking a break and having punch to cool down. Nicholas turned to Fara. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, smiling at him. It was easy to tell that she was having the time of her life. The song stopped, and everyone turned to see the principal, Mr. Banner at the DJ station holding an envelope. He was a German shepherd in a fine black suit.

"Having fun tonight, students?" he asked. He was met by a loud cheer. "Well the votes are in, and I'm pleased to be the one to announce the king and queen of homecoming." He took the results out. Everyone went silent.

"This year's homecoming king and queen are…. Nicholas McCoy and Fara Phoenix!" The students cheered loudly, but the loudest were their friends. A spotlight shown down on the two foxes as they got up from their seats. Arm in arm they walked over to Mr. Banner; Nicholas grinning, and Fara hiding her face due to embarrassment. Nicholas chuckled as he saw her face; it was bright red.

They made their way to the thrones, where Nate, being the student class president placed Nicholas's crown on top of his head, before putting on Fara's tiara. They held paws and waved as cameras took their picture to remember this moment. After a bit, they got up so that they could dance to the next song. The DJ put on the song and it was the one that Fara had chosen for homecoming day. The lyrics boomed out as the two foxes danced around the room, surrounded by their friends and the other students.

**I had a way then losing it all on my own**

**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown**

**And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat**

**And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine It when I'm alone**

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**

**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**

**Calling, calling, calling home**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine It when I'm alone**

**Home**

Fara just looked into the vulpine's eyes as if she was singing the song to him. She knew the lyrics by heart; this was one of her favorites after all.

**Noises, I play within my head**

**Touch my own fur and hope that I'm still breathing**

**And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept**

**In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**

**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**

**Calling, calling, calling home**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**Home**

Nicholas couldn't help but look at the vixen and smile. Although he saw her as his sister, he was glad that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

**Yeah, hee**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Light, lights**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**

**And dreaming when they're gone**

**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**

**Calling, calling, calling home**

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**Home, home**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Home, home**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

**Light, lights, lights, lights**

The song came to an end, and the two foxes came to a stop in sync with it. The people around them cheered at the great performance.

"Now would the Five Bad Boys get out on the floor!" said the DJ. Nicholas just smiled at Fara as he and the other four went to the center of the cafeteria. By now their overcoats were off because it was getting hot. The DJ. put on Crank That (Soulja Boy) and the five did the dance for the students. Some actually joined them, because they knew the moves themselves. Fara and her friends just watched them with smiles.

That song also came to an end, and by now, Nicholas needed a break. He rejoined Fara at the thrones with some punch. They just watched their friends dancing.

Meanwhile, Cody who was twirling with Nami suddenly spotted Darcy and her friends on the upper level of the cafeteria. They were carrying containers of something. He couldn't see what they were. "Excuse me a minute, Nami," he said; he had to tell Nicholas.

He made his way over to the thrones where the two foxes were sitting. Fara didn't notice him, since she was looking at Fay dancing with Bill. But Nicholas saw Cody approach. "Cody, what's up?" Nicholas asked.

Cody gave a jerk with his head towards Darcy's group. He then went back to Nami. Nicholas looked up and saw them as they made their way in front of the thrones on the upper level. He pressed a small button on the right frame. He was able to zoom in and see that they were carrying some things that looked like paint containers. Nicholas watched them as they grabbed several of them, and took their positions in front of them. He got a better look at the objects. They looked like paint buckets and… Then it hit him. They were going to pour paint all over him and Fara. He didn't want to yell at her; he had no other choice.

"_Fara! We need to move quickly!_" he mentally shouted at her. Fara heard Nicholas's voice inside her head. She was startled, but did as she was told. But it wasn't fast enough. Nicholas grabbed her paw and pulled her off the stage where the thrones were at.

She was in his arms just in time as gallons of paint was poured down on the area. It gushed everywhere and even got Mr. Banner who was standing next to the stage. But Nicholas and Fara were alright since they had been able to clear the area.

The music stopped instantly as well as the dancing. When the students saw what had happened, they let out loud gasps. Nicholas and Fara looked at their thrones; the vixen's eyes were wide. That could have been nasty. But after her shock, she then remembered Nicholas's voice inside her head, warning her.

"Damn, I didn't think I would reveal it so soon," said Nicholas. Fara turned her face to him. "Are you alright Fara?"

"I am. But what do you mean by revealing?" she asked. So many questions were going though her head. Was it Nicholas who had really spoken in her mind? How did he do it? What was he? She didn't know whether to be afraid of him or not.

"I promise I'll tell you later," Nicholas said.

"Shit," said Darcy; then her eyes went wide as a spotlight came on and revealed herself and her friends. They ran for the nearest exit, with Mr. Banner and some chaperones chasing after them.

The students bursted into applause and some laughed. They were happy that the spoiler had been driven off. But Nicholas and Fara couldn't go back to their thrones. They rejoined their friends.

Soon one last song came on for the dance. It was a slow song titled Amazing; perfect for the king and queen. Nicholas and Fara took their spots in the middle of the cafeteria. Fara knew this song well; it was another of her favorites. She wrapped her arms around his neck like before; he placed his around her waist. They slowly rocked back and forth to the song.

**The morning cold and raining,**

**dark before the dawn could come**

**How long in twilight waiting**

**longing for the rising sun**

**ohoh ohoh Oh ooh**

**You came like crashing thunder**

**breaking through these walls of stone**

**You came with wide eyed wonder**

**into all this great unknown**

**ohoh ohoh Ohoooh Oohh**

**Hush now don't you be afraid**

**I promise you I'll always stay**

**I'll never be that far away**

**I'm right here with you**

**You're so amazing you shine like the stars**

**You're so amazing the beauty you are**

**You came blazing right into my heart**

**You're so amazing you are...**

**You are**

Fara realized that the lyrics were exactly what had happened to her. Nicholas had come into her life and heart just like it said in the song. And the way she looked at him was as if she was telling him. But she couldn't look into his eyes and he never saw her gaze.

**You came from heaven shining**

**Breath of God still flows from fresh on you**

**The beating heart inside me**

**Crumbled at this one so new**

**ohoh ohoh Oooh ooohhh**

**No matter where or how far you wander**

**For a thousand years or longer**

**I will always be there for you**

**Right here with you**

**You're so amazing you shine like the stars**

**You're so amazing the beauty you are**

**You came blazing right into my heart**

**You're so amazing you are...**

The same was for Fay, Yuki, Lucy, and Nami. They realized that the guys that they danced with had come into their lives and changed them. They now knew that they were in love with their dates.

**I hope your tears are few and fast**

**I hope your dreams come true at last**

**I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on**

**I hope you wish on every star**

**I hope you never fall too far**

**I hope this place can see how wonderful you are**

**You're so amazing you shine like the stars**

**You're so amazing the beauty you are**

**You came blazing right into my heart**

**You're so amazing...**

**You're so amazing you shine like the stars**

**You're so amazing the beauty you are**

**You came blazing right into my heart**

**You're so amazing you are...**

**You are**

**ooooooo**

The song came to an end and the regular lights came on. Nicholas looked down at Fara. He saw that she couldn't be any happier. But what he didn't know was that the vixen had decided while they had danced to this song. It didn't matter if Nicholas had some strange power or something that made him not normal. Fara wanted to stay by his side no matter what.

X

Luna, Miyu, and Katt's dates were dropped off first since they lived near the school. After a few words, each one departed into his house. It had been a great night for those six. Katt and Luna had truly enjoyed themselves.

Meanwhile, Fay, Lucy, Yuki, and Nami were thinking about what they had discovered. They weren't dating anyone right now, and they had thought that they didn't want to be with a guy. But their dates had changed them since they first saw them. Now they wanted to go where they went.

When each of them were dropped off at their houses, they had a few parting comments before they went back. Only time would tell to see how this was going to turn out.

Soon they reached Fara and Miyu's houses. Miyu, Katt, Amanda, and the guys went back to their homes, but Fara stayed in the car. Nicholas got out and opened the passenger door. He walked her to the front door.

"That was one of the funniest nights I'd ever had," Nicholas said, his crown still on his head.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun to," said Fara, looking shyly away from the vulpine; blush coming onto her muzzle.

"You should keep that," Nicholas said touching her tiara. "It's truly fit for a queen. And you were that beautiful queen tonight."

Fara looked at him; his comment made her so happy. But now the time had come for them to leave each other.

"Goodnight, Fara," said Nicholas.

"Goodnight," she whispered back. She watch him as he went back to his car and drove to his ship. She turned the door and went in. It had been an exciting night.


	9. Chapter 9

We Will Come Together

Chapter 9: Preparing for the Concert

Fara woke up slowly that Sunday morning. She was in her room, but something was different. Maybe because she had fun with Nicholas last night. Maybe because there was something about him that made him different. Or maybe because she was in love with him and wanted to stay by his side. Whatever it was, she knew that things in the future were going to get interesting.

She had done all her homework yesterday so that she could relax today. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it read 9:00 a.m. The dance had ended at midnight, so it wasn't surprising that she would sleep in this late.

After having breakfast, she was at a loss at what to do. Sure, she could help around the house and watch Grace, but she wasn't in the mood. Should she see if any of her friends wanted to do something? Maybe they would. But when she tried, she found out that they were busy. So much for that idea.

Then she got the idea to go over to Star Flight's place. Nicholas said that if she wanted to she could, and she figured that they wouldn't be busy today. After telling her parents, she went on over.

She was greeted by Bill after she rang the doorbell. She was hoping it would be Nicholas, but this guy would do.

"Fara, what brings you by?" he asked.

"Well it's because I don't have anything to do, and Nicholas said I could come over," she replied. "Is this a bad time?

"Not at all; come on in." He led her to the dining area where the rest of his team was eating. Fara thought it was funny to see them still sleepy and their fur ruffled from sleep. They all wore regular clothes. They looked up when the two entered.

"Fara," said Nicholas. His long, yellow hair was wavy and stuck out at odd angles. "You should have called us before hand. I would've had time to prepare."

"It's okay, I just got up myself not too long ago," she said.

"Ok then. Do you want something?" Nicholas asked.

"That's okay, I just had breakfast."

"Well I'm almost finished," Nicholas said. "I'll get ready, and then I'll give you the tour." Robert led her to the living room and she took a look around. The room was large, big enough to hold the entire team and other guests as well. There were two sofas and single chairs. They all faced each other, and on one side was a huge plasma screen T.V.

"Make yourself comfortable; he'll be with you shortly," said Robert and left. Fara took a look around the room. It certainly seemed nice; a place where people could talk and watch movies or TV. Soon Nicholas came in, washed and ready to go.

"Sorry about that; now I can show you around," he took her out of the living room and up some flights of stairs with a door next to them. "The first level has the kitchen, dining area, and living room which you just saw," said Nicholas as they climbed. Fara noticed that there were speakers on the side of the walls near the ceiling. Nicholas explained that they were there so that he could call his members even if they were in different areas. It was like that on the upper floors and in all the rooms.

They reached the second floor which went off into different directions. Nicholas took Fara down one of the short hallways. "These all lead to the next flight of stairs," he said. "There are four floors; each with different rooms. The stairs that lead to the next floor our own opposite sides of the other ones. In other words, the ones leading to this floor are on the left side of the ship, the next ones are on the right which goes to the third floor. The ones leading to the fourth floor are on the left." He took Fara into one witch looked like the game room. It had pool table, air hockey, a dart board, and a table to play poker and other card games along with two bathrooms. On one side of the room, there was another plasma TV screen, but surrounding it was a gaming system for video games. Beanbag chairs were spread out around the area as well as more chairs.

"Yeah, most of these things are where you compete; but we like to do so," said Nicholas. They went out and into the next room; this one was a weight room and two more bathrooms. Fara was impressed. It had different machines, a few tread mills, some chin-up bars, and free weights. You could work out any part of your body that you wanted to. Next to that was the washing room, were the crew could wash and dry their clothes.

The next room was what Nicholas called the pool room. It had a swimming pool with two diving boards, bathrooms, and a hot tub in it; big enough for the crew and seven others. "How did you get a swimming pool in here?" asked Fara.

"With a little effort, we managed," said Nicholas with a smile. They went into the next room which was the combat room. "Here we practice fighting. From fists to all kinds of weapons," Nicholas explained. The room was bare put had panels surrounding the area. Fara asked what they were used for.

"Those panels are linked to that control booth over there," Nicholas pointed to it in the corner. "We can use it to create any environment or situation you can think of to test us." He also showed her the armory of the room. It had different guns, beam swords that where single and doubled bladed, and other weapons. Armor and extra space suits and equipment were stashed in here to.

He took her up to the next area. He started with the storage area. "It's just where we keep decorations, books, movies, and stuff like that; but I wanted to show you anyways." He then took her to the trophy room.

When Fara stepped in, she just stared. The place was filled with medals of honor, special awards, and other objects. "Pretty amazing, right?" asked Nicholas. Fara then spotted a huge metal door at the back of the room. Nicholas saw her looking at it.

"That's the vault, where we keep even more valuable items and our credits in there," said Nicholas. He then took her to where the sleeping quarters were.

"You won't be able to get into the ones that my team mates sleep," said Nicholas. "The doors are designed to open only for them for security. However, those seven down there aren't taken." Fara looked to see seven rooms with the doors wide open. "When the seven lucky ones join us, they'll stay in there. You can take a look; they're all the same."

Fara did and saw that each room had its own bathroom with shower, a bed, and space for a person, maybe two to share. The beds did look comfy. She even tried laying on one of them which caused Nicholas to laugh and for her to giggle at her action. He always stood outside of the rooms while Fara looked; he didn't want her to think that he might try something with her.

They went up to the final floor. Nicholas pointed out a door. "That's the main control room and briefing room; but I can't let you in there unless you're a member of the team," said Nicholas.

"That's okay; I'm sure it's just a normal one like all the other mother ships," said Fara. Nicholas then showed her the medical lab. This was where if the crew had been injured, they would go here to Jazz, the team's medic and he would patch them up. Four beds were here, along with medical equipment. You could also get your teeth cleaned here, and if you needed glasses, this was the place to go.

Nicholas then took her to another door. This time, he entered a code on a control panel and placed his paw on another which scanned it. The door opened. "My room is in there if you want a look," he said. Fara did because she was curious. It looked like the other sleeping quarters, but had some pictures and objects in there that were interesting. "You can take a look at them," said Nicholas.

The pictures were different; one showed a planet, one that Fara had never seen before, some temples, and of landscapes. The objects looked like pieces of stone, but they had the same markings on Nicholas's cross. He also had some rocks with crystals inside of them.

"Do these come from Cerinia?" asked Fara, pointing to the stones. Nicholas nodded."In fact, that's it right there." He pointed to the picture with the planet on it

Fara took a closer look at the picture; it looked like Corneria, but wilder looking. "I won't tell you anymore about it," said Nicholas. "That is another thing that only members of Star Flight are allowed to know. Only because I don't want that information to fall into the wrong hands."

"Are you saying that it could be bad if someone evil found out about this place?' asked Fara. Nicholas nodded, but wouldn't say anymore. He then took her to the band room.

The place was huge. Fara guessed that like the pool room, it hadn't been easy to fit this into the ship. From the size of it, it seemed that the entire student body at her school could fit in here. Nicholas explained that people would be comfortable because the room had been designed to stay cool and to not get hot. He pointed out the two bathrooms and the control booth where the special effects and lights were controlled.

"You can also get to that area by going through a hidden door behind the stage, through a small hallway that leads here. Robert handles the effects." He took her through it and Fara found herself on the stage. All the instruments were there. She could just imagine being a part of the band and singing to the crowd. "When I don't sing, I just stand back stage and watch."

"It's pretty neat," she said, turning to Nicholas.

"I know, right?' he asked with a smile.

"What about the hanger bay where the ships are kept?' asked the vixen.

"The door that you saw next to the first flight of stairs leads to it. But again, that is only accessible to members of Star Flight." The two then made their way back to game room were the other members were.

X

Fara had a good time with Star Flight that day. To Nicholas's and the others surprise, she was actually good at the video games. She actually gave Nicholas a run for his money when it came to the fighting ones. When it came to darts, she just sat back and watched the team play. During that time, Nicholas shared his music with her. They found out that they shared most of the same interests, and that Fara liked a lot of them. Some weren't for her taste.

When it came to them playing poker and other card games, Fara also watched. Since she had never done it before, she sat this one out. Nicholas did teach her how to play Black Jack, because it was one of the easier games to learn. She began to get the hang of it as the day went on, but the others were like experts. "You would be if you've been doing this stuff for over a year," said Nicholas. "When we're old enough, we'll go to a casino to try our luck." At around 5:00, Fara went home.

Monday came, and it found the group going to school together as usual. Dave, Nate, and Kyle also met up with them. It was to be expected, since they had gone with Katt, Luna, and Miyu to the dance.

"Won't your friends be jealous if you're hanging out with us?' asked Amanda when they asked to.

"Right now, they're going through some crap; it's better for now to let it blow over," said Kyle. The same was for Dave and Nate.

It was funny to see Darcy's reaction when Nicholas, Nate, Luna, Fara, and Miyu walked into the classroom. She acted as if they weren't even there. It wasn't surprising; after all, her little plan to humiliate the two foxes at the dance had failed miserably. It put Fara and Luna in good spirits when they saw her act this way.

At lunch, the group of friends was talking about the upcoming weeks. "So when will the concert be?' asked Fay. Nicholas turned to Bill.

"May as well say it," he said. He knew that the collie wouldn't rest until she knew. Bill smiled as he turned to Fay.

"Promise to keep it a secret?" he asked with a smile. Fay just nodded. "It will take place on October 31st since it's a Saturday. It's going to work for what we have planed."

"Oh, a Halloween concert," said Nami. "I definitely want to go and see you guys perform. Especially you, Cody." She gave him a seductive look. Cody raised his eyebrows. He decided to tease the otter a bit.

"Are you saying that you want to only see just me?' he asked.

"Maybe," Nami replied, in a teasing voice. Cody chuckled.

"Well, I don't think that you actually will, because I'll be in a costume that will make me disappear."

"You guys will dress up?' asked Yuki.

"Of course; it's Halloween after all," said Dash. "A night of mischief and funny, baby!" The group had a small laugh. Nicholas turned to Luna.

"Because it's coming up, my team and I will be practicing; you can come if you want."

"Of course," said Luna with a smile. Everyone else knew about the promise that Nicholas had given to her.

"Can I come to?' asked Lucy.

"Me to," said Nami.

"And me," said Yuki.

"I want in on this to," said Nami.

"Well…. I guess it's alright," said Nicholas. "We've got plenty of room. You might want to tell your parents about this first." He turned to Fara. "Sorry that we won't be able to come to the cafe today."

"It's okay; you need to get ready for your performance," she said. "You don't want to sound bad. I figured that until it's over, you won't be showing up anyways."

"In that case, me, Nate, Kyle, and Dave will come to keep you company," said Miyu. "I don't plan on going to their ship until it's time."

X

When the last bell rang, the girls who were going with Star Flight followed them home. They were a bit surprised to see that their ship was a few doors down from Fara's and Miyu's place. They wondered why they hadn't noticed it during the dance. Luna then became a bit sad; why couldn't Star Flight and Nicholas have been near her house? But she shrugged off the feeling. She wouldn't allow it to spoil her fun.

When they got out, Nicholas explained everything about the ship and how they got the permission to stay here; exactly what he had told Fara. He then took the girls on a tour of the place. They were just amazed as Fara had been when Nicholas had shown her the ship. He didn't tell them that she had already been here before. He had also asked his teammates not to say anything.

He also didn't show him his bedroom as well. He felt that it was something that he should only show Fara. He didn't know why, but it seemed natural with her; the others, not at all.

When they got to the band room, the girls put their stuff in a corner, and went close to the front stage. The robots were already there, setting up the sound and testing it. While they were doing that, each of the guys showed one of the girls the hallway that led to the booth and stage. And like good sports, they went with it.

A bit latter the members were up on stage. Nicholas picked up a bass guitar. The girls were a little surprised. "I thought you just sang," said Luna.

"I do; but there are some songs were I play the bass," said Nicholas. "But when I don't , Robert does it. Wire takes care of special effects." Stepping up to the mike, he counted off, and the band began to launch into a song.

The entire time, they would play other songs, but would sometimes stop and test some things out with the notes. The girls just sat and watched; they were into it. But then the time came for them to leave since it was getting late. As they were leaving, Nicholas said they could come back except for the last week of practices; he wanted to keep some of the songs a secret. They all agreed.

X

On Friday of that week, since Fara didn't have work, she decided to come over as well. Nate, Dave, and Kyle came with her.

Bill gave the three a tour of the ship as well. Luna looked over at Fara and wondered why she didn't join them. "Don't you want to see their ship?" she asked Fara. Before Fara could answer, Nicholas spoke up. He figured that the time had come for Luna to know.

"Well Luna, the reason she isn't is because she's been here already."

Luna just stared at him. "And that's not all; I've been over to her house four times already. I went over there Saturday and Sunday on the week she got sick. I didn't tell you because I didn't want there to be a problem."

Luna just thought about what she had heard. Nicholas had been to Fara's house more than she had thought. And Fara had been to his place already. Although the vulpine didn't show any sign that he was into her, Luna could tell that Fara was into Nicholas. But Luna was as well. But then she remembered; usually there were rivals when it came to the game of love. For now, she would let it go.

"It's okay; I know that you live nearby her. Sooner or later you would've gone over," she said. Nicholas breathed a sigh of relief.

After the practice when it hit 6:00, Star Flight invited everyone for movie night. It had been a good run for them, so they figured that they should be able to relax. The kids got permission when they called their parents, and the robots began to prepare dinner for everyone. There were six large pizzas; enough to feed everyone. While they waited for the food to get done, they had some snakes and played in the game room. When the food was done, they made their way to the living room.

Nicholas had selected two movies for the evening. "Okay then, I think it would be better since it's October, that we start out with Shining and then The Bush Baby". The first movie was the Star Fox version of The Shining from our world and the other was the Star Fox version of The Hobbit; not the one that will be a three movie series, but the animated one. Fara and the others who weren't from Star Flight had never heard of these movies before. "What are they about?" she asked.

"You'll find that out," said Dash. "But know that Shining is a horror movie; that's why it's perfect during this month when Halloween is close."

Nicholas showed them the movie cover. It showed a male Great Dane with a mad face and smile looking through a broken door. "It's in the horror category because it was one of the first psycho movies made. Basically the husband of a family of three goes insane and tries to kill them." He handed the movie to Cody for him to put it in.

Fara then saw why it was in the category. Miyu, because she was a tomboy was into this kind of stuff. So was Luna as well. Over the years that she and her friends had their own movie nights, Miyu and Luna would bring these kinds of movies, and Fara didn't like them. But she still watched so she wouldn't spoil the fun.

She let out a quite whimper of fear as Cody was loading the movie. "Something wrong, Fara?" asked Nicholas who was sitting next to her on one of the sofas with Luna next to his legs on the floor.

"I don't like horror movies," she said. Cody grinned.

"Well there's a pillow next to you if you want. Either that, or Nicholas is right next to you." This comment made Fara go red. Nicholas glared at his teammate. Cody's smile just got bigger as he walked over and took a seat next to Nami.

At first, the movie didn't seem scary. That was until they learned that the son of the husband could see dead people and other scary things. It got more frightening as they learned that the hotel that they were staying at was on a cursed burial ground. When the spirits that haunted the place realized that they couldn't posses the child, they went for the husband who was a writer, and had problems with alcohol and violence in the past.

Slowly he went insane; first going to the bar and seeing it stocked with drinks when it wasn't. Then there was a masquerade party he attended that wasn't really happening. His wife began to notice strange things happing as well. The spirits then told the male to "correct" his family. He began to have violent out bursts and hit his kid. Soon his wife notices her husband's change. When she went to find him, she finds endless pages saying the same phrase, "All work and no play, makes Jack a dull boy."

The husband then came and began to taunt her. He had obviously changed, and not for the better. He was knocked out, and locked in a closest. But he was then released by the spirits of the hotel.

Trying to flee from him, as he has acquired a fire ax, his wife and son locked themselves in one of the rooms. Along the way, the husband murdered the gardener who tried to stop him. As the killing blow was dealt, Fara ducked her head into Nicholas's shoulder to avoid seeing the scene. Then she realized what she had done, and went back to her original position. Embarrassed, she looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but no one had. Luna and the others were too into the movie. She turned to Nicholas; he was the only one who had noticed.

"Oh, sorry Nicholas," she whispered quietly, blushing hard.

"It's okay," he whispered back. "It happens." Fara took in his reassuring words, and knew that everything was all right. She turned her attention back to the movie to see the husband breaking into the room where his wife was. The kid had gotten out, but the window wouldn't open enough for the wife to get through. Soon there was a hole big enough for the husband to look in and leer at his wife.

"Heeeere's Jacky!" he shouted; Fara realized that this scene was the same one on the cover of the movie. He tried to reach in the hole to open the door, but his wife slashed at his hand, causing him to retreat and go after his son.

His son got his dad lost in the woods outside near the hotel while his mom managed to find a car to get them both out. Since it was snowing and cold, the husband froze to death since he was lost in the woods. The mother and child got away.

X

"Wow, that was scary," said Fara at the end.

"If you think so, then don't read the book that the movie is based off of; it's even scarier," said Nicholas with a smile. "My mother read it when she was 17, and that's what she told me."

After that, the group watched the Bush Baby. Fara liked this one better. It told the story of how a Bush Baby from The Rhine of Higher Earth had an adventure with 12 frogs and a badger that played a wizard. He got through many obstacles and even found a ring that could make the user who wore it invisible. Eventually, the frogs and Bush Baby made it to the frog's old home in a mountain. The dragon that lived there had driven them out and took their treasure. When they came back, he flew off in a rage to destroy the town nearby. He was slain, and news of the treasure reached the ears of everyone far and near.

A battle took place, with good wining against evil, but at a cost. The leader of the 12 frogs including two others was killed. But the Bush Baby made it back home.

X

"A good movie, right?" asked Nicholas when it was over. "I know it's for a younger audience, but I still like it. Especially since there's a squeal."

"I thought that the Bush Baby that had owned the ring before hand was creepy," said Fay.

"Speaking of creepy, should I tell a ghost story to end the night?" asked Cody.

'No!" shouted the rest of the team. "Dude, you suck at that," said Dash.

"Well, he might, but I've got one that's good," said Nicholas. Excusing himself, he came back with his PMP (Personal Music Player). He plugged it into one of the speakers and selected a track. He also had a flashlight and a picture. "Before I even tell the story, you have to see this." He held it up.

The picture was that of a huge badger, but it almost didn't look like one. It had the head and snot of one, but no mouth or ears. It had not fur; just dark grey skin. Where its eyes should have been, there was only one; a glowing red one with a yellow pupil. You could see its spine and it had only two strong front arms. The others were gone; only the upper body was left. The paws were cut off and floating in front of the stumps of his arms.

'What is that?" asked Kyle.

"An evil spirit named Bongo," said Nicholas. "This is how the creature came to be." He turned off the lights and played the track. It sounded creepy; perfect for the story. Nicholas turned on the flash light and held it up to his face. His voice became darker as he told the story.

"He once was a wise badger who had an eye that could see things that weren't there. But he betrayed a royal family. They sent him to the bottom of a well, along with that eye that could see on Halloween night. Down in the well, the badger was tortured by the devices in there. They first cut off his lower body, a bloody process. Next they cut off his front paws. He screamed and wailed; but he was getting his just deserts. They then broke the top of his neck with a blunt weapon; that is why his head is like that. And finally, they prepared to strike his heart. But just before they did, he said he would come back to get them. The blade fell, piecing his heart. The blood was completely drained out of him, and he was left to rot in the well."

"But it was a bad decision, for the place was cursed, and brought the dead badger to life. His paws began to float, his fur fell off, and his skin changed color. His eyes began to merge into one; he had become Bongo, the Phantom Shadow Beast. Seeking revenge, he found his executors and killed them one by one. But when it was done, he didn't stop. He kept killing. Finally, out of desperation, the royal family sealed him away. Nobody went to the well were Bongo was sealed; they said it was cursed. And to this day, he remands. But sometimes he breaks out to kill; but is always sealed once again. And no one knows when he'll come back." He turned off the flashlight and stopped the music.

"Blah!" Nicholas shouted, turning the flash light back on to his face with a scary face. Everyone had been listening to his story so intensely and had become scared. His shout spooked everyone. The girls screamed, and the guys let out yells. Nami grabbed Cody who was next to her, Yuki did the same thing with Dash, Lucy with Ben, and Fay with Bill. Nate, Kyle, and Dave fell off the sofa they were sharing and onto the floor. Katt, Miyu, and Amanda had fallen off of their seats, and Luna and Fara grabbed each other. Nicholas turned on the lights and saw everything. He started to laugh.

"You should see the looks on your faces and the positions you guys are in; it's priceless!" he said.

When the girls that were holding onto the guys realized what they were doing, the blushed hard and quickly let go. The guys and girls on the floor were getting up and grumbling. Luna and Fara let go of each other and glared at the vulpine who was still laughing.

"That's not funny, Nicholas!" Luna shouted. He held up his paws.

"Take it easy; god, you can't take a joke," said Nicholas.

"That was just as scary as the first movie," said Fara.

The group after that said they're goodnights and the visitors went home to sleep.

X

Later on, as the concert got closer, flyers were posted throughout the school stating the date, time, and where it would take place. Nicholas and his team mates would come onto the school announcements in the mornings to also remind students about it. Everyone was getting excited for it. A list for people to sign up was passed out, and almost everyone did.

To get in, it would cost 50 credits (which is equivalently to five dollars here), and to enjoy the fun. Nicholas and his team mates made it very clear that there was to be no alcohol or drugs at the concert. "And if you're found with any, you'll be kicked out. We will find out; so don't try us," said Nicholas at one announcement. They wanted everyone to be clean and to not get into a stupid situation. Some students weren't for it, but most still wanted to go despite that. Fara and her friends, along with Dave, Kyle, and Nate were going.

The parents of the students were for it after hearing that it would be at Star Flight's ship and that nothing that could get the teens high or drunk would be there. They wanted their kids to have fun. The team also said that if they wanted to, the students could come dressed up if they wanted. Fara and her friends really got into it by finding costumes. They wanted to do so, and to show off for the guys that they loved.

The girls and boys continued to come to the practices, and for the second and third Fridays of the month movie nights continued. The last one wouldn't be one because that night, the band would just practice since it was the night before the concert. The second movie night, the group started by watching the sequel to The Bush Baby, The Ring Lord; The Fellowship (The Star Fox version of the movie The Lord of the Rings; The Fellowship of the Ring). It followed the nephew of the Bush Baby from the first movie and how a group of species set out to destroy a ring of power. The same one that his uncle found in the first film. But because of things that happen on the journey, the group is broken into three divisions; the nephew, alongside his best friend continued onward to destroy the ring. Two of the others have been captured by the enemy, and the rest go after the captured friends.

X

When that movie was over, Kyle asked, "Dude, what's up with the ending?"

"It's going to continue; there are two more movies left that we'll watch next time," said Nicholas.

"I loved most of the music that went with it," said Fara. "It's well done and some of it is beautiful."

"I'm glad you did; this series is one of my favorites," said Nicholas. The group then switched to a comedy called The Dirt Lot (The Star Fox version of The Sand Lot). The group watched as the main character got into adventures throughout the summer. After that, it was time for the visitors to head home. The group had sat in the exact same places as they had last time. Fara had sat next to Nicholas; Luna had sat by his legs. Nami had sat next to Cody, Fay next to Bill, Yuki next to Dash, Lucy next to Ben, and the remaining people sat on the other sofa or in chairs.

The sat in the same places again next movie night, which would be the last one for now. They continued where they had left off and watched The Towers and The King's Return (The Star Fox versions of The Two Towers and The Return of the King). They group looked on as the heroes got into more adventures and battles before the ring was finally destroyed.

When the third movie was over, those who hadn't watched these actually clapped; a great series overall. Their action actually made Star Flight laugh.

"I take it that you liked it," said Nicholas. The visitors said that they did. After a few more words, they went home for the night.

X

The 30th came, the day before the concert, and the seniors were dressed up in different outfits. Not all of them did it; it wasn't required. Luna, Fara, and the rest of the friends didn't except for Fay. They didn't want to have their costumes get wrecked or something. She showed up in her mechanic work outfit. "I figured that since I am going to be one, I may as well see what it feels like to wear this all day long."

When the group met up at lunch, Nicholas asked Fay about her outfit since he hadn't had a chance to this morning, and hadn't heard her comment. When asked, she explained what she wanted to do when she got older.

"I wouldn't expect that from you Fay," said Bill. "But I still think you still look good in a mechanic's clothing." Fay blushed and just looked away from him. Then she looked at Nicholas.

"I don't recall you saying there was a mechanic on your team." Fay took a sip from her drink.

"That's cause we don't," he said. His response was so surprising, Fay's eyes opened wide, and spat out the liquid onto the table. The rest of the group except Bill and Nicholas laughed. After coughing hard a couple times, she looked at Nicholas.

"You don't have one?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.

"That's because the ship does most of the work. When I first formed the team, there wasn't time to get one. The program that does the maintenance will keep going for the rest of this school year and then stop. By then, we should be able to get one," Nicholas explained. "Maybe it will be you."

"I don't know," said Bill. "Fay seems like the _girly_ girl. I'm kind of surprise she wants to be a mechanic and get dirty and all." Fay glared at him.

"Easy, I'm just teasing," said Bill. "If that's what you want to do, then you should do it. I think it would be cool to have you as the mechanic. But there might be someone better."

Fay didn't say anything but thought about what the two had said. If Star Flight really didn't have one, this could be the perfect opportunity for her. And it would give her a chance to get closer to Bill. But she would have to be one of the ones selected.

Author's notes: Yeah, another long one, I know


	10. Chapter 10

We Will Come Together

Chapter 10: The Concert

Author's notes: When a different character sings it will look like this:

Nicholas: …..

Katt: …

X

Saturday finally came and people were excited. Fara and her friends had the costumes and money; now all they could do was to wait. Although Fara did see Star Flight setting up on the outside, she didn't go over to help. Star Flight had asked their friends not to come over until it was time. Fortunately, there was plenty for Fara to do until then.

Star Flight had told everyone over the announcements that the concert would start at 8:00, but it would be best if people started to come before 6:30. This was so that way, they could give their guests a treat first.

Around 5:30, the others showed up in their costumes. Since Fara and Miyu lived right by the team, everyone else figured they would meet up at Fara's house first, and then make their way over after dinner. They came as one big group.

Because Nicholas had commented to Luna how good she looked as a ninja, she came in the same outfit that she had worn on homecoming week. To complete it, she had a sword that ninjas use belted on her left waist. Star Flight had said that weapons were okay, as long as people didn't start trying to fight with them.

Nate, Kyle, and Dave came as three monks. With brown robes over their heads, they looked alike except that they were different species. Fay came in her mechanic outfit complete with a wrench.

Yuki had dressed up as a clown; it made sense she was the class clown. Nami had come as an alchemist and Miyu as a rapper. Lucy showed up as a skeleton and Yuki as a mummy.

Fara on the other hand dressed up as the princess from the movie Alit (The Star Fox version of Aladdin). She looked exactly like her and couldn't wait to show Nicholas.

After dinner, the group hung around the house, but then made their way towards Star Flight at 6:20. People had already begun to come, and it was getting crowded quickly. The group looked at the ship. In just one day, it had been transformed to look like a haunted house.

"It seems like almost everyone has come," said Dave.

"Of course; they wouldn't miss seeing Star Flight in action," said Miyu.

Just as the last of the rays of sunlight went down at 6:30, the ship came to life. Strobe lights began to go on in some of the windows. Fog came out of others. A soundtrack began to play with thunder and other Halloween sounds. Lights that lit a path to the front door came on. The three robots spray painted in black and orange went to the booths to get the payment, and the students let out a cheer.

"Come on; let's get going!" said Fay. They made their way and paid for their entree. The process took a little bit of time because the robots had to do a quick scan for alcohol and drugs. After it was done, each person was told to wait in an area near the front door. The group made their way over.

"Now what?" asked Nami. They didn't know since Star Flight had refused to give away anything. But they did know that they wouldn't be talking in their normal voices.

As if to answer her question, a figure stepped out from the shadows. At first they couldn't tell who it was. Then they realized it was Nicholas since they saw that it was a fox; the only one on the team. He was dressed all in black; black shoes, black pants, black shirt, his black gloves on his paws, and a black coat that reached to his knees. His hair had been died black for the night and was wearing a black and silver masquerade mask that covered his upper face. His emerald eyes seemed to glow like fell orbs; like he was possessed or something. But the group knew that he wasn't. He had said that no matter how the crew looked, or sounded, it was a part of the act. Fara thought that he looked so handsome in black. It seemed to be his color.

"Welcome, most humble guests to our home," he said in an accent to make him sound like some vampire or something like that from a horror film. "You have paid the sacrifice to get in. Now I and my brethren will lead you through this cursed place to your goal. Who will be the first ten to enter?"

Without missing a beat, Fara stepped up. "I will," she said. Her friends joined her.

"Very well; then follow me," said Nicholas. He turned on the lantern he had with him and took the group of ten to the front door. He opened it with a creaking sound. "If you do not wish for yourself to be possessed by the spirits that dwell in her, then stay close to me." He led them in.

A track was playing. The group recognized it as the one that Nicholas put on when he told his ghost story (A good one is Ocarina of Time; The Shadow Temple). It went perfectly with the ship which was dimly lit and had been transformed on the inside. "Can you hear them? That chanting is the spirits that have long since paced; that ones that haunt this area," said Nicholas. After 30 seconds of the track, Fara was beginning to think that it was creepy.

"Now mortals, you must choose a path. But hurry; the spirits have sensed you. And I can't get them at bay for long; you've got to keep moving. Choose a hallway," said Nicholas. The group took a quick look. They couldn't tell what was down them because the lighting was too dim to see what was on the other side.

"Let's go right," said Nami. The others quickly agreed.

"Very well; follow me," said Nicholas. The group realized that he was taking them through the living room; or what had been the living room. It had been transformed into a torture chamber with different devices. There were no bodies; but the blood they had left behind remanded. "Behold, the place where the spirits of the damned who were killed for their crimes. The blood and greed of the past linger in this area," said Nicholas. He took them to the stairs that would take them to the next level.

"That was only the first test; now it gets harder," he said as they climbed. The walls had pictures of creepy images of species. But then the group noticed that their eyes were moving and following them. "Uh…" said Yuki, but Nicholas cut her off.

"You have nothing to fear; all the paintings do that." They reached the next floor. The music hadn't stopped. They had come to two more hallways. "You have done well; but now you must choose which path to take. But be quick; the spirits are getting even more restless."

They chose the left path and Nicholas lead them into what had been the game room. But this time is was a maze made out of bones, stone, and god knows what else. "The maze of bones is next; stick with me so you don't get lost," said Nicholas. In a couple of minutes they were at the end, in an area that had a statue. The statue wasn't any species at all with blue skin. It was tall and had glowing yellow eyes with pointy ears. Its neck was stitched to its body. So was its left arm. It was dressed up in demonic armor and holding a doll. This doll wasn't any species and had only the left arm, and the upper body. The side of its head was missing, but the doll had both eyes and its mouth. The statue looked up when the group appeared.

"Ah…. more victims," it said in a devilish voice that made the group jump. But Nicholas held up his left paw since his right carried the lantern.

"Be gone; they are not for possessing Necrofear," he said. The statue's eyes shut off and went silent. Nicholas turned to the group. "The Necrofear is a statue that posses species to do its bidding. Now we must go on." He took them out the other side and through the door that lead to the combat room.

The combat room had been changed to look like a grave yard. "Here is where the slain lay," said Nicholas. Suddenly, rotten paws shot out of the ground. Fara freaked out and grabbed Nicholas's arm. The other's jumped back. But Nicholas called out, "Go back to your sleep." The paws retreated. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Nicholas took them pass the graves where they reached a stone door.

Nicholas held up his left paw and the door opened, and they stepped into a circular room. Inside were four vampires that were all foxes; three males and one female. They looked up when the group entered; fake blood painted on the sides of their mouths.

"We have some guests," said the tallest one.

"Ah, what beautiful girls with tasty looking necks," said the shortest.

"Filled with youthful blood," said the one that was the second tallest male.

"And the guys seem my type," said the female. Nicholas held up his paw again.

"You have had your meal of blood, my brethren. They are not for feasting upon."

The group left the room and reached the next flight of stairs. Fara knew that all this was fake, but she was really beginning to get scared. The track kept playing, and the effects were a bit too good. She looked back at her friends. She could tell that Fay was beginning to feel afraid; the same was for Nami, Lucy, and Yuki. But Miyu and Luna had done haunted houses before; they didn't seem scared. As for the boys, they were into this. She looked back at Nicholas who had stopped once again.

"You have gotten through the second floor. Only two remain. Let us climb." He lead them up the stairs to the third floor. When they got there, he turned to them. "Now another path you must choose. But I hear the spirits gathering. And then there is the one who controls everything here. If you make it through this floor, you must face him on the final floor before you reach your goal. Choose now."

The group decided to go left again, and Nicholas led them down. He didn't go through a door this time. They only walked past more creepy pictures and remains of species hanging on the walls. "Those who were lucky enough to make it this far were caught and killed by he who rules this place," said Nicholas. They made it to the finale set of stairs. Nicholas turned to the group.

"Now comes your final test; to make it through Bongo's lair," he said. The group stared at him; he had told the story to them not too long ago. "But stick with me, and I will guide you to the end. Are you ready?" The ten nodded. "Then let us go."

The climbed up and found themselves in a place where chains with hooks at the end hung from the ceiling. But then they saw a glowing red eye with a yellow pupil. Suddenly the room instantly lit up as Bongo was reveled pounding on a bongo drum that went with the track that was playing and let out a ghastly scream. The group leaped back in fear; some of them, including Fara screamed. But it was over a second latter.

"Now come," said Nicholas. He took them through the final door which was the band room. They looked inside. It was certainly brighter in here then out in the hallway. In two of the corners, tables had been laid out with food, candy and soda. Halloween decorations were on the walls. And the instruments were on the stage. The track outside was not playing in this room.

"Well done; you have gotten throughout the floors in one piece. Go; relax, have some candy, food, and drink. You've earned it," said Nicholas. He turned to Luna. "You will find your spot marked with a yellow X. Now I must go back; I have to help my brethren get the rest." And with that, he walked out of the room. Fara and her group now suddenly feeling thirsty went over to the tables with refreshments.

"Ugh, that was one of the scariest things I've been through," said Fara. "That track, the statue, the vampires, and Bongo…" She gave a little shiver.

"But they did a really good job," said Luna. "That was fun."

"I agree with you; I still say it was scary," said Fara.

"Well let's just relax a bit before the real fun starts," said Yuki.

Five minutes latter another group came in lead by something. At first, the others couldn't tell who it was. Then they caught a glint of gold in the eyes. Then they knew it was Cody. He was dressed up as a shade; completely in black, he really did blend into the surroundings. After saying the same thing to his group as Nicholas, he went out. But not before turning to Fara's group and giving a nod. As he went out, he seemed to disappear.

"Wow, he was right about disappearing," said Nami. The species that Cody brought in went to the refreshment table.

Bill was the next one and was dressed up as a vampire. He even had fake fangs and red drops on the left side of his mouth to represent blood. After saying his parting words to his group, he turned and sent a wink to Fay, causing her to blush. He then left.

Dash came next as a mummy. He did the same thing as the other guys had, and left, but not before giving a small wave to Fara's group. Next came Amanda dressed as a zombie. She had even put makeup on her face to get the look. Her costume was done well.

Ben came next as a skeleton. "Wow, you two match Lucy," said Nate. "You could pass as skeleton siblings." The female hare just smiled at the thought. Katt came next dressed as a witch. She had on a black hat and black cap. But she was wearing a strapless orange top that exposed her stomach. She was wearing an orange skirt that was short; but not too short so that when she stood up on the stage, the guys wouldn't see something that they weren't suppose to. To complete the outfit, she wore tall, black boots.

At about 7:45, all the guests had come into the band room. Everyone, including the robots was talking and mingling with each other, including the band members. Luna had taken her spot on top of the X. The front row was near the stage, but not so close that the eardrums or whoever stood there would get blasted by the sound. Nicholas went over to her.

"I must say Luna, you look really good tonight," he said in his normal voice. "Your costume is one of the coolest I've seen tonight."

"Thank you," said Luna, looking down shyly and blushing. They talked a bit more before Nicholas made his way over to Fara.

"I'm glad you came tonight Fara," he said.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," the vixen replied.

"Your costume is based off the princess from Alit, isn't it?" the vulpine asked.

"It is," said Fara. "Have you seen the movie before?"

"I have," said Nicholas. "That's how I recognized it. You look just like her; beautiful as a queen."

Fara just blushed and smiled, but because of the lighting, Nicholas didn't see the blush. He then had to go to the stage to get ready.

At 7:55, the teens made their way and placed themselves in rows while Wire made his way back to the special effects booth where he would take care of that part during the concert. Fara and her group managed to get in the row that Luna was in. Then right at 8:00. Nicholas's voice spoke out as a single light came on revealing him. He spoke this time in the voice that he had used when leading people through the ship.

"Good evening Rocket High, and welcome to the first concert of Star Flight!" He was answered with a roar from the audience. The rest of the band members took their positions on the stage except for Katt. She took her place next to him and had a headphone mike on one ear, like Nicholas.

"It is nice that so many of you came, and we're excited. This first song most of you will recognize and it tells how we're feeling about tonight. And to help me sing is Katt, our female singer." He counted off the band, and they began with I Gotta Feeling. Everyone recognized it as Nicholas's theme song when he was on homecoming court. The lights went out but slowly began to light up as the music got louder.

Nicholas: **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

Nicholas and Katt: **A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Tonight's the night, let's live it up**

**I got my money, let's spend it up**

**Go out and smash it like oh my God**

**Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off**

Katt: **I know that we'll have a ball**

**If we get down and go out and just lose it all**

**I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go**

**Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control**

Nicholas, Cody, Bill: **Fill up my cup, mazel tov**

**Look at her dancing, just take it off**

**Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down**

**Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again**

Nicholas: **Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it**

**And do it and do it, let's live it up**

**And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it**

**Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it**

Nicholas: **'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

Nicholas and Katt: **A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Tonight's the night**

Ben: **(Hey!)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Let's live it up**

Katt:** (Let's live it up)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **I got my money**

Dash: **(My pay)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: ** spend it up**

Ben: **(Let's spend it up)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Go out and smash it**

Katt: **(Smash it)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Like oh my God**

Dash: **(Like oh my God)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Jump off that sofa**

Ben: **(Come on!)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Let's get, get off**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Fill up my cup**

Katt: **(Drink)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Mazel tov**

Katt and Dash:** (Le heim)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Look at her dancing**

Katt: **(Move it, move it)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Just take it off**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Let's paint the town**

Ben: **(Paint the town)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **We'll shut it down**

Dash: **(Let's shut it down)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Let's burn the roof**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **And then we'll do it again**

Nicholas:** Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it**

**And do it and do it, let's live it up**

**And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it**

**Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock**

Nicholas: **(Rock rock rock rock rock)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Easy come, easy go, now we on top**

Nicholas: **(Top top top top top)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop**

Nicholas: **(Stop stop stop stop stop)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Round and round, up and down, around the clock**

Nicolas: **(Rock rock rock rock rock)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday**

Dash and Ben: **(Do it!)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday**

Dash and Ben: **(Do it!)**

Nicholas, Bill, Cody, and Katt: **Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say**

**Party every day, p-p-p-party every day**

Nicholas and Katt:** And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

Nicholas: **Woohoo**

As soon as Nicholas sang the last line, the audience burst into applause. They thought that Cody, Bill, Ben, and Dash singing voices were good. Katt took her position behind Nicholas and picked up her instrument. Nicholas then picked up his to the students surprise.

"There are times when I play the electric bass instead of Robert. This next song was the first one that I learned on this instrument, so it's like the Granddaddy of songs I know how to play." He counted off his band and they launched into Sunshine of Your Love. This was one that Fara liked the moment she first heard it. Nicholas then began to sing.

**It's gettin' near dawn, **

**When lights close their tired eyes. **

**I'll soon be with you my love, **

**To give you my dawn surprise. **

**I'll be with you darling soon, **

**I'll be with you when the stars start falling. **

**I've been waiting so long **

**To be where I'm going **

**In the sunshine of your love. **

Those in the audience were clapping their paws, wings, or hands to the beat; they were into this.

**I'm with you my love, **

**The light's shinin' through on you. **

**Yes, I'm with you my love, **

**It's the morning and just we two. **

**I'll stay with you darling now, **

**I'll stay with you till my seeds are dried up. **

**I've been waiting so long **

**To be where I'm going **

**In the sunshine of your love. **

As the bridge was being played, Fara looked at Nicholas with pride in her eyes. He was really rocking with his bass and so was the rest of the band. The other girls were looking on to the guys they loved.

**I'm with you my love, **

**The light's shinin' through on you. **

**Yes I'm with you my love, **

**It's the morning and just we two. **

**I'll stay with you darling now, **

**I'll stay with you till my seeds are dried up. **

**I've been waiting so long **

**I've been waiting so long **

**I've been waiting so long **

**To be where I'm going **

**In the sunshine of your love. **

They ended to the crowd's shouting and clapping. Then Nicholas put down his bass guitar and took his position in front of a regular mike. He turned off the headset one he had. Then the band played Rock You Like a Hurricane, In the End, and Immigrant Song. Miyu knew these songs since she had them on her player. The light effects went perfectly with each song.

"Thank you," said Nicholas when Immigrant Song was over. "Now we'll take a ten minute break. Use this time to get food, drink, take a bathroom break. We'll be back." The lights on the stage went off, shrouding the team in darkness.

The students began talking with each other saying how great Star Flight sounded. They thought that Nicholas had chosen good songs, and how he put them in the order was perfect. But ten minutes later, they band came back. Nicholas stepped up to the regular mike.

"This next song will not be sung by me, but by Bill. He's another singer and wants to do this one for you." He indicated Bill before stepping to the side. After the applause died down, Bill began to sing Black Dog. Everyone thought his singing voice sounded good, but Fay thought he was excellent. She smiled up at him as she was so proud of the canine that she loved.

**Hey hey mama said the way you move,**

**Gon' make you sweat, gon' make you groove.**

**Ah-ah child way you shake that thing,**

**Gon' make you burn, gon' make you sting.**

**Hey hey baby when you walk that way,**

**Watch your honey drip, can't keep away.**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, ahh.**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, ahh.**

**I gotta roll, can't stand still,**

**Got a flaming heart, can't get my fill.**

**Eyes that shine burning red,**

**Dreams of you all through my head.**

**Ah-ah**

**Ah-ahh ah-ah**

**Ah-ah ah-ah**

**Ah-ah ahhh**

**Hey baby, whoa baby, pretty baby**

**Darling give it to me now. **

**Hey baby, oh baby, pretty baby**

**Move the way you're doing now. **

**Didn't take too long 'fore I found out,**

**What people mean by down and out.**

**Spent my money, took my car**

**Started telling her friends she gon' be a star.**

**I don't know, but I been told**

**A big-legged woman ain't got no soul.**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, ahh.**

**Oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, ahh.**

**All I ask for, all I pray**

**Steady rolling woman gonna come my way.**

**Need a women to hold my hand**

**Won't tell me no lies**

**Make me a happy man.**

**Ah-ah**

**Ah-ahh ah-ah**

**Ah-ah ah-ah**

**Ah-ah ahhhhh**

As they went on to the end, the students just watched and listened to Star Flight song came to an end, and the students burst into applause. Fay clapped the hardest; she thought Bill had done a fine job. Then Nicholas's voice came on.

"Now is the time; the time to give you our tribute song for this night." The lights everywhere went out, plunging the room in darkness. Then the students heard a creaking door open and footsteps. A sound of thunder and a howl was heard. Then the band began to play. Slowly the lights began to get brighter as the music reached its climax.

The lights came on with flashes and pulsing as Nicholas jumped out and began to do dance moves to Thriller; including some from the music video. The students clapped their paws, wings, or hands in time to the beat. Then Nicholas began to sing through the wireless mike on his head.

**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark**

**Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**

**You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**

**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**

**You're paralyzed**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**

**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike**

**You know it's thriller, thriller night**

**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**

**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**

**You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!**

**But all the while you hear a creature creeping up behind**

**You're out of time**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**

**There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl**

**Thriller, thriller night**

**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade**

**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time**

Katt: **(They're open wide)**

Nicholas: **This is the end of your life**

**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**

**They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial**

**Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**

**All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen**

**I'll make you see**

**That this is thriller, thriller night**

**'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**

**Thriller, thriller night**

**So let me hold you tight and share a**

**Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**

**Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**

**Thriller, thriller night**

**So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**

As Fara listened to the lyrics, she couldn't help but imagine Nicholas, the vulpine she had fallen in love with protecting her and giving her a thriller like he said so. The lights then went dark for a bit. Then Nicholas turned on a flashlight and held it up to his face to make it look sinister. When he spoke, it was in that voice that speaks the next lines.

**Darkness falls across the land**

**The midnight hour is close at hand**

**Creatures crawl in search of blood**

**To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**

**And whom ever shall be found, without**

**the soul of getting down,**

**Must stand and face the hounds of hell**

**And rot inside a corpsed shell**

He turned off the flashlight putting the room back into darkness. Everyone could hear him singing

**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby**

**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'**

**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby**

**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'**

**Thriller night, baby, ooh!**

He turned on the flashlight again and held it up to his face once more, speaking in the same voice.

**The foulest stench is in the air**

**The funk of forty thousand years**

**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**

**Are closing in to seal your doom**

**And though you fight to stay alive**

**Your body starts to shiver**

**For no mere mortal can resist**

**The evil of the thriller**

He turned off the flashlight as the music suddenly stopped. But he turned it back on and shock it in front of his face as he did the evil laugh. It caused people to jump; they weren't expecting it. Nicholas then ended it and turned off the light.

The regular lights came back as the audience cheered. Then Nicholas stepped up to the mike and the band played Tick Tick Boom. When that was done, he picked up his bass.

"This next song is one of my favorites to play," he said. With that, the band launched into Limelight. After that they played Walking on the Sun; Nicholas just sang during this one. Then came another ten minute break.

When it was over, Nicholas and the band did When You Were Young. Then he put down his instrument as well as Katt. Together, they sang and danced as the band did Higher. Then after that came the song 19 (Which is the Star Fox version of 1985) with Nicholas just singing and Katt just playing. Then Nicholas took up his instrument to play with his band Remedy.

After the audience calmed down after that song, Nicholas spoke into the regular mike down his bass. "We are coming to an end. I know that you wish we could go on, but we can't. We don't want you out past midnight and get picked up by a cop. The second reason is that these are the only songs that worked for tonight. But after Planet Day, we'll put on another concert for you."

The audience looked at each other in surprise. They weren't expecting another one so soon. That meant that it would be happening in less than a month. "We know what we'll play, and have got it down, so we'll be ready," Nicholas continued. "We'll also be making cds of this in a bit, so if you want one; just sign up, and we'll get you one." This got the audience excited.

"After this last song, we'll show you two videos, and then my brethren and I will take you back," Nicholas concluded. The lights went dark again. Then the audience began to hear the music as the lights slowly began to light up.

It got brighter and brighter as more instruments began to play. Then it went black for a second, but came back on flashing to the song which was Welcome to the Jungle. After a bit, Nicholas started singing into the regular mike.

When the song was over, the students let out one last cheer for the band. They had done excellent. Then the band showed them the two videos; one that was a small movie about the history of horror movies and one with 100 best quotes. Fara recognized some scenes and quotes, but not all of them. Then the band lead the students out in groups like before.

X

It was about 11:30 when Fara made it home; it had been a fun night. When the concert had come to a complete end, Star Flight had let everyone know that they didn't want people visiting them on Sunday so that they could relax. Fara would respect them and grant them that. She went into her house quietly since her parents were asleep and went to bed.

Author's notes: I know that this is not the right season for this; believe me, If I had been able to upload this during October, I would have. The Christmas chapter that is coming up will be during this month, so it will fit perfectly. Lastly, if you want to view the videos that Star Flight showed the students, the links are below this. The videos are on Youtube.

watch?v=IezWgqg_-cQ&feature=related

watch?v=By9wPBcpvuk

-Co-lord44


	11. Chapter 11

We Will Come Together

Chapter 11: Planet Day, Trouble for Star Flight, and Jealousy

Author's notes: Some of the lyrics had to be changed around, so if you know them, don't throw a fit. I had to change the word bear to giant (The animal Star Fox version of the bear) which make sense since the animal is bigger than any other species. Just like real bears are to people. They look like regular bears, but they have six legs instead of four. Some examples are Black Giants, Polar Giants, and Bamboo Giants (I can't say panda, because that's a species that could be a character in Star Fox). Venomians is another way of saying those from Venom. I also had to change the name of some of the people and Greeks to Meeks (The Meeks existed on Corneria in ancient times and were like the Greeks and Notre Name is the Star Fox version of the college Notre Dame) around; just enough to make them sound different but not so much so that you can guess who or what they really are. After all, their real world counterparts don't exist in Star Fox. However, since I couldn't change L.A. to something else, because it doesn't sound good, we'll pretend that it does exist on Corneria.

X

Monday came, and it found Fara and her friends at school. Respecting what Star Flight had asked on Saturday, they didn't go over to their ship. Now they were waiting for the team who for some reason hadn't shown up yet.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Nami. "They should've been here by now."

At that, their cars came into the student parking lot. They all got out and went over to the group.

"God, sorry about coming a little late; for some reason we had trouble getting out the door," said Nicholas.

"There they are!" shouted a voice from nowhere. The group turned to see a large group of girls suddenly rush the guys of Star Flight, pushing Nate, Kyle, Dave, and the females away from them. They were all reaching for them with paws, wanting to either have them sign autographs or to get pictures with the guys. The girls who were in love with one of the guys glared at the other females.

"Give me some space; I can barely breath!" said Bill.

"Ouch! Someone stepped on my foot!" said Dash.

"Ladies; please!" Cody exclaimed.

"Easy!" said Ben. Nicholas then raised his voice.

"Girls! That's enough!" He gave them his "evil look" making them all go quite. He let out a sigh. "Now's not the time; I suggest you get to your classes before you're marked tardy or late. See us at lunch in the cafeteria for this; but not until then. Let's go, boys." With that, they pushed their way through the females towards their friends.

"Well, I guess that's the price you pay for been so good looking and for being in a band," said Katt. She wasn't happy that she'd been completely ignored.

"No helping it," said Nicholas. "But we can handle them." They then went to the classes. Nicholas's hair was still slightly black but mostly yellow. He said that he had used a temporary die and that it would be all out by tomorrow.

Latter in the cafeteria, the group got surrounded by girls again. But with them were boys to get to the females. The entire time, the team was busy signing notebooks and other things as long as the objects were appropriate. Miyu, Kyle, Nate, and Dave just watched with amusement on their faces. But Fara and the rest just glared at the girls surrounding the males. Luna and Fara didn't realize that they were both glaring at the females surrounding Nicholas. But the girls knew that they would be able to go to their ship latter to see the team practice.

After school, Fara went to the cafe as usual to work, and the rest, including Miyu went to Star Flight's place. The girls and boys just sat back and watched the group practice. That Friday Fara came, and after practice they all settled down to some movies. Again, the others were told to not come to the last week of practice.

Latter on during that week, a sheet was passed around the school for people who wanted the cds from the first concert. After people signed it, the team made them, and had them delivered two days afterwards. Fara and her friends each got one. When Fara had first heard the songs, some of them shed didn't like. But after hearing them enough, they kinda grew on her. She had gotten a cd because she wanted them for her PMP.

X

The days were getting colder as winter was coming to Corneria. It was lunch time, and the group were discussing about the event that was coming up; Planet Day which would happen all of the last week of November. It had been just a one day thing in the past, but now it was a weekly thing. You didn't have to participate, but a lot of people did.

Basically during lunch, students would do either songs or skits that came from all the planets from the Lylat. The school use to do the planet Venom, but after the trouble from the planet last year, it had been taken off the list.

"So what is your group going to do? You said that you could participate," said Miyu.

"Me and the boys of my team have three songs that we'll sing on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," said Nicholas. "That's all I'm saying." The girls just rolled their eyes; they knew that Nicholas wanted to surprise them. "What about you?"

"Well… I want to do something, but I can't think of anything," said Fara. "But none of my friends want to do anything."

"You know, I just might have an idea that could work," said Nicholas. "It just so happens that I know of a play that is based off a song. Just give me a second." He dug into his jeans pocket for his PMP for a moment and found the song he was looking for.

"This song is about four minutes and we can put on a silent performance to it. It's called The Blood of Chuchullian." Nobody except the team had heard of this song. "It's perfect because I actually have the script of the play that you can act out to it. The story follows a vulpine that one day meets a beautiful vixen. The two fall in love with each other, but so does this evil ruler. The evil ruler banishes the vulpine and takes the vixen. But the vulpine strikes back with an army, kills the evil ruler and is reunited with his true love. The Corneria Opera House has done this before many times."

"I wanted to do this on Friday after school when everyone will see the last of the performances," said Nicholas. Class would be shorter that day. "My crew will help with the setting, while I will play the vulpine, and Cody will be the evil ruler."

"So how does that help me?' asked Fara, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Simple; Will you help me by being the vixen in the story?" asked Nicholas. Fara went red.

"What? You want me to be her?" she asked, looking away from the fox that she loved.

"Of course; you're the only vixen I know well enough that can do this," said Nicholas.

"I-I-don't know," said Fara, still red.

"Come on; it's your senior year. You should live a little and make this the best year of your high school career. Besides, you would fit the part perfectly. There are no words; all you have to do is learn the movements that go with it," said Nicholas.

"I think you should do it," said Luna.

"You really think so?' asked Fara.

"Yeah, I can picture you performing despite the fact I've never heard of this song," said Fay.

Fara thought about it. She did want to perform with Nicholas. But at the same time she was embarrassed to appear in front of everyone. But then she realized she had done it at homecoming court; she could do it again.

"Very well, I'll do it," she said.

"Excellent," said Nicholas. "Here, I'll give you the track and you can listen to it tonight and also read the script that I will give you tomorrow." Fara handed him her PMP and Nicholas plugged it to the top of his and transferred the song over (No computers needed!). When it was done he handed the device back to her.

"Now because you work on Monday through Thursday, we'll have to practice during lunch. Bring something to eat, and you, me, and Cody will meet up in the choir room since nobody's there during lunch. We'll start tomorrow."

"Also I don't want you guys to view us; I want this to be another surprise," Nicholas continued. He turned to Fara. "This is going to be fun."

Luna just watched the two interacting. It was too bad that she couldn't perform with the vulpine that she loved. In fact, it made her jealous of her friend. Little did she know that something would soon happen for her favor.

X

Practices continued to happen throughout the weeks. Fara loved the song that she had acquired. And as the practices at lunch happened, the three got better and better. Finally the last week came before Planet Day. On Sunday, Katt got the flu and had to rest in bed. But she was back to normal on Friday. But then during practice, things took a turn for the worst.

"Okay Katt, I want you to try singing into the mike," said Nicholas. "You haven't used your singing voice for a few days." But when she did, the sound that came out was awful.

"Whoa, Katt; you okay?" asked Nicholas after everyone had removed their paws from their ears. "Clear your throat and try again." The result was the same.

"Wire, is everything alright with her mike?" Nicholas called to the robot at the booth. Wire gave him the thumbs up sign. "Let me try." Nicholas did, but his singing came out great. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Nicholas, I think there's something wrong with my voice," said Katt.

"Then we need to get you checked out. Let's take a break and Jazz will look at you," he said. Everyone went with them.

"I've figured out what is wrong with Katt; it's her vocal cords," said Jazz after examine her. "The flu she had has made them go out of whack. She can talk normally, but can't sing. She won't be able to for two weeks." It was the worst thing possible.

"Oh my god," said Nicholas covered his face with his paws. "No, not now. The concert is next week; this can't be happening. We need Katt to be able to sing the one song that requires a female."

"Nicholas…." said Fara. She didn't know what to do; she had never seen him this agitated before.

"What are we going to do? Katt can play but not sing," said Nicholas as he lowered his paws. "We can still do it, but not that song."

"What was it going to be?" asked Yuki.

"It was going to be Just Dance," said Dash. "But I guess it won't happen."

"Yes it will," said Luna. From the moment she heard the name, she decided. "I can sing it for you." Everyone looked at her in shock.

"It's one of my favorites and I know the lyrics by heart," she continued. "I have sung it on karaoke games before. And I sound pretty damn good; almost perfect." Her friends except Nate, Kyle, Dave, and the team knew this to be true.

"Really?" asked Nicholas looking at her like she was a goddess. "You can really help us?"

"Yes, you've done so much for me," said Luna. "So now, it's my turn to help you. Besides like you said to Fara, you should live a little to make your senior year the most memorable. I figured that this is one of the things I could do."

Nicholas was so happy, he actually went over and hugged her. To everyone's surprise, and then Luna's embarrassment. "Thank you so much," said the vulpine.

X

Although the rest of the team wasn't allowed to visit the band practices any more, Luna said that they were doing great. The she wolf felt so happy that she would get to be a part of the next concert. And it was a good opportunity to show Nicholas what she could do. Especially since he had found out that Luna was a good singer in general. They had figured out that her range was soprano (The highest range that females can sing). Nicholas told her in secret that if this went well, then perhaps she could sing in other concerts.

Although Luna's friends were happy for her, Fara was having mixed feelings about it. Although she to would perform with Nicholas, the concert would be much bigger than the performance on Friday. And she also noticed that Luna seemed to be getting closer to Nicholas. Although he didn't show any sign that he was interested in the wolf, it made Fara jealous of Luna. Almost to the point that it made her blood boil. If Luna thought that she could win his heart, she was painfully wrong.

X

Finally the week came and everyone was excited. When lunch came around, the students made their way to the cafeteria to see their fellow students perform. Some mikes had been set up near the middle of the area against the wall so that everyone could see the performers. Halfway through lunch, Nicholas and the other males of Star Flight got up to perform. After the applause died down, Nicholas spoke into the mike.

"Thank you very much. The boys and I will now sing a song that comes from a group found here that will be done by only our voices." He then began to sing Still the Shortest while the other four added their voices to make additional sounds to go with their leader's singing. Some of the students actually took out their phones to either take movies or pictures of these five performing.

**Strapping youth with hulking frame can fill a young girl's heart with rapture**

**I think that I could do the same even though I may be small of stature**

As they did the intro part to the first verse, the students looked at each other; not sure what to make of it. They had never heard this song before. Nicholas then began to sing again. The males singing with him did the same thing as before.

**Don't be confused by the statistics. My family's average height is 5'6 but the tallest in the family is 5'10 and there's got to be someone to balance out the scale. And that's me. Tiny me**

**All through my younger days, they'd holler. "Don't worry, someday you'll get taller" but that didn't help to ease my pain and I cried. And I tried to reach the distant handle of the door. And the fridge. And the toilet.**

While they were singing, the students began to laugh; this was funny. So did Fara's group.

All the guys: **Totoro!**

Nicholas: **All through my childhood, I'd cry and I'd wail and I'd fidget. Blessed with Brad Nitt looks, but size like a midget. A statue of the Meeks, but of diminutive size. In east LA, all the people call me "chaparito". Hermana Darra can call me "gordito". But they don't understand my pain that I feel inside.**

**I'm still the shortest in my family. I'm still the shortest guy I know. Not if you count Christopher Nalken, but he has no legs. **

The comment made the students laugh. Nicholas continued.

**I'm still the shortest in my family. I'm still short.**

**I wanna take cupcakes, and put them…**

**I'm so cute that you cannot hate me, heh. But some tall girls refuse to date me. Even if I bring a stepping stool to her door. So that I can reach my tasty lips up to her face. She grabs mace. Muchos tears.**

That part of the verse really cracked the students up; they could just see it happening to Nicholas.

**Although my ego takes a beating, I can still go trick or treating. Which I do and have each year since I's in 8th grade. Which was actually the last time that I grew at all. I bear-crawl. The Football**

All the guys: **Totoro!**

Nicholas: **Muggsy Dogues, Earl Doykins, Spud Lebb, Tom Druise, Princess Wee Wee all breath clean air and have low center of gravity. Inspired me to achieve stuff even though I'm a shrimp.**

**Give me a tall wife so our kids won't be short and stocky. Let them be Bullwinkle not puny Rocky and so that they can lead normal lives and not say**

**I'm still the shortest in my family. I'm still the shortest guy I know. Except for Vern Droyer, but I actually never met him. I'm still the shortest in my family. I'm still short.**

**Care Giants are short.**

**I'm still the shortest in my family. I'm still the shortest guy I know. I'm still the shortest in my family. I'm still short. Not as short as my big toe**

They came to an end. The audience laughed, clapped and whistled. A funny song overall, and the five had done well they were all good singers. Fara and the girls were so proud of them.

On Wednesday the five performed again this time to a different song.

"Now we'll sing to you another song with just our voices," said Nicholas speaking into the mike. "This one is about the place on Corneria called Ireland" (I don't know if there really is, but for this story, let's pretend along with these places). Then they launched into the song Another Irish Drinking Song. They even had movements to go with it. As they did the intro, the students just watched; wondering how this would go. Nicholas then began to sing.

Nicholas: **Gather 'round, ye lads and lasses, set ye for a while. And hearken to me mournful tale about the Emerald area. Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone; and lift our voices in another Irish Drinking Song. **

**Consumption took me mother and me father got the pox. Me brother drank the whiskey 'til he wound up in a box. Me other brother in the troubles me with his demise. Me sister has forever closed her smiling Irish eyes.**

All the guys: **Now everybody's died. So until our tears are dried; we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more. We'll dance and sing, and fight until the early morning light. Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again.**

Nicholas: **Ken was killed in Kilkenny and Claire, she died in Clare. Tip from Tipperary died out in the Derry air. Shannon jumped into the River Shannon back in June. Ernie fell into the Erne, and Tom is in the Toome.**

**"Cleanliness is godliness" me Uncle Pat would sing. He broke his neck a'slippin' on a bar of Irish Spring. O'Grady, he was 80 thought his bride was just a pup. He died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up.**

All the guys: **Now everybody's died. So until our tears are dried; we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more. We'll dance and sing, and fight until the early morning light. Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again.**

There was a tiny break before the next verse. By now the students were clapping their paws to the beat and laughing; this was another funny song.

Nicholas: **Joe Murphy fought with Reilly near the cliffs of old Doneen. He took out his shillelagh and he stabbed him in the spleen. And Crazy Uncle Mike thought he was a leprechaun; but in fact he's just a leper and his arms and legs are gone.**

**When Timmy Johnson broke his neck it was a crayon' shame. He wasn't really Irish, but he went to Notre Name. McNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit. But he was just a Scotsman, so nobody gave a ugh!**

All the guys: **Now everybody's died. So until our tears are dried; we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more. We'll dance and sing, and fight until the early morning light. Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again**.

Another tiny break happened and the students were really cracking up.

Nicholas: **Me drunken Uncle Brendan tried to drive home from the bar. The road rose up to meet him when he fell out of his car. Irony was what befell me Great Grand Uncle Sam. He chocked upon the very last potato in the land.**

**Conor lived in Ulster town, he used to smuggle arms. Until the Venomians killed him and cut off his lucky charms. And dear old Father Flanagan, who left the lord's employ; Drunk on sacramental wine, beneath the altar boy.**

All the guys: **Now everybody's died. So until our tears are dried; we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more. We'll dance and sing, and fight until the early morning light. Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again.**

Nicholas: **Someday soon I'll leave this place of pain and toil and sin. The lord will take me by the hand to join all of me kin. Me only wish is when the Savior comes for me and you…. **

All the guys: **He kills the cast of River Lake, and Michael Datley too!**

**Now everybody's died. So until our tears are dried; we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more. We'll dance and sing, and fight until the early morning light. Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again.**

**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again.**

**Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again.**

The ended with Cody shouting: "Another round!" The audience did the same thing that they had on Monday.

Finally Friday came; the last time that these five would perform. Nicholas spoke into the mike again.

"Our last song will play on track, but we'll sing the song. It's from the musical East Side Story" (The Star Fox version of West Side Story). Many people, including Fara knew about it. Fara had seen the movie before a couple of time. The guys had wireless headsets on their heads. They had movements to go with the music. Nicholas took up the main singing as usual.

Nicholas: **Dear kindly sergeant Krupke, you've got to understand. It's just our Bringin' upke that gets us out of hand. Our mother's all are junkies; our father's all our drunks. Golly Moses, Natcherly we're punks**

All the guys: **Gee Officer Krupke, we're very upset. We never had the love that every child ought to get. We ain't no delinquents; we're misunderstood. Deep down inside us; there is good. **

Nicholas: **There is good. **

All the guys: **There is good, there is good, there is untapped good. Like inside the worst of us is good!**

Dash: **That's a touching good story.**

Nicholas: **Let me tell it to the world. **

Dash: **Just tell it to the judge!**

Nicholas: **Dear kindly Judge your honor, my parents treat me rough. With all the Marijuana, they won't give me a puff. They didn't want to have me; but somehow I was had. Leaping Lizards, that's why I'm so bad.**

Ben: **Right! Officer Krupke, you're really a square. This boy don't need a judge, he needs an Analyst's care! It's just his neurosis that ought to be curbed. He's psycholog'ly disturbed. **

Nicholas: **I'm disturbed. **

All the guys: **We're disturbed, we're disturbed, we're the most disturbed. Like we're psychologically disturbed. **

Ben: **Hear, hear, hear in the opinion of this court, this child is depraved on account that he ain't had a normal home. **

Nicholas: **Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm deprived! **

Ben: **So take him to a head shrinker!**

Nicholas:** My father is a bastard, my ma's an s.o.b. My grandpa's always plastered, my grandma pushes tea. My sister wears a mustache, my brother wears a dress! Goodness gracious, that's why I'm a mess!**

Bill: **Yes! Officer Krupke, you're really a slob! This boy don't need a doctor, just a good honest job. Society's played him a terrible trick. And sociologically he's sick! **

Nicholas:** I am sick! **

All the guys: **We are sick, we are sick, we are sick, sick, sick. Like we're sociologically sick!**

Bill:** In my opinion this child does not need to have his head shrunk at all. Juvenile Delinquency is purely a social disease. **

Nicholas: **Hey, I've got a social disease! **

Bill: **So take him to a social worker!**

Nicholas: **Dear kindly social worker, they say go earn some dough. Like be a soda jerker, which means I'd be a shmoe. It's not I'm antisocial, I'm only anti-work. Glory osky that's why I'm a jerk! **

Cody: **Hey! Officer Krupke you've done it again. This boy don't need a job, he needs a year in the pen! It ain't just a question of misunderstood. Deep down inside him, he's no good! **

Nicholas: **I'm no good!**

All the guys: **We're no good, we're no good, we're no earthly good. Like the best of us is no damn good! **

Dash: **The trouble is he's lazy! **

Ben:** The trouble is he drinks!**

Cody: **The trouble is he's crazy! **

Bill: **The trouble is he stinks! **

Dash: **The trouble is he's growing! **

Cody: **The trouble is he's grown! **

All the guys: **Krupke, we've got trouble of our own! Gee Officer Krupke, we're down on our knees. Cause no one wants a fella with a social disease. Gee Officer Krupke, what are we to do? Gee Officer Krupke! Krup you!**

The students hooted, clapped, and shouted; a job well done. But now the time was coming fast were they would see the last of the performances.

When the bell rang early, all those who weren't performing went into the theater where the school's plays took place. Fara's friends managed to get in the front row so they could see their own friends perform easily. The rest of the Star Flight crew was in the back stage ready to help with the props.

"Are you ready, Fara?" asked Nicholas, already in costume. She nodded. She was ready.

The time came and the story was told beforehand so that the audience would know. Nicholas came out dressed in medieval cloths; not a peasant's outfit, but more like a lord's clothing. The colors were green and black. Nicholas even wore a black hat with a bright green feather in it. The girls in the audience thought he looked so handsome. The music began to play.

When Fara came out dressed as a beautiful lady, the girls let out gasps except for the friends. They hadn't been expecting her to be a part of this. She was dressed in a cerulean blue dress. The boys and her friends thoughts she looked beautiful.

To indicate time passing, the lights that shown on the stage changed color, as the two foxes fell in love with each other. But then Cody came. He was dressed in blood red and black. The audience watches as Cody banishes Nicholas so he can have Fara. But Nicholas promises to return to her with an army.

Nicholas comes back and he and Cody have a sword fight. The students watched in amazement at their sword play. Cody struck a few places, while Nicholas pretended to get injured. But he then deals Cody a death blow. Reunited, the two foxes head out as the lights changed color to indicate a sunset. As the music ended, the lights went to black as the two leaned closer. Just at the end, they pretended to share a kiss; but they didn't.

X

The lights came back on as the students cheered for the two foxes it had been a wonderful performance. Fara's face said it all; she was so happy to have done this with Nicholas. But now the next concert was to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

We Will Come Together

Chapter 12: Second Concert

Author's notes: Again some of the words in the lyrics had to be changed, and Starrocks is the Star Fox version of Starbucks coffee.

X

Saturday came and people were excited to see Star Flight perform again. The concert would take place at 8:00 and cost 50 credits to get in; just like last time. Every student had signed up to come this time, and alcohol and drugs wouldn't be found at the performance. However, people needed to report to the entrance at 7:00.

Like before, Fara and her friends met up at her house except for Luna. She had already gone over to the ship because she was in the performance. Once again Fara felt jealousy coursing through her veins. Even though she knew Luna was doing Nicholas a favor, Fara still didn't like it. She would try to enjoy this as best as she could. She also remembered what Nicholas had told her before; that no matter what moves were put on, it was all a part of the act. It didn't mean anything.

The time came, and the group of friends went over at 6:50. Once again, the three robots were at the payment booths. Fara's group paid for their entrance, and waited in the exact same spot as last time. Fara was glad that she had put on warm clothes; it was cold tonight.

At 7:00, the front door opened, and the team except for Luna came out to the cheers of the students. They were all dressed in the outfits that they worn when they first came to Rocket High during career day. Fara liked that about Nicholas. He always seemed to start right on time.

"Welcome back, Rocket High," he addressed the crowd in his usual voice. "Once again, my team and I will lead you in groups to the concert room. But no challenges await you this time. So who's going to step up?"

"I'll go," said Fay before Fara could speak. The collie had her eyes on Bill as she said it.

"Very well. Bill, why don't you start off by leading the young lady and her friends?" said Nicholas.

"Of course," he replied and took them in. A track was playing (A good one is Pokemon Black and White Two: Lentimas Town). Fara and her friends had never heard this kind of music before, but after a bit, they really like it.

"We chose this one to make it sound like we're living on a different planet," said Bill. "The one where this music comes from." They tried to find out by asking him, but he wouldn't say.

"Is it really that big of a secret?" asked Fay, trying to act cute to make Bill talk. She was doing a good job; but it wasn't working on him. Bill just simply nodded, and Fay gave up. They didn't go through any of the rooms except the living room. Everything had been taken out. The rest of the rooms were closed off. The group only went through the hallways.

The group made it to the concert room, and saw Wire getting off the stage; he had just finished with a last sound check. But Luna was nowhere to be seen. The track that was playing in the halls wasn't playing in this room.

"Where's Luna? I don't see her," said Yuki.

"She's in the hallway that leads to the sound booth getting ready," answered Bill. "She wants to surprise everyone." He left them, so that they could enjoy the refreshments and drinks that were in the same corner as last time.

At 7:30, everyone was in the room and mingling. Fara noticed that Nicholas did go to the corner of the stage to the door that lead to the hallway where Luna was at and she did see him talking to her, but couldn't make out the conversation or the wolf. He was in plain view, so Fara knew that Luna wouldn't be able to do anything without everyone seeing. A bit latter Nicholas came over to her to talk.

While they were, they noticed Yuki talking to Dash, Nami to Cody, Lucy to Ben, and Fay to Bill. They two foxes could see that they were laughing and having a good time. It made Nicholas feel happy for his male team mates. If those girls did end up joining, then they could make the males feel even better than they were now.

At 7:55, the band made their way up onto the stage and took their places. Fara and her group managed to get in the front row again. The guys were wearing headsets to sing into. Right at 8:00, Nicholas talked into his.

"Welcome Rocket High, to Star Flight's second concert!" The students gave a roar. When they had died down, Nicholas continued. "This time, there are more songs; some you've seen us perform and know. Others you haven't. This first one was one that my father introduced to my mother. So I would like to start with that." He counted off, and the band launched into Pride and Joy.

He played as well on his bass and sung into a regular mike. Although none of the students had heard this before, they thought that it was good. Nicholas then began to sing.

**Well you've heard about love givin' sight to the blind **

**My baby's lovin' cause the sun to shine **

**She's my sweet little thang... **

**She's my pride and joy **

**She's my sweet little baby... **

**I'm her little lover boy **

**Yeah I love my baby... **

**Heart and soul **

**Love like ours won't never grow old **

**She's my sweet little thang... **

**She's my pride and joy **

**She's my sweet little baby... **

**I'm her little lover boy **

**Yeah I love my lady... **

**She's long and lean **

**You mess with her... **

**You'll see a man get mad **

**She's my sweet little thang... **

**She's my pride and joy **

**She's my sweet little baby... **

**I'm her little lover boy **

It seemed to Fara that it was like he was describing her. Although Nicholas wasn't looking at the vixen, Fara couldn't help but imagine being the lady that was being described in the song. Meanwhile Fay was watching Bill as he really rocked out on the guitar with love in her eyes for the canine. The same was for Nami as she looked at Cody, Lucy at Ben, and Yuki at Dash.

**Well I love my baby... **

**Like the finest wine **

**Stick with her until the end of time **

**She's my sweet little thang... **

**She's my pride and joy **

**She's my sweet little baby... **

**I'm her little lover boy **

**Yeah I love my baby... **

**Heart and soul **

**Love like ours won't never grow old **

**She's my sweet little thang... **

**She's my pride and joy **

**She's my sweet little baby... **

**I'm her little lover boy**

The song ended, and the students burst into applause. The boys then went on to perform Another Irish Drinking Song, Still the Shortest and Gee Officer Krupke complete with the movements they had done before. The last one was played on cd instead of regular instruments. But the students didn't care; they were happy to witness the three funnies again.

After that came a ten minute break and then the band performed Beat It, Billy Jean, The Warrior, and La Grange. Nicholas only played on the last one, but sang and danced to the first two, and just sang for the third one into the regular mike. The students thought his moves for the first two were slick. Fara liked how the third one went because she thought that it fitted him perfectly; he was like a warrior. After that came another break.

Then Nicholas sung a beautiful song called True Light (Full song and singing it in English) into the regular mike. Fara thought his voice sounded so beautiful. But after the applause had died down, Nicholas spoke into his head mike.

"Thank you very much. Now we've got a surprise for you. This next one was suppose to have been sung by Katt. However, due to her getting sick, it caused her singing voice to go away. So we had to find a replacement. Ladies and gentlemen; give it up for Luna McCay!"

The lights shown down as the wolf made her way to the stage to everyone's shock. They weren't expecting this. But then they got a look at her. Her hair was in its usual look and she had a headset mike on. She was in a dark blue tank top were the strings went around her neck to leave the top part of her back exposed. It sparkled in the light as she moved. She wore jeans that fitted her slender legs nicely, and wore black slippers; the kind that exposed the upper part of the feet.

Luna's parents were okay with this. Before hand, Nicholas had actually gone to her house and asked permission. He didn't want them to find out and get angry at him. Luna thought it was unnecessary, but her parents said it was alright.

Luna smiled at the crowd; happy that she was performing in front of everyone with the vulpine that she loved. And she knew that she looked beautiful. All the guys in the audience thought so as they gasped at her outfit. A couple of the brave ones actually did a wolf whistle. Luna smiled and blew a kiss in the direction of the sound.

The girls meanwhile were looking at the guys in disgust; but the truth was that they were jealous of Luna. It was a different story with her friends.

They thought that Luna looked beautiful. But her actions to the guys was… different. She would never have done something like that before. But she did look nice. Then Fara noticed Luna looking at Nicholas. The look in the wolf's eyes; it was more than a wondrous look. It was the look that lovers gave to one another. It made Fara's blood boil. What she didn't see was that Nicholas wasn't looking at Luna the same way. He turned back to the audience.

"Luna offered to sing the next song since she knows it by heart. Let's get it on!" With that the band began to play Just Dance while Nicholas went into a darken corner of the stage. When the real beats came on, Luna began to dance. They weren't suggestive; they were like the moves that Nicholas had done before. She began to sing.

Luna: **I've had a little bit too much, much**

**All of the people start to rush, start to rush by**

The students were beginning to clap to the beat; Luna had them going. She sounded so good.

**How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man**

**Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone**

**What's going on out on the floor?**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

The students bursted into cheers as she went into the course.

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh**

**How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright**

**Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say**

**And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh**

**What's going on out on the floor?**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

Nicholas came out and joined in with Luna with her dancing. When he came on, the girls all cheered. Fara just watched. Then her eyes widened when the two turned to each other and actually danced with each other. They didn't have their paws together, but Fara got even more enraged. This seemed to good to be an act; she had completely forgotten what Nicholas had told her beforehand.

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just**

Luna stepped to the side as Nicholas sang his part.

Nicholas:** When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog**

**Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw**

**And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car**

**I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah**

He seemed to be looking at Fara as he was singing. Fara's anger melted as she looked at him. His voice seemed to carry it away. Luna didn't notice this.

**Shawty I can see that you got so much energy**

**The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round**

**And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**

**In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down**

Luna: **And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

The two had turned back to each other. Fara's anger came back. Nate suddenly noticed this from the corner of his eye. He was standing on Fara's right. He looked back to the two performing and back to the vixen. "_Suddenly, I sense a disturbance within the force_," he thought. That line had come from one of the series of movies they had watched recently, Galaxy Wars (The Star Fox version of Star Wars).

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

Miyu who was standing on Fara's left also noticed her friend's anger. She looked at the two on stage and saw the problem. Miyu realized that Fara was in love with Nicholas McCoy. Unfortunately so was Luna. Miyu could see in the vulpine's eyes that he didn't see Luna in a romantic light, the way she was staring at him. But Fara in her anger and jealousy might not see that. They had never had a rivalry with a boy before. This time, one would form.

Nicholas: **Amazing. Music. Woo! Let's go!**

The wolf grabbed his paw and he spun her in a circle. Miyu saw Fara's rage go up a notch. "_You'd better end this quickly; things could get ugly_," thought the lynx.

Luna: **Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint, it's symphonic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint electronic**

The two were still holding paws. Luna got her body close to Nicholas. Close to the point that they were almost touching. You could almost see the steam coming out of Fara's ears.

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint, it's symphonic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint electronic**

The two broke apart.

Luna: **Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle**

Nicholas: **I got it, just stay close enough to get it on**

Luna: **Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it**

**Spend the lasto**

Nicholas: **(I got it)**

Luna: **In your pocko**

Nicholas: **(I got it)**

Luna: **Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

The two danced side by side and then grabbed paws again.

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

They ended by spreading one arm out to the side while holding the others paw. The students cheered and shouted. It had been great. The wolf and the vulpine released their paws.

"Give it up for Luna!" said Nicholas. The guys whistled as she walked off the stage. Nicholas then pressed a button on the left frame of his glasses and the shades came on. "This next song many, if not all will know. I want to use this as a way to apologize. And Dash will help me." No one knew what he meant, but Fara wondered. Was he apologizing for what Luna had done?

The band started to play as Nicholas began to sing Baby into his head mike. When the girls realized this, they let out fan girl screams. But Fara listened as the vulpine's voice seemed to reach out to her.

**You know you love me, I know you care**

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

**You are my love, you are my heart**

**And we will never, ever, ever be apart**

**Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'**

**"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?**

**Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes**

**My first love broke my heart for the first time**

**And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

Fara couldn't help but to love Nicholas. She looked up to him with love in her eyes. He caught her looking, but didn't stop and smiled even bigger then he had while performing for Luna. Fara could tell that he was looking at her even though she couldn't see his eyes. His head was towards her, and every time he would point with his fingers, it was to Fara. Luna was watching from the shadows saw this. Nicholas however failed to see what Fara's eyes were really saying. He thought that she just saw him as friend and that was all.

**For you, I would have done whatever**

**And I just can't believe we're here together**

**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you**

**I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring**

**And I'm in pieces, baby fix me**

**And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream**

**I'm goin' down, down, down, down**

**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

"_But I will; I could never leave you_," Fara thought.

Luna, who had been watching and puzzling over her friends behavior suddenly figured it out. Her friend was also in love with the vulpine. And he seemed to be giving Fara more liking then her with his stare. Now it was Luna's turn to feel jealousy and anger.

"_She didn't show an interest in him before, why now? I would be much better for him than her_," Luna thought to herself.

**And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

Nicholas pointed to Dash and the snow monkey began to sing.

Dash: **When I was 13, I had my first love**

**There was nobody that compared to my baby**

**And nobody came between us who could ever come above**

**She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck**

**She woke me up daily, don't need no Starrocks**

**She made my heart pound**

**I skip a beat when I see her in the street**

**And at school on the playground**

**But I really wanna see her on a weekend**

**She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'**

**And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'**

Nicholas: **Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**

**Like baby, baby, baby, no**

**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**

**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

**I'm all gone**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone**

**I'm gone**

In ended in applause and cheering; Fara was among them. But Luna wasn't. "_If you think you can win his heart, think again_," she thought. The band then did Wedding Dress (English version) and then took a break. Nicholas had sung that song into the regular mike, in his regular glasses and had his eyes closed. He hand't been looking at anyone in particular.

Fara felt much better thinking that Nicholas liked her better then Luna. Luna on the other hand, kept to herself in the hallway. They both didn't know that Nicholas didn't see either one in a romantic light.

The band then came back one last time and did Sweet Emotion, God in Training and Dude Looks Like a Lady. After the applause had stopped, Nicholas spoke.

"We've come to an end. But we've got time for one last song. And before we do, I'll say one thing; Dash hasn't done any of the things that he will sing about. Now let's do it Dash!" Dash put on some shades while Nicholas did the same thing with his glasses. The band began to play International Love.

Dash: **Went from Mr. 305 (DJ) to Mr. Placewide, all around the places**

** Now we're International, So international, international, So international**

**You can't catch me, boy**

**I'm over places and with about a hundred G's per show**

**Don't test me boy, (Don't test me boy)**

**Cause I rap with the best for sure,**

**305 till the death of me**

**Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me**

**But for now, forget about that,**

**Blow the whistle**

**Baby you're the referee**

**DALE!**

Nicholas: **You put it down like Corneria**

**I never sleep, wild like Sauria**

**My fantasy, hotter then Solar**

**I feel the heat!**

**Ohh, Miss International love**

**Ohh, Miss International love**

Dash: **I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere**

Nicholas: **Everywhere? **

Dash: **Everywhere!**

**I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere**

**I've been to planets and cities I can't pronounce**

**And the places in the system I ain't know existed**

**On Katina she pulled me to the side and told me `Dash, you can have me and my sister.`**

**On Zoness, yeah the women are bomb**

**And on Aqaus you've guessed it the women are sweet**

**Been all around the system but I ain't gon' lie there's nothing like Solar's heat**

Nicholas: **You put it down like Corneria**

**I never sleep, wild like Sauria**

**My fantasy, hotter then Solar**

**I feel the heat!**

**Ohh, Miss International love**

**Ohh, Miss International love**

Dash: **Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,**

**I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!**

**En Kew, la cosa esta dura!**

**But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!**

**On Fichina the women got everything on but they're some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen**

**On Macbeth they're freaky with big ol' booties and their thongs, blue yellow and green!**

**On Eladard tengo la Mexicana, en Papetoon tengo la boricua**

**Besito para todas las mujeres en Katina, muah!**

**Y en Corneria tengo a cualquiera!**

Nicholas: **You put it down like Corneria**

**I never sleep, wild like Sauria**

**My fantasy, hotter then Solar**

**I feel the heat!**

**Ohh, Miss International love**

**Ohh, Miss International love**

**There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby**

**So don't ever change**

**I cross the system when I'm with you baby**

**Heeey**

**Woah-oh**

Dash:** Nicholas**

**This for the women system wide**

**That's right**

Nicholas: **You put it down like Corneria**

**I never sleep, wild like Sauria**

**My fantasy, hotter then Solar**

**I feel the heat!**

**Ohh, Miss International love**

**Ohh, Miss International love**

**You put it down like Corneria**

**I never sleep, wild like Sauria**

**My fantasy, hotter then Solar**

**I feel the heat!**

**Ohh, Miss International love**

**Ohh, Miss International love**

They ended with the student's enthusiasm. Luna did clap for them in the back. But she knew that Fara would have to be dealt with about Nicholas. One way or another.

"Thank you very much!" said Nicholas. "The time has come for us to depart. But only for a bit. Because the next concert will be held the day winter break starts." This got the students quite. It would happen after December 19th and they wouldn't be back in school until January 11th.

"We know what we'll do, so we'll be prepared," Nicholas continued. "But because of that, we don't want visits so we can practice. We'll have the cds made for you after everyone has signed that sheet. If you want to talk to us on Monday, wait until lunch time and we'll be in the cafeteria."

The band then lead them back to the entrance and bid the students good night.


	13. Chapter 13

We Will Come Together

Chapter 13: The Truth

Although Fara and her friends didn't go over to Star Fight's place, she still kept pondering the same question. Little did she know that Luna was doing the same thing. They kept wondering, "Who does Nicholas like better; me or her?"

But then something would happen the next week that would shatter the two girls. It all started on Monday during lunch. The other female students had waited until then to go to the team. They didn't do what they had done last time. Fara and her group watched and listened. To their surprise, Darcy and her friends were also listening as well. The four had been ignoring the team and Fara's group so much, that they had almost forgotten about them. Fara wondered what they were planning.

Then one of the girls asked Nicholas, "Nicholas, will you go out with me?" This made everyone in the area go silent. The girls looked at her in jealousy, and the boys looked to the vulpine to see what he was going to say. Nicholas closed his eyes and looked to his team.

"Should we tell them?" he asked. They all nodded. Nicholas turned back to the crowd. "I want everyone to pay attention to what I'm about to say." He turned his face to the girl. "I'm sorry, but I can't." The girl looked hurt. "In fact, none of us on the team can date anyone." The mood changed in an instant. All the girls were crushed, and the boy's faces lit up.

"Let me explain; it's not you, it's us," said Nicholas. "Me and the other guys have gone through bad break ups not too long ago. And mine was worse than the others. Even though it's been over a year since then, we still haven't gotten over it. It left us scarred deep. So a relationship isn't something we need right now. Besides, we'll be leaving at the end of the year. We don't want to break someone's heart; or have our hearts broken again." The other four nodded their heads to back Nicholas up.

When he said this, the girls then understood, but it still left them hurt. One of them asked, "Then what about Fara and Luna? You've been hanging around them a lot. You went with Fara to the dance and allowed Luna to participate in the last concert."

"That's because we're just friends. Both them and their friends are part of our group. But Fara and Luna are special. I've said it before that I have one younger brother. And those two, being a year younger than me are like my sisters."

The news made Fara and Luna shatter on the inside. Everyone else's mouths dropped in shock except for his team mates. They already knew. "Fara and Luna are like my sisters,' Nicholas continued. "I love them like they're my siblings; just like my team mates. I'm sorry if what I said has hurt people. I can understand because I'm a ladies' man, and it seems I flirt with girls that you may thought I was interested. But that's my way of being nice to them. And when I'm not available, I stay true to her, and the flirting with other girls stops until we break up."

"Let this be a lesson to everyone; you will fall in love lots of times and develop many crushes on others in your life. But only a few will be the ones that you'll date. That is my answer to that question. Now I've got to go." He got up and everyone watched him leave.

X

When he left, the girls around the team dispersed; they didn't want to ask the guys questions anymore. The students were talking amongst themselves about what Nicholas had said.

Fara and Luna were completely crushed. "_So all this time, Nicholas has only been helping me and doing things for me because I'm only like a sister to him?_" Fara's eyes began to tear up. She thought that from the moment they first saw each other that something had happened. But it wasn't what she had wanted it to be. Fara realized that the jealousy at Luna during the concert hadn't been necessary. And the way Nicholas had smiled at her, and all the points he had done at the concert had really just been part of the act.

"_What can I do now?_" the vixen wondered. Should she be mad at him for what he had done? No, he had just said that he did that to every female. Should she still consider him a friend? Fara knew that her feelings for Nicholas would never change; but perhaps she shouldn't see him as often anymore.

Luna was also having the same thoughts as Fara. She came to the same realization as her vixen friend and decided to do what Fara had decided.

Meanwhile, Fay, Yuki, Lucy, and Nami had also been completely shattered at Nicholas's statement that the guys that they loved weren't interesting in dating. They knew that their feelings weren't going to change. But they figured that would not see them as much as they had before.

The guys in the group didn't care either way, but Miyu did. She understood the reason, but she suspected how her friends felt about the guys. She agreed with Nicholas had said, but she still felt angry at the vulpine that he had made her friend's hearts break. She was going to have a talk with him.

Then there was Darcy's group. "So all this time, he doesn't want to go out with anyone, and didn't love Fara in that way," said Kelly.

"I thought he said that he didn't want to go out with me during that time because of anger," said Darcy. "Now I know he never intended to in the first place." She had a sad face on. In her mind she realized that she had acted out of jealousy when it wasn't necessary. She then thought back to all the times, she and her friends had made Fara and her female friend's lives hard.

"So now what?" asked Natalie.

"I don't know, but I'll think of some way to apologize to him," said Darcy. Her friends looked at her like she was nuts.

"Who are you and what have you done with Darcy?" asked Erin. "You never say things like that."

"And maybe it's time I changed," the coyote replied. She picked up her trash and left the cafeteria.

X

After school, the team was surprised when none of the others except Miyu, Nate, Dave, and Kyle joined them to go with them to band practice. They were allowed to do so for the first few but then they wouldn't be able to have the rest of the songs be a surprise. As they were driving home, the guys talked to the others, but Miyu made it quite clear she didn't want to. Nicholas tried to get the tom boy lynx to do so, but gave up after a bit. Katt couldn't help but notice that he wasn't his usual self.

When they got to the ship, they went to the band room to practice. Katt's vocal cords where back to normal, so she could sing this time around. But now she had to ask.

"Nicholas, are you alright? You seem down," said the feline.

"Yeah, I am. I just don't know if me saying that was the right idea."

"I think it was," said Dash.

"It's best that the girls know," said Bill.

"It was a hard decision to make," said Amanda.

"But sometimes making the right one is the hardest," said Katt. Miyu who had heard these comments had had it.

"Then maybe he shouldn't have said anything." Everyone turned to look at her.

"Are you saying that it's best if they didn't know?" asked Nicholas.

"Yeah; then that way you wouldn't have hurt my friends!" The lynx walked over to the vulpine and got right in his face. Nicholas could see in the anger in her eyes.

"Hurt them? Why would I do that? I never would," said the vulpine frowning, a bit annoyed at Miyu. She grabbed his shirt with both paws.

"You don't get it at all do you?! You're just a clueless as most guys! You don't know how they feel!"

"I don't know how they feel?" asked Nicholas, getting angry himself. "After what me and the guys have done for them? Have you forgotten what I've done for Fara?!" At that, Miyu reached back and tried to punch Nicholas. But the vulpine was on guard and caught her fist.

"They just see us as friends! That's what I see!" said the vulpine. Miyu threw another punch, but he caught it as well. "I said that so that they wouldn't get their hopes up! I know that we're good looking, and I didn't want Fara's friends to think they have a chance! We're not going to let feelings get in the way of our job! We can't choose them just because they love us! That's not what we're looking for!" He threw the lynx back and Katt caught Miyu to restrain her.

"And there's also the fact that Fara never showed an interest in me in the first place like Darcy or Luna! What the hell makes you think she could have changed!? Because from what I can see, she hasn't! She just acts shy and blushes because that's the kind of vixen she is!"

"And then there's the fact that I'm afraid to get in another relationship after the last one I had! You're the one who doesn't know anything! That girl destroyed my life!" Cody and Ben's faces went dark; they knew about this.

At this, Miyu finally understood, and stopped struggling against Katt. If Nicholas couldn't see that Fara loved him, then she couldn't make him. And if he really was afraid of being in a relationship, then she couldn't make him get into one.

Nicholas's anger had calmed down. "Besides what you're saying doesn't make sense. Why would they love us if we've only known them for a couple of months?"

"I don't know," Miyu lied. She did know, but she couldn't make the guys see it. Katt let her go. The guys and Amanda just stared at them in silence.

'I think it would be best if we kept this fight a secret from the others," said Nicholas. "In the meantime, we've got practice. If you don't want to stay Miyu, I can understand." But the lynx did and was able to apologize for her actions.

X

Meanwhile, the other six were miserable. The guys that they had fallen in love with weren't interested in dating at all. Fara and Luna had it really bad the most. The fox that they had fallen for, didn't love them back they way they felt. Their parents (or in Lucy's case, parent) noticed their daughter's change in behavior. But they couldn't get much info out of them.

When the next day came it was raining. So far there had been frost in the mornings, but no snow yet. It seemed to fit the mood of how they were feeling. When they arrived at the school, the guys didn't greet them as usual. It was better that way.

What they didn't know was that they were doing it on purpose. Miyu had said that it would be best for now that the guys didn't interact with the girls so much for now so that the girls could get their heads around this. Only Katt and Amanda came over.

None of the guys were in the classes that the girls attended in the morning. Fara wanted Nicholas to be there, but how could she have face him? There was no way. The only thing that did catch Fara's attention, was Darcy. Fara did see the coyote looking at her with a pitting look. That got Fara confused. Since when did Darcy give a damn how she felt?

At lunch only the females of Star Flight met up with the group. Miyu decided it was time for them to confess. "Look, I know that you six are feeling depressed, but you may as well say it; I can tell you love them." The other six's faces changed as they went bright red.

"I think if you said it, it might make you feel better," said Katt. "None of them will know. This won't leave this table. Right guys?" She gave the comment in particular to the Nate, Dave, and Kyle. They all nodded.

"Alright," said Nami with a shaky breath. "I may as well start. The truth is that I love Cody. Not as a friend, but as someone to be with and to love. And now I found out that he doesn't want to date." Some tears actually came out of her eyes.

Then Lucy confessed that she loved Ben in the same way, Yuki for Dash, and Fay for Bill. When it was said and done, Katt spoke.

"If that is true, then just remember that you have a chance to join us. Nicholas did say that they weren't interested in dating at the moment. But what about after the year is over? If you do end up joining, then you can try to get with them. It seems like a one in a million shot right now, but we've actually marked off some of the girls already. Your chances have increased because none of them are you seven." With that, they looked up with hope in their eyes. "There's a chance for you yet."

"What about you Luna and Fara? You haven't said anything yet,' said Amanda. Luna then spoke and confessed her love to Nicholas.

"But if all he views me is a sister, then I'll just have to try to act like one. Even though I love him." Fara took that information in. If his views did change about the two of them, then they would become rivals for the vulpine.

"Well he wasn't lying about being scared to get in a another relationship," said Katt. "I only heard a little bit about it. But from the way he acts whenever someone brings it up, he gets really scary; it must have been that bad of a break up. Only time can heal him."

"What about you, Fara?" asked Miyu. Fara looked down at her paws and spoke.

"At first, I all I thought was that he was an interesting guy. But then after everything he did, I realized that he was so much more, and that I was in love with him. I want to be there for him." Luna also took the information in just like Fara had. "If he only sees me as a sister, then that's what he sees me as."

"I think that was the right thing to do," said Katt. As she said it, the six could tell that they were beginning to feel much better. But how could they face against the guys that they loved? "I suggest that for now, it would be best to not hang out with the guys until the right moment. I'll let them know that you six are going through something and that you need to be left alone. Other than that, nothing leaves this table."

X

The sheet for cds had come out Thursday, and everyone, including the seven signed up for one. The would be delivered next Monday. The rain continued, and so did the group's act of avoiding each other. Meanwhile, Darcy was trying to think of a way to apologize to Nicholas. But something would happen that would change everything.

On Friday Fara woke up and looked out her window. She groaned at the sight. All the water from the rains had been frozen last night, creating a dangerous road and area. Fara knew that she would have to be extra careful today while driving.

She managed to get to the school just fine without incident. As she got out, she noticed that all of Star Flight were already there, but not Nicholas. She spotted him pretty close to her.

Suddenly she heard the screeching of tires. Looking up she saw Darcy trying to stop, but couldn't; some of the ice on the parking lot hadn't defrosted yet. Fara saw Nicholas see this and had a horrified look on his face.

Nicholas, without a second thought reached inside himself for that power and began to run. Faster than he normally could, he was like a blur. The next thing that Fara knew was that she was in the vulpine's arms and out of harm's way. Darcy's car spun and stopped right where Fara was a second ago. Darcy had the same look of horror on her face as Nicholas had.

"Are you alright Fara?' sake the vulpine. Fara didn't know what to say. Everything from how she felt about him to what he had said was going through her mind. She just nodded. Then she noticed Darcy getting out of her car.

"My god, are you alright, Fara?" she asked. She looked shaken. Fara raised her eyebrows. What was with Darcy?

"She fine; I managed to get her out of the way before your car got her," said Nicholas. "That could have been nasty."

"My god… I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would happen," said Darcy. "I could have killed her."

"It's alright," said Nicholas. But Darcy shock her head.

"No, I really could have. I never could do that."

"Wait, I thought you hated me," said Fara. "What are you planning?" By now a crowd had gathered wondering what was going on. Nicholas looked up.

"This is just between us; get to your classes." He gave them all a dangerous look. The students left the three alone.

"I'm not planning anything expect to apologize.' Darcy then got down on her paws and knees. "Please don't kill me, Nicholas. I swear it was an accident. And I realize that what I did to Fara on that day was wrong. I acted out of jealousy because you spent time with her instead of me. And I want to make up for that and for what I've done to you and your friends." Fara was shocked; Darcy was actually apologizing? Nicholas let go of Fara and went to her.

"Look at me, Darcy." She did. "Are you truly sorry for what you've done?" She nodded. "Then you're forgiven."

"This might be a trick," said Fara.

"It's not; I can tell she's telling the truth," said Nicholas. Darcy got up with a look of relief on her face. "If you truly want to make up for what you've done, you can do so on Monday by eating lunch with us." Fara was about to say more, but Nicholas silenced her with a look. "Now then, you better get to class; I need to talk to Fara about something." Darcy got back in her car and went to her spot.

"I don't think allowing her to do that is a good idea," said Fara. "You know what she did to me. And there's more that you don't know. How can you be sure she's not planning something? How do you know she's telling the truth? How did you move so quickly to save me? And why?"

"I can see that you've noticed; I can tell that nobody else has," said Nicholas. "This will work out. It seems that I can't keep it a secret from you any longer. The time has come for me to tell you; like I said I would at the homecoming dance."

Fara remembered what he had said during that time and all the questions she had back then came to her mind. "I think it would be best to say if anyone asks that I was close enough to get you out of harm's way. But I will tell you how I did it tomorrow. I think that you should know."

"Alright then," said Fara. "But what about you practicing for the next concert?"

"I've got all day," said Nicholas. "There will be plenty of time to practice tomorrow, so no worries. Tell me, what time in the morning should I come get you to tell you?"

"I guess 9:00 sounds fine," the vixen replied.

"Very well. Now that we've got that arranged, let's get to class."


	14. Chapter 14

We Will Come Together

Chapter 14: A Time to Reveal

The two arrived at the English class just as it was getting started. Fara and Nicholas took their usual places. Class went by without incident, but Fara couldn't help but notice that her peers seemed to be stealing glances at her. She figured that she would have to say what happened. They were doing the same thing towards Darcy and Nicholas. Her friends in that class were curious as well, but they knew that they would get the answer at lunch today.

It seemed that as soon as the bell rang, everyone seemed to rush and surround the three as they went out in the halls. It got to the point that Fara and Darcy needed Nicholas's help to push through the crowd to get to the next class.

"This is ridiculous," said Darcy. She was almost being squished on both sides.

"Please, we're going to be late,' said Fara. Nobody seemed to hear her. All they wanted was to know what happened.

Nicholas finally had to give the crowd his "evil look" to make them go away. They finally reached their second period classes. Fara was surprised that Darcy's was right next to hers. Before departing, Nicholas told Darcy that if anyone asked her what happened, that she should just tell what she saw. The three then left each other.

By fourth period, enough of the students had heard the answer which was that Nicholas had been standing next to Fara and had managed to get her out of the incoming car. Fara was glad when nobody asked that anymore; she had gotten sick of saying the same thing over and over again.

Lunch came around and this time the guys from Star Flight came over to the girls and the other guys at their table. At first, the six didn't want them there. But Nicholas knew he had to apologize and talk to them sooner or later.

"Look, we need to talk," he said with the other four behind him. He knew that avoiding each other wasn't right. "I know what I said hurt every girl in this school, including you six. Sometimes the truth isn't pretty. But I don't want our friendship to end. Be honest with me; do you really want to stop seeing us?"

The truth was that they didn't. After what Katt had said, Fay had decided that she still wanted to see Bill. Even though he wasn't interesting in dating, she could wait until the end of the year to see if she would be chosen to join the team. Once that was over, she could then try to peruse a relationship with Bill. Until then, she would keep the love she had for him in check, and try to act like she only saw him as a friend. The same was for Nami with Cody, Yuki with Dash, and Lucy with Ben.

For Fara and Luna it was different. If Nicolas only saw them as his sisters, then they would have to try to act like ones to him. They knew that their love for the vulpine wouldn't go away. All they could do was to hide it, and wait for time to change his opinion.

"No, none of us do," said Fara. "We still want to be friends." The guys on the team let out a sigh of relief. They to didn't want the friendship to end; despite the fact that they didn't see the girls in a romantic light. They sat down, and in five minutes, everyone was laughing and having a good time, like this had never happened.

Then they asked Nicholas and Fara what had happened this morning. Nicholas told them that he had been standing next to Fara and pulled her out of the way. Then he told them what had happened with Darcy and that she wanted to eat lunch with them.

"No way," said Luna when he had finished telling the story. "She hates all of us. How do you know if she isn't planning something?"

"Fara said the exact same thing," the vulpine answered. "But I can tell that she was telling the truth and wants to make it up for the stuff she's done."

"How is that possible?' asked Fay.

"Simple; she matured and changed," said Nicholas. "Therefore, I'm going to give her one more chance. If she screws this up, then I'll never speak to her again."

"I don't like this," said Miyu.

"I know that you don't; but just give her a chance to prove herself. I've learned that she and her friends were only mean to you seven. They didn't do it to anyone else."

"Nicholas really can tell if someone is lying; believe me, the team knows," said Amanda.

"Fine; we'll give her a chance. And if it turns out alright, her friends can join us if they want," said Lucy. None of the seven were looking forward to this.

X

The rest of the day passed, and it found the six only with the others at the ship listening to the team practice. It felt good to be back were they belonged. After that came movies, and then the group called it a night.

As Fara was leaving, she remembered what Nicholas had told her earlier that morning. She hadn't said anything about that. But now she was curious to hear what the vulpine would say to her.

She managed to get to sleep and woke up at 8:00 the next morning. Then she began to feel nervousness. If Nicholas was going to tell her, then he would probably do it in a place by themselves. Could she keep her emotions in check?

At 9:00, the door bell rang, and Stephanie answered the door to see the vulpine standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Stephanie, is Fara up? I need her help with something."

"Sure, she's upstairs. Come on in." The vixen took Nicholas to the living room. Grace was being attended by Allen at the moment. Fara's parents already knew about this; Fara had told them the exact same thing that Nicholas had said. They were for it.

Fara came down with her mother to find Nicholas sitting in the living room. He got a look at her and chuckled. "Looks like we match," he said.

Fara looked and saw that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt colored green and warm pants; just like she was. She let out a small giggle. After saying good bye, she went out with Nicholas to find his car in front of her house.

As they drove, they had small talk. Since Nicholas hadn't seen Grace in a while, he mostly wanted to know about her. Fara was all too happy to share with him. "It's good to hear she's doing well. I swear she's the cutest kit I've ever seen," said the vulpine.

A bit latter they had arrived at a park. Fara remembered it was the one that she went to when she was little. But Nicholas turned into a different area; one that was woods. "I figured that nobody will be able to hear what I tell you. But don't worry; I won't do anything to you." Fara just stayed silent.

After parking, the foxes got out and Nicholas took her through the woods to a clearing with a single boulder for sitting on. He stopped in the middle and turned towards Fara. The vixen stopped, wondering what was going to happen. Nicholas smiled and looked up.

"It looks like it's begining to snow," he said. Fara looked up to see white flakes coming down. "But that's not what I need to tell you." He got serious.

"I've talked with my team, and they agree that you should know. But before I do, I want to make it absolutely clear that what happens in this clearing stays here." Fara nodded to show that she understood.

"Before I tell you, I need to ask; how much do you know about the planet Cerinia?"

"Not much," the vixen replied. "When you told me where your necklace came from, I looked up the planet. All I could find was that it didn't exist in the Lylat system. That's was it."

"Good, then the everything else about the planet is safe," said Nicholas. "It's not surprising; the species there guard the planet with their lives."

"I'm going to tell you that the species found there are much different than the ones found in the Lylat. They have very unusual fur coloring and they have special powers. I will get into that in a bit. Now here's where it begins. Centuries ago some of these species left Cerinia to explore the galaxy. After traveling they eventually found a planet they called Eladard. It was exactly like Cerinia, and most decided to live there. At first, their children were pure blood Cerinians. But then, they had to find other mates; ones that weren't."

"This resulted in part blood Cerinians; they can range from 3/4, 1/2, or 1/4 Cerinia. But the result was always the same. No matter what part of them was Cerinia, they could still use the powers that the full blooded ones could use."

"The others on Cerinia sensing these partial ones, made contact with them, and saw that they were just like the pure ones. The included the partial ones as part of their race, and sent others to help them learn of The Cerinians ways of living. From fighting, to teaching, to their abilities, it was a golden age for that race."

"When the partial ones were eight days old, they would be marked. The males and females were done differently; just like the pure ones. The females would receive lines around both arms and tattoos on the upper part of the legs. The males would have the tattoos on the upper arms and the lines around their ankles. At around five, their powers would begin to emerge. Some did it sooner, others latter, but all would have access to it by the age of six. They went to regular school like non part Cerinians to learn the stuff that everyone else does, but it was the parent's job of the part Cerinians kids to teach them how to begin to control their powers until the age of 12."

"When the kids reached that age, they went to a special school to learn how to control it even further, and to learn the history of their race while also continuing their regular education at the special school. Some times it was hard for them to leave the friends they made who weren't part Cerinians. But most were able to adjust to the change. Then, at age 13. they would be given a Cerinia weapon that would choose them. The weapons have a "conscious" that will bond with the species that was destined to wield that weapon."

"The weapons were special in the way that they were made. They would never rust or dull or be broken by normal means. The only way they could be destroyed would be by another Cerinia weapon or by being caught in an explosion that could destroy a ship. The weapons came in all shapes, sizes, and classes except for the fire arm category. Each weapon also had two jewels somewhere on the weapon to help channel the power that each Cerinian uses."

Fara had been able to follow his explanation without questions since it answered them as soon as they formed in her head.

"And so this continued for centuries and still does to this day. Now I can tell you what this has to do with me. You see my brother and I are two of those part Cerinians. In fact, we are 1/4 regular species, and 3/4 Cerinian. My father is 3/4s just like us, and my mother is 1/2."

"Is that why girls think you're so good looking?" asked Fara.

"Yes, because pure blood Cerinians are," the vulpine replied. "I got my looks from my mother who is very beautiful, and my brother got his looks from my father who's very handsome."

"So how does this relate to you besides your heritage?" asked Fara.

"Know this about me then. I was born 19 years ago on Eladard which is my home world. Then at the age of 5, I discovered my powers and began to learn how to use them. It became apparent that out of all the children, I was somewhat more gifted. A prodigy so to speak. As the years passed, it became obvious that I was; more gifted than my parents had been. The only one who came close was my younger brother. At age 13, I received my weapon, and showed that when it came to fighting, I had a knack for thinking up solutions to win; even in the most dire situations."

"During all this time, my family and I would go to Cerinia for visits. When I was about seven, I met a new born vixen with blue fur and blue hair who was destined for greatness. I saw her occasionally after that and saw her growing to become one of the best pure blood Cerinians. However I only saw her for the last time when I was 15 and she was eight. Due to some "problems", I couldn't visit Cerinia."

When he said this, his face went dark. Fara knew there was more to the "problems" that he wasn't sharing. She wanted to ask, but could tell that it wouldn't be a good idea. But that was only secondary. When she heard about this vixen, she couldn't help but wonder about her.

"Who was she?' she asked.

"A girl who became like my sister; her name is Krystal," said Nicholas. "Being so much older than her, she was more like a little sibling. Even if I were to see her now, it would be that way. I knew when I got old enough to start taking an interest in girls that Krystal wasn't the one for me." Fara looked closely at him as he said it, and saw the truth in his face and eyes. She felt better after hearing that.

"Finally, at the age of 18, I left Eladard to form my own team and to find adventure. I took Cody and Ben, who I've known since childhood with me along with Robert, Jazz, and Wire."

"Oh, no. Those two aren't part Cerinians if that's what you're wondering," said the vulpine after seeing the questioning look on Fara. "We then left the Lunar System; the system where Eladard lies and made our way to the Lylat. The Lunar system is smaller than yours in the fact that it only has five planets. Two of those besides Eladard support life. The others are Gas Spheres which don't. Gas Spheres are planets that are made up of gases except oxygen that don't have land. But it's like this system in layout, with planets going around one star."

"What about Cerinia?" asked Fara.

"That is in another smaller system called the Sol System. Besides Cerinia, it only has two Gas Spheres that don't support life. Those three also orbit around one star."

"When we reached the Lylat, my team and I heard about what had happened recently. We then decided to find others to help us. We found Dash and Katt almost right away. Dash had just become a pilot, and was eager to join us. Katt took a little bit of convincing since she wanted to stick around to run into the avian that she was and still is in love with. After telling her that she would if she joined us, she did."

"Who is it?' asked Fara.

"Falco of Star Fox," said Nicholas. "They've had a history together, but I'm not too sure what it was. She doesn't talk much about her past." Fara was surprised that one of Nicholas's team mates actually knew a member of Star Fox.

"We found Amanda on Aquas and she joined us easily. She wanted to have an adventure; just like me. Finally, Bill came and joined us; the reasons you know from him. We then spent the year defending planets from the remaining Venom army and pirates. We then came to Corneria to find more team mates. What happened after that, you know as well as I do."

Fara took a few minutes to digest this information. It was a lot to take in. But there were some parts that Nicholas hadn't told her. Where did he get the scar on his chin? Had it occurred during his childhood, or the "problems"? And what about his bad break up? And what did he mean by powers?

"It's so much to absorb," the vixen replied. She had suspected that Nicholas was something more; now she knew she was right. But that didn't change the way she felt about him. "So what are these other markings on you and these powers you mentioned?"

"Here; I'll show you." The two went over to the bolder, and Nicholas rolled up his right pants leg a bit and moved his sock down past his ankle. Around that part, Fara saw a series of lines; different than the ones on his necklace. "I have the same markings on the left ankle as well."

"As for the powers; I think it would be best if I first showed my weapon." He closed his eyes for just a minute as he focused his power. "Fists of Cerinia." From his necklace came two objects that turned out to be gloves. They changed their size and went over Nicholas's paws and covered the entire parts of that part of his body. The gloves were white gold in color, and had markings on them. They were lines like the ones on his cross.

Two green emeralds were planted in the middle of the gloves, and from the right side of the glove there was a white gold connecter that went to the left side of the glove on his left paw. Fara just started in amazement.

"These are my Cerinian weapons. Not everyone gives a nickname to theirs; but I did. These are melee weapons as you can tell. The gloves are made out of extremely flexible medal and cloth. They're light as a feather; yet harder than any other metal. Even the tube connecting the gloves are made of the same materials. While wearing these I can have full flexibility with my hands."

"There is also another feature to these." He flicked both wrists and from the finger parts at the end came ten sharp claws; one on each finger. Fara looked at those; they seemed razor sharp.

"In case you're wondering, yes. These claws can cut through fur, flesh, and bone. But I only use the claws if I have to,' the vulpine said. "Now, the tube you see, not only connects the weapons, but also allows me to channel power to both ends."

He scraped some of the accumulating snow off the ground and found some stones or different sizes. He picked some up with his left paw. "Now I can show you the first of these powers." He threw the stones up and shot a fire projectile at them. The blast was bright red in color. Fara watched in shock as the blast hit the stones and destroyed the smaller ones.

"What was that?' That was the only thing the vixen could ask after a few moments. This was something she had never seen before.

"The first and one of the basic powers," said Nicholas. "As you can see, it's used to hit targets at a distance."

He then went on to show her the next ability; the ice projection. He demonstrated on a branch and froze it solid before destroying it with a punch from his weapon.

"There are more, but if I were to show them, I might damage the surrounding area. But here's one that I can show." He crossed his arms and a green shield of energy surrounded the entire fox. After a few seconds, he made it disappear.

"That was the force field ability. It can create a temporary barrier to protect the wielder. Depending on how strong the species is determines the amount of time the field will last."

Fara just watched this, not saying anything. This proved without a doubt that Nicholas was so much different than everyone else.

"There is another ability that only part Cerinians wield. We can use our power to temporarily increase our speed. I used that to become fast enough to get you out of the way of Darcy's incoming car."

Now Fara saw how he had been able to do it. She had wondered how he could have when he was nowhere near her.

"The last and final power that our people posses is the power of telepathy. Do you know what the term means?"

"I think it means the ability to read and hear minds," said Fara. Nicholas nodded to show her that she was correct. Then Fara realized what it meant. The vixen went bright red.

"Wait; have you been reading my thoughts this entire time?" She was so embarrassed right now. What if Nicholas knew how she felt about him? What if he had been doing it during all the times they spent together?

"No! Please! Don't get upset; I haven't!" said the vulpine. "I haven't read your mind once! The only time I used it was when I went into your mind to tell you to move at the dance!"

Fara could see that he was telling the truth. "I know that the mind of an individual is one of the few safe havens that they have. That's why I don't unless I have no other choice." Fara's breathing got easier as she heard this.

"So it was you who told me to move, just like I thought," she said.

"Yes, besides reading and hearing minds, my people can also say stuff or show things mentally to others so only they can see or hear it. That's all we can do with it. Now I must tell you and show you one more thing, and my explanation will be done."

'What is it?" asked Fara.

"I'm going to show you the way on how to block my mind reading."

"There's a way to stop it?" asked Fara. Nicholas nodded.

"It's the only other technique besides the speed boosting one that the part Cerinians came up with. It's harder than it sounds. What you do is pick something; a person, image, place, even an emotion and bring it up in your mind. It acts like a shield and stops whoever is trying to get in."

"Huh, sounds simple enough," said Fara.

"It actually isn't," the vulpine responded. "However, maybe you can do it. Anyone can learn this. Why don't you think up of something, and then let me know when you're ready."

Fara thought for a moment. She knew that she couldn't let Nicholas know her feelings for him. So she chose the next best thing. She nodded to the vulpine, and he launched his mind reading powers at her, interested in what she had come up with.

He was stopped. In that moment, Fara's thoughts were all about her sister. The love she had for the kit, to how she looked. It was the strongest defense that Nicholas had ever encountered. He couldn't find any crack through it; no way to get around it. The vulpine then stepped on a stick, breaking it.

Fara got distracted, and the mental defense shattered into a thousand pieces. "_No, crap, think of Grace!_" Nicholas was able to hear that.

"_That was very good for your first try; you understand the idea,_" he mentally told Fara. He withdrew himself from her mind. "But you can't get distracted, or else you lose your mental shield. One thing I've learned is to recite a phrase in your mind. Doing that will keep you focused. Try working on it so that the next time I test you, you'll be ready."

"Once you have that down, you can then go on to surround your mind with walls of steel, and have an almost perfect defense. Against really strong Cerinians, you'll still need to the thing I showed you." Fara promised she would. "And that brings my lecture to an end."

"In a way, I'm like a perfect hit man. As if you could hide from me with my ability to read minds." He then put on a burst of speed with his power. The next thing Fara knew, he was behind a tree looking around it at her with a sly smile. "As if you could out run me." With his weapons, he sliced of a thick branch and caught it. He threw it and casted another fire projectile at the branch and burnt it. He was back to Fara a second later. "As if you could fight me off."

"Don't be afraid, I promise I won't hurt you. I swear I'll let nothing bad happen; a promise I intend to keep."

Fara just stared at him. She had become a little frightened of the vulpine. But then she remembered at the dance when she had made her decision. It didn't matter what powers Nicholas had. He was still the same vulpine that she had fallen in love with. He just was different than others and had powers. He just was different from others. But she had already figured that out.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No," said Fara. Nicholas could see it in her eyes without having to read her mind that she was telling the truth. "You're still the same fox that I've met not so long ago. In fact it's like you're a super hero." Nicholas let out a bark of laughter at that.

"A super hero, huh? That's the first time anyone has said that."

"But why show this to me?" asked Fara. "I figured your team mates would know. But you're leaving at the end of the year. Why tell me if I don't know if I'll join you at the end of the year?"

"I know what I said. But something has happened to change that. Do you remember when we first saw each other?' The vixen nodded. "I know what you said about destiny, but I'll tell you this. From the moment I first saw you, I knew that you we're destined to become a part of my life. The same thing happened when I first held Grace. I've talked with the rest of my team, and they have agreed with me."

"We've found out that you are kind, willing to help and work with others. You're able to make sacrifices to get the job done. You're intelligent, and all those things are what we need. It has been decided and approved that you Fara are the first of the seven that will have the choice of joining us at the end of the year."

When Fara heard that she put her paws to her mouth; she couldn't believe it. She would have the opportunity to travel with Star Flight across the galaxies and get into adventures with them. And she would be able to be with Nicholas, the vulpine that she loved. Suddenly something woke inside of the vixen. She wanted to travel and be a pilot. In that instant she knew that this was what she wanted to do.

"You don't have to say yes now," said Nicholas. "But since we've chosen you, I figured it would be better to tell you now than latter."

But Fara had already made up her mind to go; she would tell him latter when the time came. She would join the team. Suddenly, Fara's stomach growled. Nicholas clearly heard that.

"I guess someone is hungry," he said with a smile. Fara just looked away from him shyly. Nicholas closed his eyes, and his weapons went back into his necklace. "It's lunch time already; I didn't think that would've taken so long to explain."

"Remember, what I've told you, including your opportunity to join us must be kept a secret from everyone at school. This includes your friends. If they ask were you've been, just tell them that I needed your help to find some things."

"I won't say anything," said Fara with a sly smile.

"I think I've given you enough info for now. If you want to learn more about Cerinia or my home planet, that will have to wait another time. If I give you too much, your head will explode. You need time to digest this." The fox then lead her back to his car.


	15. Chapter 15

We Will Come Together

Chapter 15: Christmas Concert

Author's notes: Because of some lyrics, this chapter has an M rating and some lyrics had to be changed. You've been warned

X

Nicholas took Fara back to her house and then he left to go practice. The entire time Fara had been quite. She was going over everything that Nicholas had told her. It still made her happy that she was the only one who knew this about the vulpine. And for him to tell her made her feel special. She wondered though how this was going to play out.

The spirit of Christmas had been happening since the first week of December, but the six hadn't noticed it because of what had happened. Now that they weren't feeling that way, it seemed to come to them as a shock to see decorations in the down town area. Yes, they had trees decorated in their houses, but they had hardly noticed it. Now they wanted to make this Christmas special; not just for them, but for the members of Star Flight.

Fara had asked Misa time off from December 20th through January 2end. Fara wanted to do so to be able to spend time with Nicholas. Fara didn't say it directly, but Misa suspected as much. But she allowed Fara to do so.

Fara and Miyu were able to see that Star Flight's ship had also been decorated for the holiday. With lights on the body, it looked beautiful at night. But so did the down town area. Fara knew that she had to show Nicholas that.

Monday came, and it found the group of friends heading to their classes. When Fara, Miyu, Nicholas, and Nate got there, they found Darcy waiting outside. She looked nervous. Although the seven knew that she would be joining them for lunch, they still didn't like it.

"Good morning," said Nicholas to Darcy. She just mumbled a "hi" in response. Fara felt a little bad for her. After all, Darcy had never done something like this before. Maybe she really was trying to change. They all went in.

The class came to an end and it found Nicholas, Fara and Darcy walking together to the next class. Nicholas made small talk with the coyote, trying to get her to open up. Fara just listened to the two. Darcy seemed to relax quickly as the tension that had been building up inside of her was being let out.

Nothing more happened until lunch time. As usual, the group went to their spot at the eatery, but Darcy had met up with Nicholas beforehand. The girl stayed silent as the others talked and ate; not really joining in. Nicholas looked at her and felt sad that she seemed left out. "Darcy; we're not that hard to speak to. Just pretend like we're anyone else." With those encouraging words, Darcy was able to join in the conversation. It felt awkward at first, but the seven and others got to know the coyote a little bit. She certainly was fun to talk to.

By the end of lunch, it felt a bit more natural than it had been at first with the girl who had caused so many problems for the seven. Fara and her friends could now see that Darcy was really trying to make up for what she had done. Maybe her friends wouldn't be so bad after all. However, Nicholas told Darcy to wait until next week before trying to invite the others over.

X

"So how did it go?" Erin asked her friend latter. Darcy told everything to them.

"I plan to do the same thing for the rest of the week. If things go well, then you three can come."

"I still can't believe at how you've changed," said Kelly.

"Well I say it's about time I did," said Darcy.

The meetings continued at lunch, and the others got to know Darcy better. She in turned learned more about them. By the end of the week, the seven and her felt comfortable in each other's presence. Now the time had come for the remaining three to join them.

They did so the next Monday. It was the same as it had been before with Darcy. But with help from her and Nicholas, Erin, Kelly, and Natalie seemed to be able join in. Everyone could see that they as well had changed for the better. Soon the four were like a part of the group and it seemed that no rivalry had existed before hand.

X

The concert came on the 20th of December. It would start at 8:00 as usual and the same rules applied. This time it would cost 60 credits to get in. But the students didn't mind. This time, Darcy and her friends were coming to see Star Flight play. After all, they hadn't seen the first two. But they had the songs from the first two.

Nicholas had saved spots for them in the front row, just like he had done with Luna. He felt this was one of the ways he could make it up to them. By now he knew that Darcy and her friends had given up on trying going out with him. They were now looking at other guys. So he knew that nothing bad would happen during the concert.

At 6:50, the others made their way down as usual to the paying area. They met up with Darcy, Kelly, Natalie, and Erin and made small talk. At 7:00, the whole ship lit up; it was a beautiful sight on that winter night. The robots came out, this time spray painted in the Christmas colors. The group made their way over and paid their credits. Directed to their usual spot, everyone noticed that it had begun to snow again. It seemed that a white Christmas had come to Corneria.

Cody was the one to greet the visitors this time and appeared from around a corner; like what Nicholas had done during the first concert. He was in long cloths; his shirt being red, and his pants green. "Welcome, Rocket High, I will be the one to lead the first 14 in. Who's up first?"

"I am," said Nami before anyone could speak.

"I would expect nothing less," said Cody with a smile. He took her and the others through the house exactly as they had gone through during the second concert. Darcy and her friends were a little curious. Nicholas had promised them to show the four the ship latter when he felt that they really had become friends. So this was like a sneak preview for them. Christmas music was playing on the loud speakers as the group made it to the band room. After saying a couple of words, Cody left to get some more students. The other members arrived bring in others one at a time. The guys and other girls of the team were dressed similarly as Cody.

Everyone was soon in, and talking, snaking, and drinking the punch and soda. The music in the halls wasn't playing in this room. Fara spent the time talking with Darcy a bit, but mostly spent it with Nicholas. The vixen could tell that the coyote was having fun. However, Fara valued the time with the vulpine. True to her word, she hadn't said anything about what he told her to anyone. She was getting better at her mental shield every day. Nicholas said that if she kept it up, she would soon get to the stage of being able to put steel walls around her mind. She felt that him telling her all this first made them have a bond that nobody else had.

At 7:55, the band got up on the stage. Darcy and her friends were already at their spots, and the others joined them. Nicholas then spoke into a regular mike.

"Welcome back, to the third Star Flight concert!" He was greeted by a roar. After it had died down, he continued. "We'll start with three songs that fit this time of year." His team then began to play Feliz Navidad. (Here's the link of the version I'm thinking of on YouTube; watch?v=wGuCvFdrWPg). Everyone had heard this song before but not this version. Then Nicholas began to sing.

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Prospero Año y Felicidad.**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Prospero Año y Felicidad.**

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**From the Bottom of my Heart**

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

**From the Bottom of my Heart**

This version was beautiful. And Nicholas certainly made it so. After the song was over, the students burst into applause. Nicholas then spoke.

"And now, the guys and I will do this song with just our voices." They went up to the single mike, and Nicholas counted them off. The five began to snap their fingers. It started with just Cody, but the other guys came in one at a time with each line

Cody: **Rock, Rock, Rocking around the Christmas tree**

Bill and Dash: **Yeah we're Rock, Rock, Rocking around the Christmas tree**

Ben: **Yeah we're Rock, Rock, Rocking around the Christmas tree**

Nicholas: **Yeah we're rocking around the Christmas tree**

All of them: **Ba dooma dooma dooma dooma**

**Rocking around the Christmas tree**

**at the Christmas party hop **

**ba do wop bop**

**Mistletoe hung where you can see**

**Ev'ry couple tries to stop **

**Ba dooma dooma dooma dooma**

**Rocking around the Christmas Tree**

**Let the Christmas Spirit ring **

**ba do wop bop**

**Later we'll have some pumpkin pie**

**and we'll do some caroling **

**Ba dooma dooma**

**You will get a sentimental feeling **

**When you hear voices singing**

**"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" **

**Holly, Holly, Holly, oh, Holly. **

They stopped and went silent. Then: **Ha!**

**Ba dooma dooma dooma dooma**

**Rocking around the Christmas Tree**

**Have a happy holiday **

**ba do wop bop**

**Everyone's dancing merrily**

**In a new old fashioned way **

**Ba dooma dooma**

**You will get a sentimental feeling **

**When you hear voices singing**

**"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"**

**Holly, Holly, Holly, oh, Holly. **

**Ha!**

**Ba dooma dooma dooma dooma**

**Rocking around the Christmas Tree**

**Have a happy holiday**

**ba do wop bop**

**Everyone's dancing merrily**

**In a new old fashioned way**

**Rock, Rock, Rocking around the Christmas tree**

**Yeah we're Rock, Rock, Rocking around the Christmas tree**

**Yeah we're Rock, Rock, Rocking around the Christmas tree**

**Yeah we're rocking around the Christmas tree. **

**Ooh ah!**

The students had been snapping to the beating as well while the guys had been singing. After it was over, the students cheered for them. A good job done. Nicholas spoke.

"Now this next song is one where the entire band except the robots are going to help me. Everyone knows about the 12 Days of Christmas. But what about, the pains that come with the holiday?" They took their spots around the mike, and a cd track came on playing the song The 12 Pains of Christmas.

All of them: **The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me; Is finding a Christmas tree**

**The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

Nicholas: **Rigging up the lights**

All of them: **And finding a Christmas tree**

All of them: **The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

Cody: **Hangovers**

Nicholas: **Rigging up the lights**

All of them: **And finding a Christmas tree**

All of them: **The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

Bill: **Sending Christmas cards**

Cody: **Hangovers**

Nicholas: **Rigging up the lights**

All of them: **And finding a Christmas tree**

All of them: **The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

**Five months of bills!**

Bill: **Sending Christmas cards**

Cody: **Hangovers**

Nicholas: **Rigging up the lights**

All of them: **And finding a Christmas tree**

All of them: T**he sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

Katt: **Facing my in-laws**

All of them: **Five months of bills!**

Bill: **Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!**

Cody: **Hangovers**

Nicholas: **Rigging up these lights!**

All of them: **And finding a Christmas tree**

All of them: T**he seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

Nicholas: **The Salvation Army**

Katt: **Facing my in-laws**

All of them: **Five months of bills!**

Bill: **Sending Christmas cards**

Cody: **Oh, geez!**

Nicholas: **I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!**

All of them: **And finding a Christmas tree**

All of them: T**he eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me**

Dash: **I WANNA TOY FOR CHRISTMAS!**

Nicholas: **Charities **

**And whataya mean "YOUR in-laws"?!**

All of them: **Five months of bills!**

Bill: **Oh, making out these cards**

Cody:** Honey, get me a beer, huh?**

Nicholas: **What, we have no extension cords?!**

All of them:** And finding a Christmas tree**

All of them: **The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

Ben:** Finding parking spaces**

Dash: **DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!**

Nicholas: **Donations!**

Katt: **Facing my in-laws**

All of them: **Five months of bills!**

Bill: **Writing out those Christmas cards**

Cody: **Hangovers!**

Nicholas: **Now why the hell are they blinking?!**

All of them: **And finding a Christmas tree**

All of them: **The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

Amanda: **"Batteries Not Included"**

Ben: **No parking spaces**

Dash: **BUY ME SOMETHIN'!**

Nicholas: **Get a job, ya bum!**

Katt: **Oh, facing my in-laws!**

All of them: **Five months of bills!**

Bill: **Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards**

Cody: **Oh, geez, look at this!**

Nicholas:** One light goes out, they ALL go out!**

All of them: **And finding a Christmas tree**

All of them: **The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me**

Bill:** Stale TV specials**

Amanda: **"Batteries Not Included"**

Ben: **No parking spaces**

Dash: **DAD, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!**

Nicholas: **Charities!**

Katt: **She's a witch; I hate her!**

All of them: **Five months of bills!**

Bill: **Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!**

Cody: **Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?**

Nicholas: **Get a flashlight; I blew a fuse!**

All of them: **And finding a Christmas tree**

All of them: T**he twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me**

Ben and Cody:** Singing Christmas carols**

Bill: **Stale TV specials**

Amanda: **"Batteries Not Included"**

Ben: **No parking?!**

Dash: **WAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Nicholas: **Charities!**

Katt: **Gotta make 'em dinner!**

All of them:** Five months of bills!**

Bill: **I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!**

Cody: **Shut up, you!**

Nicholas: **FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!**

All of them: **And finding a Christmas tree **

The ended the song. The students had been laughing at the cleverness and funniness that this song had; it was so true. They took their regular spots and did Forever. After a 10 minute break, they came back out. Nicholas played and sang with the band to the song Girls Not Grey. After that, he put down his bass and the band did Move Your Body. The students in the audience didn't dance but they still liked the song. Then Nicholas spoke into the mike.

"This next one I'm going to be singing, but Dash will help me." The band then did Payphone. Nicholas started singing right away,

**I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be**

**It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me**

**You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try**

**And in that time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time, when we called**

**it love, but even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**

**If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song I'll be sick**

Fara could see it in the vulpine's eyes. They had anger to them, as if he was letting something out. Could it be the negative feelings from his bad break up?

**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow 'cause you forgot yesterday**

**I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away**

**You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care**

**I know I said it before, but all of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time, when we called**

**it love, but even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**

**If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this**

**And all those fairy tales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a pay phone**

Dash: **Man fuck that shit**

**I'll be out spending all this money while you're sittin' round wondering why it wasn't you who came up**

**from nothin'**

**Made it from the bottom now when you see me I'm stuntin'**

**And all of my cars start with a push of a button**

**Telling me I changed since I blew up or whatever you call it**

**Switch the number to my phone so you never could call it**

**Don't need my name on my shirt, you can tell that I'm ballin**

**Swish, what a shame could of got picked**

**Had a really good game but you missed your last shot, so you talk about who you see at the top or what you**

**could of saw but sad to say it's over for**

**Phantom pulled up valet open doors**

**Wished I'd go away got what you was lookin for**

**Now it's me who they want so you can go and take that little piece of shit with you**

Nicholas: **Yeah, I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**

**If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this**

**And all these fairy tales are full of shit**

**Yeah, one more fucking love song I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a pay phone**

Then the band did How to Save a Life. After another break, they did Apologize. Again Fara noticed the anger in Nicholas's eyes as he sang. But his expression changed when the band did Wait For You. After the applause had died down, he addressed the crowd.

"This next one is where Cody is going to sing." He indicated him as the students clapped and shouted for him. Nami clapped the loudest. After a bit, Cody began to sing I Found Out About You.

**All last summer in case you don't recall **

**I was yours and you were mine forget it all **

**Is there a line that I could write **

**Sad enough to make you cry **

**All the lines you wrote to me were lies **

**The months roll past the love that you struck dead **

**Did you love me only in my head? **

**Things you said and did to me **

**Seemed to come so easily **

**The love I thought I'd won you give for free **

**Whispers at the bus stop **

**I heard about nights out in the school yard **

**I found out about you **

**I found out about you **

When Nami looked on to Cody, he had the same anger in his eyes as Nicholas as though he was letting out some bitter emotions

**Rumors follow everywhere you go **

**Like when you left and I was last to know **

**You're famous now and there's no doubt **

**In all the places you hang out **

**They know your name and know what you're about **

**Whispers at the bus stop **

**I heard about nights out in the school yard **

**I found out about you **

**I found out about you **

The band went into the bridge, and Nami was left to wonder; Had it been that bad for the otter that she loved? The other girls wondered the same thing about the guys that they loved.

**Street lights blink on through the car window **

**I get the time too often on AM radio **

**You know it's all I think about **

**I write your name drive past your house **

**Your boyfriend's over I watch your light go out **

**Whispers at the bus stop **

**I heard about nights out in the school yard **

**I found out about you**

**I found out about you **

**Whispers at the bus stop **

**I heard about nights out in the school yard **

**I found out about you**

**I found out about you **

The band ended, and Nicholas came back out to sing Cry Me a River. The same anger was in his eyes as he sang it. But when he picked up his bass for the next song, it was gone. The band then did Heart Full of Soul.

After the next break, he sang and played again when he and the band did Don't Fear the Reaper and When I'm Gone. The other five who loved the guys were touched at the lyrics. They knew that even if they never saw them again, they would always remain in their hearts. Nicholas then put down his instrument and only sang the next two which were It's Not My Time and Play That Funky Music. Then another break came.

After that, Nicholas spoke, "This next one is going to be done by the other guys. Enjoy." He walked off and then Ben began to sing the song Gonna Make You Sweat. He actually was able to hit the notes.

**Everybody dance now**

**Everybody dance now**

**Give me the music**

**Give me the music**

**Everybody dance now**

**Everybody dance now**

**Yeah **

**Yeah**

**Everybody dance now**

**Yeah**

**Yeah**

**Yeah**

**Everybody**

Dash: **Here is the dome, back with the bass**

**The jam is live in effect and I don't waste time**

**On the mike with a dope rhyme**

**Jump to the rhythm jump jump to the rhythm jump**

**And I'm here to combine**

**Beats and lyrics to make your shake your pants**

**Take a chance, come on and dance**

**Guys grab a girl, don't wait, make her twirl**

Cody: **It's your world and I'm just a squirrel**

**Tryin' to get a nut to move your butt**

**To the dance floor, so you what's up**

**Hands in the air, come on say yeah**

**Everybody over here everybody over there**

**The crowd is live and I pursue this groove**

**Party people in the house**

**Move, move**

Ben: **(Let your mind, put me on line)**

**Come on let's sweat, baby**

**Let the music take control**

**Let the rhythm move you**

**Sweat, sweat**

**Let the music take control**

**Let the rhythm move you**

The audience was in it now. Lucy just watched Ben singing in amazement.

**Everybody dance now**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da dum**

**Da da da da**

**Da da dum dum**

**Da da dum dum**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da da da**

**Da da dum**

**Da da da da**

**Da da dum dum**

**Da da dum dum**

**Everybody dance now**

A bridge came on and by now the students were clapping their paws to the beat.

Bill: **Pause, take a breath and go for yours**

**On my command now hit the dance floor**

**It's gonna make you sweat 'til you bleed**

**Is that dope enough, indeed**

**I paid the price, I control the dice**

**I'm more precise, to the point I'm nice**

**The music takes control, your heart and soul**

**Unfold, your body is free and a whole**

**Dance till you can't, dance**

**Till you can't dance no more**

**Get on the floor and get raw**

**Then come back and upside down**

**Easy now, let me see ya**

**Move, move**

Ben: **(Let your mind, put me on line)**

**The music is my life**

**Everybody dance now**

**Everybody dance now**

**Everybody dance now**

**Everybody**

**Come on let's sweat, baby**

**Let the music take control**

**Let the rhythm move you**

**Sweat, sweat**

**Let the music take control**

**Let the rhythm move you**

**Da da dum dum**

**Da da dum dum**

The students cheered and yelled; they hadn't expected Ben to do such a good job. Then then heard Nicholas speak.

"Now Katt will have her turn." The band then began to play Firework. After a bit Katt began to sing.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,**

**Drifting through the wind**

**Wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**Like a house of cards,**

**One blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**

**6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**

**'Cause there's a spark in you**

**You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine**

**Just on the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colours burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"**

**You don't have to feel like a wasted space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced**

**If you only knew what the future holds**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**

**And when it's time, you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colours burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

She stopped singing for a bit. The girls that were in love with the guys thought that they were like they're own firework that had changed them.

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colours burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

After the applause had stopped, Nicholas came back. "Now there is only one more song to do before we're done here tonight." The band then did the song Roar. Not too many people had heard this before, but they thought it was the perfect way to end the concert.

When it was over, after the shouting and cheering had stopped, Nicholas spoke. "That will be the last concert for awhile until later. I haven't decided on a date yet, but we'll let you know latter. Also, don't come visiting us for Christmas. Save your questions and seeing us when we come back at the end of the break."

They then lead the students back. It was obvious to Fara and the others that Darcy and her friends had had fun tonight, and had wished that they had come to the last two concerts.


	16. Chapter 16

We Will Come Together

Chapter 16: Christmas Spent Together

Author's notes: Again some lyrics had to be changed and due to some of them this chapter has an M rating

X

Fara woke up the day after the concert, wondering what she should do. She looked to her clock and saw that it read 9:00. Stretching, she wondered if anyone was up for doing anything. She knew that what Nicholas had said last night about people not visiting the team was only for the other students at her school. It was a different story with Fara and her friends.

Before she had learned of what Nicholas had thought of her, she had already gone out and gotten something for him to give at Christmas. When he had said it, she then wondered if she should. But now she figured that it would be alright. After all, he might get something for her. Even if he only saw her as his sister, she figured he would still do it because when siblings got old enough, they gave each other gifts.

After breakfast, Fara went up to her room to try to give people a call. She had hardly reached for her phone when it went off. Checking to see who it was, she saw that it was Nicholas. She answered.

"Good morning, Fara," she heard the vulpine's sexy voice on the other end.

"Morning," was all she could get out. Her heart had gone into overdrive as blush came onto her muzzle.

"Now that the team and I don't have to prepare for anything, we're ready to have fun during the season. We were thinking of going down town and we were wondering if you and the others would care to join us?"

Fara at first couldn't say anything. This was more than just perfect; this was the opportunity that she'd been looking for. She has been trying to get her courage up to ask him. But now it didn't seem necessary.

"Uh… You still there, Fara?' asked Nicholas.

"Oh! Yeah; sorry," said Fara. "It's just ironic that I was going to ask you the same thing." She heard Nicholas chuckle. "I was just about to call the others to see if they wanted to do anything today when you called."

"Okay then; give them a ring, and let me know. We'll head out at around noon regardless of who comes."

X

The group of friends were soon in the down town area of Corneria enjoying the sights of the area. Everyone had agreed to come. Darcy and her friends hadn't because they were still somewhat new to the group. Besides, they were on vacation.

Fara smiled as she thought back to when the team had come to pick up everyone. She actually heard them walking to her house with the guys singing Deck the Halls with Bells of Holly. She answered the door to find all of them except the robots dressed for the day. It had begun to snow.

The team then went over to other people's houses and got everyone. Now they were in the plaza area. A huge Christmas tree decorated dominated the area. There were lights strung on all of the buildings. "Wow, I'll bet this place looks really amazing at night," said Nicholas.

"It is," said Fara. "_Just like you are._" she thought. The snow hadn't stopped and Nicholas brushed some off his hat.

"Where shall we start?" asked Bill.

"How about over there?" asked Fay, pointing to an upper level. There were interesting shops in that area. So everyone made their way over. They took a look inside. The shops were filled with fascinating things. Fara didn't really care about that; all she wanted was for Nicholas to have fun. So far, he looked like he was.

"Hey Yuki; better not get too close to Dash. Look what's above him," said Katt in a teasing voice. The snow monkey looked to see Dash underneath some mistletoe. He hadn't noticed; but the comment made Yuki go red. She glared at Katt who just had a small laugh.

At 1:00, the group decided to stop at a place to eat. The snow had let up a little by now. Nobody had bought anything; all their shopping was done. But they still liked to look around.

Luna was sitting next to Nicholas, and it made Fara a little sad. She wanted to sit next to him instead. But she had to remember; Nicholas only saw the two as his sisters. Nothing was going to change that.

After eating, the group went out and decided to head to the city park next to the plaza. Besides the play ground and picnic areas there was a hill. You could see kids and their families sliding down on saucers and sleds.

"Maybe we should have brought some," said Nami.

"That's okay," said Cody. "There's other ways to have fun."

Suddenly a huge group of species came through the group of friends, which caused them to get separated. Fara couldn't see or find anyone. A paw suddenly grabbed on one of hers and pulled her out of the crowd. She looked up to see it was Nicholas.

"Are you alright, Fara?" The vulpine asked. He was still holding on to her.

Fara went bright red; her face seemed to steam in the cold. She turned away from him and mumbled, "Yeah." Nicholas looked at her with a questioning look, and let go of her paw. Fara couldn't help but want him to have held on to it longer.

"Damn, that crowd got us separated from the others. It shouldn't be too hard to find them."

"I hope," said Fara. Nicholas chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that we're alone together. It's almost like we're on a date."

_"A date__?!"_ thought Fara. She felt herself go scarlet; why did Nicholas have to say that?

"What; never been on one?" the vulpine asked the vixen.

"N-n-no," Fara stammered. "It's just I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Oh really?" Nicholas asked in a teasing voice. Fara knew instantly what was coming. Without a second thought, she put up her mental shield. Nicholas had been trying to catch her off guard to try to read her mind every since he had told her about his powers. A smile came onto the vulpine's muzzle.

"You've been practicing; seems I can't catch you by surprise anymore. Not that I think you were trying to hide something from me."

Fara just let out a sigh. She had been; and it was the feelings she had for him. The trick he had taught her really was coming in handy. She could feel her face returning to normal. "_Could this count as one? I guess so since I'm alone with him._" She was so lost in thought, that she hadn't realized the vulpine had snuck up behind her.

"Tag; your it!" He nudged Fara, but did it a little harder than he meant to. The vixen landed right on top of the snow. She got up and gave Nicholas the devil's look.

"Oh my god, Fara; I'm sorry!" said Nicholas who had gotten near her.

"You should be." Fara quickly grabbed Nicholas's ankles and tripped him. It caused the vulpine to land on his back. Fara stood over him victorious. "Because I'm not."

"Oh, you ain't?" said Nicholas, grabbing a paw full of snow and flinging it at Fara. "Neither am I!"

"Get back here!" The two were off in a chase and laughing. Suddenly a figure popped out from the snow.

"I've got him!" shouted Fay and held the vulpine in a death grip. Nicholas couldn't break free. Just as Fara made contact with him, Fay let go which caused the two to fall with Fara on top of Nicholas. Bill came up laughing with Fay.

Fara just looked down at Nicholas who was laughing as well. The vixen, realizing that she was lying on top of the vulpine of her dreams just smiled. She wasn't embarrassed this time.

"Um… Fara? You're knee caps are digging into my legs and it hurts," said Nicholas. Fara realized that she had been pressing into his body. Blushing, she got off of him. Nicholas picked himself up and dusted the snow off his cloths. Everyone else was walking up to them.

"There you are; we've just found something else we could do," said Lucy.

"We found this ice skating area not too far from here," said Ben.

"Sounds like fun," said Bill. "I'm for it."

Suddenly a snowball hit Nicholas on the side of the head. He looked and saw Miyu with a glint in her eyes.

"I got you good," she said. "Before we do that, let's have a snowball fight. The girls against the guys. If you get hit anywhere on the head, you lose."

"Interesting," said Amanda.

"Forget it," said Nicholas, shaking the snow of his head. "Why would I be interested in something like that?"

"Oh, I get it," said Miyu. "You don't want to because you're afraid to lose to a girl." It was the wrong thing to say. You could almost see the pissed off mark on Nicholas as he quickly made a snowball.

"Do you really think that?" he asked in a dangerous voice. He looked up and his eyes had a dangerous glint.

"I say; bring it on lynx!" he shouted and threw his missile at Miyu. She was barely able to dodge it. All hell broke loose as everyone got into the fight.

X

30 minutes later, everyone was over by the bon fire near the skating area trying to warm up and get their cloths dry. The guys had won, but barley. It had been a fun fight.

After they had done that, they made their way over to the area and got skates. Fara wasn't worried about doing this; she had done this before many times. There were many other species there to and having fun. After a couple of hours later, the friends got hot chocolate and watched as the sun quickly disappeared. The lights came on to create a beautiful scene.

Fara hadn't said anything about what had happened to her and Nicholas while in the park. In that moment, the two seemed to have been closer; even close than at the dance. She was happy that she had been able to share this day with Nicholas and to have been able to show him this.

"What do you think?" she asked the vulpine.

"I think the city at night at this time of the year is beautiful," he replied. "This is the first time I got to see it. I'll never forget it."

"So what are you guys doing the 25th?" Nicholas asked.

"Well all of us and Nate go over to Fara's house," said Miyu. "Since we've all known each other for a long time, we're like family."

"In that case, how about you come over to or ship? We've got more than enough room for everyone," said Nicholas.

"Sure; I'd love to," said Luna. This was the perfect way for her to give him his Christmas gift. Everyone agreed except for Dave and Kyle. They would be going on vacation themselves tomorrow.

X

Nicholas woke up that 25th of December feeling a bit excited. He looked at the clock on his bedside and saw that it read 8:00. It was a bit of a surprise since the team had been cleaning the ship from top to bottom for the past few days and it left everyone tired. Nicholas thought that it would never come to an end.

Getting up, he made his way to the closet and grabbed the three presents that had been stashed away. These would be for later on when the guests arrived. He placed them on his bed and went to where his clothes were stored. He wondered what he should wear to look nice for the guests, but especially for Fara.

"_Wait, why would I want to look nice for her?_" he thought. He shrugged it off. He figured that it was probably because today was Christmas Day. He selected a long green shirt with jeans. He went out of his room, and down into the kitchen. He figured that everyone else must still be asleep. He never understood how he got up before everyone else when the team had the chance to sleep in.

After having breakfast, he checked in the fridge and cabinets to make sure that all the food items for the guests were ready. They would be over at 1:00, and it would include his friends, their parents and Grace. Nicholas hadn't seen the kit in a while, and wanted to see for himself how she was doing.

But now, he had a more pressing matter at hand. He made his way up to the control and briefing room. After turning on the main computer, he dialed a number. He knew that the time on Eladard was the same as Corneria. He just hoped that his family would be there.

But his worries disappeared when they answered. "Hey guys. Merry Christmas," he said. He looked on the members that made up his family. His brother Lucas was to the side. His yellow hair was much shorter than Nicholas's and was still a good deal shorter that the vulpine. But he was catching up to his brother's height.

Nicholas's mom named Linden just had her eyes with love in them for her son. She and he looked almost alike. The way the faces were shaped, the hair, everything. They could pass as twins. Nicholas hardly had any features that belonged to his dad named Vincent. Lucas looked more like him. Tall, powerfully built, and no hair, Vincent along with Linden were considered to be two of the most powerful part Cerinians.

There was also an elderly vixen with short grey hair. It used to be yellow, but age had changed it. Her name was Jeanette, and was the grandmother of Nicholas and Lucas. She was the mother of Linden.

Nicholas then spotted green arms wrapped around his brother. He took a closer look and saw a green vixen with long green hair behind Lucas. Nicholas knew instantly who this was. Sarah Barren, someone who'd known his family since she and Lucas were kits. The two had just begun to go out only a month ago.

"Hello, Sarah," said Nicholas. "It's nice to see you're doing well."

"I am," she said.

"I'm really sorry that I can't be there," said Nicholas.

"It's alright, honey. You don't have to apologize," said his mother. "I'm just happy that you managed to get our gifts."

"So what's been going on with everyone?" asked Nicholas. He listened as the four on the screen talked about their lives since the vulpine had lasted visited. That had been four months ago. Everything seemed to be going well on Eladard. Lucas and Sarah were both making rapid progress with their learning. As for them being together; they couldn't be happier.

"So what about you, son?" asked Vincent. Nicholas then went on to tell them what had been happening. Then he told his brother, grandmother, and Sarah about the stuff that had been happing with him and Fara. Jeanette hadn't been around during the video call he had made to his parents during homecoming. So this was her first time seeing Fara.

"Oh my," the elder vixen said when she saw Fara.

"Wow, she's beautiful," said Sarah after Nicholas finished showing the picture of them together during homecoming. "You two make such a good couple."

"I never knew you were such a player, bro," said Lucas.

"It's not like that; we aren't dating," said Nicholas.

"She seems so nice and sweet," said Linden. "Maybe if…"

"Mother," said the vulpine, cutting her off. "I know where you're going. I'm not interested in a relationship. Not since…. well, you know." The foxes got dark looks on their faces. It was a subject that everyone that was full blooded or part Cerinian tried to avoid bring up. The mood wasn't dispelled for a few moments.

"Even if that wasn't the case, she's more like a sister," said Nicholas. Then he went on to tell them what he had told her.

"Do you think it was wise?" asked Vincent.

"Yes, because my team and I have decided that she will have the chance to join us at the end of the year," said Nicholas. "I'm pretty sure she will. Besides, I kinda revealed my powers to her during homecoming." He went on to explain what had happened.

"Fara's a smart one; I wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret for much longer."

"Well I think that it's wonderful that she has that chance," said Linden with a smile. "I would love to meet her." Linden knew that after what had happened, Nicholas's life had been destroyed. She hoped that Fara would be able to help Nicholas. And to remind him what love was.

Nicholas then showed them the pictures of the activities that had been taken so far. His family did like to see them to see what he was up to.

"By the way, is Krystal on Eladard?" asked Nicholas.

"She couldn't make it this year," said Vincent. "We'll tell her that you said hi."

"Thank you," said the vulpine. "Listen, I think I'd better go. Fara and the others will be over soon, and we need to get ready."

X

Dash woke up a bit latter after Nicholas had gotten up. Stretching, he looked out the window. It hadn't begun to snow yet, but he knew that it would latter. After having breakfast, he went back to his room to make a video call.

"Hey, mom. Merry Christmas," he said to the snow monkey on the screen. Andrea Jade Bowman had nearly dark, brown fur. Dark jade green eyes looked back at her son with love, who looked more like his father. But Dash was the same height as her at 6 foot 5.

"Hello Dash; I'm glad you're doing well," she said. She lived on Papetoon with Dash's father. She would never forget the day that Dash decided to go with Star Flight. They had supported their son's decision, but it still pained her to watch him go.

"Is dad up?" asked Dash.

"He's already here," said a deep voice. Dash's father named Jasper then came into the picture; the same height as his mother. The two males really did look alike. "Damn, you look well," he said.

The three then went on to talk about what had been happing since Dash left. Nicholas had promised to come back to Papetoon after the school year was over. Until then, Dash and his parents had to keep in contact by doing this.

"So tell us, how's Yuki?" Ever since they had found out about her, they wanted to get to know her more. Dash just rolled his eyes. He had shown them what she looked like before the homecoming dance; but he wasn't looking for a relationship.

"She's doing fine," said Dash. After a few more minutes of conversation, the three hung up.

X

After their screen went dark, Andrea turned to her husband who had begun to fiddle with her long, white-blond hair that was pulled into a pony tail. A few hairs weren't in it and framed her face. He had done the action he was doing now when they first started dating, and after all this time, she never got tired of it.

"Well that's done; may as well celebrate ourselves," said Jasper, kissing her forehead. She gave him a sad smile back. "Something wrong?'

"No," she said. "I just was wondering if now was the time to tell Dash."

"Tell him what?"

"About my family." Jasper's face went dark.

"I've thought we've talked about not telling him about that part yet. You said it yourself, you don't want him to learn more about his grandfather because you were afraid of how he would handle it."

"I know," said Andrea. "But now I think he should. Nicholas does know after all."

The two went silent as their past lives began to go through their minds. Andross was Andrea's father. She was an only child. This was due to the birthing process being hard on her mother. So much so that she died shortly after it.

It affected Andross. Andrea wondered at times if her mother's death may have been the cause for her father's madness. She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

However, Andross still continued his research that benefited Corneria and the Lylat system. He'd had been able to raise his kid on his own. He certainly had help due to his brother, James Oikonny and his wife. They already had a son named Andrew Oikonny.

Andrea grew up and became a pilot for Corneria. During her service, Andrea met Jasper Bowman, and as it was with things, the two fell in love and got married. Dash was born soon after.

It was during this time, that Andross began to gain a lust for power, which lead up to the events of him getting banished. Dash was left on Corneria, while his mother and father left for Venom, along with her brother and his wife. At first, Jasper, and Andrea didn't know what Andross had been planning. But as the five years of exile began, they realized his true colors.

Andrea's uncle and aunt, along with their son also shared Andross's desire for revenge. Jasper and Andrea wanted nothing to do with them anymore. Telling Andross that they wouldn't help him with his plans, and that they were no longer a part of the family, they managed to escape and make it back to Corneria. The family of three then moved to Papetoon to live.

During the Lylat wars, they fought with the Cornerian army, while Dash stayed behind; much to his bitter disappointment. It was during this that Andrea's brother and sister in law were killed, and Andrew Oikonny, who had joined Star Wolf by this point, had gone missing along with the rest of the team. Andross, as everyone knew was defeated and killed by Fox of the Star Fox team.

When they heard about this, Jasper and Andrea weren't sad at all. After all, they had separated themselves from the Oikonnys. If they was one thing that Andrea was thankful for, it was the fact that Star Fox had defeated and killed those three. She was certain that if she or Jasper had been the ones, they would've made the two hesitate before killing them.

Dash only had some vague memories about his Grandfather, Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. Mostly due to them only seeing each other rarely. He had no idea what had happened to them at all. Their deaths and what had happened to them after the banishment had been kept secret from him.

When Nicholas had come to Papetoon, Dash wanted to join his team to prove himself. His parents then told Nicholas everything. It shocked him, but not as much because he had only heard of Andross, and hadn't been around to see him do the things he did.

Nicholas accepted Dash into the team anyway, because he said to his parents that Dash was only Andross's grandson. It didn't mean that Dash was destined to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. They had allowed him, and watched him go.

Coming back to the present, Andrea gave Jasper a warm smile. "Let's not think about it for now. This should be a happy day."

X

Lucy also got up at the same time as Nicholas had. Unlike the others, she lived in an apartment building owned by the government with an adaptive family. Since her dad was with Star Flight, that was the only option. Especially since her mother wasn't around.

Her mother, Vivian, had died during the summer after the Lylat Wars due to illness. It had been a really hard time for both Peppy and Lucy. So much so, that Peppy had left the Star Flight team temporarily to be with his daughter.

Peppy had gone back to the team during the last week of August. Lucy's friends had also been there to support her during this tough time. But now with Ben in her life, things were going well.

"Hello, Papa," said Lucy to the older hare on the screen.

"Merry Christmas, honey," said Peppy. "Sorry I can't be there."

"It's okay; I've got my friends," said Lucy.

The two talked for awhile. Although Peppy asked Lucy if she wanted to meet Star Flight during these conversations, Lucy always denied the offer. Something told her inside her gut that it wasn't the time yet to meet them.

X

Fara woke up at around 8:30. She was excited; and then remembered that it was Christmas Day. She knew what that meant. She got up and made her way down to the living room to wait for her parents.

They came carrying Grace a few minutes later. At being 4 months old now, the kit was getting better at sleeping. By the time January came around, Fara's parents would go back to work, and Dianne would babysit Grace.

Grace's eyes seemed to glow with wonder; after all, she'd never seen so many brightly colored boxes under the tree. Fara just watched her with amusement. This Christmas was going to be interesting.

After having breakfast, the family of four sat down to open their presents. Although Grace had gotten some stuff, she seemed more interested in the paper, boxes, and bows. Allen just spent the time filming the kit on camera.

After that was done, Fara went upstairs to figure out what to do and what to wear that day. After choosing with some thought, she managed to find the present for Nicholas in her closet. She hoped that he would like it.

X

It had begun to snow at around noon, and was still going when everyone arrived at Star Flight's ship as one big group. After greeting each other, they went up to the door and rang the door bell.

It was answered by none other than the leader of the team. Nicholas had a huge smile on his muzzle. This was going to be fun.

"Merry Christmas to all of you. Come on in." He led them into the entry. "Just give Robert your coats and he'll take care of them." While they were doing that, he took a look at his friends. He noticed the presidents that Fara, and the others were holding. He figured that they were for him and his team. But that was secondary; his main attention was on Fara, Luna, and Grace.

Luna was dressed in different shades of cerulean blue. The clothes fitted her slender body nicely and she looked really cute. Nicholas guessed that she wanted to appear nice for him. Just the way it should be. After all, if Luna really was his biological sister, Nicholas would want her to appear that way.

Fara, on the other hand was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. Nicholas couldn't help but smile as he thought that she also looked really cute today. And if he didn't know any better, he smelled something good surrounding the vixen. It must be a perfume, or a sweat scent at least.

His thoughts were interrupted by Grace who was making noises. He looked over at Stephanie was carrying the kit. Grace was trying to reach out to Nicholas. "I guess I can't ignore her any longer," said Nicholas. He went over to the mother and she handed Grace to him. Grace became very happy to see the vulpine again.

"She gets more precious every time I see her. Isn't that right, Gracey?" said Nicholas.

"Gracey?" asked Fara.

Nicholas looked a little embarrassed. "Well…. I just now kinda gave her that nickname," he said sheepishly. "She'll probably be called that when she gets a boy friend. Then it will be his little nick name for her." He turned his attention back to the kit and Fara giggled.

X

Soon the large group was sitting in the living room surrounding the huge tree that had been decorated from top to bottom. All the gifts that the visitors brought were under there along with the rest of the team's gifts to each other. They had decided to wait until their friends came over to open them.

Soon the floor was littered with paper, string, and ribbons. Grace managed to get her left paw on one of them. She flailed the paw and the ribbon came off and landed on her head. She turned her head this way and that, trying to find it. Everyone else laughed and Nicholas managed to get it on film.

Finally the time came for the guest presents to be opened. The question was should the team do theirs or their friends? They decided on the friends.

"Here, Fay. This is from me," said Bill. But as he walked over to the collie, he slipped on some wrapping paper and landed on his back with a thud. The ground was covered with the stuff and the flooring was carpet, so it didn't hurt as much. Still it knocked the wind out of him a bit.

Nicholas had managed to get that on film. "Nice move, Bill," he said with a laugh.

"Oh my god; are you alright?!" Fay had gone over to him, with concern on her face.

"Yeah," said Bill, rising from the ground. "At least I didn't drop this." He was holding a small box wrapped in white. Fay took it from him.

"Oh, Bill," she said when the box was opened. Inside was a beautiful red bow.

"When I saw it in the store, I knew it was meant for you," said Bill. He staggered back as the collie had wrapped her arms around him; she was so happy. He hugged her back while her parents caught the moment with a picture. "Try it on."

Fay did, and everyone thought she looked cute with it on. She thought so to after looking at the picture that had been taken.

Fay's gift to Bill was a yellow scarf. It was light, and could be worn comfortably during all times of the year. He put it on, just to make her happy.

Next came Lucy's gift to Ben. Ben had already gotten a nice one from his parents and had done the video call to thank them and talk. He was very curious what was inside his. His gift was fighter boots. Why? Because he had told Lucy that when it came to fights, he used his legs more often than fists. He had said that the only thing that he needed was some shoes to help him. Golden in color, they looked great on him.

His gift to Lucy was a working model of one of their ships. It flew around the room while people watched. Lucy loved it.

Nami's gift to Cody was a white rider's jacket. With silver colored trimming on the edges, it was a perfect fit. Cody couldn't think of a way to pay her back; this was too perfect. This was even better than the gift he had gotten his parents and the video call he had made to them that morning.

His gift to her was a set of star shaped earnings with emeralds. Cody explained that they were only pretend jewels, but Nami thought they were beautiful. She gave the black otter a hug as a thank you.

Dash gave Yuki some tail braids to put on her long tail. To his surprise, she put them on easily the first time she tried. Her gift to him was a new coat, like the one that he had worn when he had first shown up to Rocket High during Career Day. The one he had currently was getting old.

Katt then handed Miyu hers. "Here, this is for you." The lynx opened the box to find a light tan colored coat. "Try it on," said the feline with a smile. It was a perfect fit. "You really look good in it." The feline was almost knocked over by the lynx who had wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you so much, Katt," said Miyu. "But I don't know how to pay you back. I didn't get you anything."

"You're wrong my dear," said Katt. "I got something. And that was your happiness at getting my gift."

Now that time came for Nicholas and the rest to give out their presents. "I think it would be best if I started with mine," said Nicholas. He picked up the biggest one. "This is from me to Grace."

"Nicholas, you shouldn't have," said Stephanie.

"But I wanted to," said the vulpine. He mostly did the unwrapping, but Grace helped a little bit. He opened the box to reveal the cutest little outfit that anyone had seen. He held it up so people could get a better look. The outfit top was a little fluffy coat that had some mix of pink and dark red. There were navy blue snow pants with fluffy white boots with a pink trimming. There were dark gloves to covered her tiny paws and a wool cap to cover her head.

"Ohhh," said the girls when they saw it.

"I knew this was for her when I saw it," said Nicholas. Suddenly Grace, who was on the floor leaned too far and fell into the box. It caused some laughter while Cody just stood there, video tapping.

"Well, that was a waste. I got Grace a really nice gift; all she wants is to play with the box," said Nicholas as fished the kit out. Suddenly his nose wrinkled as a foul stench hit him. "I think someone needs a changing.' He handed the kit to Allen, and he went off to the changing station that the team had set up near the first flight of stairs. Nicholas went with him so they could put the outfit on her.

"Ta-da," said Nicholas when they came back. Grace looked so adorable in the gift that Nicholas had given her.

"She's so cute,' said Fara.

"That's what I wanted her to be," said Nicholas. He placed the kit back on his lap after he got the next two presents. "My next one is to Luna." The she wolf blushed a bit as she took it from his paw, but had a grin on her face.

"Oh, my…" she said when she looked inside. Nicholas had gotten her crescent moon shaped earrings with sapphires in the middle. Luna couldn't speak.

"Try them on," said Nicholas, with a smile.

"They look really good on you, just like I thought they would." Luna just wrapped her arms around him, but made sure she didn't get Grace.

"They're so beautiful; thank you," she whispered, a tear of happiness rolled down her check.

"Any time, honey," said Nicholas.

"Can I give you mine?"

"Of course," he said. He opened it to find a ring. It had markings on it that were similar to the ones on his cross. It even had some small purple gems on it.

"Luna…." he said. "Thank you.' He placed it on his first finger on the right paw. He moved to see the gems flash in the light.

"Like it?" asked Luna.

"Love it," said the vulpine.

Fara just watched the scene with a sad smile. Luna's gift to Nicholas was better than the vixen's. Once again the wolf had out done her.

"Here Fara; this is for you," said Nicholas handing her his gift after giving Grace to her parents. Fara blushed, but took it anyway. With slightly trembling fingers, she managed to unwrap it and opened the box.

Fara couldn't speak. Inside was a necklace with an golden heart that had an empty space with a case. A small emerald was inside. Her eyes began to water with happiness.

"Here, I'll put it on," said Nicholas. Luna just watched with jealousy as he did so. Nicholas stepped back to look. "You look beautiful, just like I thought you would."

He staggered and fell on the ground as the vixen tackled him with happiness. Cody and the others just laughed as he filmed, but Luna didn't. Fara's parents got the moment with a picture.

"Ow," said Nicholas. But he didn't care. Fara was happy, and that's all that mattered.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I love it."

"I'm glad you do. But I want to see yours," said Nicholas. He had a funny feeling that it was to him. Fara got off and gave it to him. Nicholas unwrapped it to find a box. He looked up with amusement on his face. "Let me guess; inside is another box. And inside is another box."

Fara giggled and said, "There won't be."

Nicholas opened it to find a beautiful emerald colored scarf. It was exactly like Bill's. He went silent. Fara got nervous. "Um…. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted."

"No," said the vulpine looking up to her with a smile. "I'm just so happy. Very happy." He put it on to the vixen's joy. They shared a brief, but loving hug.

X

After cleaning up the living room, the teens went to the game room, while the adults went to the dining area to talk. Grace was left to sleep in the living room with Robert watching her. She had gotten tired from all the excitement. Wire and Jazz were standing by to give the adults drinks if they wanted them.

"I have to say, it was nice of Star Flight to invite us over," said Ted.

"Of course; after all they don't have any family or other friends here," said Alice.

"I think that this year has been good to them so far," said Nate's mother named Tammy. "It's hard to believe that our kids are so close to graduating."

"Yeah," Nate's father Chris, replied. "It seems only like yesterday that my son was born."

The parents went silent for a bit as memories of their children throughout the years quickly went through their minds.

"But speaking of children, have they told you about what happened with Darcy Miller and her friends?" asked Kagetora.

"Oh, you mean the coyote that Fara and the others don't get along with?" asked Kyo. Kagetora nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard from others that she and her friends were so nice to others; it was just with Fara's group," said Sakura.

"Well, according to Fara, it was due to Nicholas that Darcy changed," said Allen. "I think that just the kind of vulpine he is. He has the power to change people."

"Well speaking of him, have you noticed how the girls act around the guys?" asked Chad. The wives giggled.

"Yes," answered Janie. "As a mother, I can tell. They may try to hide it, but they can't from me. I think six of our kids either have crushes or are in love with one of the male members."

"Come on, they've only known them for a few months," said Kyo. "How could that happen?"

"Simple; they're lives were changed by them," said Tohru. "I've seen the way Nami looks at Cody. And she's told us a lot about him."

"I can say the same for Fay," said Alice. "She absolutely adores Bill."

"I may not be Lucy's parent, but I can tell that she really likes Ben," said Allen.

"Then there's Yuki; she's very fond of Dash," said Sakura.

"Well, I think that Luna's in love with Nicholas," said Janie. "She's been so ever since she first met him."

"What about Fara?" asked Chad.

"Oh I think she's in love with the vulpine to," said Allen. "But if that's so with Luna, I think there's going to be some trouble. After all, they've never been in love with the same guy."

"Well, well," said Michael. "That would be interesting to see. But that can only happen if our girls get the opportunity to join the team. I'm not so sure about it."

"Well I know if that's what Fara wants, then she can," said Allen. "I'll be behind her 100 percent. Especially since I'm glad that she's fallen for such a good guy."

"Yes," said Stephanie. "She was really depressed when her last boyfriend moved to Zoness because of his father's work during June. It was a dark time for her; just as much as for Lucy. Even though I've wanted her to get with someone else, Fara won't. I think it's because of what happened to her. But I see it in her eyes that she wants to be with Nicholas."

"Unfortunately, that won't happen at the moment," said Allen. He then told the other adults what Nicholas had said to him about Fara being his sister. "I saw it in his eyes that he was telling the truth. It makes me think that he doesn't want a relationship; just like Fara before she met him."

"Yeah, Luna was devastated to hear that," said Janie. "But even more so when she learned that Nicholas only saw her as a sister as well. She told me about it later, but I can see it in her eyes when she looks at him that she wished that it wasn't that way."

The other adults then told the rest of how their daughters felt when they learned that the guys they loved weren't interesting in dating and then when they learned that they might have a chance to try at the end of the year, even though they didn't know if they would be able to join the team.

X

Meanwhile in the game room, the teens were enjoying themselves. From card games to air hockey, everyone was having fun. But after a couple of hours, they all went to the chairs trying to figure out what to do next.

"Hey, I've got it," said Bill. He went over to the gaming system, and turned it on. Everyone watched; would the rest observed the other four who played? Then Bill put in a special game disk and grabbed a mike.

"Oh god, don't tell me…" said Fay, covering her eyes with embarrassment. Bill just smiled at her.

"Oh yeah; there's nothing like some karaoke singing on Christmas. Who's first?"

"I'll go," said Katt. She selected her song called Domino. Her voice sounded so good.

**I'm feeling sexy and free**

**Like glitter's raining on me**

**You're like a shot of pure gold**

**I think I'm bout to explode**

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Katt was able to stick to the real rhythm of the song. By now the guys on the team were clapping in time with the beat. Fara just listened; here was another song that she liked.

**We can do this all night**

**Turn this love skin tight**

**Baby come on**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Boomin' like a bass drum**

**Sparkin' up a rhythm**

**Baby, come on!**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino**

The girls who in love with the guys on the team felt these lyrics were describing how they felt about them and what they wanted from them. By now they along with Miyu and Nate were clapping with the beat. Nicholas was actually mouthing off the words. He knew this song well.

**You got me losing my mind**

**My heart beats out of time**

**I'm seeing Hollywood stars**

**You strum me like a guitar**

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**We can do this all night**

**Turn this love skin tight**

**Baby come on**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Boom'n like a bass drum**

**Sparkin' up a rhythm**

**Baby, come on!**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Every second is a highlight**

**When we touch don't ever let me go**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**

**Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight**

**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**

**Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight**

**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**

**Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight**

**Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right**

**Ooh baby baby**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

**Every second is a highlight**

**When we touch don't ever let me go**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

Katt finished with applause. She had a big smile on her face.

"I think you've just found one of the songs that we could do for the next concert," said Nicholas.

"Let's get a guy up," said Fay. Nicholas took the mike from Katt and sleeted Dig. The intro was a bit longer than the last one. But then Nicholas began to sing in his beautiful voice.

**We all have a weakness**

**But some of ours are easy to identify.**

**Look me in the eye**

**And ask for forgiveness;**

**We'll make a pact to never speak that word again**

**Yes you are my friend.**

**We all have something that digs at us,**

**At least we dig each other**

**So when weakness turns my ego up**

**I know you'll count on the me from yesterday**

**If I turn into another**

**You dig me up from under what is covering**

**The better part of me**

**Sing this song**

**Remind me that we'll always have each other**

**When everything else is gone.**

Fara was so entracned by the vulpine. The line that Nicholas sang about having each other when everything else was gone spoke to her. She hoped that someday if they did get together, that it would be like that.

**We all have a sickness**

**That cleverly attaches and multiplies**

**No matter how we try.**

**We all have someone that digs at us,**

**At least we dig each other**

**So when sickness turns my ego up**

**I know you'll act as a clever medicine.**

**If I turn into another**

**You dig me up from under what is covering**

**The better part of me.**

**Sing this song!**

**Remind me that we'll always have each other**

**When everything else is gone.**

**Oh each other...**

**When everything else is gone. Yeah.**

Everyone else just nodded their heads to the beat as the vulpine reached the last part of the song.

**If I turn into another**

**You dig me up from under what is covering**

**The better part of me.**

**Sing this song!**

**Remind me that we'll always have each other**

**When everything else is gone.**

**Oh each other...**

**When everything else is gone.**

**Oh each other...**

**When everything else is gone. **

He ended with the guys yelling and the girls cheering. "Okay, now let's get a guy duet up. Anyone?" Ben and Dash decided to do one. They selected Club Can't Handle Me. They got prepped up as the intro played before singing.

Both: **You know I know how**

**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**

**The club can't even handle me right now**

**Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

Dash: **Hey**

**I own the night and I don't need no help**

**Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt**

**Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan**

**Life of the club arrogant like yeah!**

**Top like money so the girls just melt**

**Want to many all know me like Twelve**

**Look like cash and they all just stare**

**Bottles, Models, standing on chairs**

**Fall out cause that's the business**

**All out it's so ridiculous**

**Zone out so much attention**

**Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)**

**They watchin I notice**

**I'm rocking I'm rolling**

**I'm holding, I know it**

**You know it**

Both: **You know I know how**

**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**

**The club can't even handle me right now**

**Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

They were doing a good job keeping with the beat. They weren't even breathing hard.

Ben: **Hey**

**Still feeling myself I'm like outta control**

**Can't stop now more shots let's go**

**Ten more rounds can I get a K.O.**

**Paparazzi trying to make me pose**

**Came to party till I came no more**

**Celebrate cause that's all I know**

**Tip the groupies taking off their clothes**

**Grand finale' like superbowl**

**Go hard I run the show**

**That's right while I got money to blow**

**More light more ice when I walk in the door**

**No hype I do it big all over the globe**

**Yeah!**

**I said it**

**Go tell it**

**Confetti**

**Who ready?**

**I'm ready!**

**You ready!**

**Let's get it!**

Both: **You know I know how**

**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**

**The club can't even handle me right now**

**Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

Ben: **(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

Both: **The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

Dash: **(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

Both: **You got me watchin now (hey)**

**Got my attention now (hey)**

**Got everybody in the club wanting to know now**

**I am a ladies man**

**Come be my lady and...**

**We can both soar high**

**Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere**

**Take you up out of this club and in my new limo**

**Fly you around the system**

**What you want baby girl**

**Are you ready to go now!**

**You know I know how**

**To make em stop and stare as I zone out**

**The club can't even handle me right now**

**Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out**

**The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

Dash: **(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

Ben: **The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**Let's celebrate now**

**(Put your hands up!)**

**You know who shut em down!**

They ended with applause from their friends. They gave each other high fives. A good song overall.

"Now let's get some of the girls up," said Nicholas. Lucy, Amanda, Yuki, and Nami passed since they couldn't sing at all. That left Luna, Fara, Fay, and Miyu.

Luna decided to do Just Dance. Then it came time for a duet. Fay and Miyu went first and chose Good life. They waited while the intro played. Then Fay began to sing

**Woke up on Papetoon yesterday**

**Found myself in the city near Piccadilly**

**Don't really know how I got here**

**I got some pictures on my phone**

**New names and numbers that I don't know**

**Address to places like Abbey Road**

**Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want**

**We're young enough to say**

Both: **Oh, this has gotta be the good life**

**This has gotta be the good life**

**This could really be a good life, good life**

**I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"**

**Like this city is on fire tonight**

**This could really be a good life, a good, good life**

While they waited for the next verse, the others just stared at the two. They sounded so good despite the fact that they had never sung before.

Miyu: **To my friends on Corneria, I say hello**

**My friends on Macbeth. they don't know**

**Where I've been for the past few years or so**

**Aquas to Titania to Fichina**

**Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out**

**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**

**We are God of stories, but please tell me**

**What there is to complain about?**

**When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over**

**When everything is out you gotta take it in**

Both: **Oh, this has gotta be the good life**

**This has gotta be the good life**

**This could really be a good life, good life**

**I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**

**Like this city is on fire tonight**

**This could really be a good life, a good, good life**

**Oh, a good, good life, yeah**

Another pause came in. Everyone watching and hearing them were speechless.

Fay: **Hopelessly**

**I feel like there might be something that I'll miss**

**Hopelessly**

**I feel like the window closes oh so quick**

Miyu: **Hopelessly**

**I'm taking a mental picture of you now**

**'Cause hopelessly**

**The hope is we have so much to feel good about**

Both: **Oh, this has gotta be the good life**

**This has gotta be the good life**

**This could really be a good life, good life**

**I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"**

**Like this city is on fire tonight**

**This could really be a good life, a good, good life**

**Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is**

**To my friends on Corneria, I say hello**

**My friends on Macbeth. they don't know**

**Where I've been for the past few years or so**

**Aquas to Titania to Fichina**

**Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out**

**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**

**We are God of stories but please tell me**

**What there is to complain about?**

They ended the song with hugging each other. A roar from their friends followed. They all looked impressed.

"Since when could you sing, Fay?" asked Bill. She looked at him playfully.

"A girl's won't tell all her secrets,' she said in a teasing voice.

"I'll go next," said Fara. "Help me out, Luna." They chose Beautiful Soul. Fara started.

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I wont let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Both: **I know that you are something special**

**To you I'd be always faithful**

**I want to be what you always needed**

**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

The two girls realized that this song matched the feelings that they had for the vulpine. They couldn't stop now that the song had started despite the fact that it had gotten awkward between them. Meanwhile, Nicholas's jaw had dropped the moment that Fara had begun to sing. She had the most beautiful singing voice he'd ever heard. Luna took the next bit.

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I wont let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

Both: **Your Beautiful Soul**

**Yeah**

Luna: **You might need time to think it over**

**But I'm just fine moving forward**

**I'll ease your mind**

**If you give me the chance**

**I will never make you cry c`mon let's try**

The wolf sang the lines from the bottom of her heart. But Fara just glared at her friend. Luna didn't notice anyone or anything except the screen; she was trying to avoid looking at them. Nicholas noticed Fara's glare. Something was up, he could tell.

Both: **I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I wont let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

There was a pause and it found Fara and Luna avoiding looking at each other. "_Is it just me, or is there something going on between those two?_" thought Nicholas. He didn't want to use his powers to find out. But Miyu could tell the tension was building up between the two.

Fara: **Am I crazy for wanting you?**

**Maybe do you think you could want me too?**

**I don't wanna waste your time**

**Do you see things the way I do?**

**I just wanna know that you feel it too**

**There is nothing left to hide**

These lines seemed to fit the vixen perfectly. After all, she had thought on more than one occasion that Nicholas, being so different would never take an interest in her. Little did she know that the vulpine was looking on her with pride in his eyes.

Both: **I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your soul**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Ooooooo**

**Beautiful Soul, yeah**

**Oooooo, yeah**

**Your beautiful soul**

**Yeah**

The two ended, not a moment too soon. Their friends burst into applause; Nicholas was the loudest. The two girls avoided each other's eyes.

"That was amazing, Fara," he said. "You've got a really good voice for singing."

"Oh, stop it," said Fara, smiling down and blushing.

"I'm serious," said Nicholas. "Doesn't anyone else think so?" They all nodded. "And the same goes for you, Fay and Miyu. Now I want Fay to get back up and try another song. If my hunch is correct, she also has the ability to sing, along with Miyu."

Fay took the mike to perform the song by herself. Nicholas chose it because he explained that her singing range was Alto, and this song was perfect. It was Come Clean. After the intro, Fay began to sing by herself.

**Let's go back**

**Back to the beginning**

**Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned**

**'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect**

**Trying to fit a square into a circle**

**was my life**

**I defy**

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away**

**My sanity**

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**

**I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down**

**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

Her friends were watching and being entertained

**I'm shedding**

**Shedding every color**

**Trying to find a pigment of truth**

**Beneath my fur**

**'Cause different**

**Doesn't feel so different**

**And going out is better**

**Then always staying in**

**Feel the wind**

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away**

**My sanity**

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**

**I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down**

**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

Fay was enjoying herself. Bill was just watching the collie, totally impressed. Nicholas was just smiling.

**Let the rain fall**

**Let the rain fall**

**I'm coming...**

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

**Let it wash away**

**My sanity**

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**

**I wanna scream**

**Let the rain fall down**

**I'm coming clean, **

**I'm coming clean**

**I'm coming clean**

**Let the rain fall**

**Let the rain fall**

**I'm coming clean**

**Let's go back**

**Back to the beginning**

When she had finished, her friends cheered for her; this time Bill was the loudest. She handed the mike back to Nicholas. "Now it's your turn, Miyu." He chose Lights for her since her range was also Alto. That song was good for her.

Miyu finished, and her friends applauded her. Nicholas took the mike from her. "Now it's your turn, Fara." She went up and took it, smiling and blushing at being put on the spot. Nicholas chose Don't Stop Believin'. After the intro, she began to sing.

**Just a small town girl**

**Livin' in on lonely planet**

**She took the midnight ship goin' anywhere**

**Just a city boy**

**Born and raised on Papetoon**

**He took the midnight ship goin' anywhere**

Nicholas smiled as the vixen sang strong and true

**A singer in a smoky room**

**A smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**For a smile they can share the night**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the night**

**Streetlight people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the night**

By now, everyone was clapping to the beat, even Luna. Fara was into it.

**Working hard to get my fill**

**Everybody wants a thrill**

**Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time**

**Some will win, some will lose**

**Some were born to sing the blues**

**Oh, the movie never ends**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting**

**Up and down the boulevard**

**Their shadows searching in the night**

**Streetlight people**

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding somewhere in the night**

Her friends cheered for the vixen as the last part came on.

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**Streetlight people**

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on**

**Streetlight people**

**Don't stop believin'**

**Hold on to that feelin'**

**Streetlight people**

Fara's smile was huge as she turned back to her friends. They were all applauding. Nicholas just smiled at her.

"I think that should do it," he said. "It seems that you three have a knack for this. I think this is what you four could do at the talent show during February. I can see it now; Fara, Luna, Miyu, and Fay singing something to the audience."

"That's actually a good idea," said Fay. "I would love to do that." The other three agreed.

"You don't have to chose which song now, but it's something to keep in mind," said Nicholas. "Also if you want to sing at the next concert, you can do so." Fara, Miyu, and Fay looked at him in wonder. "You three sound good enough; I figured, why not?"

Fara and Fay said they wanted to, but Miyu declined. The lynx figured that Fara and Fay were doing it only to spend more time with the guys they loved. "Then we'll let you know when it gets closer," said Nicholas.

X

Sometime later, the friends and parents were sitting down to dinner. After this was done, it would be time to go home. It had been a fun day today. As they we're eating, everyone spent the time laughing and talking.

When the main course was done, Nicholas came out with the desert. The choices were fudge or Christmas cookies baked by the vulpine himself. Everyone loved them.

"I'm glad you like my desert," said Nicholas. "It's certainly better than what Katt can make." He laughed as the feline glared at him.

"I have to say it," he said. "Before she joined us, Katt couldn't cook at all. It got better after she learned that the smoke alarm isn't a timer. I had to tell her, 'Katt honey, the food is done long before that particular buzzer goes off'". Everyone except Katt laughed; she place her head in her paws, embarrassed.

"I tell you, the first meal she ever made for us; nobody could eat it or tell what it was. So we gave it the robots and put the food into their storage compartments. They actually started to go haywire. Katt saw this and went, 'What are they doing?' I said, 'Looks like they're trying to get the taste out of their circuits.'"

"But she has gotten better," said Nicholas turning to Katt, who hadn't changed her position.

Soon everyone was done, and saying goodbye. They would meet up again during New Years.

Author's notes: A long one indeed. But worth the effort. If I can keep this up, then this part of the story will be done before the 21st. There are only a handful of chapters left. If you want to see what a pissed off mark looks like, go to YouTube, and type in OHSHC - The Hetachiin Twins Fight and watch during the 47th second to see one appear on the back of the head of the pink haired guy. A thank you to Vulaan Kulaas for giving me the idea of Andrea and it was thanks to that that I was able to create a background story to explain how Dash is Andross's grandson (Since it isn't really known and since I consider SFC to be non cannon, so Dash's age in this story is different than what it says on the wiki). And also, Merry Christmas to one and all ;)

-Co-lord


	17. Chapter 17

We Will Come Together

Chapter 17: Winter Dance

The New Year's celebration that happened involved just the teens going over to Star Flight's place again. This time, they brought their bathing suits so that they could swim in the pool or relax in the hot tub. The members of the team didn't because they had already done so earlier that day. Fara and the girls who were in love with the guys were disappointed, but they let it slide. They also played games in the game room.

Fara had to go back to work on the 2end because her time on vacation was up, despite the fact that school wouldn't resume until January 11th. But she still found time to hang out with Nicholas and the others. Sometimes, they would go over to other people's houses to hang out and other times they would go down town to do stuff.

The time came all too soon when January the 11th came, and it found the friends going back to school. When they pulled up, they were greeted by Dave, Kyle, Darcy, and her friends. The others noticed another student standing next to Darcy; a tall mountain lion. Everyone knew him to be the captain of the varsity foot ball team.

"Hey guys, I hope your break was fun," said Darcy. They all began to talk a bit about what had happened to the others who hadn't been around. Everyone who had gotten some kind of clothing or shoes to wear was wearing the items to school. Fara kept her necklace hidden under her shirt. Something inside her told her that for now, it was best to keep it hidden.

"That sounds like you had a good time," said Natalie. Nicholas couldn't help but notice that the mountain lion next to Darcy had his arm around her. Darcy noticed him looking.

"Oh, sorry; I must be out of it," she said. "Everyone, this is Josh. And he's…." she trailed off as she blushed.

"Her boyfriend," he finished with a smile.

"Well… we just started to date; so it's nothing serious yet," said Darcy.

"We, it's nice to meet you; I've heard a lot of good things about you," said Nicholas as the two shook paws.

"Likewise," said Josh with a smile.

"How did it happen?" asked Fay with a glint in her eyes.

"Well, I've been trying to work up the courage to ask her out. We know each other quite well, you see. Then we ran into each other in the same area that we had our vacations. And things took off from there."

"Well that's good," said Nicholas. "Always happy to have another one join us." They all walked to their classes.

At the end of the first period class, those who shared it walked out to find Josh waiting for Darcy. They shared a loving kiss, before walking with the rest, paw in paw. They had the same second period class, so it worked out.

Although it made Fara happy for Darcy, it left her sad. She wanted to be like that with Nicholas. But until he changed his view of her, that wasn't going to happen.

X

The days passed and Josh quickly became a friend to the others. It was to be expected, being Darcy's boyfriend and all. Now that the group got to know the coyote and her friends better, they came over on Fridays for movie nights. Josh thought that their place was cool. He had been to all the concerts, but had never been in the ship when it wasn't hosting one.

But now a more pressing matter was at hand; Winter Ball. It would take place on January 31st, and Luna was determined to get Nicholas as her date since she hadn't been able to last year. And she knew just what to do.

Unfortunately, Fara was thinking the same thing about getting Nicholas as her date. She knew that she had to ask before Luna did.

A week and a half before the dance, the guys were sitting at their lunch table with one problem; the girls weren't there. Josh looked depressed.

"Where are they? It's not like them to not show up," said Dave.

"I doubt they all got sick," said Bill.

"Did anyone get a call from them?' asked Dash. Nobody had. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned slowly to see Yuki with her tail braids on, holding a red rose and a box of backed goods.

"Dash Bowman, will you go to Winter Ball with me?' she asked. Dash just smiled.

"I would love to, Miss Yuki," he said, and accepted the box from her. He began to sample the treats. "These are really good."

"It seems the saying that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach is true," said Yuki, smiling at Dash.

"Maybe," said Nicholas with a smile. "But I believe that there's another area. It's a little farther south." Everyone gave him a look and Yuki went red as she got it. "What?' asked Nicholas. Before anyone could say anything, Fay, Lucy, Katt, Miyu, and Nami came up with their own gifts and roses. Fay asked Bill, Katt asked Kyle, Nami asked Cody, Lucy asked Ben, and Miyu asked Nate. The guys all said yes.

"Tell me, have you guys seen-" Josh was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around do see Darcy with a white rose and a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"We may be dating, but I still wanted to be traditional," she said. "Josh, will you be my date to Winter Ball?" Josh was touched that she had gone to all this trouble. He took the rose from her left paw and replaced with his own.

"Of course I will," he said. They shared a brief kiss. Darcy's friends had already asked other guys to the dance. Nicholas figured that they would meet their dates latter. He was about to get up when suddenly he found himself face to face with Fara and Luna with their gifts and roses.

"Nicholas, will you go with me to Winter Ball?" they both asked at the exact same time. Then they realized what had happened and turned to each other, glaring.

"Oh my," said Nicholas looking between the two. "Do I really have to choose? Because there's plenty of Nicholas for the both of you." The comment made Fara and Luna blush.

"Oh, I can't decide," he said. "I want to make you both happy. If I could clone myself so that you could both have me as a date I would. I guess the next best thing is that I'll dance with Luna for the first half and the other half with Fara." It caused the two girls to raise their eyebrows.

"I think that's a good idea," said Dave. "How about I dance with Fara while you spend time with Luna, and then I'll take care of Luna while Fara has her turn."

"Sounds good to me," said Nicholas with a smile to the coyote.

"I don't know about this," said Fara.

"It's that, or I won't go," said Nicholas. "Take it or leave it." This left Fara and Luna with no other choice but to accept.

X

"Oh, you look handsome, Cody," said Taylor Otter, his mother on the video screen. She was brown, but had the same golden color eyes as he did.

"Thanks mom," he said, putting the final touches on his suit.

"Just make sure you and Nami have a good time, okay?" said Trevor Otter, Cody's father. Black like his son, it was obvious who Cody looked more like.

"I will," he said, and ended the call.

X

"What do you think?" asked Ben into his video screen to his parents.

"Handsome," said Nicole Speedo, his mother. Although Ben had her grey fur color, he had his father's orange eyes.

"You be good to Lucy, okay?" said James Speedo, who had white fur instead.

"I plain on it," said Ben.

X

The time came, and everyone was on their way to the school. They had met up before hand in the downtown area this time. Darcy and Josh were the most excited; after all, this was the first dance where they would be as a couple. Natalie, Erin, Kelly and the other girls were also happy with their dates.

Fara and Luna on the other hand, had mixed feelings. It was true that they would get to spend the night with the vulpine that they loved. But it would be better if they had him to themselves for the whole dance. But they didn't have a choice.

After taking a big group picture, they headed for the school. The dance was just starting as they walked in after giving their tickets. Nicholas took Luna by her paw to the middle of the dance floor to begin. The others found their way to their own spots.

Nicholas knew that the dance would end at midnight. He kept stealing glances at the watch he wore when Luna wasn't looking. He wanted to make sure that he kept his promise to Fara that she would have a turn when the dance was half way finished. This time, the team didn't chose all the songs; only some. But they had put in a request for no rap or hip hop songs to be put in. Why? Because Nicholas didn't want to have any grinding going on with his dates. After all, if they were really his biological sisters, it would be really awkward, and uncomfortable.

They had however, chosen the order of the songs. Most of the fast ones came first, but there were some slow ones. Luna loved the moments that came with both types of songs. His strong arms around her and hers around his neck while slow dancing. The way he spun her around and handle her during the fast songs. Something she had been dreaming of since she first saw him. Even though it wouldn't last, she would treasure these moments forever.

During a break, Nicholas looked up and pointed out Darcy and Josh dancing to Luna with a laugh. The two were dancing to another slow song. They watched as the two slowly met lips. Nicholas could tell that Darcy couldn't be any happier. It seems that she had found someone else to love.

All too soon for Luna, the time came for her to switch with Fara. "Did you have fun?" asked Nicholas to her before it happened. Luna just nodded with a sad smile. "That's all that matters." The vulpine took the vixen's paw and lead her out on the dance floor, while Luna went to Dave.

Fara seemed happy to Nicholas as they began to dance. He didn't know just how much so. Fara felt she was back where she felt she belonged. As they dance, she swore right then and there that it would be different at Prom.

Fara couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be more slower songs than fast songs during the last half. Was it just her? Or was something going on that she didn't know about? It didn't matter either way. She felt like she could stay this way forever. Nicholas arms around her; her arms around his neck.

"Having fun, Miss Phoenix?" he asked during one song.

"I'm loving this," she said.

"That's good. I'm glad I saved you for last," Nicholas whispered into her ear. Fara blushed. Did this mean that Nicholas thought she was better than Luna? She looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked as her heart began to beat fast.

"I mean that out of the two I danced with tonight, I've had the most fun with you," said Nicholas with a smile. "After all, we have a bond that nobody, not even Luna has."

That was true. After all, something had passed between them when they first saw each other. Nicholas had told her things about him that nobody else knew. And he had told Fara that she was the first to have the opportunity to joint Star Flight.

"I know," said Fara, blushing and smiling. She laid her head on the vulpine's chest.

Finally, one last song came on; a slow one to end the night. The song I Will Always Love You began to play.

**If I should stay**

**I would only be in your way**

**So I'll go but I know**

**I'll think of you every step of the way**

**And I... will always love you, ooh**

**I will always love you**

**You**

**My darling you**

**Mmm-mm**

**Bittersweet memories**

**That is all I'm taking with me**

**So good-bye**

**Please don't cry**

**We both know I'm not what you, you need**

**And I...**

**Will always love you**

**I...**

**Will always love you**

**You, ooh**

The lyrics to Fara were somewhat true, some false. Even though it was saying in some of the lyrics that the two lovers were separating, Fara didn't plan on leaving Nicholas. But the part about always loving the other always was true for the vixen. Her feelings for him would never change.

**I hope life treats you kind**

**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**

**And I wish you joy and happiness**

**But above all this I wish you love**

**And I...**

**Will always love you**

**I...**

**Will always love you**

**I, I will always love**

**You...**

**You**

**Darling I love you**

**I'll always**

**I'll always**

**Love**

**You..**

**Oooh**

**Ooohhh**

X

The night came to an end, and it found the dates being dropped off. Fara thought that the night had gone fine. True, she hadn't been with Nicholas the entire time. But what he said during the second half of the dance made up for it. Luna didn't know what he had said. And Fara was determined to keep it that way.


	18. Chapter 18

We Will Come Together

Chapter 18: Love Concert

Author's notes: Some of the lyrics had to be changed again

X

While all of this was going on, announcements about the next concert had been going out. It would take place on February 12th, a Saturday, two days before Valentine's Day; that way it would get everyone excited for it.

Nicholas met up with Fara, Fay, and Luna in secret to tell them which songs they would do. Fara told Misa beforehand that the last days before the concert she wouldn't be able to work. The grey vixen was thrilled at the idea of the vixen performing, and allowed Fara to do so. Once again, the others who weren't in the concert weren't allowed to be at rehearsal during the last week.

The night came, and everyone except for the three girls who would be singing showed up near the ship. After paying, they were lead by Ben this time to the band room. They noticed that he was wearing Valentine's Day colors; red and white. No music played on the speakers as they went up to the room.

Soon all the students were in the room. Darcy spent the time with Josh just loving the time they were spending together. The other members were dressed in the same colors as Ben, except for Katt. She was in a pink top; similar to what Luna had worn when the she wolf had performed and jeans.

At around 7:50, the band got up on stage, and Nicholas spoke into the mike. "Welcome again Rocket High; are ready to get your grove on?" The students roared. "Good! Now you may have noticed that we left a space up front of the rows. If there are any out there that want to dance with another, then you can do so."

"This first one will be done on cd." The five males of the team made their way to the front of the stage, and put on their shades and head mikes. A track began to play. Then Nicholas began to sing

**(Hey, Hey)**

**Bye, Bye, Bye**

The five began to do the dance moves, while the girls let out fan girl screams.

**Bye, Bye...**

**Bye, Bye...**

**Oh, Oh..**

**I'm doin' this tonight,**

**You're probably gonna start a fight.**

**I know this can't be right.**

**Hey baby come on, **

**I loved you endlessly,**

**When you weren't there for me.**

**So now it's time to leave and make it alone**

**I know that I can't take no more **

**It ain't no lie**

**I wanna see you out that door**

**Baby, bye, bye, bye...**

All five: **Bye Bye**

**Don't wanna be a fool for you**

**Just another player in your game for two**

**You may hate me but it ain't no lie,**

**Baby, bye, bye, bye...**

**Bye Bye**

**Don't really wanna make it tough,**

**I just wanna tell you that I had enough.**

**It might sound crazy,**

**But it ain't no lie,**

**Baby, bye, bye, bye**

Nicholas:** (Oh, Oh)**

**Just hit me with the truth,**

**Now, girl you're more than welcome to.**

**So give me one good reason, **

**Baby come on**

**I live for you and me, **

**And now I really come to see, **

**That life would be much better once you're gone.**

**I know that I can't take no more**

**It ain't no lie,**

**I wanna see you out that door**

**Baby, bye, bye, bye...**

All five: **Bye Bye**

**Don't wanna be a fool for you**

**Just another player in your game for two**

**You may hate me but it ain't no lie,**

**Baby Bye, bye, bye...**

**Bye Bye**

**Don't really wanna make it tough,**

**I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)**

**It might sound crazy,**

**But it ain't no lie,**

**Baby, bye, bye, bye**

They had the students going.

All five: **I'm giving up I know for sure**

**I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more**

**Bye Bye**

**I'm checkin' out**

**I'm signin' off**

**Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough**

Nicholas: **Don't wanna be your fool**

**In this game for two**

**So I'm leavin' you behind**

**Bye, bye, bye...**

The other four: **I don't wanna make it tough **

Nicholas: **(wanna make it tough)**

The other four: **But I had enough**

**And it ain't no lie **

Nicholas: **(Bye, bye baby...)**

The other four: **Bye, Bye**

**Don't wanna be a fool for you**

**Just another player in your game for two **

Nicholas: **(I don't wanna be your fool)**

All five: **But it ain't no lie**

**Baby bye, bye, bye...**

**Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),**

**I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).**

**Might sound crazy,**

**But it ain't no lie,**

**Bye, bye, bye**

The students burst into applause. "Thank you!" said Nicholas. "I know that this concert is meant to be about love, but Dash wanted to do that song. Now it's time for a little silliness." The band took up their positions and did the songs One Week and Jerry Dringer (The Star Fox Version of Jerry Springer). The students thought that the songs were funny and impressed at how Nicholas was able to get all the words out. After the applause had died down Nicholas spoke.

"Now we can move on to the more romantic stuff. We'll start with this." He counted off and the five guys began to sing with just their voices and snapping.

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh**

**For the longest time**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**For the longest time**

Nicholas: **If you said goodbye to me tonight**

**There would still be music left to write**

**What else could I do**

**I'm so inspired by you**

**That hasn't happened for the longest time**

**Once I thought my innocence was gone**

**Now I know that happiness goes on**

**That's where you found me**

**When you put your arms around me**

**I haven't been there for the longest time**

The five: **Whoa, oh, oh, oh**

**For the longest time**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**For the longest**

Nicholas: **I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall**

**And the greatest miracle of all**

**Is how I need you**

**And how you needed me too**

**That hasn't happened for the longest time**

**Maybe this won't last very long**

**But you feel so right**

**And I could be wrong**

**Maybe I've been hoping too hard**

**But I've gone this far**

**And it's more than I hoped for**

**Who knows how much further we'll go on**

**Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone**

**I'll take my chances**

**I forgot how nice romance is**

**I haven't been there for the longest time**

**I had second thoughts at the start**

**I said to myself**

**Hold on to your heart**

**Now I know the woman that you are**

**You're wonderful so far**

**And it's more than I hoped for**

**I don't care what consequence it brings**

**I have been a fool for lesser things**

**I want you so bad**

**I think you ought to know that**

**I intend to hold you for the longest time**

All five: **Whoa, oh, oh, oh**

**For the longest time**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**For the longest time**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh**

**For the longest time**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**For the longest time**

The girls had let out fan girls screams at the beginning, and now they were doing so at the end. A ten minute break came before the band came back on the stage.

Katt then had a turn as she sang Domino, and then the band did Accidentally in Love. Nicholas sang and played the song on the bass. Then they did You Never Can Tell from the movie The Pulp Fiction (The Star Fox version of the movie Pulp Fiction). Darcy and Josh along with a few others went to the front and danced to that one. Nicholas only sang that one and the next one which was Must Have Done Something Right.

After the next break, Nicholas and the others did the song It Might be You, then Knockin' on Heaven's Door, Secret, and Once in a Life Time Love. The lyrics to the song Secret spoke to Fara and Luna as they listened to Nicholas and Katt singing it.

After the next break, the band did Say You, Say Me, Far Away, Species Touch (the Star Fox version of Human Touch), and Change in my Condition. Nicholas sang all of those in his beautiful singing voice. Another break came and the time had come.

"Now this next song will be sung by a different girl," said Nicholas into the mike. "She's been practicing hard, and I think that you'll like her. Give it up for Fay Spaniel!"

The collie walked out, dressed in the same outfit like Katt, and wearing her bow on her head. For a second, the audience just looked at her. Then they burst into applause. After she stepped up to the mike after Nicholas had walked off did the band begin to play. Fay then sang.

**Say goodnight and go.**

**Woah woah. Woah woah**

**Skipping beats, blushing cheeks I am struggling**

**Daydreaming, bed scenes in the corner café**

**And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic tremblings**

**You get me every time**

**Why d'ya have to be so cute?**

**It's impossible to ignore you**

**Must you make me laugh so much**

**It's bad enough we get along so well**

**Say goodnight and go**

Little did anyone know that the lyrics were exactly how Fay felt and thought about Bill.

**Follow you home, you've got your headphones on and you're dancing**

**Got lucky, beautiful shot you taking everything off watch the curtains wide open**

**Then you fall in the same routine flicking through the TV relaxed and reclining**

**And you think you're alone...**

**Why d'ya have to be so cute?**

**It's impossible to ignore you**

**Must you make me laugh so much**

**It's bad enough we get along so well**

**Say goodnight and go**

**One of these days, you'll miss your train and come stay with me**

**We'll have drinks and talk about things, any excuse to stay awake with you**

**You'll sleep here, I'll sleep there, but then the heating may be down again**

**at my convenience**

**we'd be good, we'd be great together.**

Fay wished that it would happen for her and Bill.

**[Sigh]**

**Go!**

**Say goodnight and go,**

**why's it always always**

**goodnight and go**

**Darling not again**

**Goodnight and go**

Fay ended, with the students cheering. She smiled to them and walked off.

"Give her a hand!" said Nicholas indicating the collie. "This next one will be sung again by someone else. You know her well; Come out, Luna!"

The she wolf came out dressed just like Fay to the shouts, mainly from the guys except for Josh. She took her position. The band began to play A Thousand Miles. After the intro, she began to sing.

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces pass**

**And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making a way**

**Through the crowd**

**And I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could **

**Just see you**

**Tonight'**

The lyrics felt so true to Luna. She would walk all those miles to be with Nicholas.

**It's always times like these**

**When I think of you**

**And I wonder**

**If you ever **

**Think of me**

**'Cause everything's so wrong**

**And I don't belong**

**Living in your**

**Precious memories**

**'Cause I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could **

**Just see you**

**Tonight**

She sang the lyrics from the bottom of her heart.

**And I, I**

**Don't want to let you know**

**I, I**

**Drown in your memory**

**I, I**

**Don't want to let this go**

**I, I**

**Don't...**

**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces pass**

**And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making a way**

**Through the crowd**

**And I still need you**

**And I still miss you**

**And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass us by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could **

**Just see you...**

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

**'Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could **

**Just see you**

**If I could **

**Just hold you**

**Tonight**

She finished with cheers from the students.

"Beautifully done!" said Nicholas as she walked off. "This next one is a bit faster than the last one, but it will be done by one more person. Come out, Fara!"

The vixen stepped out, dressed like Fay and Luna. The audience's reactions were just like they had been for the she wolf. Fara took her position, confident as Nicholas stepped to the side. She had practiced singing during the lunch period before the week of the concert and knew she sounded good. The band began to play You Belong With Me. After the intro, Fara began to sing in her beautiful voice.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

The lyrics seemed to fit the vixen perfectly in how her relationship with Nicholas was. To her, Luna was like the one who outshone her; despite the fact that Fara had been there at the beginning since she and Nicholas met.

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**

**You say you find I know you better than that**

**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see? **

**You belong with me**

**Standin by, waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

It made sense. Fara really felt that Nicholas did belong with her. Besides being the same species, they had so many of the same interests. He had told her things that only she knew.

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by or waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

The vixen finished with everyone cheering for her.

"A beautiful performance, Fara!" said Nicholas as she stepped to the side. "Now it's my turn to sing." He stepped up as the band began to play Into The Night. A lot of the students knew this. Nicholas began to sing after the intro.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**

**It was love from above that could save me from hell**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

**And we sang**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing**

**And we're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place**

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces**

**We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes**

**No room left to move in between you and I**

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**

**And we sang**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing**

**And we're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh**

**And we danced on into the night**

Fara couldn't help but wonder as she saw Nicholas singing this song with much love in his voice; was she the one who had brought him out of the hell of his bad break up? Did she have fire in her soul like he sang?

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**

**It was love from above that could save me from hell**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

**And we sang**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing**

**And we're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing**

**And we're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

**And ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**

**And we danced on into the night**

The audience burst into applause as the band took one last break before the last of the songs. Soon they were back out.

"These next two songs I want to dedicate to two in particular. It's my Valentine's gift to them both, despite the fact that it's not for another two days. Luna, could you get out here?'

She did, with curiosity on her face. Nicholas directed her to a chair that had been set up on the stage during the break. "I know what I said about how I feel about you; but I feel that this song describes you best." He indicated the band to begin. They launched into Just The Way You Are. Nicholas began to sing.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day **

**Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me **

**And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**

**And when you smile, the whole planet stops and stares for a while**

**Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)**

Luna felt as though she was put on the spot as she covered up her face as she went red. It was the cutest, sweetest, and somewhat corniest thing she'd ever heard from a guy. But she was so happy at the same time. She then looked up at Nicholas.

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**

The girls in the audience thought that what Nicholas was doing was so romantic and cute. But it was different for Fara who was watching from the back stage. The way Nicholas was looking at Luna and the way that she was looking at him, made Fara's blood boil.

**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same**

**So, don't even bother asking if you look ok**

**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**

**And when you smile, the whole planet stops and stares for a while**

**Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are**

**The way you are, the way you are**

**Girl you're amazing, just the way you are**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**

**And when you smile, the whole planet stops and stares for a while**

**Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah**

The two shared a hug as the song came to an end. Fay could almost see the steam coming out of the vixen's ears. Fay didn't think that Nicholas doing that was such a good idea. He hadn't told anyone that the song was for Luna.

"And now, would Fara get out here?" The vixen looked up as Nicholas spoke. She walked out, not knowing what to expect. Nicholas directed her to the same chair that Luna had been sitting in. "This one is for you." The band began to play What Makes You Beautiful and Nicholas began to sing.

**You're insecure,**

**Don't know what for,**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**

**Don't need make-up,**

**To cover up,**

**Being the way that you are is enough,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your tail gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

Fara had gone scarlet the second she realized what Nicholas was doing. She couldn't help but hide her face. Nicholas however, made her look up at him. His smile for her was even greater and sweeter than the one he had given Luna. Fara couldn't help but smile back at him.

Luna noticed this; now she was becoming fixed with anger and jealousy.

**So c-come on,**

**You got it wrong,**

**To prove I'm right,**

**I put it in a song,**

**I don't know why,**

**You're being shy,**

**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your tail gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na **

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na **

Fara couldn't believe this was happening; but she was so happy that Nicholas was doing this for her.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your tail gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your tail gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful ([Harry:] beautiful) ,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

Nicholas ended the song, and Fara wrapped her arms around him and they shared a loving hug; more so then when he and Luna had.

"And now would the three who had sung, please come out so they can all enjoy this last one?" asked Nicholas into the mike. Fay and Luna came out, and got off the stage with Fara. The audience gave them cheers and shouts.

"This song is the perfect way to end the night," said Nicholas. The band began to play What I Like About You. Nicholas sang the lyrics.

During the first verse, Nicholas had his eyes on Luna. The two smiled at each other. Fara got enraged by seeing this.

Then during the second verse, Nicholas turned his attention to Fara. Her anger and jealousy melted away as the vulpine looked at her with greater love than he had done with Luna. This only made the she wolf enraged as well.

Miyu saw the whole thing. "_Aw man, this could get ugly,_" she thought. The rest of the friends saw the two and thought so as well.

Then during the bridge, Nicholas saw Fara and Luna. It was almost like a competition, and the prize was him. "_What's going on with them?_" he wondered. He just couldn't see what. Not because he was stupid. It was just that after that girl had destroyed him by breaking his heart, he had sworn not to fall in love again. So far, he'd done a pretty good job. He failed to recognize the signs.

For a mini second, he wondered if he should use his power to read Luna's mind to see what it was. But he rejected the idea the moment it formed in his head. The truth was, he was scared of what he might find.

He began to sing the last verse with his eyes closed. Fara and Luna hadn't noticed each other yet. They just stared at the vulpine. To both of them, he was their guy. But there were two ladies, and only one Nicholas McCoy.

"_You're so amazing,_" thought Fara. "_We've got so much more in common than you do with Luna. You belong with me and not her._"

"_Seriously, I've been in love with you since I met you,_" thought Luna. "_There isn't anything I'd do for you. I'd be much better for you than that vixen._"

The band ended the song not long after that. The band directed the students out of the ship. Nicholas didn't lead Fara and her friends out, but stayed behind to help other students.


	19. Chapter 19

We Will Come Together

Chapter 19: Fun at the Pool

Valentine's Day came, and Fara opened the door to leave for school. To her surprise, Nicholas was standing outside, his paws behind his back.

"Good morning, Fara," he said.

"Nicholas?" What are you doing here?"

"Very simple," said the vulpine. "I was wondering if I could give you a ride to school today. I'll even take you to work, and take you home when your shift is done." Fara blushed and looked away from him. That was so sweet of him.

"Okay then," she said with a smile, turning back to him.

"Good; but before that happens, I've got a question."

"What is it?" asked Fara in a playful voice. Nicholas brought out a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Will you be my Valentine today, Miss Fara Phoenix?"

Fara went bright red as her heart beat increased tenfold. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Are you okay?" asked Nicholas with a smile.

"I…." began Fara walking towards him but stumbled into the vulpine. Nicholas caught her. Fara, realizing the position she was in went scarlet. She looked up at Nicholas, their muzzles only a few inches away. She was able to catch the sweet scent that surrounded him.

"_It's too perfect; just tell him!_" the side of her that loved Nicholas said.

"_I can't; he only sees me as a sister!_" went her rational side.

"Unless you have someone else in your heart," said Nicholas. Fara shock her head and backed off.

"No," she mumbled to the ground. "I… I accept."

"Very well," said Nicholas, and handed the box to her.

X

As they drove, they made small talk. Fara felt it hard to talk to Nicholas this time. But he made it easy for her by telling her a bit more about his home world. Fara's curiosity got the better of her as she was able to ask many questions.

All too soon, they came into the parking lot. Nicholas turned his head to Fara. "I'm going to give you a heads up right now. Today, a lot of girls will probably be giving me Valentine's. I'm letting you know right now that it means nothing to me." Fara could see it in the vulpine's eyes that he was telling the truth.

They made their way over to the rest of the group. Darcy and Josh seemed to be high on love as they flirted and cuddled more than usual. Nicholas's predictions came true as the day went on, as it seemed every girl in the school wanted to give him something. It was the same for the other males of the team, but even less. Katt also got a lot of attention from the boys today, and Amanda got some as well. Nicholas also gave something to Luna. It wasn't exactly as it had been when he had given Fara something. But he didn't tell the she wolf of what he did before hand.

Fara latter learned that Bill had done the same thing with Fay this morning, just like Nicholas had done with her. The same applied to Cody and Nami, Ben and Lucy, and Dash and Yuki. The other four couldn't be happier.

X

A couple of days later, the rest of the team mates told every one of their friends except for Nicholas about a special event that was coming up. He knew that it was coming. But he chose not to read the minds of those who hadn't had the training, just in case.

February the 20th came on a Sunday, and Nicholas woke up feeling a bit funny. But it was no surprise. Today he was 20 years old. Getting up, he wondered if he should put on some clothes first. He did so and then made his way downstairs.

"Surprise!" Nicholas jumped a foot in the air, as all his team mates, friends, Grace, and their parents were in the living room to greet him on his special day.

"God! You scared me half to death!" the vulpine exclaimed. "But this is still a wonderful surprise."

Soon, the cake was placed in front of him. 20 candles surrounded the words "Happy Birthday Nicholas." Fara had made it for him; a beautiful vanilla and strawberry one.

"Make a wish," Fara whispered to him after the song was done. Nicholas thought about it; and then blew the candles out.

X

"We're finally here!" shouted Nate.

"I've been waiting for this for awhile," said Miyu.

The seniors, on the last Tuesday of February, were taking the senior class trip to a huge indoor water pool. Only those who were doing well in school were allowed to go. But this included everyone.

The group of friends found a spot to place their stuff. Darcy and Josh only had eyes for each other as they took of their cloths to reveal their swim suits. Josh, was in an orange one. His muscles could be seen clearly; even his six pack.

Darcy, on the other hand was in a sexy baby blue bikini. When she bought it, she wondered at first if it was a little too revealing. But then she had shrugged the thought off. She wanted to impress him.

"Very beautiful, babe," said Josh after he gave her a good look. She went over to him and planted a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You're too kind," she said. They went off, paw in paw.

"Let's let those two have their fun," said Kyle as he took off his shirt along with Nate. "While we have some of our own."

Erin suddenly noticed Kyle and Natalie noticed Nate; and the muscles each guy had. They felt blush coming onto their faces. _"Since when was he so good looking?"_ they wondered. In all the time they had known them, even before they had started to hang out with Fara and the others, they'd never thought that. They could feel their hearts begin to beat fast as butterflies began to form in their stomachs.

"Well, I know those two will," said Kelly as she took off her shirt to reveal a cute black bikini. Fara and the other girls did the same. Now it was Nate and Kyle's turn to see Natalie and Erin. Natalie was wearing a red one and Erin a purple one. The two males blushed as the same question went through both of their minds which was, "_Since when was she hot?_". The same feeling happened in both their hearts and stomachs as it had for those two.

"Well, well; this is a surprise," said a familiar, sexy voice. Fara's heart went into overdrive as she turned to see Nicholas and the entire Star Flight team standing right there. "I didn't think we'd run into you," said the vulpine.

"Hey, look who it is," said another student, a male lemur. You could almost see the little hearts coming out of the other female students

"Even though they aren't interested in dating, I love them," said another vixen.

"I've never seen them in bathing suits before," said another female, a bob cat.

"Who cares about the males; look at Katt," said a male gecko. Katt was in an orange bikini.

"She's so hot," sighed another male, an eagle.

"I must say Fara and Luna; you two look very cute," said Nicholas with a smile. His cross, gloves, and ring were off today, along with his glasses. His hair was out of its usual ponytail. Fara was in a pink bikini, and Luna a blue one. The comment made both girls blush, and look away from him shyly.

"Say, where's Darcy and Josh?'" asked Bill.

"They're off somewhere," said Fay. "I'll go find them and let them know you guys have arrived in a bit."

"But how did you guys afford this and all the stuff you've done so far?" asked Miyu. "I know it's not my business to know, but the question has being eating away at me."

"It's okay; I can understand why you would wonder," said Nicholas. "Let's see." He placed a finger on his chin, pretending to think. "Okay; here's one. The payment for the concerts. There's always been a little extra after we payed the expenses. Second, it doesn't hurt to have two grandmothers who send you credits as gifts. Third is investing. And finally, are last missions were so successful, we hit the pay dirt."

While he was saying this, the guys on the team took off their shirts. The girls who were in love with them just stared. Each guy had muscles; even their six packs were visible. The feelings they had for them intensified.

"Let's get going,' said Dash. He and the others walked off. Luna stayed behind; much to Fara's annoyance.

"Aren't you coming?" the she wolf asked.

"If you insist," said Nicholas taking off his shirt. His muscles were so much more defined than the other guys. And he had a chiseled six pack. Fara felt her heart sink. It hadn't been due to cloths, Nicholas was really that muscular. He was in a way, too perfect. There was no way that this vulpine was meant to be with her.

"Let's get going," said Nicholas with a smile.

"Can't you even see where you're going?' asked Fara.

"I can see fine without my glasses," said the vulpine. "All they do is help me read better. But I was told to wear them 80 percent of the time. I decided therefore to wear them all the time except for showers, sleep, and swimming."

X

"Come on!" shouted Katt, and jumped right in the water. Natalie just looked after her.

"Is Katt alright?" she asked. Just the thought of getting in made her giddy because she was a feline.

"Yeah, she is," said Nicholas.

"She can't be. She shouldn't be diving into the water like that."

"Well yes," said the vulpine. "When she first joined us, it took some persuasion to get her to get in the pool or the hot tub on our ship. Not anymore."

"What happened to change her?" asked Nate.

Nicholas went silent as he remembered what had happened. It was 11 months ago….

X

"Hey; knock knock," said Katt. Nicholas looked up from his bed. He was holding a cube like object in his paws.

"Oh, Katt," he said.

"What are you working on?" asked the feline as she walked to him.

"Just trying to solve this Cerinian artifact," said Nicholas. "It's a puzzle that needs to be completed before I can access the inside." Suddenly the cube began to glow with a blue light. Startled, Nicholas dropped it onto the ground.

"What the hell? This isn't suppose to happen!" he said. The two just watched as the light formed into a square shape. Suddenly a beam shot out towards Nicholas.

Without a second thought, Katt pushed Nicholas out of the way. The pink feline got hit with it. She started to scream as energy coursed throughout her body.

"Katt!" shouted Nicholas. The rest of the team members came running. They had heard the noise.

X

"How is she Jazz?" asked Nicholas in the medical lab. After what seemed like hours, the light faded, and Katt fell onto the ground with a thud. She didn't stir when they tried to get her up. Meanwhile the artifact had changed into a diamond shape. After getting her to the medical area, Nicholas had gone back to pick it up. The others had left awhile ago since there wasn't enough room for all of them in the lab.

"She's doing fine and in stable condition," said Jazz. Suddenly, the two saw Katt begin to change. Her pink fur turned darker, until it was black. The white part she had on her muzzle seemed to move up until it reached her forehead and end at a point at that area. Black fur began to fill the space of the point until it was filled.

"What the…?" said Nicholas. Katt's vital signs on the monitor remand the same. Jazz did a quick scan.

"Nicholas; I think you'd better take a look at this."

Nicholas looked on the screen. Jazz had brought up a structure of Katt's internal body. They could see the bones in the feline changing. The inside part was transforming, becoming like that of a bird's. They watched in shock as it happened in her entire body except her head. It stopped almost as soon as it began.

"I've never seen anything like this," said Jazz.

"Wait a minute…" said Nicholas. He looked at the artifact in his paw. "Bring up a picture of her DNA."

"My god…" said Nicholas after it was on the screen. They saw that the structure had been changed. They compared it to an older sample taken from the feline when she first joined the team. It proved without a doubt that Katt had been transformed.

"Amazing," said Jazz. "She's still 95 percent feline, but now she's five percent bird. How could this have happened?"

"I'll explain everything," said Nicholas. He did so to everyone.

X

Katt began to stir, and opened her eyes. She saw that she was in the medical lab of the ship. Then the memories of what happened came back. She sat up too quickly and had to lay back down.

"Don't push yourself, Katt." She looked over to see Nicholas sitting by her bedside.

"Ugh… what happened?"

"I think you'd better take a look at yourself." He held up a mirror. Katt's eyes went wide as she saw herself.

"W-w-what the hell?!" she screeched. To suddenly see her fur changed came as such a shock. "What's happened to me?!"

"Katt! Calm down!" shouted Nicholas and wrapped his arms around the feline to restrain her. He used his powers to send her mental images of soothing things. Because Katt was in such a shock, her mental shield was off. It did the trick as the feline began to relax.

"I know it's a stunner," said Nicholas as he let go. "But I can explain." He held up the artifact. "This is what caused your change. This is known as a DNA Splicer. If I had known I was holding one, I wouldn't have been fiddling around with it."

"What does it mean?'

"It means that when it sent that light out, it changed your DNA. Do you know what it is?"

"I think so," said Katt with a nod. "It determines everything about us; our height, fur and eye color, everything."

"Very good," said Nicholas. "Well this one that I'm holding contains the power to change the DNA of a species to be part pheasant. Just like Falco is of Star Fox." Katt felt her heart beat began to increase at the mention of his name. "Basically, you're 95 percent feline, and 5 percent pheasant. Not only did the energy change your fur color, it also made you bones become more like a bird's."

Katt just listened. True, she was still freaking out; but not as much as before.

"Only those parts of you are different now," said Nicholas. "But you're still the same feline that has joined us. And you did save me from being changed myself. But I think this is a lucky break for you."

"How?" asked Katt.

"It means that Falco's DNA and yours are close enough so that now you can do everything with him."

Katt went red as she realized what that meant. It meant that she could now have fertile children with the avian.

"I'm not saying that you might marry Falco. But I'm just letting you know what you're options are now," said Nicholas.

X

They talked for a bit more before Nicholas left. Katt remand in the hospital area for the night, but was out by the next morning. The team quickly got used to her change. They also discovered that her tolerance for water had changed. Before hand, it took convincing to get her in. Now she did it willingly. The change was a big shock to them.

"Nicholas?" asked Fara, with worry on her face. Nicholas came back to the present.

"Let's just say that she changed," he said with a smile. It was the truth, but not the whole truth. He felt that only members of Star Flight should know this.

X

Throughout the day, Nicholas managed to spend most of the time with Fara. Luna kept wondering how he managed to sneak off. One minute he was there, and the next he was gone.

Quickly, Fara's fears disappeared. Maybe she still could have a chance with him. They tried everything; the slides, lazy river, and wave pool. The friends met up with Darcy and Josh, and the two couldn't look any happier to be together.

Meanwhile, it was a different story with Nate and Natalie, and Kyle and Erin. Nicholas smiled as he read their minds without them knowing. He, along with the others could see the romance beginning to blossom between the four.

Natalie was the only one who at first didn't want to go into the water. Nate tried a different approach after persuasion didn't work. He picked her up and carried her out to the point it was waist deep in one of the pools.

"Nate, put me down! Right now!" said Natalie holding onto him with everything she had.

"Okay," he said and dropped her in. It took a moment for her to come back up, her orange fur completely soaked. Nate just laughed as she glared at him. Suddenly, Natalie grabbed Nate by the neck and pulled him under. They came back up and began to have a splash fight.

Sometime later, the group made their way to the water gun area. It was deserted and had guns to borrow while in the area. Suddenly Nicholas found himself squirted in the face.

"I got you again," said Miyu, holding up a water gun.

"Come on guys; let go and have a water gun fight," said Darcy, picking up another one and pumping the pump handle. "It'll be the girls against the guys. If you get hit in the face, you're out. What do you say?"

"Forget it," said Nicholas, wiping the water out of his eyes. "First of all, the guys and I on the team could totally defeat you with our marksman skills. And even if that weren't the case, why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?' Darcy and Miyu got a glint in their eyes.

"Oh I get it; you don't want to because your skills aren't that good," said Darcy.

"You just don't want to lose," said Miyu. It was the wrong thing to say. Nicholas grabbed another gun and began to pump furiously.

"Do you really think I would allow you to insult my skills like that?' he asked in a dangerous voice. He looked up to the two girls with a scary glint in his eyes.

"I saaaaay….. Bring it!" He fired at the two.

Everyone else quickly joined in. They knew that this was the only area of the pool were they could run. Water was flying everywhere. Although they couldn't fire at the ones that they loved, they had no trouble firing at the others.

Miyu and Luna ducked behind a fake palm tree to avoid Nicholas's shots. They had teamed up against him. When the water stopped, they fired at the vulpine who came charging.

"I'll get you two!" he shouted while dodging their shots. He jumped to the side. "Side ways slipping shot!" He fired, but the two held up some tiki masks that resembled owl faces to block the water.

"Aurgh! That's cheating!" said Nicholas as he landed on a banana peel in some water, left there by a forgetful species. Normally, the peel wouldn't be a worry since in normal cases you couldn't slip by stepping on one. This time, it was a slipping trap.

"Dah!" said Nicholas. He tried to regain his balance as he went sliding down the area dangerously, still holding onto his gun. He then went flying, did a couple of rolls, before running face first into another fake palm tree. The fight instantly stopped.

"Oh my god! Nicholas!" shouted Fara, Luna, Miyu, and Darcy at the exact same time. They ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

He responded by quickly springing up and getting Miyu and Darcy in the face. "Ha!" he shouted and ran before Fara and Luna could fire at him.

X

The fight came to an end with the guys wining; but barely. It had been fun.

"Jeez, are you two still sulking about what I did?" asked Nicholas. Miyu and Darcy were still annoyed at how they let their guard down, and had been taken out like that. They'd had really underestimated the vulpine.

Soon the time came for the students to leave. Even though it was a Tuesday, Fara had asked off. She couldn't imagine working at her job after playing so hard today.

"Did you have fun?" asked Nicholas. He had dropped her off today and they were standing in front of her house.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well I did to; but even more so because I spent it with you," he replied. "I'll see you around."

Author's notes: Since Katt's change isn't explained in SFC, I figured the story of her DNA change would be better than saying she dyed her fur. Since I feel that Falco and Katt belong together, that this is the best way for them to have their own kids.


	20. Chapter 20

We Will Come Together

Chapter 20: Talent Show

Author's notes: When a character is speaking the lyrics, the words will not be bolded. Also the way two of the songs are done are a bit different than the original versions. A clucker is the Star Fox version of a chicken. They look like regular ones, except they have four wings. Finally, Play Wolf is the Star Fox version of Play Boy magazine.

X

While all of this was going on, the students were preparing for the Talent Show. It would take place on the last day of February, which feel on a Thursday. During the show, there would be acts, songs, and all kinds of stuff. Just as long as it was appropriate.

Bill and Ben were doing something and so was Nicholas and Cody. However, they didn't tell anyone. Nicholas had also suggested that Fara, Fay, Luna, and Miyu should sing something for the show since they all had good singing voices. He chose the song for them. At first, Fara and Luna didn't want to. Only because they didn't want to do something together. But Nicholas managed to change their minds in the end.

Meanwhile Nate, Natalie, Erin, and Kyle were all going through some awkward times with each other. Over the past few days since the trip to the pool, they couldn't get the other out of their minds. Could they be developing feelings for each other?

Fara asked off for that day from work so she could perform. Even if she hadn't been performing, she would have gone to see Nicholas do his act. She even heard that Josh would be doing something.

X

"So are you two going?" asked Nicholas at lunch to Nate and Kyle.

"Of course," said Nate. "We wouldn't want to miss our friends perform."

"Besides," said Kyle, "this is one of the biggest events of the school."

"It's too bad you decided not to do something," said Erin, with a playful look in her eyes to the male jaguar. Kyle felt himself blush as he noticed it. She seemed to get more beautiful every day he saw her. She let out a giggle when she spotted it.

"I agree with her; too bad you aren't doing something, Nate," said Natalie. She let out a purr of amusement as blush came onto the tiger's muzzle. Miyu just saw the reactions between the four and got a smug look on her face.

X

Later on, Kyle managed to find Erin by herself. It was unusual to see her without her friends. Taking a deep breath Kyle went over to her. "Erin," he said, getting her attention.

"Hi Kyle," she responded, amused to see his face going a bit red.

"Listen; I was wondering…. If maybe…" The jaguar was having a really hard time trying to get out what he was trying to say to the she jaguar. He was struggling to hold her gaze.

"Yes?' she asked in a teasing tone.

"If maybe… you would like to go with me to the talent show." Kyle's face was completely red by now.

"Kyle…"

"If you what to!" he added hastily. His heart was in overdrive right now.

"_Did he just ask me out on a date?_" Erin thought. She gave him her most heartwarming smile. "I would love to."

"Oh… o-okay then," he stammered. He couldn't help but notice that Erin's cheeks were tinted with pink as the female jaguar blushed. It looked so beautiful. "Great! That's great. I'll pick you up and take you there."

X

Meanwhile, Nate had managed to catch Natalie by herself as well.

"Natalie," said the male tiger.

"Hey, Nate," said the orange feline. "What can I help you with?" She watched with playfulness as blush came onto Nate's face.

"Natalie; I was wondering…." he began. Natalie nodded to encourage him to continue. Nate found himself go red. Why now of all times?

"If… you would like to…. go with me to the talent show?" He said the last part in a rush. He closed his eyes; waiting for Natalie to respond. The feline let out a purr of happiness.

"Sure; I'd love nothing more than that," she said, placing her right paw on Nate's right arm. He stiffened.

"Oh… okay then!" said Nate. "I'll pick you up and take you."

X

The night came, and it found the students excited. Somehow, word had gotten out that some of the members of Star Flight were participating in it. They wondered what they would do.

The show would take place in the theater; just like during the last day or Planet Day. Besides the students, parents and friends would be attending. A lot of them brought cameras to either take pictures or film.

Finally the time came, and the acts began. They ranged from play skits, to feats of skill, to songs. The group of friends had already took their seats near the front row. Meanwhile, Nicholas, Cody, Fara, Luna, Fay, Miyu, Bill, Ben, and Josh were in the room where those who waited for their turn came together to talk. They would be able to find time to see each other's performances.

Whenever something cute or romantic came on, Erin would flirt with Kyle, and Natalie would do the same thing with Nate who they sat next to. Leaning their heads onto their shoulders, to flicking their tails with their own. It drove the two males crazy. They didn't know if the girls were being serious, or messing with their minds.

Finally, Josh came on. "My song is for a special, little lady. Darcy is her name." A track began to play and he sang Beautiful Soul. Darcy just went red and covered her face. It was so sweet and somewhat corny. The others just listened. Josh certainly had a good singing voice. Darcy then looked up at her boyfriend. Her heart seemed to melt. When the song was over, Josh spotted her, and blew her a kiss.

A couple of more songs went by, and then it was Fara, Luna, Fay, and Miyu's turn. They came out, dressed like Luna had been when she had first performed, but the tops were different colors. Luna's was cerulean blue, Miyu's black, Fay's pink, and Fara's green. They took up their positions, their head mikes ready to go. They got a lot of applause and cheers; mostly from the guys. Nicholas and the other guys who were performing were watching them in the audience. Their track began to play.

Fara: **Ha ha ha ha ha **

**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

Luna: **So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**

Fara: **I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

Luna: **So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**

Fara: **I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)**

**I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**

Fay: **If you want my future, forget my past**

Miyu: **If you wanna get with me, better make it fast**

Fara: **Now don't go wasting my precious time**

Luna: **Get your act together we could be just fine**

The lights flashed perfectly in time with the beat as the four sang. They had the students going. They thought that this song was perfect for those four. Meanwhile, Nicholas and Bill had huge smiles on their faces.

Fara: **I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

Luna: **So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**

Fara:** I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)**

**I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah **

All four:** If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

**(Gotta get with my friends)**

**Make it last forever, friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**

**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

Fay: **Oh, what do you think about that**

**Now you know how I feel**

Miyu: **Say, you can handle my love, are you for real **

**(Are you for real)**

Fara: **I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try**

Luna: **If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye**

Fara: **Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want**

Luna: **So tell me what you want, what you really, really want**

Fara: **I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)**

**I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah**

All four: **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

**(Gotta get with my friends)**

**Make it last forever, friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**

**(You've got to give)**

**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

Fara: **So, here's a story from A to Z**

**You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully**

**We got Em in the place who likes it in your face**

**You got G like MC who likes it on a...**

**Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady**

**And as for me, ha you'll see**

**Slam your body down and wind it all around**

**Slam your body down and wind it all around**

All four: **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

**(Gotta get with my friends)**

**Make it last forever, friendship never ends**

**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**

**(You've got to give)**

**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**

The other three: **If you wanna be my lover**

Fara: **You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta**

**Slam, slam, slam, slam **

The other three: **(make it last forever)**

All four: **Slam your body down and wind it all around**

**Slam your body down and wind it all around **

**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha **

**Slam your body down and wind it all around**

Fara: **Slam your body down and zigazig ah**

All four: **If you wanna be my lover**

The applause and shouting for them was intense. Everyone thought they had done well. Then came a break. When it was over, Ben and Bill came out. They did two comedy skits from Nbbott and Dostello (The Star Fox version of Abbott and Costello) They did Who's on First and the math scene where they figured out how seven went into 28 thirteen times. They even had a bill board and writing materials for the second part. The audience thought it was hilarious. Fay found it really cute to see Bill get flustered as he tried to figure out the names on the baseball team. She giggled every time he spoke.

After two more acts Cody and Nicholas came out. Cody was holding a regular guitar, and Nicholas a bass one. After the applause had died down, they began to play. Fara and the others watched them.

Cody: **I fell in a vat of chocolate, I fell in a vat a of chocolate.**

Nicholas: **What you'd do when you fell into the chocolate?**

Both: **La di dum la di dum dom day.**

Cody: **Well I fell in a vat of chocolate, I just fell…**

Nicholas: Wait a minute, wait a minute. You just said you fell into a vat of chocolate.

Cody: I know, I fell right into this vat of chocolate.

Nicholas: I know, and I asked you a question. I said, "What did you do when you fell into the chocolate?"

Cody: I swam a lot…

This got the audience to really laugh.

Cody: It was a 30 foot bath full of chocolate.

Nicholas: Across?

Cody: No deep; it was 30 foot deep full of chocolate and I fell right into it.

Nicholas: Well what happened? What did you do when you fell in?

Cody: Well, I… I hate to think about it.

Nicholas: No seriously; What did you do to get out?

Cody: I was just walking down the street by our ship…and there was this vat of chocolate.

As the crowd continued to laugh, Nicholas rolled his eyes.

Nicholas: No what did you do? First of all, there had to be a restraining rail around the chocolate.

Cody: Well, I… um… used to kinda balance on that rail, to walk on the rail. And someone evidently put something slippery on that cause I fell right in there.

Nicholas: Okay, then what happened? What did you do when you fell?

Cody: Well, I yelled "fire".

The crowd was amused.

Cody: **I yelled "fire" when I fell into the chocolate. I yelled fire when I fell into the chocolate.**

Nicholas: **Cody, why did you yell "fire" when you fell into the chocolate?**

Both: **La di dum la di dum dom day.**

Cody: Well…

Nicholas: Now I want you to think about this Cody. It must have been a very traumatic experience for you, especially when your parents and Nami heard about this.

Cody: Why would she be?

Nicholas: Well, you were her date to both dances, so Nami would be concerned about you. I'm not saying she likes you or anything.

The she otter went bright red as soon as Nicholas said that.

Cody: Well you're right it was a horrible experience; there was just chocolate over me.

Nicholas: What posed you to yell "fire" when you fell into this vat of liquid? There was no fire. You were in chocolate and you yelled "fire", that's pretty ridiculous if you ask me.

Cody: Certainly is…

**I just yelled "fire" when I fell into the chocolate.**

Nicholas: **Cody, why did you yell "fire" when you fell into the chocolate?**

Cody: **Well, I yelled "fire" because nobody would've rescued me if I yelled "chocolate!"**

The audience roared.

Both: **La di dum la di dum dom day.**

The species clapped and hooted. When it was done, Nicholas turned to Cody

Nicholas: **Hey Cody, why don't you do that little Christmas carol you wrote?**

Cody: **It's late.**

Nicholas: **I know it is, but you never got to finish it in time.**

Cody: **Yeah I didn't.**

Nicholas: **Let's just do it.**

They began to play.

Both: **You better not shout, you better not cry. You better not pout, I'm telling you why.**

**Santa Clause is dead.**

The crowd burst into laughter, and the two males on stage gave each other high fives. When it had stopped, Cody turned to Nicholas.

Cody: Tell me Nicholas, what do you want to do when you finally grow up?

The vulpine gave him a look.

Nicholas: Smack you right in the mouth.

The audience laughed.

Cody: Seriously, I mean who do you want to be when you get bigger?

Nicholas: Well, I think that being 20, I'm not going to get much bigger. But the person I admire the most, who I want to become more like is my father.

Cody: I think that's it great you want to be more like him.

Nicholas: Yeah, when I was little I remember him taking me on walks through the park, and everyone admired him, because he's an important man. They would always say, "There goes Decent McCoy.."

Cody: Wait, what did they say?

Nicholas: They'd say, "There goes Decent…"

Cody: No, Nicholas, your father's name is Vincent.

The crowd chuckled as Nicholas got another look on his face.

Nicholas: The who was the other guy I was hanging around with?

Cody: I don't know.

Nicholas: Well he did a lot of things.

They began to play.

Nicholas: **My old man's a pilot, what do you think about that?**

**He wears a pilot's collar, he wears a pilot's hat.**

**He wears a pilot's raincoat, he wears pilot shoes.**

**And every Saturday evening, he reads the pilot news.**

**And some day, if I can; I'm gonna be a pilot. The same as my old man.**

Cody: **My old man's an anthropologist, what do you think about that?**

**He wears a anthropologist's collar, he wears a anthropologist's hat.**

**He wears a anthropologist's raincoat, he wears anthropologist's shoes.**

**And every Saturday evening, he reads the anthropologist news.**

**And some day, if I can; I'm gonna be an anthropologist. The same as my old man.**

Nicholas: **My old man's a refrigerator repair man, what do you think about that?**

**He wears a refrigerator repair man's collar, he wears a refrigerator repair man's hat.**

**He wears a refrigerator repair man's raincoat, he wears refrigerator repair man shoes.**

**And every Saturday morning, he reads, uh Play Wolf.**

The audience cracked up

**And some day, if I can; I'm gonna be a refrigerator repair man! **

He paused for a bit while the crowd laughed.

**The same as my old man.**

Cody: **My old man's an avian, what do you think about that?**

Nicholas: Wait a minute, wait a minute. Hold on. No, Cody I'm afraid you're incorrect .

Cody: My old man's an avian.

Nicholas: No he's not.

Cody: You are a fascist.

Nicholas: No, I'm not a fascist.

The audience were amused to see them arguing.

Cody: Then you know some people who are.

Nicholas: I know you, I know your father, and I know what he his DNA looks like; it's that of an otter. So that makes it impossible; in fact genetically impossible for your old man to be an avian. You know why? Because he doesn't have any bird DNA.

Cody stayed silent as the crowd chuckled.

Cody: No wonder your mom likes you best out of all of us.

The audience laughed at his comeback.

Nicholas: Well try something else.

Cody: **My old man's a nudist, what do you think about that?**

**He wears a nudist's collar, he wears a nudist's hat.**

**He wears a nudist's raincoat, he wears nudist shoes.**

**And every Saturday morning, he reads the nudity news.**

**And some day, if I can, I'm gonna be a nudist. The same as my old man.**

Nicholas: **My old man's a cotton picking, finger licking, clucker plucker. What do you think about that?**

He paused while the crowd laughed.

Cody: Think you'd better not make a mistake.

This brought another round of laughing.

Cody: Hope your hair doesn't foul up your mouth.

I think all of Corneria wonders if it won't.

Nicholas: Certainly hope it won't.

He wears a cotton picking, finger licking, clucker plucker's collar, he wears a cotton picking, finger licking, clucker plucker's hat.

He wears a cotton picking, finger licking, clicker plucker's raincoat, he wears cotton picking, finger licking, clucker plucker shoes.

Cody: What about socks?

The audience laughed.

Nicholas: He wears a cotton picking, finger licking, clucker plucker's socks.

Cody: What about a rain bow?

Nicholas: He wears a cotton picking, finger licking, clucker plucker's rain bow.

Cody: What about a bracelet?

Nicholas: He wears…

He stopped and looked at Cody.

Nicholas: No.

Cody: What about a bra?

The crowd cracked up.

Nicholas: What did you say?

Cody: It wasn't anything important.

Nicholas: Now wait, wait! You asked me a question, now what did you say?

Say it out loud, I can't…

Cody: A bra!

The audience roared.

Cody: Does your old man wear a bra?

Nicholas: Why do you ask such stupid questions?

Cody: Say your old man wears a bra!

Nicholas: Shut up!

The laughter continued.

Cody: Say he wears it!

Nicholas: He wears a cotton picking, finger licking, clucker plucker's bra.

Cody: Your old man's a little weird, ain't he?

Nicholas: Oh yeah? Your old man's a fruit.

Cody wiped around to look at the vulpine as the audience roared at Nicholas's comeback. Nicholas began to sing again.

**And during the evening, he reads the cotton picking news. And some day, if I can. I'm going to be a cotton picking, finger licking, clucker plucker. **

Both: **The same as my old man.**

The audience hooted and shouted as the two walked off. Their act had been funny.

X

The show came to an end, and it found Nate dropping off Natalie, and Kyle dropping off Erin at each of their houses. While driving, each had made small talk about the show. The males walked the females to their doors. After saying good night, the girls placed their paws on the side of the boy's faces with a smile before going in. Nate and Natalie could feel their hearts calling out for the other, and the same applied to Kyle and Erin. They knew that they liked the other in a romantic way.

Author's notes: The songs that Cody and Nicholas did were three songs done by the Struggle Brothers (The Star Fox versions of the Smothers Brothers). The songs are called Chocolate, Santa Clause is Coming to Town, and The Same as my Old Man.


	21. Chapter 21

We Will Come Together

Chapter 21: The Island

The weeks continued to past, and by now it was April. The group continued to hang out with each other. At this point in time, six of the seven were eighteen years old. All of their friends except for Fara had attended the parties. The days that they fell on were unfortunately days were the vixen had to work. But she still gave them something; even Luna.

The girls who had turned 18 couldn't be any happier. Now that they were of age, they could go out with the guys on the team that they loved, and nobody would think it would be weird. The males were only two years older than the females, so the age difference wasn't that big. When the rest of the guy's birthdays came, they had been celebrated. Two of them had come at October and November, the rest had been through January up until March.

Katt and Amanda were also twenty as well by this point. Their birthdays had also been celebrated, but their dates fell on days that Fara didn't have to work. So she had been able to attend them, including the other males of the team.

As for Josh, Nate, Dave, and the rest of the girls, their 18th birthdays wouldn't be happening until the summer months. Kyle wouldn't turn 19 until June. So there was still time before it happened for them.

In the meantime, Nate and Natalie were getting closer to each other, and the same applied to Kyle and Erin. Everyone else could see that the time was coming soon when they would confess their feelings to the other.

X

April 13th came on a Friday, and Nicholas woke up at the usual time to the sound of his alarm. After turning it off, he quickly made his way down to the kitchen. A sweet smelling aroma greeted him as he went to the oven. He turned on the oven light to see his hard work payed off.

After quickly having breakfast and getting ready, he returned to the kitchen. The rest of his team mates were also getting ready for the day, so he was alone in the room. Nicholas was wearing the scarf that Fara had given him and ring, just like he did every day. But he was wearing a nice pair of jeans along with a nice shirt. Today was a special occasion. He smiled at the thought of how Fara was going to react.

He could just see it now; her beautiful face would have a happy and embarrassed smile on it. "She's going to love this," said Nicholas as he opened the oven door.

X

Fara was walking around the school looking for a certain guy. She was looking for Nicholas because he hadn't shown up in the parking lot despite the fact that the rest of his team mates had. When she asked them, they shrugged. They did know where he was; but they wanted the vixen to be surprised that day.

Fara wondered if Nicholas was just running late that day and she would see him latter. By this point, he was going to all of her classes. Sometimes, he would switch with another one of his team members. But the fact remand that all of Star Flight were attending all the classes that the seven had.

Fara got sad and depressed as she asked her friends and the usual acquaintances, but nobody had seen Nicholas. Hell, they didn't even know if he was coming.

"_Maybe he's sick today instead of running late,_" thought Fara. But she then realized that Nicholas would have called her or someone or told his team mates if either scenario were the case. After a few minutes of searching, Fara had to give up. The tardy bell was about to ring.

As she walked to her English class, she couldn't help but wish that Nicholas had been there to greet her on this special day. Her parents and friends had. She made it to the entrance of the class to see Darcy and Josh kissing each other goodbye. She looked in, hoping to see Nicholas. But the vulpine wasn't in the room.

Fara sadness and depression grew. Only her family, Star Flight, her friends, and their families knew what today was. Nobody else at the school did. After all, the somewhat shy vixen wasn't going to announce it.

Miyu, Luna, Nate, and Darcy couldn't help but notice their friend in her funk. They also wondered were Nicholas was. Everyone then turned their attention to Mrs. Lasher, the teacher.

"Now class, pass up your homework." There was the sound as the students got it out of binders and notebooks and passing it up.

"Now we were going to have a lecture today; but since you've all been doing so well and since it's a Friday, we're going to do something else." A few of the students let out cheers. Mrs. Lasher cracked a small grin as looked over at Fara.

"Instead, we're celebrating something special; Fara's birthday! Happy 18th!" the teacher yelled out, and the vixen's fellow classmates cheered and applauded loudly for her. Fara just stared at Mrs. Lasher; how did she know?

"So we're going to watch a movie, and have a little party in here." Mrs. Lasher got out plates, cups and drinks from beneath her desk. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Mrs. Lasher opened it widely. Suddenly the sound of a familiar male voice started to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you."

Fara's face flared up as she instantly recognized who it was. Nicholas came walking in, and holding a birthday cake for her.

"Happy Birthday to you," he continued, this time joined by Mrs. Lasher, Miyu, Darcy, and Nate. Even Luna joined in the singing. He placed the cake at Fara's spot. It was a chocolate one with white frosting with the words "Happy 18th Birthday, Fara" in green icing surrounded by eighteen lighted candles. The vixen looked up with a face full of embarrassment to see Nicholas's wide grin.

"Happy Birthday dear Fara…." By now the whole class was singing, and Nicholas was waving his arms back and forth, directing them; like a conduct does with an orchestra. The room then went silent. Fara closed her eyes; she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Happy Birthday to you!" The class finished the song with a loud cheer, flooding into Fara's ears. She felt tears of happiness in her eyes; this was the nicest surprise that Nicholas had given to her by far. Her face was scarlet by this point, like it was on fire. The vixen was so embarrassed, yet happy at the same time.

"Make a wish," she heard Nicholas's sweet words being whispered into her ear. She looked up at him, and knew instantly what she wanted. She blew out the candles. A loud cheer came from the students. Fara got up from her seat, and wrapped her arms around the vulpine, her head resting on his shoulder. Fara couldn't help herself and contain the excitement and happiness that Nicholas had given to her so suddenly. Nicholas's arms went around the vixen as he hugged her back.

Luna just watched them. Nicholas had made her a cake for her birthday. She had done the same thing Fara was doing now. She would let this one go by without incident. This was Fara's day. She should be allowed to do almost anything she wanted.

After the touching moment, they broke off, and Mrs. Lasher was cutting the cake and placing slices onto the plates. Darcy poured the drinks out for everyone, and Nate handled the movie they would watch today.

After a few moments, everyone had what they wanted. Nicholas sat next to Fara while the movie played. But her mind was mainly set on Nicholas himself.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

"Anytime, honey," he whispered back. They turned their attention back to the film. It was a good way to start off the weekend.

X

"So what did you wish for?' asked Fay after Fara told the group what had happened in her first period class during lunch.

"Um…." said Fara, going red as she glanced over at Nicholas. He was listening.

"It's a secret," she said with a smile.

"Oh come on!" Fay exclaimed.

"Hey, it's her business," said Nicholas. "It's Fara's birthday. If she wants to keep it a secret, then let her."

"When it comes true, I'll say what it was," said Fara.

"I hope it happens soon," said Nicholas.

"_Yes,_" thought Fara. "_Hopefully it will._"

X

"This is going to be so much fun!" Nami exclaimed.

"Definitely," said Yuki.

It was now April 20th, and it found the group of friends, along with the entire school on the annual school field trip. It happened before Spring break which went from April 24th to May 6th. All the grades went, but only those who had paid and were doing well in school could go; but it included everyone. The trip was at a different place on Corneria every year. This time, Rocket High was headed to an island resort located on the southern part of the planet. It was like summer down there. So this was the perfect place to go swimming during this time of the year. Fara had asked for these days off from the cafe and had gotten lucky.

"Yeah," said Kelly. "But I don't recall inviting those guys." She said it to the Star Flight team in a teasing voice who were with the group of friends.

"Well we're here now; so let it go," said Katt.

The students had made a lot of requests for the team to come with them. The principal couldn't say no. But only on the condition that Star Flight payed for themselves to come. They had been able to do so, and the members were ready to have fun with their friends.

The students were dived up with the freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors on different boats. Not that it matter to anyone.

"So what exactly is there to do on the island?" asked Bill.

"Let's see…" said Fay, looking at the pamphlet. "Oh wow! An indoor heated pool and spa!"

"A full blown arcade and games room!" said Dash, looking over her shoulder.

"With beach play and other things!" said Cody. Now this got them even more excited to get there.

Natalie said nothing, but just glanced at Nate. Erin did the same thing with Kyle. Maybe this was the chance that they would get with them, or at least get closer to that point.

Meanwhile, Nicholas was standing next to the railing of the ship. He was in shorts and a sleeveless green shirt. His cross and ring had been left behind on the team's ship. He didn't want to lose them.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do, Nicholas?" asked Darcy, her paw in Josh's. The vulpine got a sly look in his eyes.

"First thing I'm going to do, is let my hair out." He took off the hair braid that held his ponytail together. He shook his head as it flowed out; it reached his upper back still. Although it wasn't long as Luna's who's hair went to her mid back, it flapped in the breeze just like hers.

"Tell me," said Kelly. "Have you ever been mistaken for a girl?"

"No," said the vulpine and turned to her with a playful look. "Have you?"

The male friends all did a "OHHHH!" together. Kelly punched Nicholas on the arm.

"Hey; there it is!" said Dave. Everyone turned to see the island coming into view.

X

After the four ships had landed, everyone got off with their luggage. Besides parents, some of the teachers, including Mrs. Lasher and the principal were chaperoning. He got up on a fountain at the front entrance of the hotel to get the student's attention.

"Okay everyone; I'll make this short. Despite the fact that this isn't school, we expect you to behave like you're in it. The boys have one floor, the girls have the other. Males and females are not allowed in the same room at any time. And if there's any funny business, you'll be sent straight back home. That is all."

The students dispersed to find their rooms and to figure out what they were going to do. This trip would only last until the 23rd when they would leave in the afternoon. There was so little time and so much to do.

After getting unpacked and putting away the stuff in the appropriate spots, Nicholas walked out of the room to the balcony. It had a perfect view of the beach. He could see the waves lapping the shore. He was joined by Josh along with Cody and Ben, who were rooming with him.

They heard a voice from above saying, "Hey boys." They looked up to see Fara leaning over the balcony on the second floor. "Seems like some of us are right above you."

"Hey Fara," said the vulpine with a smile. "So what's up?"

"The girls and I we're thinking about going to the beach. Care to join us?"

"You'd have to tie me up to not make me go," said Nicholas with a grin. "We'll tell the others."

X

30 minutes later found the group of friends at that area. As they walked, trying to find a place to place their stuff, they noticed that there weren't many guys; mostly girls swimming or tanning. They found a good spot, and set up their little camp.

"Let's go swimming," said Darcy, taking off her shirt to reveal a cute black bikini. Josh had his shirt off in a flash. He grabbed her paw, and the two took off for the water. The others did the same. As Nicholas and the other guys of Star Flight were taking off their shirts, the friends heard a lot of giggling and small laughter. They just looked at each other and rolled their eyes to the fact that ever since they had gone on the senior trip, the rest of the female body loved to see the guys on the team shirtless. Fara and the other girls who loved the males liked it that they hated it as much as they did. The group made their way down to the water which was crystal clear.

"Please Natalie?" asked Nate with a sad look. "Can you get in for me?" Natalie couldn't help but smile at the male tiger as he was trying to persuade her to get wet.

"Oh, all right," she said. She seemed a little on edge, but quickly got use to the water. After swimming for a while, the guys and girls went off to other areas of the beach. The girls found a smooth rock sticking out about seven feet from the water. They sat down and watched the waves.

Suddenly, Cody snuck up behind Nami. "Look out below!" he said as he pushed her over. The river otter screamed all the way down before hitting the water. She came back up immediately.

"Cody, you jerk!" Nami shouted up at him.

"Sorry, hon," was all he could say through his laughing.

"Look out below," said Amanda, as she pushed Cody over the edge. He looked like he would eat the water. But at the last second, he strained himself out and landed head first in a perfect dive.

"Show off," said the she otter when he came up. But Nami had a smile on her face.

X

The day came to an end, and it found Darcy and Josh saying goodnight to each other. The whole day had been fun. After swimming till about noon, the friends had lunch. After waiting an hour, they had gone to the nearby coral reef. They had fun swimming and exploring the beautiful rocks. They didn't have any oxygen tanks, but there were rental goggles near the place.

Everyone found it amusing to see Nicholas trying to spend as much time as he could with both Fara and Luna. Even though there was only one of him, he tried to make it seem like there were two of him.

Meanwhile, they had noticed Erin trying to get with Kyle, and Natalie trying to get with Nate. They had sat next to them, to going with them when the two had taken a turn exploring the coral reef. From their actions, the other friends could tell that they were getting close to telling the other about their feelings. It would ether happen on the trip, or sometime soon.

After dinner, the group had gone down to the arcade and game room to have more fun. Miyu and Nicholas got in a little contest doing air hockey, and this time Miyu won. Nicholas just gave her a smile after her victory. He'd had a good time; Miyu had given him a run for his money. Nate, Kyle, Erin, and Natalie had spent the time together as a four person group. The two girls had flirted with the males, which had caused them to flirt with them. But it didn't lead to anything.

After stopping by the stairs that lead to the floor were the girls were staying at, Darcy turned to Josh.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," she whispered back, and brought him in to kiss him. But neither was wanting to let go. After a few moments, they had a make out session going on. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing the mountain lion in close. He responded by wrapping his arms around her petite waist, their tails intertwining with each other.

They broke apart after a few minutes, and Josh placed his lips on the coyote's throat; causing her to giggle. He then broke off and looked into her eyes. "You're amazing; you know that?"

With another giggle, Darcy placed a kiss on his check. "So are you," she said. After another quick kiss, she walked up the stairs.

X

The next morning, the group was in the dining hall eating breakfast. The rest of the friends could see that the love Darcy and Josh had for each other had somehow increased even more. The coyote was on the lap of the mountain lion, and they were feeding each other bits of toast and bacon.

"Ugh," said Dave. "Will you two get a room?"

"And get kick off the trip for breaking the rules? No thanks," said Josh.

"Awwww; is someone jealous?" asked Darcy to the male coyote.

"Hell no," he responded. "I'm just saying that there's only so much love coming from others that a person can take."

Meanwhile, Natalie had gotten some jam on her fingers. Nate looked up to see her teasing licking it off while looking at him. He couldn't take his eyes of the orange feline as he went red.

"You might want to stop Natalie; or else you're going to make Nate's heart go out," teased Katt.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Erin. "Anything you want to do, Kyle?" She batted her eyelashes at him, causing the male jaguar to go red.

"Well there's a trail that leads to a waterfall at the center of the island," said Nicholas. "There's even a small cave that you can explore. I was thinking of going there today. Who's with me?"

"I'll go," said Fara and Luna at the same time. The two then glared at each other.

"Oh dear," said the vulpine with a smile. "Looks like we've got the same problem as we had during the winter dance. I'll spend half the time with Luna and the rest with Fara."

X

"Come on, it's this way," said Lucy as she and Ben lead the group. The sound of pounding water got louder as they got closer. The two hares bushed some branches aside, and stopped. The others caught up and stared.

The waterfall rose high into the air, a good couple hundred feet. It landed at a river that made its way to the ocean. "A beautiful sight," said Nicholas.

They group made their way down to an area. They had brought some lunch with them so they wouldn't go hungry. Some of the other students and a couple of the chaperones were already there.

"What shall we do first?" asked Josh.

"I want to see that cave," said Darcy. But when the group looked, they saw that only six people were allowed in at a time do to its small size. "Let's go, babe," said the coyote. Without another word, the two headed in.

"I want to go, but I need a body guard," said Natalie. She gave Nate a seductive look. He went red.

"Me too; but I'm in the same fix she is," said Erin. She also gave Kyle a seductive look causing him to go red as well.

"You can't let them go in alone; help them out," said Miyu. She along with Amanda pushed the two males towards both girls. After each grabbed one of the guy's paws, the four then went in.

"I wish I could see them," said Fay with a grin. The rest then decided to check out the jungle area. Nicholas went off with Luna, much to Fara's anger and bitter disappointment. But she couldn't do anything about it.

X

"I like the fact that there's dim lighting in here," said Josh, as he and his girlfriend walked down a tunnel. "At least you can see where you're going."

When they had entered, they noticed that there were three different tunnels. They had taken the middle one. They both liked the fact that when someone went in, a circle of green light surrounding the entrance would come on, letting others know that someone was in that section. The tunnels didn't go far before coming into a room.

In truth, Josh and Darcy were okay with being alone. When they had begun to date, the two of them had made it very clear that if they were in some place by themselves like they were now, that they wouldn't have sex. They had others friends who had with their girlfriends or boyfriends. And most of the time, it ended with them breaking up.

"Hey, I can see light," said Darcy. Josh looked up to see a glow coming from the end of the tunnel. They walked into a room that was filled with different colored crystals of all shapes and sizes. The sun shown in through holes, lighting up the whole room in a rainbow of colors.

"Oh my god…. it's beautiful," said Darcy. Josh smiled down at her.

"Shall we take a look, honey?" he asked. It wasn't a big room, but they enjoyed looking at the crystals. Some twisted and distorted their faces. They had a good time laughing at each other. They settled on a flat rock, with Josh standing against a yellow crystal. The two made small talk as they looked about.

While they were doing so, the two teens found themselves getting closer to each other, until their noses touched. They lip locked, and Darcy nearly jumped on Josh. He pulled her in tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, Josh placed his paws on the female coyote's ass.

Her eyes opened and she pulled back to look at Josh. "Relax," he said. "I remember what we said about that." He kissed her neck, and Darcy sighed happily. She knew that he wouldn't try anything. He looked up at her.

"I love you, you know?" he asked.

"I love you to, Josh," said Darcy. She found his lips again.

X

Meanwhile, Nate was freaking out on the inside. He was alone with Natalie, and he didn't know what to do. She was only a girl; but one whom he had feelings for. When they got to the three tunnels, they saw that the middle one was occupied. Natalie just took his left paw again and pulled him to the left tunnel.

"_Just stay calm; you can do this,_" the tiger thought. Natalie turned to look back at him while she walked ahead, still holding his paw.

"I can see some light in front of us," she said. Nate took a look over her head and saw a glow. "Can you check it out for me?"

Nate shock his head to try to act normal. "As you wish," he said. Natalie let out a purr as he went in.

"I think you'd better check this out," he said. He quickly got behind the feline and covered her eyes.

"Nate! What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm going to surprise you," he said with a smile. "I won't let anything happen to you." He lead her in.

"Now look." Nate took his paws from Natalie's eyes. The feline let out a gasp as she saw the crystals; like the ones in the room that Josh and Darcy were in.

"Oh…." she said let out. "It's so beautiful." Nate went to her left side.

"Yeah; beautiful," he said. Natalie turned her head towards him. The two found themselves getting closer.

"Nate…" she whispered. They were so close.

Suddenly. two drops of water hit the two. It ruined the moment. Nate and Natalie quickly looked away from each other, both red in the face.

X

The same thing happened for Kyle and Erin, expect they went down the last tunnel. A bit latter, all six came out into the sun so the others could have a turn. Nobody said anything to Nate, Kyle, Natalie, and Erin. But they could tell that something had happened.

Nicholas had spent his time with Luna exploring the jungle, while he spent the time with Fara in the caves. Nothing happened between the two foxes at all. The same applied to Bill and Fay, Cody and Nami, Dash and Yuki, and Lucy and Ben when they went into the caves themselves.

Sunday came much too soon without anymore incidents happening. Although the students were sad that they were leaving, they knew that some big events were coming up.


	22. Chapter 22

We Will Come Together

Chapter 22: The Last Concert

Author's notes: Because of the lyrics, this chapter has an M rating and some had to be changed.

X

It was May now, and less than a month of school was left. Fara couldn't help but look back on her high school career. It seemed like only yesterday that she was a freshman. The others were thinking the same thing.

Since none of the remaining six knew if they would have a chance to join Star Flight, they looked into some local colleges just in case. Even though Miyu wasn't in love with any of the guys, she still wanted to travel with them.

Meanwhile, Darcy and Josh were talking about what to do for the future. They had applied and been accepted to the same college. They couldn't be any happier. Kelly would also be going to the same place as them.

Nate and Natalie still hadn't told each other yet about their feelings. Neither had Erin and Kyle. But as the days passed, it got to the point of being unbearable for all of them.

Fara on the other hand, was only pretending to look into colleges. She knew that she would go with Star Flight. But she kept it a secret to surprise everyone else.

X

One last concert would be performed before Prom. It would take place on the third Saturday of May because the last one would be for Prom. The students were all excited for it. Especially since there was a little twist to this one. The students had been allowed to choose four songs. They could be one accepella song, and three regular ones as long as they weren't Halloween or Christmas ones that had been performed throughout the year.

Once again, Nicholas met with Fara, Luna, and Fay in private. He also met with Miyu in secret to. He wanted them to sing in this last concert. They all agreed and he gave them a song to sing.

Movie nights had been continuing up until this point and visits to the practice had happened as well. On the week of the concert, the rest of the friends who weren't performing were told not to come to get surprised by the rest of the songs.

Finally, the night came and it found the friends except the ones who would be singing standing at one of the three pay stations. After paying, the group was lead by Ben. No music was playing this time. It was meant to be because this night, while it would be fun, would be bitter sweat. This was the last time Star Flight would play for Rocket High.

Soon, all the students were in the room with the same rules applying as they had for other concerts. It would start at 8:00 and end at Midnight. This was mostly due to the amount of songs that had been chosen. At around 7:55, the band got up on stage. They were dressed as they had appeared on Career Day.

"Welcome Rocket High, to Star Flight's final concert!" Nicholas shouted into the mike. The students responded with a roar. His friends were in the front row as usual. He noticed Josh's arm around Darcy's waist. He could also see Nate standing next to Natalie and Kyle standing next to Erin.

"Now some of these songs are ones where you might want to dance. Only one is where you are allowed to. We'll let you know. For the rest, try to restrain from doing so. Also I want to make it clear that a few sound like it is really happening or has happened to us. But they aren't or haven't."

"Now this first one is where it's going to be me and the boys." The five assembled around the mike and did For the Longest Time. When it was done, The guys got into their regular positions and the band did Rock and Roll all Night.

When it was done, Nicholas spoke into the mike. "Now this next song, you should all know. After all, I did say it was one of my favorites." The band began to Limelight and Nicholas played the bass on this one. The lights flashed in time with the beat as the students let out cheers. After the intro, Nicholas began to sing.

**Living on a lighted stage **

**Approaches the unreal **

**For those who think and feel **

**In touch with some reality **

**Beyond the gilded cage. **

**Cast in this unlikely role, **

**Ill-equipped to act, **

**With insufficient tact, **

**One must put up barriers **

**To keep oneself intact. **

**Living in the Limelight, **

**The universal dream **

**For those who wish to seem. **

**Those who wish to be **

**Must put aside the alienation, **

**Get on with the fascination, **

**The real relation, **

**The underlying theme. **

Fara and the other girls watched from the back stage with smiles on their faces just like they had for the other songs.

**Living in a fisheye lens, **

**Caught in the camera eye. **

**I have no heart to lie, **

**I can't pretend a stranger **

**Is a long-awaited friend. **

**All the places indeed a stage, **

**And we are merely players, **

**Performers and portrayers, **

**Each another's audience **

**Outside the gilded cage.**

**Living in the Limelight, **

**The universal dream **

**For those who wish to seem. **

**Those who wish to be **

**Must put aside the alienation, **

**Get on with the fascination, **

**The real relation, **

**The underlying theme. **

The students were letting out cheers during the bridge. Fara was only staring at Nicholas. The vulpine was smiling as he played. You could tell that he wasn't lying about this being one of his favorites.

**Living in the Limelight, **

**The universal dream **

**For those who wish to seem. **

**Those who wish to be **

**Must put aside the alienation, **

**Get on with the fascination, **

**The real relation, **

**The underlying theme. **

The song ended to loud cheers and whistles.

"Thank you!" said Nicholas. "This last one will be done by Katt." He stepped to the side as the feline stepped up. The band then did Domino. Nicholas stood back stage on the other side, not with the other girls who would sing latter on. Katt had the students going the entire time.

After that came a ten minute break. When it was over, Nicholas spoke into the mike.

"Now we'll do songs we've haven't done yet." The band then did Fine by Me and Thunder with Nicholas singing. During those songs the vulpine kept his eyes closed as he sung with everything he had. The two love songs spoke to the girls who were in love with the males of the team. The band got much applause after each one.

"This next one will be done by someone else," said Nicholas when the crowd stopped. "Miyu Lynx; come out!" She came to the stage in the same outfit she had worn during the Talent Show. After the students got quite, the lynx did Lights.

When she finished, the crowd let out a huge roar. "Give it up for her!" said Nicholas as Miyu stepped to the side.

"This next one will be done by Bill." The canine went to the mike to the cheers of the students. Fay just watched the guy she loved wondering what he would sing. The band then launched into Learn to Fly as Nicholas went back stage, away from Luna, Fara, and Miyu. After the intro, Bill began to sing.

**Run and tell all of the angels**

**This could take all night**

**Think I need a devil to help me get things right**

**Hook me up a new revolution**

**Cause this one is a lie**

**We sat around laughing and watched the last one die**

**I'm looking to the sky to save me**

**Looking for a sign of life**

**Looking for something to help me burn out bright**

**I'm looking for a complication**

**Looking cause I'm tired of trying**

**Make my way back home when I learn to fly high**

The students were into this song. Fay just watched with love in her eyes.

**I think I'm done nursing the patience**

**It can wait one night**

**I'd give it all away if you give me one last try**

**We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life**

**Run and tell the angels that everything's alright**

**I'm looking to the sky to save me**

**Looking for a sign of life**

**Looking for something to help me burn out bright**

**I'm looking for a complication**

**Looking cause I'm tired of trying**

**Make my way back home when I learn to fly high**

**Make my way back home when I learn to. . .**

**Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone**

**Try to live this life my own (and)**

**Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone**

**Try to live this life my own. . .**

**I'm looking to the sky to save me**

**Looking for a sign of life**

**Looking for something to help me burn out bright**

**I'm looking for a complication**

**Looking cause I'm tired of trying**

**Make my way back home when I learn to. . .**

**I'm looking to the sky to save me**

**Looking for a sign of life**

**Looking for something to help me burn out bright**

**I'm looking for a complication**

**Looking cause I'm tired of trying**

**Make my way back home when I learn to fly high**

**Make my way back home when I learn to fly**

**Make my way back home….**

The students roared when it was over. Another break came and then the band came back. They did Dig, Born Free, and Cornerian Queen (The Star Fox version of Mississippi Queen). When the audience had stopped the applause, Nicholas spoke.

"This next one is the one where you'll be able to dance. And to help, will be Dash." The vulpine stepped backstage as the snow monkey went up to the mike. He and the band then did Cha Cha Slide. The students let out yells as they all recognized this song. Darcy pulled Josh to make him do the moves, although the mountain lion looked like he didn't want to.

When it was over, the was another break. When it was over, Cody stepped up to the mike. "This next one will be done by me." He yelled into the mike.

**All aboard! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa! **

The band began to play Crazy Train.

**Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay **

The students just stared as they saw Bill get all the notes. And there were a lot. But then they started to get into the song.

**Crazy, but that's how it goes **

**Millions of people living as foes **

**Maybe it's not too late **

**To learn how to love **

**And forget how to hate **

**Mental wounds not healing **

**Life's a bitter shame **

**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train **

**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train **

**Let's Go! **

Nami just watched on.

**I've listened to preachers **

**I've listened to fools **

**I've watched all the dropouts **

**Who make their own rules **

**One person conditioned to rule and control **

**The media sells it and you live the role **

**Mental wounds still screaming **

**Driving me insane **

**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train **

**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train **

**I know that things are going wrong for me **

**You gotta listen to my words **

**Yeah **

Nami was just amazed at how accurate Cody got the notes. Meanwhile the students just stared as Bill got all the notes during the bridge.

**Heirs of a cold war **

**That's what we've become **

**Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb **

**Crazy, I just cannot bear **

**I'm living with something' that just isn't fair **

**Mental wounds not healing **

**Who and what's to blame **

**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train **

**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train**

When it was done, the students let out a huge roar. Nicholas came back and the band did Live to Win. When it was done, the vulpine spoke.

"This next one will be done by Katt." He went to the side as the feline took her place. The band began to play as she began to sing.

**What's wrong with me?**

**Why do I feel like this?**

**I'm going crazy now**

**No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started**

**Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it**

**On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it**

**Feels like I'm going insane, yeah**

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you**

**It can creep up inside you and consume you**

**A disease of the mind, it can control you**

**It's too close for comfort**

**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder**

**Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under**

**Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered**

**So if you must falter be wise**

**Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light**

**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**

**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like**

**Disturbia, disturbia**

**Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me**

**Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring**

**I gotta get out or figure this shit out**

**It's too close for comfort, oh**

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you**

**It can creep up inside you and consume you**

**A disease of the mind it can control you**

**I feel like a monster, oh**

**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder**

**Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under**

**Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered**

**So if you must falter be wise**

**Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light**

**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**

**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like**

**Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia**

**Release me from this curse I'm in**

**Trying to maintain but I'm struggling**

**If you can't go-o-o**

**I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah**

**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder**

**Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under**

**Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered**

**So if you must falter be wise**

**Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light**

**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**

**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like**

**Disturbia, disturbia**

When she was done, the students cheered and whistled for her. She then spoke.

"This next one will be done by someone else. Give Fay Spaniel a hand!" The collie came out, also in the same outfit that she had worn during the Talent Show. When the crowd had stopped she did Come Clean. Another break came after that.

When it was over, Ben stepped up to the mike. "Now it's my turn." The band then began to play Snow (Hey Yo). After the intro, the hare began to sing.

**Come to decide that the things that I tried**

**Were in my life just to get high on**

**When I sit alone come get a little known**

**But I need more than myself this time**

**Step from the road to the sea to the sky**

**And I do believe it, we rely on**

**When I lay it on come get to play it on**

**All my life to sacrifice**

**Hey oh, listen what I say oh, I got your**

**Hey oh, now listen what I say oh**

**When will I know that I really can't go**

**To the well once more time to decide on**

**When it's killing me, when will I really see**

**All that I need to look inside?**

**Come to believe that I better not leave**

**Before I get my chance to ride**

**When it's killing me, what do I really need?**

**All that I need to look inside**

**Hey oh, listen what I say oh, come back and**

**Hey oh, look at what I say oh**

**The more I see the less I know**

**The more I like to let it go**

**Hey oh, whoa**

**Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder**

**Where it's so white as snow**

**Privately divided by a world so undecided**

**And there's nowhere to go**

**In between the cover of another perfect wonder**

**And it's so white as snow**

**Running through the field**

**Where all my tracks will be concealed**

**And there's nowhere to go, ho!**

The students were into the song. Lucy on the other hand wasn't too sure. Even though she remembered what Nicholas had said, she hoped Ben wouldn't end up becoming a drug addict.

**When to descend to amend for a friend**

**All the channels that have broken down**

**Now you bring it up, I'm gonna ring it up**

**Just to hear you sing it out**

**Step from the road to the sea to the sky**

**And I do believe what we rely on**

**When I lay it on, come get to play it on**

**All my life to sacrifice**

**Hey oh, listen what I say oh, I got your**

**Hey oh, listen what I say oh**

**The more I see the less I know**

**The more I'd like to let it go**

**Hey oh, whoa**

**Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder**

**Where it's so white as snow**

**Privately divided by a world so undecided**

**And there's nowhere to go**

**In between the cover of another perfect wonder**

**Where it's so white as snow**

**Running through the field**

**Where all my tracks will be concealed**

**And there's nowhere to go**

**I said hey hey yeah, oh yeah**

**Tell my love now**

**Hey hey yeah, oh yeah**

**Tell my love now**

**Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder**

**Where it's so white as snow**

**Privately divided by a world so undecided**

**And there's nowhere to go**

**Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder**

**Where it's so white as snow**

**Running through the field**

**Where all my tracks will be concealed**

**And there's nowhere to go**

**I said hey oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Tell my love now**

**Hey hey yeah, oh yeah**

When he was done, Nicholas came back.

"These next ones are somewhat serious and I think they apply to me the most." The band began to play with Nicholas singing and playing the bass on So Far Away. When it was over, the students didn't know if they should clap or not.

"This next one is a tribute to me in a way," said Nicholas. The band and him began to play It's Been Awhile. After the intro he began to sing.

**It's been awhile**

**Since I could hold my head up high**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I first saw you**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could stand on my own two feet again**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could call you**

**And everything I can't remember**

**As fucked up as it all may seem**

**The consequences that I've rendered**

**I've stretched myself beyond my means**

Fara just watched Nicholas with sadness. She wondered if the vulpine's last break up had really affected him this much as he sang in the song. She had no idea how true it was for him.

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I can say that I wasn't addicted**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I can say I love myself as well**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do**

**And it's been awhile**

**But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you**

**And everything I can't remember**

**As fucked up as it all may seem**

**The consequences that I've rendered**

**I've gone and fucked things up again**

Fara suddenly found a tear sliding down her check. Startled, she wiped it away. She had almost cried for the vulpine; she felt so sorry for him and how hard his life must have been at that point.

**Why must I feel this way?**

**Just make this go away**

**Just one more peaceful day**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could look at myself straight**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I said I'm sorry**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I've seen the way the candles light your face**

**And it's been awhile**

**But I can still remember just the way you taste**

**And everything I can't remember**

**As fucked up as it all may seem to be, I know it's me**

**I cannot blame this on my father**

**He did the best he could for me**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could hold my head up high**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I said I'm sorry**

The band stopped playing, leaving the room silent. Nicholas took a deep breath and looked up with a smile. But it was weak.

"This next one will hopefully put smiles back on. Give a hand for Fara Phoenix!" The vixen came out, and the students cheered for her. She took her position, and the band began to do Love Story. After the intro, Fara began to sing.

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

Josh wrapped his arms around Darcy and the two slowly rocked back and forth.

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**See you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello, little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

Erin shot a glance at Kyle, and Natalie did the same thing with Nate. The two wanted them to realize how they felt.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh oh**

Nate and Kyle were trying very hard not to look at the one next to them. They were scared of what might happen if they did.

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**

**Marry me Juliet**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, **

**Oh, oh**

**Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**

The song came to an end with the students yelling. Fara just smiled and walked off. Another break came and then the band came back. They did Joy to the World and Learning to Fly. When those two were done, Nicholas spoke.

"This next one will be done by someone else," he said. "Give it up for Luna McCay!" The she wolf came out with a head mike. Nicholas stepped off stage as the lights went dark. The band began to play and the lights slowly came on.

Guys: **Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

The lights flared up as they reached the climax of the intro.

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

Luna: **I wanna hold em like they do in Macbeth please**

**Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it**

**Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start**

**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

Guys: **(She's got to love nobody)**

Luna: **Can't read my, can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

Guys: **(She's got to love nobody)**

Luna: **P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

Guys: **(Mum mum mum mah)**

Luna:** P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

Guys: **(Mum mum mum mah)**

They had the students in the audience going now. The she wolf wasn't doing the dance; just moving around as she sang.

Luna: **I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be**

**A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it**

**Venom Roulette is not the same without a gun**

**And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

Guys: **(She's got to love nobody)**

Luna: **Can't read my, can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

Guys: **(She's got to love nobody)**

Luna: **P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

Guys: **(Mum mum mum mah)**

Luna: **P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

Guys: **(Mum mum mum mah)**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

Luna: **I won't tell you that I love you**

**Kiss or hug you**

**Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin**

**I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning**

**Just like a chick in the casino**

**Take your bank before I pay you out**

**I promise this, promise this**

**Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

Guys: **(She's got to love nobody)**

Luna: **Can't read my, can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

Guys: **(She's got to love nobody)**

Luna: **Can't read my, can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

Guys: **(She's got to love nobody)**

Luna: **Can't read my, can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

Guys: **(She's got to love nobody)**

Luna: **Can't read my, can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

Guys: **(She's got to love nobody)**

Luna: **Can't read my, can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

Guys: **(She's got to love nobody)**

Luna: **P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

Guys: **(She's got to love nobody)**

Luna: **P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

Guys: **(Mum mum mum mah)**

Luna: **P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

Guys:**(Mum mum mum mah)**

Luna: **P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

Guys: **(Mum mum mum mah)**

Luna: **P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

Guys: **(Mum mum mum mah)**

The students shouted and whistled for her as she walked off. Nicholas and the band then did Drive By. Again, the vulpine sang the song with his eyes closed. Another break came.

When it was over, the band did It's Not My Time, Holiday, Faint, and School's Out. The audience liked the last one, because they were almost done with it. A ten minute break came next.

When that was done, the band came back and began to play Feels Like Tonight. After the intro, Nicholas began to sing in his beautiful voice.

**You, you got me**

**Thinking it'll be alright.**

**You, you told me,**

**"Come and take a look inside."**

**You believed me,**

**In every single lie.**

**But I, I failed you this time.**

**And it feels like tonight.**

**I can't believe I'm broken inside.**

**Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,**

**But try to make it up to you?**

**And it feels like tonight,**

**Tonight.**

Fara was so touched by the way he sang the song.

**I was waiting**

**For the day you'd come around.**

**I was chasing,**

**And nothing was all I found.**

**From the moment you came into my life,**

**You showed me what's right.**

**And it feels like tonight.**

**I can't believe I'm broken inside.**

**Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,**

**But try to make it up to you?**

**And it feels like tonight.**

**I never felt like this before.**

**Just when I leave, I'm back for more.**

**Nothing else here seems to matter.**

**In these ever-changing days,**

**You're the one thing that remains.**

**I could stay like this forever.**

**And it feels like tonight.**

**I can't believe I'm broken inside.**

**Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,**

**But try to make it up to you?**

**And it feels like tonight.**

**Tonight.**

**Tonight.**

**'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,**

**But try to make it up to you.**

**And it feels like tonight.**

**Tonight.**

When it was done, the band did Beautiful Soul, then Katt and Nicholas did Broken and then Nicholas sang while the band played Forever Young. Darcy and Josh loved the last three. Natalie and Nate were looking away from each other and so were Erin and Kyle.

After the next break, Katt sang Time after Time with Nicholas singing with her on the chorus. Darcy and Josh thought the song was so romantic, but not the other four. They were having to invoke a lot of self control not to look at the one standing next to them.

Then Katt and the band did We Connect. This song was able to distract Nate and Natalie from each other, and the same applied to Kyle and Erin. The band then did Stacy's Mom and How Much Longer with Nicholas singing.

Nicholas then spoke. "We're almost done. I figured that the last song should be one that gives you guys advice." The band then launched into High School Never Ends with Nicholas singing.

**Four years you think for sure**

**That's all you've got to endure**

**All the total dicks**

**All the stuck up chicks**

**So superficial, so immature**

**Then when you graduate**

**You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT**

**This is the same as where I just came from**

**I thought it was over**

**Aw that's just great**

**The whole damn planet is just as obsessed**

**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,**

**Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,**

**Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess**

**And you still don't have the right look**

**And you don't have the right friends**

**Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends**

**High school never ends**

They had the audience going with the song.

**Check out the popular kids**

**You'll never guess what Jessica did**

**How did Mary Kate lose all that weight**

**And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight**

**And the only thing that matters**

**Is climbing up that social ladder**

**Still care about your looks and the car you drive**

**Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five**

**Reese Nitherspoon,**

**She's the prom queen**

**Bill Mates, Captain of the chess team**

**Jack Lack, the clown**

**Brad Nitt, the quarterback**

**I've seen it all before**

**I want my money back**

**The whole damn planet is just as obsessed**

**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,**

**Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,**

**Who's throwing up before they digest**

**And you still don't have the right look**

**And you don't have the right friends**

**And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then**

**High school never ends**

**High school never ends**

**The whole damn planet is just as obsessed**

**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,**

**Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,**

**Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess**

**And I still don't have the right look**

**And I still have the same group of friends**

**And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then**

**High school never ends**

**High school never ends**

**High school never ends**

**Here we go again**

The ended with loud cheers, whistling, and yells from the audience.

"Thank you so much!" shouted Nicholas over the noise. They started again and again. The last concert had been the best out of all of them.


	23. Chapter 23

We Will Come Together

Chapter 23: Prom

Author's notes: When the story travels in time the sentence will be in italics. Also when Nate is speaking to Natalie, and Kyle is speaking to Erin, it will jump back and forth between the conversations. They will be by themselves as a couple. Also two words in two of the lines of the lyrics in one song had to be changed.

X

While the concert and everything else was going on, Fara and all the other students had been studying for finals. Nicholas had offered to help her, but the vixen had refused. The vulpine was too distracting.

Luna had also declined his offer for the same reason that Fara had. The same had applied to Fay when Bill asked her. It also went with Yuki and Dash, Cody and Nami, and Lucy and Ben. Even Darcy and Josh spent time alone to study so they could do well.

Meanwhile, Fara had also discussed with Misa about her quitting so she could travel with Star Flight. Fara told her about the opportunity she had been given and was going to take it. Misa understood, but would miss Fara a lot. After all, Fara had started working at the cafe as a freshman. All the workers there heard about it, and they all wanted to give Fara a party to celebrate her time spent there.

Fara decided to not let anyone else know. She felt this was something that only her work place should know about. She didn't want anyone else to find out so that way she could surprise them with her decision.

Her mind defending training was complete. She now had walls of iron surrounding her thoughts from Nicholas. The vulpine couldn't help but be proud. After all, Fara was his first student. Now all the vixen had to do was to keep practicing to get stronger. But it helped Fara. With the shield, she felt like she could act normally around the vulpine while keeping her feelings from him a secret.

X

_A week and a half before the last concert….._

"Hey Miyu!"

The lynx turned to see Nate coming up to her. It was during the break and she was at her locker.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Look, I'll get right to the point," he said, going red. "The thing is that I want to ask Natalie to Prom, but the thing is that I don't want to leave you out of the loop. I want you to go with someone. But I don't know who can go with you."

"I've already got a date; it's James," she said.

"James? You mean that lion you used to date in 8th grade?" When Miyu had said that she only dated felines, she meant the species that belonged in the cat family. It could be regular cats to jungle ones.

"Yeah," said Miyu. "We've gotten over each other, and we know that we're not meant to be together. I'm just doing him a favor."

"What would that be?" asked Nate.

"His girlfriend named Beth is sick and won't be able to make it to Prom. James wanted to go, but wanted someone he can trust. After all, he's happy with her. He came to me and explained, and I agreed to help him."

"Isn't he a senior?" asked Nate. "What about next year when Beth is in 12th grade? I know she's a junior."

"He's going to live with her in an apartment not too far from the school. She'll just fill out that form to bring him to dances. They've been dating for three years and are thinking of living together. They're a good example of what's known as high school sweet hearts."

"Don't worry about me; just go ask Natalie. I know she doesn't have a date yet," said Miyu.

X

Meanwhile, Josh wasted no time asking Darcy to Prom. Kelly also had a date to go with her. Bill asked Fay, Cody asked Nami, Dash asked Yuki, and Ben asked Lucy. The girls all accepted.

Nicholas still hadn't asked anyone. He was waiting for the right moment. And he knew who to ask. And she was standing by herself.

"Fara!" he called out to her. The vixen looked up at him.

"Hey Nicholas," she said with a smile. The vulpine came over to her.

"So do you have any plans yet for Prom?"

"Not yet," she admitted. "I've been asked by a lot of guys already, but I told them no." She only wanted to go with Nicholas. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Well I've got the same problem in that I don't have plans to." He paused for a moment. "So I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

Fara wrapped her arms around him. Nicholas's eyebrows went up. He'd figured she would just say yes, not this. "I would love to," she said.

X

Meanwhile, Luna was in a deep funk. She had just found out that Fara was going with Nicholas. The she wolf got very sad and depressed. She realized that it was up to the guys this time to ask the girls. But what made Fara so different from her? Luna wondered what was going on with the foxes that made them have that bond that she could never have with Nicholas.

Dave did ask her though. Luna remembered what Nicholas had told her before all those months ago during Home Coming. She decided that since Prom was one of the highlights of high school, she may as well go with someone. Dave told her that it would be fun.

X

Natalie and Erin were being asked left and right by other males. The two always turned them down. They only wanted to go with the ones that they had been trying to get with for awhile now.

"Come on man, we've just got to grit our teeth and ask," said Kyle. "Besides, you're the class president; you've got a much higher standing in the school than I do."

"Then let's both go and back each other up," said Nate.

They managed to find the two standing alone together during lunch that day. They hadn't met up with the rest of the group yet.

"Alright, this is it," said Nate. The two walked over to them.

"Hello Nate," said Natalie when she spotted them coming.

"Hey Kyle," said Erin.

"Can I talk to you, Natalie?" asked Nate. The two walked off leaving Kyle and Erin alone.

"Okay, what is it?" asked the feline with playfulness in her eyes.

"Well…." said Nate, blushing. He knew that he could do this. "I was wondering if…."

"Yes?" she asked to encourage him.

"If… you would go with me to Prom?" He tensed up as the feline wrapped her arms around him.

"I would love to," she said. She let go of him to smile up at the tiger.

"Oh! Okay then." he said. This had been somewhat easier than he thought.

X

The same thing happened with Kyle and Erin. After asking her, the female jaguar accepted. Everyone could see how happy the four were.

X

_Back in the present…._

All of the students were getting excited for the event. Although not all would attend, the rest were happy that school was almost over.

The year books had been distributed and the group of friends was looking through them.

"Hey take a look at this," said Cody pointing to a page. They all looked to see a list titled Couples That Should've Been. And Miyu and Nate's name were first.

"I'm not bothered by it," she said. "We both knew that we weren't meant for each other."

To nobody's surprise, Yuki was under the list that was called Class Clowns. Fara's name appeared under the list Best Smile. Meanwhile, Darcy and Josh's names appeared under Cutest Couples.

Then they turned the pages to the senior pictures. The Star Flight team let out chuckles when they saw their friends as young ones growing up to be the people that they were today. The girls that loved the guys let it slide.

X

The night came, and everyone was getting ready. Surprisingly, Katt and Amanda had a date as well. They figured that they may as well accept and give the guys that asked them the time of their lives.

Nicholas drove up to Fara's house and rang the door bell. He had made the call to his parents earlier in the afternoon and they wished him luck. His hair was braided and in a ponytail. And he was wearing a new black suit.

Fara came out; wearing the necklace Nicholas had given to her. The vulpine just looked her over. She was in a long red dress, with strings that went up and around her neck, and left the back exposed. She wore white gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Good evening, Fara," he said with a smile. "You look beautiful." His comment made Fara blush, but she smiled back at him.

"You look very handsome yourself," she said. Her parents invited him in for a few pictures. When it was done, the two foxes walked to Nicholas's car. He had picked her up somewhat early so that they could make it to dinner. The dance didn't start until 7:30 which would take place at The Griffon Hotel ball room until midnight. It was a high class place; perfect for a special event tonight.

"So where are we going to eat?" asked the vixen as Nicholas drove. He hadn't told her.

"I managed to book reservations at Chez Song." Fara blinked and looked at Nicholas. That restaurant was also high class to. "I figured it would be the best way to start our date."

Fara went red, but was able to keep her cool. "Do you really think that's what this is?"

"Well, we are alone together," said Nicholas, still looking at the road. "I think this counts."

Fara just smiled and said nothing. She liked what Nicholas had said.

They made it at 5:30, and were escorted to their spots. Nicholas knew that they would have plenty of time to wait, eat, and get to the dance on time. After all, the restaurant was near the hotel.

They talked while they waited. Nicholas then spotted Josh and Darcy sitting nearby. The two were already eating and deep in conversation. He pointed them out to Fara.

"I'm really happy for them," he said. "It's nice that she's gotten together with such a great guy."

Their food arrived as he said this. Fara just began to eat. If only it could happen with her and Nicholas.

They continued to talk as they ate. When they were finished, Nicholas got the tab, and left a generous tip. The two then began to make their way to his car.

X

While this had been going on, Dash had been making his way to Yuki's house. He remembered the conversation he'd had with his parents.

"Just make sure you and her have fun," said Andrea before the call was disconnected. The snow monkey made it, and went inside to wait for his date.

When he saw her coming down the stairs, his eyes popped open. Yuki was wearing a long green dressed to bring out the color of her eyes. She wore her tail braids, and they gleamed in the light. In that moment, she looked so beautiful.

Dash suddenly felt something in his heart stir, something he hadn't felt for months. It was a longing for Yuki. But he shook his head to clear his thoughts. After the pictures, the two drove off.

During their dinner, Dash talked with her, but was mostly wondering what was happening to him. Then he realized it. The truth was that he really liked Yuki in a romantic way. He just hadn't realized it for a long time.

X

When Bill went to pick up Fay, the same thing happened to him, and it also applied to Cody and Ben. Fay had dressed up in a long golden dress complete with her ribbon. Bill thought that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Nami was dressed in a long strapless black dress, and wore her earrings, the ones Cody had given her. Cody couldn't help but steal glances at the her. She looked hot.

Lucy had appeared in a pink ball gown. She looked stunning in Ben's eyes.

While they ate at the places where they made reservations, the guys figured out that they really liked their dates.

X

Kyle had managed to get to Erin's house. He was dressed in a black suit like Nicholas's. He took a deep breath and rang the door bell. The door was answered by her parents. He waited in the living room. Then she came out. Kyle's jaw dropped.

The female jaguar was in a long white dress with a sparkling ruby necklace. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She saw Kyle, and thought he looked so handsome. After pictures, the two drove off.

X

The same thing happened with Nate and Natalie, except that she wore a black dress with an emerald necklace. Fortunately the males were able to keep their cool around their dates. They thought what Nicholas had told them before.

"Look, they've all said "no" to every other guy that's asked them to Prom. I think it's because they only want to go with you. Just ask them and tell them how you feel at the dance."

The two had been convinced to do so.

Finally, the whole group met up and went in to the ball room were the presented their tickets. Many other students were there as well. When it hit 7:30, Prom began.

Star Flight had chosen some of the songs and the order which all of the tracks would play. They had done it in such a way to get Nate and Natalie to confess their feelings to each other, and for Kyle and Erin to do the same. But they requested once again for there to be no hip hop or rap songs for the same reasons that had applied for the last two dances.

There were many fast and upbeat songs, with some slow songs. As Bill, Dash, Ben, and Cody danced with their dates; they couldn't help but think of the fact that they really liked the girl that was in their arms. They figured that they would tell them how they felt in the future. They knew there would be an opportunity.

Meanwhile, Darcy and Josh were so happy. Josh wore a regular suit, but Darcy wore a scarlet dress, with a neckline that almost went to her waist.

One of the highlights of the night was when the males of Star Flight danced to Crank That (Soulja Boy). Some of the other students joined in with them. Another was when Cha Cha Slide came on.

X

The group was taking a break. Nate, Natalie, Kyle, and Erin were doing some thinking. They were thinking about the past of when they had met each other. It had been when they were young and in the 5th grade. They had become friends easily. But not once until the Senior trip had they ever had romantic thoughts about the other. They had dated others, but they hadn't been able to find what they really wanted. They wondered if the one they really liked was the one for them.

"Okay students, the moment you've been waiting for!" said Mr. Banner into a mike. It snapped the four out of their thoughts.

"It's time to announce the Prom king and queen!" The thrones were in a corner of the room waiting for the two lucky ones.

"This was a very close one," the principal continued. He opened the envelope and took out the results. Everyone waited; who would it be? The list had been passed out during Prom week.

"This year Prom king and queen are… Josh Bane and Darcy Miller!" The two who had been called out had faces of shock. But it disappeared as they got up. Fara was a bit surprise; she thought maybe it would be her and Nicholas since they had been the homecoming king and queen. But she clapped and yelled with the others as the two made it to their thrones.

After the crowing and pictures were done, Josh and Darcy went back onto the floor, near the thrones. Some more slow songs came on. All the girls who had a date with the guy they loved like these songs.

Then another one came on; one that Star Flight had chosen. Nicholas took a quick glance at Nate rocking back and forth with Natalie, along with Kyle and Erin. He wondered if this would do it. The lyrics to Forever Young came on.

**Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while **

**Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies **

**Hoping for the best but expecting the worst **

**Are you going to drop the bomb or not? **

**Let us die young or let us live forever **

**We don't have the power but we never say never **

**Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip **

**The music's for the sad one**

**Can you imagine when this race is won **

**Turn our golden faces into the sun **

**Praising our leaders we're getting in tune **

**The music's played by the mad one**

**Forever young, I want to be forever young **

**Do you really want to live forever, forever forever **

**Forever young, I want to be forever young **

**Do you really want to live forever **

**Forever young **

**Some are like water, some are like the heat **

**Some are a melody and some are the beat **

**Sooner or later they all will be gone **

**Why don't they stay young **

**It's so hard to get old without a cause **

**I don't want to perish like a fading horse **

**Youth is like diamonds in the sun **

**And diamonds are forever **

**So many adventures couldn't happen today **

**So many songs we forgot to play **

**So many dreams are swinging out of the blue **

**We let them come true **

**Forever young, I want to be forever young **

**Do you really want to live forever, forever forever **

**Forever young, I want to be forever young **

**Do you really want to live forever forever forever **

**Forever young, I want to be forever young **

**Do you really want to live forever, forever forever **

**Forever young, I want to be forever**

Nicholas just cursed mentally inside his head when he saw nothing happening between those four as the song ended. What was it going to take?

The truth was that it wasn't the right song. But then Time After Time came on. Nate and Kyle heard and recognized it easily. This was the song were they would tell their dates. The lyrics began to play.

**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,**

**And think of you**

**Caught up in circles confusion-**

**Is nothing new**

**Flashback-warm nights-**

**Almost left behind**

**Suitcases of memories,**

**Time after-**

Their dates were in heaven right now.

**Sometimes you picture me-**

**I'm walking too far ahead**

**You're calling to me, I can't hear**

**What you've said-**

**Then you say-go slow-**

**I fall behind-**

**The second hand unwinds**

**If you're lost you can look-and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting **

**Time after time**

**If you're lost you can look-and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting **

**Time after time**

"This is such a good song," whispered Natalie.

"It is," said Nate. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

"I love this one," said Erin.

"I'm glad you do," said Kyle. "Erin; there's something I need to say."

**After my picture fades and darkness has **

**Turned to gray**

"What?" asked Natalie in a seductive tone.

"What is it?" asked Erin.

**Watching through windows-you're wondering**

**If I'm OK**

"Well… It's hard for me to say," said Nate.

"This is hard for me," said Kyle.

**Secrets stolen from deep inside**

**The drum beats out of time-**

"Just spit it out," said the feline.

"Come out and say it," said the female jaguar.

**If you're lost you can look-and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting **

**Time after time**

"I really like you," said Nate.

"I really like you," said Kyle.

**You said go slow-**

**I fall behind**

**The second hand unwinds-**

The two females let out gasps as tears of happiness came to their eyes.

"Oh Nate; I really like you to," said Natalie.

"Oh Kyle; I really like you to," said Erin.

**If you're lost you can look-and you will find me**

Nate and Natalie found their faces getting closer to each other. Kyle and Erin got closer.

**Time after time**

The tiger and feline met in a kiss. The two jaguars found each other's lips.

**If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting **

**Time after time**

The two kisses continued as both couples rocked back and forth.

**If you're lost you can look-and you will find me**

**Time after time**

**If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting **

**Time after time**

**Time after time...**

**Time after time...**

**Time after time...**

**Time after time...**

They came apart; their eyes showing the affection they had for each other. Their friends had seen the whole thing happen.

X

The dance came to an end, and it found all the dates being dropped off. Everyone had had fun; even Luna. Nate drove Natalie to her home, and Kyle did the same with Erin. After saying goodnight, they shared a small kiss.

Meanwhile, after Bill, Dash, Ben, and Cody got their dates to their homes, they thought about the feelings for them that they had discovered. They just smiled as they realized that they were happy. They would tell them one day.

Author's notes: Things have gotten interesting again. Just one more chapter left!

-Co-lord 44


	24. Chapter 24

We Will Come Together

Chapter 24: Graduation and the Beginning of Something New

The first week of June was the last week of school. It was almost over; nine months had gone by in a flash.

Nate and Natalie had spent a lot of together and so did Kyle with Erin. They decided to make it official right away. Although they spent the next day sleeping in after Prom, they managed to get some time in for each other. When finals week came, they spent the days on dates. Since only two finals took place each day, there was plenty of time after that. Their friends said that they didn't have to spend time with them. They should be allowed to be by themselves.

Darcy and Josh were now spending the time looking into apartments near the college they would attend. They agreed that each person would pay half of everything; food, rent, and what else might come up. They were excited for what the future would hold for them.

Meanwhile, the seven, Kelly, and Dave spent the last week with Star Flight. Fara's time at her job was over. Misa had given her a goodbye hug at the party that the other workers had set up for the young vixen.

The parents of the seven were sad that team would be leaving. Little did they know that their daughters would be given a grand opportunity.

X

"You really want to come with me and the team?" asked Nicholas as he drove himself and Fara to the ship on Tuesday. She had just told him her decision to join them.

"Yes, I'd think this is what I want to do," said the vixen. Nicholas felt extremely happy when he heard Fara's answer. Then he began to wonder; why was he feeling that way? He shrugged it off. It probably was nothing.

"Are you sure though that your parents will allow it?" he asked.

"I'm sure they will. After all, I know they like you."

X

The graduation ceremony took place after the last final on Friday in the late afternoon. All the family members, friends, and Star Flight, including the robots were there dressed up. All of the seniors came into the gym where it took place. As each student went to get their certificate, their parents and friends took pictures. The Star Flight team had no problem spotting the seven.

When the last student had been called up, Mr. Banner spoke into the mike. "And now this is something that you seniors have been waiting for. To see which seven will join Star Flight!" The lights went out. A projector came on revealing a short movie. The music Tank from the show Cowboy Dedop (The Star Fox versions of Cowboy Bebop) began to play. A black outline of Nicholas appeared and lit up to reveal him. They heard him say the opening words.

The audience saw as each member appeared on the short movie alone with their main ship including the robots. Some other vehicles of the team also appeared; a couple of subs and four tanks. They looked like the Landmaster and Blue-Marine that Star Fox used, only different by having green as the second color instead of blue and the team's symbol. But nobody knew that.

The seniors cheered loudly when each of the team members came on. A final picture of them came on at the end. When the song was over, the seniors let out loud cheers. The lights came back on.

"And now would the leader step up?" asked Mr. Banner. The vulpine had been sitting near the mike. He got up and when he reached it, he got a roar from the students.

"Thank you so much," he said with a smile. "Before I begin, I've got one question. Was this a memorable year for you?" The graduates let out a cheer. "Then my team and I have done well. Hopefully you'll remember this as the best of your four years.

"Now you may have been wondering why we chose to come here instead of the flight academy on this planet. The answer is that my team and I want to have the opportunity to teach others what we've learned. But we didn't know who they were going to be at first."

"We knew that we wanted seven more members. And we agreed that because we had only two females that the seven should also be females. Not only to give the two some more company, but to keep us guys from doing something stupid."

He paused as some of the audience members and seniors laughed.

"I remember when I first spoke to the school, I was keeping my eyes open. Then I spotted someone. And it's where it began."

Fara felt blush on her muzzle. Surely Nicholas wasn't about to say the thing that had passed between them now?

"I considered her to have the opportunity because I felt from the moment that I saw her that she would be perfect. The other six, we weren't so sure. Then as the year went by, we figured out who the rest would be. It is with great pleasure to announce the seven."

The room went dead silent.

"They are Fara Phoenix, Fay Spaniel, Miyu Lynx, Luna McCay, Lucy Hare, Yuki Flower, and Nami Sheika!" At first, nobody said anything. Then the noise started. The girls who had been chosen just stared at Nicholas in shock. They couldn't believe it. Fara knew she had been chosen. But she didn't expect that it would also include the other six.

"These seven are the lucky ones. They don't have to say "yes" now. We'll give them 48 hours to think about it. I look forward to working with them." He stepped away from the mike.

X

The group of friends met outside with their parents a little bit latter.

"You finally made it," said Nicholas to the ones who'd graduated. "Now you're life really begins."

They all went home that night and everyone was thinking over what Nicholas had said. This was an opportunity for them to get with the guys that they loved. And maybe get into adventures alone the way. Miyu wanted to go with the team to stay with her friends.

To the seven's surprise, they were allowed to go. Their parents trusted the crew and knew that they would keep their kids safe. Besides, they knew that they would still go because of the ones they loved. And Miyu's folks knew that their daughter would want to go with her friends.

The group of friends got together one last time with the parents except for Peppy (Since he's with Star Fox). It was a bitter sweet goodbye.

"Promise we'll stay in touch," said Darcy with tears in her eyes.

"Of course," said Fara, and gave her a hug. It was amazing how much stuff had happened over the school year. The girls who were going were packed and ready to board the ship. Meanwhile, the friends they were leaving behind had managed to get apartments to live in. Dave and Kelly had roommates, and the other couples shared theirs.

Fara went to bed that night. This would be the last one where she would be an ordinary vixen. Tomorrow, she would become a full fledge member of the Star Flight Team. When the morning came, all their friends and family were there to see them off. There were tears and goodbye hugs.

"With this, it's fare well," said Nicholas. "But I know we'll see each other again." The robots, Katt, Miyu, and Amanda went in the front door first. Then Bill went with Fay. Next went Dash and Yuki. Then Ben and Lucy. Finally Cody and Nami went in. Leaving only Fara, Nicholas, and Luna. Nicholas started, but stopped when he realized that Fara and Luna weren't coming.

"Is something wrong?' he asked.

"No," said Fara. "I just need to say something to Luna." The vulpine smiled and went in the ship.

"What is it?" asked the she wolf.

"I'm going to give it to you straight," said Fara. "We were both chosen. And we both have decided to go with Nicholas. There's only one of him and two of us. That means that now we're rivals for his affection."

"I know," said Luna. "I knew from the moment he said you and I could join that's what would happen. But that doesn't mean we can't help each other in times of trouble."

"I agree," said the vixen. "But I don't plan on losing to you."

"I don't either," said the she wolf. "May the best women win." The parents, Grace, and friends watched as the two girls said this and then go into the ship.

"Alright," said Nicholas said to them when the vixen and she wolf came in. "Chose a room and place your things. You can worry about decorating and setting the security code latter." The girls did so, and then followed the entire team to the door that lead to the main control and briefing room. Nicholas entered a code on a panel and the door opened.

The inside looked exactly like the one on the Great Fox; but nobody in Star Flight knew this.

"Are you seven ready?" asked Nicholas. "There's no going back now." He took a seat and pressed some buttons. The team felt the ship move as it began to transform from a house into a ship. The adults, Grace, and friends outside just watched as the vehicle slowly rose up.

The ship was back in its normal shape in about five seconds. It then began to take off, heading off the planet. Fara just looked out the window of the room. She was nervous, but excited. This was going to be one hell of a ride.

Author's notes: With that, the first part of the story is complete. It only took me less than two months to finish. Tell me what you think. I'll be taking a little break for a bit. You can expect the next part to start coming out by January which will be longer than this one. It will be called Star Flight Adventures. See you then! On a final note: You can view the opening I used on YouTube to get an idea of what Star Flight's video looked like (It's the TV size one and not the full song). The only difference from theirs and the one on YouTube is that there's no smoking.

-Co-lord 44


End file.
